


Once More

by promisezz



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 135,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Series of AU/one-shots about the Haikyuu characters. Very Smutty.Taking requests!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Shimizu Kiyoko, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156970
Comments: 44
Kudos: 205
Collections: Haikyuu!





	1. Kuroo* x Kenma (Shower)

"Alright boys, enjoy the week off." Coach waved before tucking his clipboard under his arm and walking with the manager out of the gymnasium.

"Beach party tomorrow!" Yamamoto shouted, dancing over and placing both hands on my shoulders. I shot him a glare before letting a grin slip out.

"It's unlikely half the team will go." Kenma mumbled as he was nose deep in his phone. We both turned to look at him, he was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest, the tee shirt drenched from a long days practice. His two tone hair tucked behind his ears.

"Why wouldn't they?" Yama asked, letting me go just to slide down next to Kenma.

"The beaches will be so crowded, I'd rather stay home too." He shrugged, "but if I do that you two will have my head and I'll never hear the end of it." He was right about that. But lately staying home wasn't sounding so bad, Yama has been exhausting us this summer, even if we didn't have a week off he'd expect us to accompany him somewhere else. We were just lucky the closest beach was a few hours away and required time commitment.

"Damn right," Yama said, "but come on, Lev and Yaku said they'd come too!" He tried to cheer up grumpy Kenma, he was pushing the limits of his human social contact for the day.

"I know. I'm going." Kenma sighed, slipping his phone in his pants.

"My parents cleaned out the guest room before they left last night," I started, "I will blow up the air mattresses as soon as I get home for everyone." I'd rather share the bed with one of them but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"I don't need one," Kenma looked me in the eyes, the big bright orbs burning every inch of me, "I have a sleeping bag." He shrugged and looked away. He was too timid for how intimidating and gorgeous he actually was. He undid me with the simplest things he wasn't even aware he was doing. And he had no idea I was obsessed with him. Yama knew my secret, teased me for being in love with the most guarded and unreadable human in Japan. I only corrected the love part, how can you be in love with someone you've never talked about love with?

"Nonsense," I reached down to help him to his feet, an excuse to hold his hands, "I've got enough anyways."

"Then I'll blow my own up, I was heading home with you anyway. I'll help." He mumbled and pulled himself off the ground, he didn't pull his hands from mine even after he'd adjusted his feet to stand. I pulled mine away first, scared he'd notice I was lingering.

"Fair enough," I shrugged, "meanwhile the other three are going to make me do all the dirty work." Yama agreed and stood up on his own.

"Alright boys, see you later I got a hot date before I come over tonight!" And he ran into the locker room. I glanced at Kenma, who didn't bother to look over at Yama as he ran away and instead we made eye contact.

Fuck. Those eyes.

"Can I just shower at your place? I hate public showers.." he whined. I kept a straight face as I nodded, even though I wanted to smile like a heathen and say we could shower together.

"Of course, there's a guest bath my mom just renovated too." It wasn't a lie. She redid the entire guest section of the house over the past year, ever since my dad got a new hobby she had lots of time on her hands and home renovation was what she turned to.

"Ok." And with that he pulled out his gaming console and got lost in whatever game he was playing. I grabbed both our duffel bags and his jacket he'd tossed next to them. He followed behind me mindlessly, I could've walked into fire and he would've followed; not because I was worth it but because that game had his full attention.

The walk to my house was the same, his device clacking and beeping the entire time, until a soft fuck was mumbled and he huffed and puffed before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Yeah?" I asked and grinned, he frowned.

"I can't win that level, it's impossible." He shrugged and held out his hand. Hold it? Oh. His jacket.

"I'm sure mr. video game expert can figure it out." I said as I handed him the jacket. He sighed and slipped into it,

"Uh Kuroo?" He said. I turned and saw that he'd put on my jacket instead. He had the biggest sweater paws, his fingers only jutting out because he arms were out and the bottom of the jacket went to his mid thigh.

"My bad, I must've left yours at the gym. I'll head back for it," I scratched my head hoping to hide my blush. God he was super hot in my clothes. It's very middle school to get turned on by this but I was boiling.

"No need, yours works fine. I'll text Lev to grab it." He pulled at the jacket til he revealed his pants pocket to get his phone. Shit. He was going to keep wearing it.

"I wouldn't mind running back, not that I need mine." I volunteered, but he shrugged and one shoulder slipped out of the neck. I pushed my lips together, I wanted to rip it off of him, and not stop at the jacket.

"Nope. Lev said he'll grab it. Plus I wanna shower soon." He fixed the jacket as best as he could. I nodded and kept walking. He followed next to me instead of behind me now, letting me take cheap glances down at him without being too obvious.

Finally my house came into view and I said a silent prayer. Please let me control my thoughts while Kenma is naked in my house.

I unlocked and slid open the door, he'd been here before but with a group. It's never just been us. And he didn't spend the night, it was a team dinner and that was it.

I set our bags down and headed to the kitchen to get us water, he gladly slid up the sleeves of the jacket and held the cup with both hands. He was adorable like this. Swimming in my jacket and looking up at me.

"Thanks." He mumbled and set the glass on the counter. Ok. Shower time.

"I'll show you the guest shower," I let him trail behind me up the stairs, I pointed at my door as we passed it,

"This is my room, I'll shower in there. And next to it is the guest room, there's a door to connect them so if you need anything you can knock and I'll bring it over." I opened the door to the guest suite. He just nodded and stepped into the spacious room,

"This is the bathroom?" He pointed at the bathroom door,

"Yeah and that connects to my bathroom so like body wash or whatever you need if my mom forgot it. I have it in mine, just knock." I reiterated. He nodded and I left him there. I quickly undressed and started my shower. I needed to release some tension.

I held onto the counter and looked in the mirror at myself. Disappointed I had never worked up the nerve to say anything to Kenma, I'd had chances and I swore he kept giving me more chances, but I was a chicken. I was too closeted and he was too unreadable.

Knock knock

"Kuroo?" He muttered and the door freaked open. I was only in my briefs and my cock had already hardened halfway since I started thinking ab what I'd be doing in the shower. I turned my head only and saw a half naked Kenma. Well, I was going to hell.

"Kenma, what's up?" I stepped away from him, he slid in further and I could see the outline of his manhood. Jesus the kid was hiding that thing in there the whole time?

"There's no towels over here." I almost cursed my mother, but decided maybe she did me a solid. I knelt to open my cabinet, taking the second of face coverage to take a deep breath.

I grabbed a towel and turned around, Kenma had come and stood right behind me, I stood up slowly as to not touch him. He looked down and then up at me before away again

"Thanks," he mumbled. I let go of the towel and he turned away. A full view of his tight ass in those black briefs would definitely being playing over again like a disc on repeat in a minute here.

"Hey Kuroo.." he snapped back around to catch me staring at his ass.

"Yeah?" Fuck. Me.

"Can i just shower in here?" Huh? Where?

"Like switch? Sure I don't mind, is there not soap over there?" I tried to think of anything to get me out of being caught being super Pervy.

"No." He stepped up so he was very much too close to me, "like in here, with you." I could've died. Right here. Time of death: 5:00pm Cause of death: teenage boy hormones.

"I- uh- ye- what?" I forgot how to string together words. I wasn't about to assume he meant shower with me, like naked. Like us both naked and in the same shower. At the same time.

"Should I just show you?" He sighed and suddenly his hand was on my stomach, inching its way down before I watched his thin fingers slide under my briefs and grab me.

"Fuck, Kenma what..?" I was shocked, but he could feel what else I felt.

"I didn't know it'd be so hard..." he smirked, "to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for awhile." He looked up at me, stepping closer and using both hands to push down my briefs. His eyes widened as my cock sprung free and waited anxiously for him to touch me again.

"You? Like me?" I breathed and he chuckled, I watched his hands run down my sides to my thighs, distracted until I saw his eyes looking up at me. He'd knelt down on the ground, his hands holding the back of my thighs.

"No," he teased, "I'd just suck anyone's dick," he rolled his eyes before I processed what he said. I was about to say something along the line of 'excuse me what did you just say?' But then his hot tongue slide along the bottom of my dick until it circled the tip. I gripped the counters edge,

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I didn't, until I came in and saw how flustered you were, that and everything else we've talked about. Your face when I wore your jacket. I was taking a chance." He pulled a hand around to wrap around me. I hissed and fought back grabbing his head.

"I was obvious?" He shook his head and kissed along my inner thigh, his tongue lashed out on my balls and sent my fingers into the granite.

"Shut up Kuroo." He mumbled before his mouth took me in. I gasped and watched him twist his hand infront of his mouth, his saliva covering me and sending my senses out of the room. His tongue pressed along me as he opened his mouth and tilted his head back, that was a pretty picture.

A string of spit connected his tongue and my cock. He closed his eyes and sent both hands up my stomach before resuming the absolute torture.

"Kenma." I groaned and he pulled off, kissing up my stomach and chest. I slid a hand around his neck and wound it up through his hair. I curled my finger and tilted his head back roughly. I watched his eyes gloss over as I leaned down to kiss him.

Finally I tasted his lips and they were perfect. He moaned against my lips and I loved that sound. I held his back and walked him backwards til he pressed into the wall. He gasped and curled his fingers around my neck.

"Kuroo." He moaned my name. my name on his lips. I felt my cock twitch against his stomach as I kissed down his neck. He gripped me tighter as I pushed off his briefs while sucking his collar.

"Shower." He said in a breathless voice. I sighed and stepped back to admire him.

"Get in." I growled and a sparkle appeared in his eye. He bit his lip,

"If I don't, will you spank me?" He was so fucking hot.

"I'd spank you either way," I said, he smiled and sucked on his bottom lip.

"I like it when you're rough." He moaned at me. I felt my body respond. He was perfect.

"Then get in the shower and I'll do whatever you want." I would have walked on knives for him before, but now? There wasn't much I wouldn't do.

"Yes Daddy." Fuck. I took a deep breath and watched him slide the glass door open and release the steam that had built up during our procession.

I let him shut the door fully before I turned and gave myself a silent pep talk in the mirror.

He liked me. He wanted me. And he was just submissive enough to tell me what he wanted and I was just dominant enough to do whatever he told me. Maybe some would see these roles reversed but let's be honest, he controlled me like a puppet master and if he wanted rough I'd give him rough. It was only better that that was exactly how I liked it. 

I grabbed my lube from the cupboard and stepped in the shower behind him. He was washing his hair when I did,

"Starting without me?" I asked as his eyes were closed. I slid the bottle onto the shelf behind him and watched him rinse out his lengthy hair.

"I couldn't wait forever, apparently if I don't start it the it'll never happen." Already he was joking about what we had just discovered.

"That was a bit rude yeah?" I laughed and leaned over him, placing my hands on his waist and slipping them around to hold his ass. Even in my dreams it hadn't felt this good.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked, his lips pushing into my chest.

"You already told me," I said, spinning him around. He gasped and quickly put his hands out to hold the wall. I watched his back arch down and his ass push against my thigh. I swore, this was another Kodak moment I'd never capture on camera.

"Is this what you want?" He asked and looked back at me, "or would you rather me go back to the other shower?" He teased me, shaking his ass slowly on my leg enough to slid over so my cock rested on one cheek.

"Kenma." I hissed and grabbed his waist, "can you stop the teasing?"

He leaned back and wrapped an arm around my neck, his hand tangling in my hair.

"Can you fuck me already?" God. Damn. It.

I growled and used my foot to push his over to the wall, he braced his free hand on the wall as his legs were spread. I rubbed myself between his cheeks, his breath quickening each time the tip passed his entrance. I felt how tight this would be, how quickly it'd be over. I grabbed the lube from what was now next to me and covered my hand, reaching down and slipping a finger inside him. Shit that was right.

"Ah!" He moaned, the fingers in my hair tightening. I smirked and slid in a second before pumping them slowly. He let out small and muffled whimpers, I used my free hand to hold his stomach. I felt the absolutely shredded muscle under my fingers, it was contracting in spasms of self control before I slipped in a third finger.

"Fuck! Kuroo, please." He begged and his hand left my head to slam against the wall.

"Please what?" I growled, pressing my cock on his ass as I continued to pump my finger into him. 

"Please fuck me," he begged and his head dropped between his shoulders.

"I am baby," I teased, curling my fingers up and down inside him. He let out a louder whimper,

"No," he mumbled, "I want your cock, please."

Who was i to deny him?

I pulled out my fingers, rubbing the remaining lube off on myself before pressing against his hole. He swore gently but shot his head back when I didn't enter him.

"Why?" He barked. I pressed gently and he hissed,

"You've got a very tight ass Kenma," I kissed his shoulder, "I'm going to need a minute." I pressed harder and heard him groan in his throat.

"I need it," and he pushed his hips back, his hole sliding over me and I bit into his skin just to keep from screaming. He was every bit an angel but that was a very devilish move. I leaned back on the glass door, watching him throw his ass back on me, his moans louder and louder as he pushed deeper and deeper.

I held his hip with one hand, leaning forward to take over the rhythm and use my other hand to wrap around his waist.

"Kuroo!" He yelled as I started to rub his cock. He was throbbing, my mind going a million directions but everything focused on him in this moment. The curve of his back, the teeth marks id left in his shoulder, the way the back of his neck was red now like it was during practice. His head thrown back in ecstasy and his mouth wide open, a moaning mess we both were.

I grunted as I took over and pushed myself deeper inside him, he gasped and braced his forearms on the wall, his knees shook and threatened to give out. I kissed his shoulders, stoping to bite his neck.

"Harder." He muttered.

"The bite or the ?" I turned so he could see my face and I could see his. He smirked,

"Both." Fuck. I ran my hand from his waist up into his hair, pulling him back so he was almost against my chest, he was smiling as I pounded into him this way, my other hand bracing the wall so we didn't fall over. His arm shot around to grip my ass. Fuck. His fingers dug and I felt the bruising blossom beneath his five perfect digits. His other hand was still on the wall, keeping his head from bumping into it.

I felt my muscles tighten. I was going to finish. I let go of his hair and reached down to touch him again.

"Kuroo, ah!" He screamed and I felt him pulsing in my hand, I waited for the hard throbbing in my hand to bite into him again.

"Fuck!" He moaned loudly and I watched the wall get painted with him. He shook and his asshole clenched on me, sending my load into him.

"Kenma!" I yelled as I felt my body spasm and nearly give out. I let him go to brace both arms against the wall.

He slumped forward, his hands avoiding the cum on the wall. And slowly he pulled himself off of me. I finally stood up so my legs weren't bent before sliding down to the floor. The water beating down on my head now.

"Kuroo, That..." he breathed and turned to face me, his chest was red and his face was flushed.

"I can't believe we did that." I sighed, Ive never felt so, satisfied.

"I've been dreaming about that for a year now, and even then it didn't feel like this." He said a year. A YEAR? If I had known. If we hadn't wasted so much time...

"Even two years of dreaming wasn't this good." I confessed and he knelt down between my legs. I held my face and kissed me softly. I let him control the kiss until his tongue parted my lips and his teeth grabbed my bottom lip.

"Kenma..." I groaned into his mouth. He smiled against mine.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a second round." He was insane. Absolutely insane. My legs couldn't even stand me back up right now let alone hold me up long enough to fuck him again. I still had to actually wash my body from practice and he was sitting here, giving me demon puppy eyes, asking me to repeat this.

"On the bed though." I said. My mouth and body were not cooperating at the moment. Kenma smiled and hopped out of the shower. He started humming as he dried off. I had to brace every surface on the way up, quickly washing my body off and taking a deep breath before I stepped out and looked at him. Maybe my body was cooperating better than I thought.

He was in the doorway to my room. Naked, leaning on the frame. His finger on his lip as he swayed his hips slowly.

"Fuck." I growled and attacked him. He laughed and wrapped his legs around me. Letting me carry and throw him down on the bed.

"No," Kenma said and pushed my chest. I rolled onto my back and he climbed ontop of me.

"Kenma," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Kuroo." He said and looked me in the eyes. I stopped everything to stare into them with everything I had and he did the same.

"Are you going to fuck me this time?" I asked, his ass grinding down against my cock. He smirked,

"I'm gonna make you fuck me, everytime." He grinned and slid his ass onto me. I hissed and grunted as he rode me slowly.

"This isn't one night?" I asked in agony as he dug his hands into my chest, moaning into the air.

"Kuroo," he moaned, "this is every night until you've had enough of me." He leaned back and tightened around me.

"Fucking.." I groaned, my fingers digging into his sides as I held onto him, "I'll never get enough of you." I admitted and he slowed down on top of me. I took a few breaths before opening my eyes to look at him.

"Good, because you're everything I'll ever need." He said and leaned down. Our lips meeting and our minds melting, my vision blurred and I realized I love him. I had loved him for two years now and nothing was going to come between what we were going to become. And for now, I'd enjoy the ride ;) 

A/N; thanks so much for sticking through it! Please please feel free to comment or inbox me with ideas and things you'd like to see/read. I want this to be good for you guys too!


	2. Saeko* x Ukai (After Practice)

I had nothing to wear. I tore up my closet and even my mothers closet looking for the perfect casual sexy outfit. I had to make sure my little brothers new coach noticed me.

He was one of the most attractive men I'd seen in Japan, his long blonde hair pulled back in a headband and always a cigarette hanging from his lips. Oh boy he was smoking hot.

I knew I was a bit young for him, but I still wanted to look good. Not that he'd ever talk to me, but the thought of just being on his mind was enough.

I pulled on a pair of tight black shorts. Trying to decide between two tops; a black crop or a red tank.

"Saeko! You need to go pick up your brother!" I heard my mother yell as she left for work. Shit. I yanked on the crop top and tossed my hair.

I'd been told I drove like a maniac by a few people before, but when I got to my destination in one piece it didn't matter, right? I parked the car outside the gymnasium, just a tad bit early and slapped on some lip gloss and made sure my mascara wasn't running.

As I stood in the doorway to the gym I watched the team finish up practice. They were shouting and sweating like maniacs but they were smiling.

Coach.

He was playing with them, I'd never seen him like this. He was shirtless with the rest of the boys, his black pants hanging onto his waist, the elastic of his briefs peaking just above the hem as he demonstrated a receive to the boys. Jesus I was desperate to be anywhere near that man. I watched my brother repeat after him before he spotted me,

"Big Sis!" He shouted and waved, they all turned to face me now and I suddenly regretted the outfit choice.

"I guess we should wrap it up then." Coach muttered, he wiped his forehead and faced me. I felt my cheeks get warm as I watched his eyes travel down my body. Shit he was hot.

"Don't end early on my account." I shrugged and walked over to the bench next to their team manager, Kiyoko. I sat with her and watched a few of the boys giggle to each other.

"If it's fine with the ladies," coach smiled and turned back to the boys, "I wanna do one more drill." He gave the boys a run down, I was most certainly not listening as his back muscles rippled and twisted with each movement. And his ass, that thing could've been sculpted from marble and I'd still want to take my teeth to it. It made sense that he was so fit, but seeing his body like this and not covered in baggy athletic clothes, that was making me shift in my seat.

"They're really good," Kiyoko said. I turned to her,

"What?" I felt the blush return to my face and neck,

"The team, this year they're really good." She smiled at me, as if she knew what I was thinking about before.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad. I want my little bro to have a great time doing this. He's always loved it." I smiled back and turned away to watch them play. To watch him play.

He was already watching me, our eyes met before he yanked them away and shook his head. I swear a saw a blush break out, but it easily could have been the workout. This time I watched him run and send his body into the air, sending the ball over the net and into the libero's arms.

I was in serious trouble if I didn't get my mind out of the gutter.

"Nice one coach!" The small red headed one shouted with big googley eyes on coach. That's how I looked at him too.

Coach just grunted and returned to the game. Finally the small red one sent the ball into the back corner before anyone could blink and coach just grinned wickedly.

"Nice one Hinata!" He said and Kiyoko stood up,

"Help me hand out towels and water?" She asked me.

"Oh, Sure." I took the stack of towels from her and followed behind, she gave the players their bottles and they each took a towel from me until we got to Coach. He refused water and sunk back to lean against the gym wall.

"Exhausted?" Kiyoko asked, he sighed nodding.

"I shouldn't have tried playing with these kids, they could go all night." So could i coach.

"Well, here's a towel." I handed the last one down to him and he looked up to take it.

"Your name is Saeko right?" He took the towel but kept looking at me. I felt the blood in my body get hot.

"Yes sir..uh..I mean coach?" I didn't know what I was supposed to call him.

He laughed and put the towel on his neck and chest, wiping off the sweat,

"Ukai, Keishin Ukai." He said. His name was perfect. Of course Tanaka has told me he was the old coaches grandson but still, Keishin Ukai. Ugh.

"Well nice to meet you." I smiled at him, "Keishin." It was odd to say his first name, but I was doing my best flirting and it seemed to work in my favor.

"Are we that close already?" He stood up slowly, his arm grazing mine as he steadied himself. Shit.

"Already? Did you want to be closer?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip. He watched me intently, his dark eyes focused on my lips.

"I don't think your brother would approve." He hissed before stepping away from me. I sighed, shit. Ryuunosuke you Little shit ruining this.

"Fair enough," I shrugged and he turned back to face me, "I'd understand being afraid of a 17 year old at your age." I hoped this would just make him laugh, or smile. But he took two steps and stood an inch away from me,

"I'm not afraid of him," his hand slid around my waist and lit my body on fire, "I'm making excuses not to ruin you right here." He growled. Shit, my knees were going to give out. Ruin me? Here? Fuck.

"Excuses?" I muttered, "did I ask for those?" I tried to be strong and intimidating.

"What are you asking for then?" He stepped back and took a quick look around. I did the same, the boys had went to the locker room already, Kiyoko was minding her own business and folding up the net.

"I think the right question would be," he snapped to watch me finish my sentence, "when did you wanna ruin me then? If not right here..right now.." I touched his stomach, he was jacked and I loved the feeling of him tending under my fingers.

"Shit." He hissed, gripping my wrist.

"Drop off your brother and meet me back here." He growled before leaning into my neck and nibbling my ear. I gasped and pushed my hand into his abs. He giggled before pulling away, tossing the towel over his shoulder and heading to the locker room.

I backed up against the wall and sighed. That was intense and my stomach was a puddle on the floor as soon as he touched me. He touched me, his lips were on my ear, and his teeth! Ugh. I was meeting him back here, if I had the nerve. I'd probably just go home and daydream about what would've happened.

Shit. I shook off what I could when I saw the boys come out of the locker rooms. The were lost in their own drama, their own lives. Unaware that mine had just been pulled apart at the seems and drenched.

"Big Sis! You give Hinata a ride too?" Ryu asked me,

"Of course, I'm headed that way to spend the night with Soka anyway." I guess I'd worked up the nerve somewhere. Shit. I was nervous now. Coach, I mean, Keishin, was about to make my night, possibly my life dreams come true and I was not prepared.

"Let's go then," they said and headed out to the car. I followed in a daze and have no idea how I drove them home safely. I ran up the stairs into my room quickly, grabbing perfume and dousing myself, I ran product through my hair quickly, rinsed with mouthwash, and took a deep breath. I grabbed a change of underwear and a sports bra, glad I had opted for a matching set today. I shoved the change of underwear into my purse. Oh boy. This was happening.

What if he was kidding? I kept thinking as I drove back to the gym. But I saw one car left in the parking lot, parking next to it I saw he wasn't in it. He must still be inside. Another few deep breaths and I made my way to the cracked gym door. I pushed it open the rest of the way,

"Saeko?" It Was Kiyoko. Oh. He was just kidding. I was a foolish girl for thinking he was serious anyway.

"Yeah, Uh, Ryu said he forgot his, Uh." I was out of thoughts,

"Oh yeah!" She said and ran over to the bench, "Coach said he left this and you'd be back for it." She handed me a paper, folded and taped shut.

"Oh, thanks Kiyoko." I took the paper and turned out of the gym. I unstuck the tape carefully and opened the note,

Saeko,

I forgot I have to close the shop, meet me there.

Please.

~ Keishin

And suddenly my heart was fluttering again. He owned a food stop next to the school. I could just walk from here. The walk was good, gave me a chance to cool off before whatever was waiting for me inside.

The smell of steamed buns filled the air and I saw the lights still on inside the store. I pushed open the door and the figure behind the counter spun around.

Keishin. He smirked,

"You came." He stood up and folded his newspaper onto the counter.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked and watched him check the clock,

"Maybe you were just teasing me." He shrugged, walking around me and locking the doors.

"I was," I smiled, "but so were you." I watched him hide a smile and walk around to stand behind me. His hands traveling up my arms, shocking every nerve in my body. I chewed my lip as his face lowered to my shoulder, kissing along and up my neck. I hissed as his teeth sank into my neck.

"I would never tease you," his hands slid down around my waist, pulling my ass back against him.

"Ah!" I shouted as I felt how hard he was already, I couldn't turn around in his grasps so I looked up, his lips still on my neck as I wrapped my arm up around his head and wrapped my fingers in his hair. That hair was soft and smooth before I curled my fingers and gently pulled.

"Yes you do." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the counter and into the kitchen. It smelled amazing in here, but food was not on my mind as I watched him slide out of his apron and then his coaches jacket. He stood in a white tee and his black sweats.

"Your turn." He grumbled and leaned back on a metal table,

"That's not fair, I'll be naked way before you." I laughed. He shrugged and kicked off everything but his briefs. Jeeze. Those briefs did little to hide the package he was carrying. I felt my legs squeeze together at the thought.

"Now," he slid up to sit on the table, "your turn!" He demanded and I felt my underwear go slick. Shit.

I pulled off my crop top and shorts, revealing the green and lace matching set. He ate me up with his eyes, I reached back and unhooked the bra, watching his chest heave before I dropped the bra onto the ground.

"Fuck." He muttered and hopped off the table and came over to me. His hands finding my breasts and his lips kissing across my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, my hips aching for him as his tongue drew evil circles around my nipples. I was almost moaning when he pulled away and stood up to look down at me.

"Sit here." He said and picked me up to sit me on the edge of the same table he'd been on. I held his shoulders and watched him look over my body.

"Coach.. I mean, Ukai." I stuttered, "Don't you want me to take these off?" I pulled at the sides of my underwear but he grabbed my hands,

"No," he looked me in the eyes, "I want to take them off." He knelt down infront of the table and reached forward to pull at my underwear, I lifted my ass and they were gone. I tried to shut my legs but he quickly pushed them back open,

"Don't hide from me now." He said and kissed inside my knee

"I'm not hiding." I lied. I was.

"Slide forward," he said and I moved forward so my ass was barely on the table, he smirked and looked up at me, his hands sliding up my thighs. I knew I was already soaked, his hands were firm but not sticky or fumbling as they roamed my body, his face on my inner thigh, inches away from me.

"Saeko," he said my name and I looked down at him, my hand on his shoulder while the other one braced the table behind me, "put your legs on my shoulder," he said. I did. I would've stuck my hand in boiling water if he told me to.

My hand traveled into his hair as my thigh replaced it. His kissed my lips, not on my face, and I bit my lip to hold back a gasp. His tongue traveling the slit without pushing it open. I leaned my head back, my body fighting every urge to pull his head closer and get this started.

Finally his mouth attacked me and I moaned loudly, his tongue playing an evil game on my body. I gripped his hair tighter, I felt him giggle against me. He flicked his tongue over the perfect spot and I gasped,

"There," I moaned and he sent my brain on vacation. I was melting into the table, my stomach tightening and my thighs tensing around his face,

"Not yet," he mumbled, his head pulled back and I watched him slowly lick his lips. Torture. This was pure torture.

I reeled back down and watched him slip my legs off his shoulders and stand up, pressing his erection between my legs to replace his face. I moaned and moved my hips against him, watching his face twist and his jaw clench before he gripped my hips to stop me.

"My turn." I said and pushed so I could stand infront of him. He watched me pull off his briefs and I held back my shock as he sprung free and I saw him. All of him. And there was a lot to see.

"You don't have to." He said, already breathless. I used my hands to touch him. My fingers wrapping around him lightly. He sucked in air through his teeth, then giggled,

"Cold hands," He smiled down at me before returning to a serious face and watching me rub him. The muscles in his thighs tensed and I smirked. I was glad I was getting to him atleast some of the way he got to me.

I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along the bottom of his cock up to the head where I kissed him. He hissed and leaned forward to hold the edge of the table.

I slipped my mouth around him, listening to him groan quietly. I pressed my tongue against him firmly as I used both hands and mouth to make him groan. He throbbed in my mouth and I watched his stomach tense before I pulled back, licked my lips, looked him in the eyes, and said, 

"Not yet."

"You're a demon." He grunted before he yanked me off my knees and wrapped my legs around his back. His cock was pressed in between my lips, sliding up and down as we walked. I bit into his shoulder to keep from moaning, he set me down on a couch. He kept rubbing himself against me, his lips on my neck.

I looked around, realizing we were in a makeshift apartment at the back of the shop.

"Do you live here?" I asked as he kissed my neck,

"That's What you wanna talk about?" He leaned up, pulling himself off me. I suddenly regretted saying anything.

"I just.."

"Its fine," he smiled, "yes I live here, welcome to my humble abode." He smiled at me, his hand on the side of my leg that was bent at his side.

"Cute, thanks for having me, I'm having a great time." I laughed. His hand slipped down and under me to grab my ass. I laughed louder and watched him chuckle as his fingers wiggled on my butt.

"Did you want the grand tour?" He asked, pushing his lips down against my breasts. He kept looking at me as he worked his way back down to my waist.

"Maybe Just to the bedroom." I breathed and ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled against my waist and pushed my legs so they bent on either side of his face.

"In a minute." He said before he dove between my legs. I yelled and shot my hands out to grab the couch. His mouth moved on me, his tongue hitting that perfect spot, I felt a finger push into me.

"Fuck," I muttered as he pushed a second in, pumping them in and out of me. I was floating, my body heaving under his mouth. His touch.

I felt my fingers dig deeper into the couch, my stomach flipped and I tightened my legs around his head. I felt the hot wave of orgasm take over my body and I shook beneath him,

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt my knuckles go white and my muscles in my abdomen pulse.

"That..." he pulled away, licking off his fingers, "was very hot." I sighed, still trying to find my center. He came up my body and kissed my lips. Oh.

I moaned against his lips, wrapping my fingers behind his neck and pulling him closer. He paused before deepening the kiss, as if he hadn't expected me to want him.

"Ok." He gasped, "want to see the rest of the place?" He asked, his lips just above mine. I wanted him now, here, but I knew I needed a minute

"Yes sir." I smiled, he darkened his glare at me,

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"Do what?" I knew calling him sir was either gonna set him off or.. set him off.

"You're gonna be a handful aren't you?" He grinned

"Well you already took mouthful, what else can I be?" I smirked, he dropped his jaw. Staring at me in shock.

"I'm about to finish this here if you don't behave," he used his teeth on my breast, leaving a red mark I'm sure would turn purple later.

"How about," i pushed him back, "I finish it, in your bed, and you can punish me after?" His eyes sparkled as I gave him my sexiest glare. He cursed and yanked me off the couch, I felt my feet hit the floor and his hands on my waist from behind me. Something else also poked me.

"Up those stairs, first door on the right." He pointed past my face to show me the way.

"You aren't coming?" I asked.

"Oh Baby don't worry, I'll be cuming. I just want to grab something first," he licked my earlobe. I shook off the shiver and headed up the stairs, sure that he was watching my ass the whole way up. As I turned to open the door I glanced at him, he was biting his lip at the bottom the steps, looking up at me.

I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. I took a deep breath. It was happening, I was about to sleep with a perfect specimen. My brothers coach, but; nonetheless, a perfect man. Dominant, sexy, badass, and not to mention, unf.

I looked around and saw the room, very manly, a bed raised on a black platform, a headboard that reminded me of tree branches. It was black and twisting, the edges topped with.. crows. How cheesey. I smirked and looked over at his bookshelf, in the center a radio, but the rest were books. Cookbooks, books about motorcycles, volleyball, anything and everything I needed to know about him on one thing.

I was running my fingers along the titles when the door creaked open.

"See something you like?" He asked, I turned and saw him, what was in his hands maybe me blush and suddenly I was ready for him again.

"Mmhm." I said and walked over to him, reaching my hands up around his neck. He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. His tongue pushed into my mouth, wrestling with mine.

He pulled away and looked at me intensely, I felt like an ant he was putting a magnifying glass to.

"You're addictive." He growled.

"You're worse." I said. Reaching between us to grab him. He grunted as I guided him between my hips, showing him how wet I was.

"Shit," he pushed his hips forward, "this is evil." He groaned. I moaned as he rubbed between me, my hips grinding against him.

"I want you inside me." I moaned, pulling myself closer to him. He kissed me again, his fingers slipping between my legs and entering me again. I moaned, pulling myself closer still.

"Like This?" He asked. I imagined the wicked smile on his face.

"No," I moaned as his thumb drew circles around my clit. I felt my knees threaten to give way beneath me.

"Please." I begged and he stopped, he grabbed my wrists and held them infront of him.

"Turn around." He said. I obliged, taking the next step to fold them behind my back above my ass. He chuckled and I felt the black silk rope he'd brought up slip around my wrists, knotting them together. He guided me until my hips hit the bed.

I bent down so the side of my face pressed against his bed spread. It smelt like him, delicious.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be such a good girl." He rubbed my ass. What was coming next made me grin, excited.

"Wait til you untie me, then I'll be bad." I said, his hand lifted and came back down. Hard. I moaned loudly, feeling his cock twitch on my ass.

"How bad?" He asked, tucked himself between my legs, teasing himself against my vagina. I wiggled against him,

"As bad as you want baby." I said.

He pressed into me, I moaned, his thick cock stretching me and creating that ethereal pressure. I flexed my fingers out to touch his waist as he pushed into me. I felt him almost hit my cervix before he pulled back

"Shit that's tight." He whispered, his hand gripping my ass harder, his fingertips leaving behind bruises as he started to fuck me.

My toes dug into the hard wood floors, my arms bending and straightening as I struggled to control myself. I was a moaning mess as he thrusting in and out of me. His hands were on my hips, hold them in place. I knew if I tilted my waist he would hit that perfect spot and I would unravel again. Oh well, I wanted to feel that, I pushed my waist down and I was so right.

"Keishin!" I screamed, my knees shaking instantly. He grunted, hearing him made me even worse and I felt my vision go blurry and my stomach tightened into a second orgasm. It was sore from the first one, I bit into the blanket to muffle the scream of release.

"Oh baby," he groaned, slowly pulling out, "i love that." He kissed the back of my shoulders as he untied me. I crawled onto the bed and collapsed.

"I thought it was your turn." I breathed finding the air. He stood at the edge of the bed, watching me sprawl out on his bed.

"Yeah, but you do it so much better." He smirked,

"You haven't seen everything," i hint, he catches it.

"Yeah?" His eyes light up, "can we?" He crawls onto the bed, putting himself between my legs to rest his head on my stomach.

"I don't know if I can after those two." I laughed, he kissed my belly,

"Then we'll have to get together another night, and another night," his eyes found mine, "and even after you do, because I'm not letting someone like you go for awhile." He growled. I felt my heart flutter.

"So what? You want to be fuck buddies?" I wiggled my hips under him, making him laugh.

"I'm a bit old for that, can't we just fuck and go to dinner, and fuck more?" Shit he wanted to date me. I mean this is a dream.

"Me? You want to date me?" I asked,

"I've wanted to fuck you since you showed up to pick up Tanaka from practice last year, I've wanted to date you since about three seconds after that." He wasn't looking at me anymore. But I was shocked, I hadn't even thought he'd noticed me until today.

"Jeeze, a bit of a softy?" I teased,

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'll show you a softy." And laughed.

"Ok ok," I said "I'll date you on one condition,". He looked up at me and grinned,

"What? Free meat buns?" He joked. I shrugged,

"You read my mind," We laughed, "No, we can't keep it from my brother."

"Of course not, That'd make meeting your parents hard." He smiled.

"Thanks," I licked my lip, "now is it your turn?" I asked.

"The reboot time on you is insane!" He shouted and got up on his knees to kiss my lips.

"Well if you're gonna be my boyfriend you better get used to it," I smiled and kissed him again.

"Ok fine, i guess that's not the worst thing to get used to." He pushed open my legs again,

"No no," I pushed him onto his back. He watched me with wicked eyes as I straddled him, he hardened immediately against my waist.

"Saeko..." he mumbled my name as I held him below my entrance, teasing myself across the top. 

"Keishin.." I responded. I lowered myself. He hissed and I ignored the soreness as I held his chest. And grinned against him. Watching him watch me, his eyes glossing over and mouth hung open as he groaned beneath me.

I felt him throbbing inside me, his chest tensing under my hands, I continued to ride him. Feeling myself edge closer and closer to a third orgasm, I felt him hit my cervix and I jumped up quicker, hissing from the radiating pain. He was a bit large, but it was worth it, I was careful not to fall down onto his hips again.

"You ok?" He asked, his hands slowing me down by holding my hips,

"Yeah, you're just too big." I smiled, he blushed,

"You're a liar and I like it." Only I wasn't lying,

"You feel that wall back there?" I asked and lowered myself very gently. He focused and nodded,

"That's my cervix, And when I pushed down you smacked it. Hard. That hurts, I'll live and you're worth it. But most men don't reach it." I explained, holding his hands against my waist, he looked down at our connection, then back to me.

"Maybe you're just too small." He smirked.

"You're a liar," I mocked, "but I like it."

I let him guide me, the rhythm he wanted, I leaned back and held onto his thighs,

"God this view," he breathed, his hand freeing itself to hold onto my boob, I moaned as took over the pace, this angle doing me no good. I gasped and held back becoming a moaning mess I needed him to cum.

"Saeko..." he grunted, "I don't wanna..." he groaned.

"It's fine," I breathed, "I'm good." I leaned forward again, pressing my lips into his. Feeling him moan into them.

"But," he mumbled. I sighed,

"Where then?" I asked as I kept riding, slowing down and feeling him twitching inside me.

"That's fine," he grunted, his arm slipped around my back and flipped me over. He grabbed onto the headboard with one arm, the other slid out from under me and started to rub my sex.

"Keish..Ah!" I screamed, my finger nails digging into his sides. He thrusted into me, harder with each one. He hit the perfect spot and I knew what he was doing. And I felt in my stomach that he was going to succeed. I writhed under him, my vision going white then black as I yelled in pleasure, my body shaking before releasing.

I bathed in the waves of spasms before I could open my eyes, my entire body sore now. But I felt him finish just after me, filling me with himself and I had to close my eyes again.

"You're so sexy," he kissed my face, "I'm in awe of you." I opened my eyes to him,

"You should've put a towel down you idiot," I spat, half annoyed and half asleep.

"There are worse ways to soak a blanket baby," he kissed down my cheeks,

"I mean you do that everytime you cum so I'm not that special." I breathed, taking in deep breaths, If I'd wanted to move I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Everything you do is special." He got off the bed and disappeared into the hall. I heard water running and said a silent amen. He appeared again, but the water was still running.

"Are you just leaving on your water?" I asked but he wasn't carrying a towel,

"There's only one way to warm up a tub." He lifted me off the bed and carried me to the bathroom.

"I could've just used a towel," I mumbled, secretly even more thankful for a hot soak to ease the soreness all over my body.

"You made quite the mess," he laughed, "I can also see how exhausted you are." And he lowered me into the warm water, not yet too hot. I hissed as he let me go and I had to use my arms to lower myself the rest of the way.

"Are you joining?" I asked,

"Im gonna put my blankets in the wash first," he leaned down to kiss my head, "and then I'll come rub your back."

"Mmm And my legs?" I joked. He laughed and left the room.

This was a dream. An actual fever dream and I was going to wake up and realize I was alone in my bed, late to pick up Ryu from practice.

But I didn't wake up, he came back and slid into the tub, rubbing my feet and up my legs, then he pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back, occasionally grabbing my ass.

"You're too good for me," I mumbled, half asleep on his chest, my face pressing into his collar. He chuckled, rumbling audible in his chest.

"Not a chance," he said. I ran my hand up and down his arm, my other arm wrapped around his back.

"But you're so fit, you rub my feet, you spank me, you can cook, you don't mind me squirting, and you are hot as hell." I kissed his chest, "a girl can't get this lucky,"

"Don't forget my flaws," he laughed, "I smoke, I live where I work, i Coach your brother, I live in my grandfathers shadow, and my dick is too big."

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "I like you just fine so far."

"I like you just fine too."


	3. Yachi x Kageyama* (Sleep Over)

Friday, practice would be short today. Everyone would rather go hang out with their girlfriends than play volleyball, even Hinata had been standing me up for extra sets lately. He was going all the way to Tokyo to hang out with that weird Nekoma setter.

Whatever. I'd just go home and play with the brick wall in the backyard like I have been for years now.

I trudged to the gym, taking my time since I didn't want to go home any faster either.

"Hey Kageyama!" Yachi. The small blonde girl appeared next to me. She had a lot of energy all the time.

"Hey Yachi," I grumbled and took my eyes back off of her, I wouldn't want her to think I was staring at her. Even though I was. She was cute, and her innocence was very alluring.

"What are you doing after practice?" She asked, I shrugged, not wanting to admit I had no plans,

"I don't know yet, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was gonna invite some of you boys over for food and a movie!" She was wearing her uniform, but somehow it fit her different than everyone else. It did her curves the kind of justice that gave murderers life in prison.

"Oh Yeah? Who all can make it?" I asked, wanting to avoid a certain red head I knew wanted Yachi too. He wanted everything I did and somehow he always got it first.

"Well Kiyoko, Asahi, Daichi, And Tanaka said yes for sure, a few maybes. Hinata and Suga can't go, they're both going to Tokyo for the weekend!" She was beaming up at me now and I looked away to hide a blush.

"Sounds great, I can be there." I give her one more look before going into the gym, she smiles at me and grabs my arms,

"Oh I was hoping you'd come! Yay! Will you come right after to help me set up?" I wasn't going to say no, especially not when she was touching me.

"Of course." I mumbled and watched her jump up and down. She left her hands on my wrists,

"Thanks so much!" She jumped up and her lips pressed into my cheek. Shit. I felt my face go slack in shock and then hot with flush.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out!" She pouted and placed her hands on my stomach. One blow after another and I was about to pass out. I pulled myself together and turned around. Unable to say anything about any of it and charging into the gym.

It was rude to just leave her there, no reassurance that she didn't offend me. I wasn't about to say it was fine. It most certainly wasn't fine, but I guess that's not really her fault. An innocent kiss on the cheek shouldn't have unraveled me, but here we are.

Practice went not well, I was so lost in thought about Yachi and her sweet lips that I overshot sets all night. Worse was that Yachi was here, chatting with Kiyoko right in my peripheral vision field. I would see the ball, Yachi, ball, Yachi, then red hair catching on fire, blaming himself for my shitty serves. Coach just sighed, blaming it on a hard week.

"Kageyama, let Suga do some sets, you practice receives." Jeeze. I was glad to not have Hinata blaming himself, but at the same time this put my back to Yachi. I crouched down and waited for the ball to come at me.

It didn't. It didn't help that Nuya was quick as shit and took every receive. I cursed as I missed more and more chances, I was having a bad practice and it was that tiny blonde girls fault.

I shook my head, trying to get back into the game. But then thin pale legs caught my attention, to my right. I tilted my head to see, following them up to the edge of her skirt, oh to be that pleated fabric.

"Ka-" the beginning of my name, I turned and the ball was right at my face. It smashed into my nose before I could do anything to stop it, I fell backwards, covering my face.

One way or another she was going to give me a nosebleed.

"Oh no," I heard coach grumble and I felt myself surrounded by the team.

"I'm fine." I said, not removing my hands from my face but opening my eyes,

"Yachi, take him to get cleaned up." Kiyoko said. She nodded and knelt beside my head.

"Kageyama, do you need help up?" She asked quietly. I shot a hand out to shut her up. I sat up on my own and felt my head spin. Oh boy this mixture wasn't doing me any good either.

"Here," she said and slid my arm around her shoulder before standing up with me. I leaned on her as little as possible, her hand on my shoulder and the other on my stomach, a bit too low for comfort too. I walked with her, reassuring the team I was fine and hearing coach bark for them to keep going.

Shit I was about to be alone with Yachi.

She sat me down on a chair in the team room, she walked over and grabbed a bunch of first aid stuff,

"Really I'm fine. I need five minutes and I can be back on the court." I mumbled, but she stepped between my knees and leaned forward to dab the blood off my face.

"Nonsense, you'd bleed out." She smiled at me before resuming the clean up. She rested a hand on my neck, her fingers lightly tapping my skin, I was getting goosebumps as she started humming softly.

"Yachi.." I mumbled, "I think I'm ok." She wasn't wiping anymore blood from my face, but rather lost in her own world. She snapped back to look at me with wide eyes, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She nervously stepped away and grabbed something else, an ice pack, she came back and got even closer, her knee against my crotch. I took deep breaths to control myself, but her movements as she looked around for god knows what we're not helping and I felt the blood rush through my hips.

"I Uh.." I pushed her hips away and slid back in the chair, "think I can hold it." I yanked the ice pack from her hands and held it on my forehead.

"Isn't it your nose?" She asked, she reached to touch my hand and I pulled it off my head,

"I don't even need this." I snapped. She turned away, her cheeks pink again,

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help." She mumbled, "I don't know what to do." Oh lord. She was gonna cry now.

She turned with big watery eyes and looked at me.

"No, Yachi, please don't cry it.. it wasn't you." I stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "you're doing great I just.. your knee, it was on my balls." Jesus. Why didn't I say she was stepping on my foot. Now she's gonna feel even worse.

"What!?" She panicked and pushed my chest, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe... I didn't mean to hurt you.. I'm so stupid!" A full blown meltdown. Over nothing.

"You didn't hurt me! You're fine!" I tried to grab her but she was pacing back and forth now,

"Kageyama, I'm sorry, I have messed up with you so many times today! I don't mean to keep offending you." Ah Jeez. Of course this would happen now. A meltdown right before her movie night.

"Yachi," I snatched her by the sides and stood in front of her, "you're doing a great job, you've done nothing wrong." I reassured her.

"So why did you snap at me? And run away?" I sighed. She couldn't just let it go?

"I've got my own issues," I shrugged, "but you have been nothing but kind."

"Issues?" She asked, her big eyes sparkling up at me. Fuck.

"Yeah, issues." I was being stubborn. Take the hint and leave it alone.

"Well, I'm sorry for whatever they are." She relaxed and I let go of her. She smiled at me,

"Can i help?" She asked.

"Huh?" I watched her be too cheery again. Back to normal.

"With your issues? How can I help?" She was hopeless.

You can help by taking off those clothes and lying on your back.

"I don't think you can Yachi," i shrugged and walked back to the seat, I felt my head pounding, either from that ball or her.

"Well," She carefully stepped so her legs were spread over mine this time. That was almost worse.

"If you think of anything I can do let me know." She put her hands on my forehead, my temp. She took them off and sighed,

"You can nap at my house, but I don't think you should sleep if you are concussed." Headache 100% her fault, she was struggling to keep her legs apart and her thighs kept squeezing mine. Way worse this way.

"I'm not concussed, I'm just exhausted." I lied. I was tense and my briefs would not be able to control this if things got any worse.

"I'll see if coach will let you leave early, then you can nap before movie night!" She bounced away and I sighed in relief. I checked my lap and saw the outline of a boner pressed against my waist. Shit.

I slipped my hand in my pants, closing my eyes to quickly get this over with.

Yachi, thighs, cleavage, eyes, mouth...

"Oh, i forg..." Yachi.

I shot up, folding my body painfully to try and cover this up, but the look on her face said i was too late. I put both hands up in surrender.

"I'm so sorry, I..." had no excuse. I was an animal? No self control? So turned on by you that I got a middle school boner?

"Kageyama." She blushed and looked at her feet, stepping in to shut the door again. I covered my face with my hands, how dumb was I?

"Yachi I'm so sorry, I have no excu.." She pressed her finger on my lips. I watched her slip her leg over my lap, straddling me. I gasped as she brought herself closer to me, her face over mine as she pulled my slack hand.

"You don't need one," She said quietly and brought my hand under her skirt, she pressed my fingers against her panties. Oh fuck. She was hot and when she started grinding on my fingers I felt how wet she was.

"Yachi..." I breathed as she kept moving my hand against her. She let out a soft moan and held my neck.

"I'll do you," She pressed her palm against my erection, "if you do me." Shit. This was definitely a dream. That ball had knocked me into a coma.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but her hand slipped into my pants and grabbed me. I hesitated, twitching at the feeling of her touching me. Those tiny fingers teasing me.

"Kageyama.." She moaned and i clenched my jaw, I slipped her panties to the side, feeling her wet velvet skin. She was shaved and soaking. She hissed as I ran my fingers up and down her, I readjusted and used both hands to pull her panties down, she did the same with my briefs. She kept rubbing me, it was hard to focus but I slowly pushed my middle finger into her. God that's tight.

"Ah," She moaned and her lips touched my ear, her tongue sticking out to lick it. Fuck. I used my thumb to find her clit, I waited til her thighs twitched to know I'd found it. She wiggled on my hand, rocking her hips back and forth, her own hand on my cock sending me somewhere else.

"Yachi." I groaned and slid a second finger into her, she gasped, using her free hand to grip my shoulder. She lifted her other hand to her mouth, I watched her lick it before she wrapped it around me again. Fuck. She sped up her assault, knowing exactly how to twist and pull at me to kill me.

I bent my fingers slightly as they pushed as deep as I could, she shook and dropped her hips, now her wet pussy was inches from my cock and just the thought undid me,

"Yachi, I'm cuming." I warned, she smiled and slid off my hand to kneel between my legs. Fucking hell, she kept jerking me as she opened her mouth with her tongue out. I wanted this painted on my wall.

I grunted as I finished into her mouth, she calmly licked her lips, swallowed and climbed back ontop of me.

"You can finish me later." She winked and pulled over her underwear before bouncing away again.

What. The. Fuck.

Never in a million years would I have thought Yachi would jerk me off, nonetheless into her mouth. And swallow. Shit. I fixed my pants and suddenly my headache was gone.

Now to face the team like that didn't just happen. I wiped my fingers on my pants, not the best decision but they were black pants anyway.

I jogged down to the gym,

"Coach I'm fine, just wouldn't stop bleeding." I said casually, he ushered me back to the court and we finished practice.

I was on fire after that, Hinata hit every shot, I never missed the ball. I never missed which way to go. It was like music. She was like music.

We finished a bit late and coach gave us one hell of a talk. Something about how we were going to be amazing and something about an old man. Who cared, I couldn't take my eyes off Yachi, she had licked her lips a few times, winked, and even put her tongue in her cheek to mimic a blowjob. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. My mouth on her.

I helped the boys pack everything up, Yachi helped Kiyoko with manager shit and then the group of us headed back to her house. We walked in a gaggle the whole way there, I thought about touching her, but I don't want them to say anything. So I stayed at the back of the group, they wouldn't expect anything less of me anyway.

Her house was huge, two floors and every room you could imagine. She showed us where we'd be staying,

"If practice hadn't run so late I would've had the air mattresses in here already." She smiled and pointed to the boxes in the corner.

"But it will only take a minute to get them ready." She said and walked over. The rest of us joined her,

"We can help." Asahi said and handed me a box. I was supposed to help anyway. I helped everyone set up their mattresses. Yachi helped by plugging in the air compressor and we filled each of them.

The room was full of mattresses now, even though we all knew Kiyoko would slide into Asahi's in the night. They wouldn't tell us they were together but they'd been found out multiple times. I wasn't going to be the one to test Asahi and ask him.

Tanaka plopped down on his, "might not make it through the movie." He chuckled.

"That's fine! I'm gonna make breakfast instead of dinner if that's alright. We can just order takeout, my mom left money." She smiled and pulled out her phone to take everyone's order. I wasn't hungry for food and by the look on her face as she stood infront me to ask, she knew that.

"After the movie." She whispered.

The tension while everyone laughed and ate was bareable, the tension while sitting with only Tanaka between us, very unbareable, but the tension when the movie ended and Tanaka was still awake. The worst.

"What happened to 'might not even make it through the movie' ?" I asked. He laughed and smacked my arm,

"I'm so tired dude, I just wanted to see that one." So he curled up and closed his eyes. We waited in the dark for another few minutes, but I felt like an eternity before Tanaka started snoring. I saw Yachis figure move over him and infront of me,

"Five minutes, then come up. It's the door with my name on it." She kissed my cheek and bounced out. I checked my phone while I waited, nothing from Hinata, not even an annoying car ride with Suga selfie. He used to update me three times a day, now I was lucky to get a single text.

Five minutes.

I bolted up the steps and saw the bright pink door with her full name printed across the front. Adorable and fitting, when I saw what was inside I realized it might not be so fitting after all.

Yachi was sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed. She was naked all but a few strands of black lace around her waist, thighs, and around her breasts. I nearly came there in the doorway. In my pants. I walked over, kicking off my pants and ripping off my shirt. In my briefs I felt very unworthy of her and knelt infront of her.

"Yachi, this is..." i ran my hands up her legs, the smooth skin felt like heaven on my fingertips. She uncrossed her legs, revealing herself. God she was beautiful.

"What is it?" She asked, wrapping one leg over my shoulder and pulling me closer. I scooted forward so my face was inches from her. She arched back onto her elbows behind her.

"Evil," i finished. She giggled before I put my mouth over her. God she was soaked already. Again. I had dreamt of the taste, but no words could describe it. I rand my hands up her stomach and grabbed her exposed breasts.

"Kageyama.." She moaned as I slipped my tongue between her lips, circling her clit. Her hips pushed up into my mouth and I smiled against her. I sucked and licked her until her hands dug into my hair, I pulled a hand away from pinching her nipples and slid two fingers inside her.

She moaned. Loudly. Her fingers ripping at my hair, pulling me closer so I could barely breath. This was not the worst way to go.

I pulled her other leg over my shoulder and stood, pushing her back further on the bed, my fingers never leaving her. I laid down between her legs, replacing my mouth where it had been, pressing my boner into the bed.

"Tobio!" She screamed as her thighs clamped around my head. I felt her pussy pulse around my fingers as she came. Her back fell into the bed and I got onto my knees to look at her.

"I like when you say my name." I said, crawling over her so she could see me lick my lips. She blushed and giggled,

"Do you," She wrapped her legs around my waist, "Tobio?" Fuck. She yanked me down so my erection pressed on her, through my briefs I felt the moisture soak me.

"Yes ma'am." I said and yanked off my boxers, I resumed my position, watching her adjust herself.

"Are you going to fuck me Tobio?" She bit her lip.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I leaned in and kissed her neck down to her breasts. I pulled each nipple into my mouth to lick and suck, she ignored my question and continued her tiny moans and gasps as I nibbled her.

"Tobio," she begged. "Please."

No need to ask me twice. I rubbed my cock between her lips, my nerves firing rapidly as I covered myself in her juices. She moaned and wiggled as I did, I positioned myself at her entrance, pressing the tip against her. She hissed and looked down to watch me push into her.

Fucking hell. That's tight. I groaned as I eased deeper and deeper, nothing ever feeling so perfect in my life. She dug her fingers into my sides, holding onto me as I started to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck!" She moaned. The first time I'd heard her swear, and I caused it. I didn't know if I should be proud or not, but I smirked anyway.

"Harder," She said panting, i obliged. I slammed down into her and watched her eyes shut and her head dip back into the bed. She whimpered as I repeated that, I leaned back, lifting her ass and slipping her pillow beneath her.

"AH! Tob..." She screamed before I covered her mouth, she'd surely give us away with all the yelling. I held her hip with my other hand and drove into her. She sunk her teeth into my hand and moaned loudly as I thrusted into her. She was gripping my cock and I felt myself lose control, I waited til I felt the flip in my stomach and the tightness in my thighs before I pulled out and shot onto her stomach. She heaved heavy breaths and I lifted my hand from her face.

"Your cock.." she moaned, "is so good."

"It ain't me baby." I got off the bed and grabbed my briefs, sipping off her stomach and then my dick. She watched me,

"What are you doing?" She asked as I gathered my clothes,

"Goin back downstairs?" I watched her get onto her knees and un do all her lingerie pieces. I stayed for the show as she made a damn good time of undoing each strap and slipping it off.

"But Tobio.." She slipped a hand onto her breast, her other one snaking between her legs, "won't you stay?" She began to finger herself, spreading her legs and riding her own hand. Jesus she was evil. Watching her masturbate made me feel like I owed her money now. She leaned back on her heels, pushing in a second finger,

"Fuck, Yachi," I growled, "aren't you sore?" She shrugged

"That doesn't bother me," she moved so she was sitting against her pillows, she moved her hand under the pillow and grabbed a thin pink stick. I watched her stick it into her mouth, hypnotized by her.

She twisted the top and I heard it hum, vibrating. She slid in between her lips, I watched her mouth open as she used her fingers and this to stimulate herself. Her body rolled and tensed and I couldn't handle it. I was hard almost immediately as I crawled back onto the bed. She removed her fingers but kept the vibrator.

"Tobio I want that thick cock.." she begged, "please," I saw her eyes flash with desire, "oh please daddy, fuck me."

I shoved myself into her, she screamed and I let her. I could feel the vibration from the toy and it was nice to say the least. She wrapped her free hand around my back, gripping my ass and pulling me into her harder.

"Yes, yes, Yeah.. Uh.." she pushed the toy deeper, the tip of it against my cock now. Oh fuck.

"There there!" She shouted as I hit the spot, I repeated the same movements until her legs tightened around me, her fingers digging into my ass, and her head shooting back and screaming my name. She pulsed around me, turning off and tossing the vibrator onto the floor.

"Fuck," she breathed, half giggling.

"You're quite the little minx aren't you?" I asked, slowly pulling myself out of her, I didn't mind not finishing after that show.

"You have no idea," She heaved, "but I want to show you." And I wanted to be shown. She pushed me onto my back, I'd lost most of the erection after she came. But as soon as her mouth was around me it was back. God she was amazing. I couldn't comprehend what was mouth or hand, cheek or tongue, but I knew when her throat came over the tip and I shot my head up to look at her. Her lips pressed into my waist and I pushed my head back into the pillows.

"Fuck." I grunted. She kept moving her mouth on me, her fingers playing with my balls gently, then less gently. I groaned loudly and felt her smile. She pulled her face off me, I didn't look down at her, there was no anticipating the next move. Her mouth sucked in My balls, I gasped. God that was amazing. I fought the urge to lift my hips into her face, she pushed apart my legs more, lifting her head again to press her tongue along my cock.

"Damn it." I grunted, I was close.

I felt a finger, it was circling my ass hole. It was wet and warm and honestly felt amazing. I shot up to look at her wicked face.

"Relax baby," she said kissing the tip of my cock.

"I.."

"Shh," She pushed my chest down. I laid back and felt her push that finger tip into me. That was a new and different pressure, but I'd be lying if I said the combination of that and her evil mouth wasn't about to send me over the edge.

"Ok, I'm cuming." I growled and she took it in her mouth again. I went limp on the bed as she got up this time and walked around the room. My vision was blurry but I saw her climb back on the bed with a devilish smile. She laid next to me, tucking her head into my chest and tracing shapes on my abdomen.

"Kageyama?" She asked quietly.

"Yachi." I responded. She kissed my chest,

"When will you be ready?" She looked up at me,

"For?" I asked.

"Another round."

Fuck. Me.


	4. Tendou* x Ushijima (Home alone)

I watched the team wrap up practice, knowing I didn't need to go as hard as the rest of them. Neither did Ushijima, but there he was. His large body ever apparent on the court, his olive brown hair slick with sweat against his forehead. We were nearly the same height, but he had more body mass than I would ever be able to gain. 

"Go home boys!" The coach yelled. I laughed as the other boys collapsed, Ushijima only leaning on his knees, refusing to go down. It was admirable. 

"Tendou, receive for me." He commanded, I sighed, walking over to him, 

"No, it's time to go home." I ran my thin fingers down his back, he tensed and turned to smack me, I caught his hand, 

"You don't get to be picky about when I'm allowed to touch you and when I'm not." I spat. He growled and yanked his hand away, 

"I get to decide when I want you to touch me though, and in front of the team isn't when." I watched him take a few deep breaths. 

"Fine, but I'm going home. You're not my boss," I turned to walk away and he yanked me, my damn lanky arms giving him enough rope to pull me back to him. I saw the gym was empty as he lips grazed my ears, 

"I might not be your boss.." He slid a hand around my throat, my skin prickling in anticipation, "but you'll listen to me." He teeth chomped on my ear and I hissed, my entire body rippling with his contact. As it always did. 

"Yes sir," I smiled, "but, I'm going home." I felt his hand tighten around my throat, 

"Fine." He pushed me away and stormed off to the ball bag. I watched him serve to the empty court, he yelled at me to 'just go home then'. 

At home my parents weren't home, as usual. They were my adoptive parents, but they had enough money to never be home and yet always keep changing the house. I noticed the new couch and chair. 

I ate whatever they left in the fridge, they must've had a steak dinner for date night. Mom never finished her food, I think because she knew I wouldn't let them buy me a meal. I've watched her order things she didn't like as sides, leaving them as leftovers. 

My phone vibrated against the counter and I knew it was him calling, he always did. 

"Hey lover," I answered, listening to the grumbled response, 

"Hi." 

"What's up?" I asked, sliding up to sit on the counter, 

"Nothing, my family is having movie night.." He said, the evident distaste seeping through his voice. 

"Ew, well my house is nice and quiet..." I heard him smack his lips, 

"So? You're home alone?" He inquired. I slid off the counter and kicked off my shorts, 

"What was that?" He asked, hearing the stomping, 

"I took my pants off.." I teased, 

"Are you going to save anything for me?" He groaned. I laughed into the phone and walked up to my room. 

"Are you coming yet?" I asked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants once i got into my room. 

"I think you'll know when I'm cumming." He laughed. His laugh was euphoric, especially since I knew I was one of the few who got to hear it. 

"Mmm, maybe more than once this time.." I sighed as if the last time had been so terrible, even though I knew I'd regret it when he got here. 

"Open your door and find out." 

I walked over and leaned against my door, 

"Or, I could do it myself, without you." I faked moaned against the door and I heard him huff outside it like a wild animal. 

"Or, I'll bust down this door and tie you to that bed again." 

I turned around and opened the door, he ran here in his pajamas. I looked at his blue pajama pants and gray long sleeve shirt.

"This is super hot." I hung up the phone call and dropped the phone at the door. He grabbed my waist and walked me back until I felt the edge of my bed on my legs. 

"The pajamas doing it for you?" He teased, his hands pulling my shirt off. I lifted my arms, and immediately felt his teeth dig into my chest. 

I moaned and wrapped my hands around his neck. Our bodies heating up as I heard him laugh before licking around my nipple. His teeth teased it gently and I breathed out loudly. 

"Undress." I said, he pulled away and took off his clothes, I kicked off my pants and took in the view of him. He was magnificent, mostly fictional. He had to be fake, no one had what he had, nobody could master up such a perfect monster. 

"Done gawking lizard boy?" He smirked and I shrugged, 

"Not really, but I know the next part is better than it looks." I stepped forward and he grabbed my waist, spinning me around. I relaxed into his body, the familiar feeling giving me comfort. He knew it did, pulling his arms around my chest and kissing my shoulder softly. 

The mood shifted, my neck opening slowly as he left sweet kisses up my skin to my ear. His hands loosened slightly, sliding down my stomach to hold my waist back against him. I reached back and rubbed his neck, 

"Ushi..." I moaned, feeling him harden along my ass. He spun me around again, his lips grazing mine, 

"Tendou," He whispered, "I've missed you." He bloomed against my lips, I was caught off guard, but quickly felt my lips move back. He kept the kiss sweet, soft. Very unlike him. Every other time we kissed he was rough, hard, demanding. This one was waiting for me to deepen, but I enjoyed vulnerable Ushijima. 

I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and feeling his tongue slip between my lips. I let him in, removing one hand from his hair to grip his back and pull him closer. His face pulled back and he whined, 

"You make me weak," He breathed. 

"I won't hurt you," I brushed his face and his eyes ignited. 

We got tangled in each other again, dancing around the side of the bed until Ushijima laid back onto it. I climbed over him, his hands on my neck as I locked eyes with him, his dark eyes burrowing into my soul. 

I leaned over as our lips connected and grabbed the lube, I pulled back and poured some into my hand. He grinned as I reached between us, his thick member twitching as I lathered it. He raised his hips and I sensed his impatience. 

I positioned him, the cold shocking my body as it touched my ass. 

"Ten.." He moaned, his hands squeezing my thighs. 

"Ushi, tell me to stop then.." I waited, he never let me on top, never let me have any control. Most times I was tied up face down. 

"Don't stop." He murmured. I smiled, pushing my hips down so he entered me, slowly. I dug my free hand into his abs, the stretching sending spasms down my thighs. 

I watched Ushijima squirm, his veins popping out of his arms as I let go of his cock and placed my other hand on his thigh. I leaned back, moving my body up and down, my knees lifting off the bed so my ankles had to hold most of my weight. 

"It's so good," He moaned, I looked down at him, his chest red already. I held back my moans, wanting him to have his own experience. He slid his hands up to my stomach. 

I hissed as he pulled me forward, my hands swinging forward and gripping his chest. 

"What?" I asked, stopping. 

"Kiss me." He demanded. I obliged, the kiss sending stars through my head. I moaned against his lips, his hands lifting me to start riding again. 

"Fuck," I mumbled, he smirked. I felt my fingertips bruise his skin, but he just groaned louder. 

"Roll over," He warned before doing all of the work. I laughed as he pushed me onto my back, pulling my legs up against his chest. He repositioned himself and I let out a cry as his cock stretched me again, the angle making my toes curl. 

For the first time he slowly thrusted into me, sending cramps up my body. I cursed as his hips pressed against my ass, he began to move in and out of me, the feeling making my mind numb. 

As he picked up speed I heard our grunts get louder, his body slapping into mine harder. I reached up and held the wall to prevent my head from driving into it. 

"Fuck Fuck, Ushi.." I yelled, My stomach flipping in the first warning. He nodded and growled, 

"I know." He slowed down, but it almost made it worse. I felt him throb inside of me, 

"I don't have anything.." I looked around for something to catch my load, 

"It's fine," he groaned. I looked at him with wide eyes, he always made me wait. Never letting me finish. 

I felt my feet cramp and I dug my head back into the bed, feeling him fill me just before I felt the droplets hit my chest. 

"Damn.." He slowly pulled out, my thighs aching as he did. 

"I'm sorry." I leaned over and pulled the case off my pillow, wiping my chest. 

"No, I think that was the best sex we've had," He smiled, "Plus, you're hot like this." He motioned to the mess on my body. 

"The best?" I asked, sitting up and ignoring the ache in my waist. 

"Tendou, I know we've had better sex, but that was intense for me.." He looked at me, his face turned down as if he was sad. 

"I didn't think we'd ever do it like that." I admitted. 

"Me either, you've changed me." He touched my face, I leaned into his hand. 

"Should I apologize?" I asked, moving so I straddled him again. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, 

"Don't you dare," He smiled, "but you can lean back and grab that dresser." I did just that, my body arched as he pushed into me, the soreness sending shocks up my stomach, 

"Ushi.." I whimpered, my body rejecting the idea of getting hard again. He drilled into me, one hand on my back, the other back against the bed to keep his top half up. 

He groaned, his fingers wiggling along my back finding his grip. 

"Grab my ass." I whined, my arms on fire as they strained to keep my body up and still. 

He dug his fingers into my ass and I let out a cry, my body giving into him and i looked down to see my cock bouncing against my waist, hard as ever. I cursed and leaned back, enjoying the second un-restrained fucking. 

After a repeat of ten minutes ago, we collapsed onto the floor. 

I don't remember climbing into bed, but I know I felt his body under mine, his chest lifting my arm as he took deep breaths. Was he sleeping here? I leaned up and looked at the clock 

4:28am. 

OMG, he was sleeping here. He never.. I looked down and saw his sweet face, I knew when he woke up it would morph back into its harsh form. I couldn't resist touching it, he didn't stir as I laid my hand on his jaw and neck. Laying back down against his arm. 

The alarm sounded and I jumped over him to shut it off, 

"It's saturday, what the hell?" He grumbled. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered, crawling back into my spot against him, 

"It's fine, I was barely asleep anyway." He yawned and stretched out along the bed. I held myself away from his body, not knowing if he'd be in the same mood as last night. 

"You didn't have to stay.." I looked away and tucked my feet under my butt. 

"I wanted to," He said. I felt the bed dip and shake as he moved, then his hands ran down my arms, 

"You never wanted to before." I didn't turn around even as he kissed my neck, 

"I said I missed you, plus.." He turned my face to look at him, "I wanted to take you to breakfast."

We sat down in a booth, Ushijima studying the menu intently. I couldn't look away from his, him dark features, sharp curves that taunted me. He looked up from the menu to catch me staring, 

"See anything you like?" He teased, 

"Too much actually.." I laughed. He returned a chuckle and looked back down at the menu. He ordered before I could actually look at the menu, I ordered a water. 

"You never eat around me." He pointed out. I shrugged, 

"I don't eat around anyone." 

"Why?" He leaned forward on the table, creating a shadow I could live in. 

"I don't know, orphan stuff I guess." I shrugged again, he took my hand and I instinctively pulled it away, 

"We're in public Ushi.." I felt my face get hot, 

"I know, I drove us here." He laughed, putting his hands face up on the table. 

"I just.. you told me not to.." I slowly put my hands over his and he pulled them up to his face. 

"I'm sorry for treating you like that." He placed soft kisses on my hands. I looked around and saw that no one was looking, they could care less that he was here, with me. 

"You don't have to apologize, I could've stood up for myself if I didn't like it." He sighed, resting our hands on the table between us, 

"You should have, I was really mean to you.." He looked away as he spoke. 

"You weren't mean Ushi," I laughed and pulled his hands to my face this time, "You were what I needed, and you still are. I never thought you'd get to this point though." 

"What point?" He asked, his cheeks red, 

"The point where we go to breakfast after you spent the night. I always thought what we had was strictly sexual." I waited to be corrected, told that I was wrong, all we were was friends. 

"I realized I don't want that, not with you. I want something," He pondered, looking for the right word to crush my soul, "Real." He finished. 

"Real? In what way?" I let go of his hands as the waitress brought his food out, He waited until she left to continue

"In the way last night was, I had every intent of doing our usual routine. The whole thing, but as soon as you leaned back on me and I put my arms around your chest I realized that I'd found what I wanted." He played with his food to avoid looking at me, good thing because I felt the stupid look on my face as my eyes welled, it had been two years of us.

Of him and I, and hearing whatever he was talking about not in my dreams for once was shocking. I had wanted him in anyway for awhile now, settling for what I had. Thinking I didn't deserve anything more, I'm still not sure I do. 

"I wanted you, I want to do dumb stuff with you, kiss you. Hold you. I just want this." He motioned between us, 

"I want this too," I sniffed, wiping my cheeks before he looked up at me. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you.." He rubbed his neck as I shook my head, 

"I'm not upset, I'm happy." I laughed, he met my eyes and I watched them shimmer, 

"Good, me too." He grinned, finally picking up his fork to eat. 

While he was eating I checked my phone, waiting for him to finish. I felt it buzz and checked the message 

Ushi: wyd handsome? 

I looked up and saw him acting like he hadn't texted me, playing along I texted back, 

\- At breakfast with some boy

U- Oh? Is he hotter than me? 

\- Eh, he's alright.. 

U- just alright? How can he be better? 

\- Hmm, maybe a kiss? 

U- mmm, do you one better?

\- like? 

U- meet me in the bathroom in five. 

I looked up and saw he was gone. How did that behemoth sneak off? He wasn't serious.. He couldn't be. 

I waited for him to come back out, texting him a million question marks and never getting a response. 

Finally I awkwardly walked to the bathroom and peaked my head in the door, 

"Ushi" I hissed. Silence, maybe he left me here? It was all a joke? I stepped in and the door slammed shut behind me. I jumped and saw him lock the door. 

"You're kidding.." I backed up against the sinks as he smirked at me, 

"Why would I kid?" He grabbed my waist and pressed against me. I knew I couldn't fight him off very long. 

"We're in public... People are going to need the bathroom.." I breathed, his eyes undressing me. I pushed on his chest, but I knew if he didn't want to move he wasn't going to. 

"Tendou, baby. Just relax." He hands ran around the waistband of my pants, 

"Oh no, please. Let's just go home.." I looked at him as he knelt in front of me. He looked up with evil in his eyes, his hands yanking my pants and briefs down in one swoop. 

"Looks like you don't want to go home.." He winked. I squirmed as he looked me up and back down, his eyes landing on my erection. 

"You don't have to do this, we never.." I was shut up by his mouth wrapping around me. His hot tongue swirling around me. I cursed, gripping the countertop as his mouth pushed onto me. I weakly pushed on his forehead, but he knew he had won this. 

I melted in the feeling of his mouth, his tongue, his hands as they ran up my thighs. The counter slippery as my hands got sweaty. 

"Ushi.." I groaned, my fingers curling into his hair as he twisted his mouth around me. I'd never felt like this, never experienced him this way. He was looking at me, his eyes still hungry. I tensed after the eye contact, my body quick to betray me. He wrapped a hand around me, moving it in front of his mouth, he wanted this. 

I muffled my cry with a hand as I squeezed the other hand in his hair. My body convulsing at release, I knelt down in front of him, letting him hold me up. 

"Was that so bad?" He asked, his voice rough, 

"No," I admitted. 

"Good, now turn around."


	5. Oikawa x Iwaizumi* (Vacation)

My mother shoved the final suitcase in my arms,

"This is Toru's.." I whined, unsure why he couldn't carry his own bags.

"Just take it up Hajime, he's helping his parents with dinner." She waved me off. I sighed loudly, Oikawa was not helping his family, I would bet my left nut he was sitting on the counter on his phone texting his groupies.

"Iwa-chan!" I cringed and tossed his bag on the floor,

"I said not to call me that.." I turned to avoid looking at him, but he slid over and leaned in the doorway,

"Oh why not?" He faked a pout on his smug face. I pushed past him and headed down stairs,

"Hajime! Unpack before you come down here!" My mother, ruining any peace I was going to get on this vacation. She had already pushed it by inviting the Oikawa family.

I turned and saw his evil smirk from the middle of the stairs, he was so smug.

"I can help Iwa," He skipped into the room and I mean mugged my mother and she laughed it off.

"I don't need help, worry about your own bag." I kicked his bright yellow case across the room to his bed. We were sharing a room too, because my mom thought having a pool was more important than my own room. I disagreed, but here we are.

Oikawa pouted, "Well i at least offered to help you.."

"I don't want to help you so there's that." I slid my bag on top of the bed and dumped out the clothes. I felt Oikawa looking at me as I shoved the clothes into the drawers between our beds,

"Are you going to claim all the drawers?" I turned and shrugged,

"First come first serve." I shoved the last sweater into the drawer and slammed it shut, He made a fussy noise,

"Iwa-chan, this isn't very fair of you!" He threw himself on his bed,

I ignored him, taking my swimsuit off the bed and walking to our adjoined bathroom, he just scoffed as I ignored him. I changed and left the clothes on the bathroom floor, knowing it would irritate my childhood frienemy.

The pool water was freezing as i stepped in, thankful it had those built-in steps to gradually ease in. After about twenty minutes of adjusting to the temperature I was able to enjoy floating around. I had my eyes shut, my fingers dancing in the water as I pushed myself around, maybe my mom picking the pool house wasn't so terrible.

I heard the water splash and swish as someone else got in. I assumed it was my mother, she was impatient to get in the water, it was all she talked about on the drive here.

"Mom," I sighed, "Do you guys need help with dinner?" I asked.

"Hmm," The voice shooting my body upright. I grabbed the edge of the pool and held myself up, looking at his dark brown hair as it caught the light,

"I think they're good, but if you're calling me mom can I call you dad?" He gave me a stupid face and pushed out the water to splash him. He giggled as it washed over his face, his shoulders sticking out of the water as he pushed himself closer to me.

"You may not, I thought my mom would beat you to the pool." He pulled himself in front of me, his eyes smiling too as he gave me another dumb face. We both turned as his phone went off repeatedly on the sun chairs.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, assuming he'd found another one since last week.

"No, unless she thinks she is." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of the pool.

"She probably has good reason to think she is then," I said as it went off again. I rubbed the towel over my face and hair, ignoring whatever comment Oikawa had made.

To get away from him I pretended to fall asleep on the sun chair, putting the towel under my head and laying on my stomach. He kept talking, mumbling something about the messages he had gotten,

"...and like why would she say that? Iwa? Iwa!"

"Oh my lord, please shut the hell up," I growled. He sighed,

"Is this whole vacation going to be like this?" He asked,

"Not if you leave me alone," I turned and looked at him, making my face as annoyed as possible.

"Come on, can't we have summer 2009 again?"

I sat up, letting my face show my confusion,

"What?" I asked, "2009?"

"You don't remember then.." He looked away, rubbing his neck,

"I don't, I know we were 14.." I waited for him to explain, but he just got embarrassed and walked away. He was exhausting, was it something significant? I don't remember anything from 2009.. that was so long ago.

I flipped over so I didn't burn my back, I laid there until our mothers called us in for dinner.

Dinner was amazing, as usual when our parents were in the kitchen together. Oikawa just pushed his food around on the plate, eating a few bites and claiming exhausting before excusing himself for the night. He looked upset? It was weird to see him like this, but it had been awhile since we hung out like this. Maybe he'd been upset for awhile, maybe I'd made it worse?

I helped them clean up after dinner, waiting until a good time to walk up to the room. I knocked once before going in,

"Oikawa?" I whispered, the lights off. I shut the door behind me and felt my way to the bed, he must be asleep. I pulled a pair of sweatpants from the dresser and changed quickly, knowing even if he woke up it was too dark to see me, but still aware I was naked.

I climbed into bed and the itchy blanket scratched against my warm back,

"How can you not remember?"

I jumped,

"Why would you wait ten minutes to speak?" I chuckled, but he just took a deep breath, I heard him get off his bed,

"I just.. It was so important to me." He sounded upset, but i tucked my feet up and let him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Can you jog my memory?" I asked, pulling my knees to my chest,

"Oh Iwa-chan, we were always practicing in the park, you had challenged me to a race up the hill.." He stopped,

"And on the way back down you fell," I laughed, remembering the look on his face as he held up his scraped elbow at me, "You hurt your elbow."

"Yeah, and you helped me, making me laugh as you walked me home." I felt my stomach sink as it came back,

"But your parents weren't home to help you, so I had to clean it.." I sighed,

"You kissed it better, saying it's what your mom did.." My eyes had adjusted enough I could see his shiny eyes looking at me,

"And you said you hurt your lip too.." I rubbed my neck, aware that I had buried this memory. Ashamed I had buried it so deep.

"You kissed me, you were my first kiss.." His hand fell on my foot and I knew he was upset. His tears creating a shine on his cheeks. I leaned down and touched his hand,

"I'm sorry I forgot.." I felt him twist his hand to grab mine, I let him. Aware I had hurt him more than once.

"I just thought it would've been something you remembered." He turned away, his hand weakening,

"It was something I buried, knowing it was a mistake.." I squeezed his hand, reminding him I was here. Still his childhood friend he could talk to.

"A mistake?" He yanked his hand away, "I never thought of it as a mistake.." He looked at me now, and even through the darkness I could see how angry he was getting,

"I just thought.. we never mentioned it after.." He punched my legs,

"I tried! I tried to mention it for years."

"WHEN?" I asked, slightly shocked. I know I had thought about for months, beating myself up for being so dumb.

"I told you every time I hurt myself. I mentioned kissing a girl to make you jealous. I told you that it wasn't the best kiss I had, it was my second kiss Iwa.. what did you think?" He pushed his hands on my knees,

"I thought you were being obnoxious! I didn't know how many of your groupies you'd kissed!" I defended myself, looking back and seeing all the times he had tried. All the times he had looked at me with his puppy eyes.

"I wanted you to kiss me again. I was confused.." He hands ran down to my ankles. I didn't know what to say, I'd wanted to kiss him again then, but I thought he had hated me after, always mentioning girls. I thought I had made a mistake.

"I was confused too." I sighed, feeling him get off the bed. He walked over and stood above me,

"I still want you to kiss me Iwa-chan.." He touched my face with his electric fingers and walked off to his bed.

I held my knees to my chest all night, conflicted. I was irritated by everything he did, but that irritation was rooted in a stupid childhood mistake. Plus his annoying tendencies. I looked over and saw his bright pale shoulder catch the sun as it rose. I should have kissed him last night before the sun came up, after he said something. It would be awkward and forced now..

I laid down, finally closing my eyes after seeing the time was nearly 7am.

"HAJIME!" my mothers voice sent me flying out of bed. I got dressed quickly, throwing myself down the stairs until I skid in front of my mom. Her and Oikawa's parents were in the doorway,

"We're going hiking, make sure Toru eats!" She blew a kiss at me before leaving. I looked at the clock and realized I had slept until 4pm.

"Yeah Iwa-chan," He said mockingly, "Make sure I eat." I looked over and saw him on the couch, a bowl of chips in his lap.

"Why do they think you won't?" I asked, trying to be a little nicer.

"I don't know, ever since 2nd year they think I've gone anorexic or something.. I've just slimmed down." He had slimmed down, but he still looked healthy, none of his bones sticking out, his muscles still bulky and taught under his skin.

"You look good, nothing to worry about." I shrugged and sat down next to him,

"I look good?" He teased, leaning forward and putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"I didn't mean to start something.." I looked over and saw him sitting on his knees, looking at me.

"You should at least have the decency to finish it.." He leaned down on his hands, his lips pouting, his eyes looking at me intently. I knew what I wanted to do, but I leaned forward, hoping to call his bluff. Our noses brushed,

"You know I always finish a set, unlike others.." He got wide eyes,

"One game! I hurt myself!" He didn't move though, I got nervous as his face shifted up. How badly I wanted to grab his face, pull him closer. His breath brushing my skin.

"I've been hurt too," I shrugged. I pulled my legs up, so I was kneeling. My face higher than his now, forcing him to look up at me.

"Where? I'll make it better..." His hand reached up and pressed on my stomach. I held the back of the couch to keep my hands to myself. His skin was tantalizing, making every inch of my body pay attention to him.

"mmmm," I pretended to think about it, "If i tell you where, promise to make it better?" I pushed my forehead on his, pulling his lips to brush mine.

"Oh, Iwaizumi..." He laughed, "I might do more than kiss it better.." His hand gripped my shirt and pulled. Our lips crashed and I let out a groan as they did. His lips were soft, sweet as they moved under mine.

I pulled away, looking at him. Shocked we had actually kissed.

"Oikawa.." I sighed, he pushed my chest so I flopped onto my back. He slid up over me, his lips pressing into mine again. I gripped his neck, caught up in the moment as his body barely touched mine. My leg bent up between his, his between mine.

It could have been minutes, or hours, but at some point I blinked and looked over his body as it laid under me. His shirt gone and chest red as he took deep breaths against the floor.

"I'm sorry?" I chuckled, leaning back on my knees, noticing my own shirt had been ripped off.

"Sorry for stopping." He said, pulling himself up. I watched him wrap his arms around me, his beautiful face looking at me with question,

"I meant for attacking you." I laughed, but he just shrugged,

"No no," He got closer, his one arm leaving my neck, "You should still be attacking me Iwa-chan." 

"Fuck!" I grunted as his hand slid between my legs. I looked down and saw how hard I was, we both were. He smirked and kissed my jaw as his hand slipped up and down me. I leaned back on the couch, my breathing getting deeper as he slid down my sweatpants and freed my erection.

"Damn Iwa.." He blushed. I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Shittykawa..." I warned, he just smiled,

"I just didn't think it would have been.." I smacked his shoulder.

"We don't have to talk about it." I watched him smirk, he laughed and leaned in.

I kissed him and we shuffled around to get our clothes off, I felt his briefs in my hand and I looked over as I threw them onto the floor. I looked back down at him, his face flushed as he gripped my sides.

"We should have stopped.." I looked at his neck, my teeth leaving fading indents over his skin,

"Don't you dare." He hissed. I smiled, happy for once. Not that I'd never been happy, but not like this, not with him. His thighs gripped my sides as I lifted him off the floor. He gasped as I walked him to the chaise.

He moved quickly, his face between my legs before I realized. His warm mouth slid over my cock, his tongue tracing the head. I cursed and leaned into the cushions, my hand curling into his hair. His mouth was hesitant, but soon he gained confidence and I lost control. I yanked his head away, his mouth hanging open as a string of spit hung from his bottom lip. I stared into his slightly teary eyes, watching his lips curl into a smile before he crawled over my lap.

"Hajime.." He whimpered, His hand pushing my erection between his cheeks. I cursed as he rocked his hips, teasing me.

"That's insane.." I moaned, digging my fingers to his waist.

"Here," He said, moving so he leaned on the back of the couch, his back arched and his round ass wiggling as he waited for me to get up. I laughed, putting my knee on the chaise as I kept my other foot on the floor. I ran my hands up his sides, then down to smack his ass. He jumped,

"Iwa.. how sexy.." he looked back over his shoulder and I pressed the tip against his hole. He raised his eyebrows, his mouth falling open as I held his lower back with one hand, the other pushing the tip into him.

"Shit.." I cursed, not ready for how tight it would be. He dropped his head below his shoulders, his hand gripping the back of the couch. I watched until his knuckled gained color to push deeper. I wasn't pleased his saliva had left such a gross amount on me, but it was helping us now.

"Oikawa..." I moaned his name, holding his hips with both hands as I began to thrust in and out of him. He leaned back moaning, his knuckles going white again as my thighs tightened, but I felt him stretching around me, his body arching deeper as he cursed.

"Haj...Hajime harder.." He whimpered. I growled, throwing my hips into his ass, watching it bounce as he cried out with each thrust.

I felt my stomach tense, the muscles in my legs and arms quivering as I felt myself approach the edge.

"Oikawa.. I'm cumming.." I warned,

"Harder Iwa.." was all he said. I sighed, taking a deep breath before complying. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around my neck, his fingers in my hair. I held his stomach as I tensed, my toes digging into the carpet,

"Fuuuu.." I groaned, releasing into him. He relaxed against my chest, turning to press the side of his lips into my cheek. I felt him slip off me, both of us sighing at the feeling.

"You're amazing." He said, turning and kissing my jaw. I laughed weakly, leaning into him as my knee gave in. He laid me on the couch and walked away, his posture stiff and it was weird that I was pleased to see that.

I couldn't believe what just happened, and it happened quickly. I looked down and chuckled, how could I? Or why had I waited so long.

No girl had felt like that, their lips no where near as sweet, their touch not as electric, the sex not nearly as good. Getting with Oikawa hadn't crossed my mind in the past few years, but I know I had thought about it before, and now I was telling 14/15 year old me that 18 year old me had done it.

"Iwa-chan," He chimed from the bathroom, "Take the clothes upstairs, I don't know when our parents will be back.."

"Do you not want yours?" I asked, gathering the scattered articles,

"Oh, did you think we were done?" He peaked around the door frame and winked.

"Fuck." I cursed.


	6. Daichi x Michimiya* (Cafe/Apartment)

"One small iced coffee, no flavor." The barista called as my drink slid across the counter. 

"Thank you!" I shoved the bills into the tip jar and headed over to the empty table in the corner. I set up my laptop and began another edit on my thesis paper. It was coming together nicely, and my professor even said it was ready to submit, but who was I to not edit it one more time. 

"Michimiya?" His voice immediately brought me back to those hallways, those gymnasiums. I turned and saw his face, he'd gotten even hotter. 

"Daichi," I stood up and he smiled, rubbing his neck. His arms, oh lord, if high school me could have seen what he would become she would've said something, instead of being a wimp and never telling him I liked him. 

"You look great." He said, his lips forming that smile that haunted my dreams for four years. He put his arm out and I stepped into the hug, guilty that I just wanted to feel his arms around me again. His scent washed over me and I was relieved at how familiar it was, he hadn't changed it. 

"You look better, I haven't changed much," I said as I broke the hug, afraid to hold him too long. He looked away and smiled, shy as ever. 

"Neither have I, just went to the academy." Shit, that's right. He had become a police officer, all i had done was study stupid management. No wonder he had gotten so jacked, 

"Better than studying this crap," I laughed and pointed at my laptop, the paper pulled up still. 

He looked at it and pointed, "Can I look?" 

I shrugged, "I guess, you were always the smartest guy I knew." 

He chuckled, "We both know that was Suga," He winked at me before sliding into the seat and reading my paper. My stomach flipped, his wink sending dangerous thoughts through my head. 

He focused on my paper, my nerves getting worse as the coffee created a puddle on the table, too nervous to even drink it in front of him. He smirked at the screen, 

"Is this supposed to say 'and getting the land title' or 'and getting the land titty'?" 

I screamed on the inside, how had nobody caught this?? 

"What?" I rushed over and pushed infront of him, his face brushing my shoulder as I searched for the typo, He laughed a delicious laugh and his hand wrapped around my side, 

"I was kidding, you looked so tense." I slumped and looked back at him, his youth written all over his face. 

"Not funny, especially saying titty." I scolded him, secretly wanting to laugh with him, 

"But honestly, the paper looks really good Yui." 

"Well thank you," I realized his hand was still on my hip, i gulped, "What are you doing here anyway?" I slipped out of his touch and his hand returned to the table without a second thought. 

"I'm in for the holiday, stopped in for some energy before seeing my parents." He awkwardly laughed and I joined him, his parents were always a lot for him. I missed being that close with him, talking every day, hearing about his life. 

It all ended when we went to school, when he went to the academy and I went to university, but I always regretted not saying anything after graduation. Thinking about the party made my cheeks burn, 

"Me too, my mom said I couldn't come until i submitted." I looked at my feet and heard his laugh again. I glanced up and saw his eyes lock into mine, 

"Michimiya, can I ask you to walk with me? It's so stuffy in here." His smile shook as I nodded, 

"Sure, let me gather up my things." I shoved my laptop away while he stood up, stretching in his outfit. The cream colored teeshirt tucking into the black pants, a belt holding it all together. 

I swallowed and focused on my laptop case, the scuffed edges and broken zipper.. it worked. I turned to face him and tossed my bag over my shoulder, 

"I can carry it," He took the bag and his fingers lingered on my back. I was over thinking it, but still. Any touch from him was way better than what I'd been experiencing with anyone else. 

"Thanks," I smiled and his fingers danced on my back before they fell off. We walked out of the cafe, the sun high in the sky but the breeze keeping the temperature down. 

"How have you been?" He asked, the pace slowing as we turned into the park. 

"You know, nothing beats finals week." I laughed and bumped him with my shoulder, keeping my arms wrapped around myself. 

"Yikes, should I not be keeping you from studying?" He stopped and his fingers wrapped around my arm to stop me, I turned and swung my body to stand in front of him, 

"No, I have time later, my only test isn't until friday." I looked up and leaned in, "I like catching up with you anyway, it's been too long." 

"Yeah," His hand left my arm and gripped the back of his neck, "It was that graduation party wasn't it?" 

She felt her cheeks heat up again, 

"Yeah, that was mess." She laughed it off and pulled her eyes away from his, 

"I was looking for you that night you know, Did Rinko ever find you?" He was looking for me? Damn it Rinko, she was always such a carefree bitch, she probably just went about her business without thinking to look for me. 

"No she didn't, I went home early after, well.." I shrugged and scratched my head, 

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about that." He turned to keep walking and she took up step just behind him, 

"It's fine, It was just a joke, the other girls made it a bigger deal than it was." I relived to embarrassing moment, being called out in front of everyone and the girls acting like someone died. I wish they'd just laughed with everyone else and it would've blown over. 

"Still, I didn't think it was funny." He looked over his shoulder at me, "Nobodies business should be exploited like that." 

"Thanks Daichi," I smiled, "Everyone knew except you i guess." 

"I.." He turned and I saw him step closer. I froze as he moved in slow motions, his hand rising to cup my cheek. Oh no, his chest was inches from my neck as my face was tilted up to his. 

"Daichi..." I breathed with the small amount of air I had left, 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, I nodded and brought my hand up to his neck. 

His lips brushed mine before he smiled, finally pressing our lips together. I felt my head spin, the toxic taste of him melting my bones. He pulled back and went to step away, but I yanked him back in. He giggled against my lips before wrapping his other arm around my back. The cropped sweater I wore letting his hand land on my bare side. 

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, the sensation killing me, I'd wanted this for so long. I'd forgotten about the daydreaming for nearly four years now, forgotten how often I'd begged for even a hand hold. 

I opened my lips and let him in, he was hesitant, but as soon as he wasn't I dug my fingers into the back of his neck. My shoulders tensed as I felt his hand grip my skin and pull me closer. His lips pulled from mine again, 

"Wow." He sighed, 

"Daichi, why now?" I asked, still feeling the high from his contact. 

"I've wanted to do that since first year." He slipped back and I wanted to pull him back, 

"Why didn't you?" I asked, never knowing he liked me. I was surprised, but also the entire school tried to tell me that he did, I just didn't believe them. He was too good for me. 

"I thought you didn't think of me like that, I was just your friend." He shrugged and I saw the red creep up his neck. 

"Daichi, I was pretty obvious about liking you." I laughed, reflecting on how cringe it was to have a crush on him. 

"Not obvious to me!" We laughed and kept walking, "Anyway, after the party I was coming to tell you I liked you too, but you were gone, and then you left for school.. I thought maybe you ran off because it wasn't true anymore." He was shy again, his face refusing to find mine. 

"Its been nearly four years," I wrapped both my hands around his arm to stop him, "Nobody has ever made me feel like I did with you, even as friends. I've dated guys and unknowingly compared them all to you, that kiss," I pointed at the spot a few feet back, "was the best thing I've ever felt." 

He pursed his lips at me, "I almost married someone, but the same thing held me back." I felt his fingers find my jaw, "She wasn't you." 

"We really messed up huh?" I chuckled, but he shook his head, 

"We can try now, we don't have to worry about distance anymore." I looked up at him, making sure he was serious. 

"Daichi, we've both changed over the years, we don't even know each other anymore." 

"I know what I want, don't you want to at least try?" His face turned soft, even his sharp jaw seemed rounder, 

"Okay," I smiled. He brought his sweet lips to mine again and this time it was better, electric. I felt the involuntary moan escape me as his hands roamed my sides. His tongue roaming my mouth, bringing the waves crashing over me. each one stronger than the last. I pulled back, my mouth hanging open, 

"Maybe we shouldn't make out in the park." I suggested, realizing how hot I was getting in the middle of public. 

"Fair," He giggled. "Can I invite you to dinner at my place?" 

"Your parents house?" I got nervous about meeting his parents, but he shook his head, 

"No, my apartment. It's up the road from my parents place though." He shrugged and waited for my answer, 

"Sure, my number hasn't changed, just text me the address." He pulled out his phone and I felt mine vibrate, the first text from Daichi since high school. 

We kissed a few more times outside my car, unable to separate long enough for me to escape. I got back to my house, avoiding my parents as I dashed upstairs to find an outfit. I knew who I could ask for help, an awesome neighbor I hoped was in town. 

"Darling," He chimed a few moments later from the doorway. 

"Suga!" I jumped out of the pile of clothes and we hugged, he'd gotten stronger too. We didn't have to play catch up, we stayed in touch after high school, even became quite the pair of friends, 

"What is this mess? What is the SOS for?" He stepped over the scattered fabric, 

"Daichi asked me out," I shrieked, his eyes went wide, 

"No.." He laughed, "I don't believe it!" 

"Well why else would I 911 you at 3pm besides I have nothing to wear to the date with my dream man?" I looked at him with a sarcastic frown, 

"fair fair," he shrugged and got down in the pile of clothes with me, "Details later, for now lets show him the woman you've become." 

I stepped out of Suga's car, Daichi waiting by the entrance to his building. Of course he was the guy who came all the way outside to walk me in. Suga winked before taking off, his gray hair blowing around as I watched through the back window. 

I walked over, watching him take in my outfit. The black boots went up to my knees, the gold felt skirt with red buttons up the front. We decided on a button up black blouse, tying it all together with the golden volleyball necklace I'd gotten as team captain. It hung down between my breasts, the shirt barely covering it. Suga suggested one less button to show the red lace of the bra, but I smacked him away. 

"Wow, I feel like I should've worn a suit." He held his arm out for me to take. 

"Nonsense, I like this shirt." It was a light blue button up, tucked into khaki pants. He looked good in anything, 

"You're too kind, this thing is not worthy of all that." He waved up and down my body, his face lighting up as he took another glance. 

"Daichi, don't be so hard on yourself, I think you look hot." I bumped him as we stepped into the elevator. He giggled before hitting the right buttons, as soon as he turned around I felt my chest tighten. 

"Daichi," I mumbled, stepped into him as the doors shut. "Can you kiss me?" 

He laughed, but his hands wrapped around my waist and soon his lips on mine. I breathed into him, my arms sliding up his stomach and chest, feeling the impossible definition of each muscle. I gripped the fabric of his shirt over his collar, leaning back and pulling him with me. 

"Michimiya, we should stop." He panted, but his hands remained on my lower back. 

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to ever stop. 

"I made dinner, I want to treat you well. I want to do this right." He pointed into the hall as the doors opened, 

"I'm not hungry anymore," I shrugged, "unless you don't want to keep going?" I slipped my hands off his body, 

"I don't want to stop, I just thought.." I pressed a finger on his lips, 

"Let's talk in there." I pushed him out of the elevator and he pulled me to his door, fumbling with the keys before it swung open. I was hit with thw smell of food, good food. I lied when I said I wasn't hungry, but my stomach wanted him, not food. I looked around and saw how nice everything was, crisp, clean. He was amazing. 

"Welcome," he shut the door and brought me back from thinking. 

"It's so nice in here." I walked in and saw the open living room, a wall of windows behind his TV. I saw the gaming systems set up, a mess of cords the only thing out of place. 

"It's where I spend my time when I'm not on the clock," He tossed his keys on the counter and I spun to face him. I licked my lips and held a hand up to stop him from walking towards me. 

"I love the shirt, but can you remove it?" I asked, feeling power course through my veins as he complied, the tan skin under the shirt coming to life. I bit my bottom lip as it slid onto the floor and he took a deep breath, his chest covered in a perfect amount of black body hair that trailed down his abs. Fuck, his abs. they tapered off into a fine V-line that could have been framed in a bathe house. 

"Daichi, your turn." I breathed, 

"Boots." He mumbled, I leaned down and unzipped them, stepped out of the hot material and onto the cold floor. I shrunk a few inches and he smirked, 

"Belt," I motioned and he stepped closer before yanking it off and tossing it on the floor. 

"Skirt," I unbuttoned the front, letting it fall behind me and leave the shirt to cover the red stringy underwear. 

"Pants," He kicked off the khakis and was within a foot of me now. I didn't wait for him to say it, I unbuttoned the shirt and rolled it off my shoulders. Standing in the trampy underwear. 

"Fuck," He growled, his eyes darkening as he took me in. I saw his legs, his thighs massive as they stepped toward me, I closed the space between us and wrapped myself around him. He lifted me, gripping my thighs just under my ass so I could wrap my legs around him. 

As my ankles hooked into each other his lips pressed into my neck. I leaned back, my fingers curling into his hair as he sucked on my skin. His teeth grazed my jaw and I nodded, pushing into it. He took the sign and bit into my neck, 

"Ah," I moaned. He walked us away from the kitchen and living room, I felt us pass through a doorway and I smelt the cologne, his room. 

I laughed as he turned and sat on his bed, my legs curling to kneel around him. 

"You ok?" He asked, his hands pausing on my thighs, 

"I love that you keep asking, but baby," I pushed him onto his back, "how about I let you know if I'm not." 

"Deal," He breathed. I felt his twitch between my legs, fuck. I looked down and saw his outline pressing into the briefs, oh i was in trouble. 

"I want to ask since you're being so quiet.." He giggled, 

"I'm good, just the nerves are catching up." I put my hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss his throat, 

"We can stop whenever you want, don't feel like you have to do anything you're not ready for." He sat up on his elbows and I smiled at him, lucky as hell to have him. 

"I'm ready, I'm just.. " I looked down and sighed, 

"Oh, is this your first time?" He asked gently, but I shook my head, 

"No, not that." I took a deep breath, "I don't know if you have been with many women, but can they still walk?" 

He laughed and flopped back down on the bed. 

"You're funny even in the bedroom aren't you?" He slid his hands up my thighs, running a hooked finger underneath the front of my underwear. 

"I'm not trying to be funny," I laughed, 

"Baby, just stop me if it's too much. I think you'll be alright." He turned his hand and I felt his finger slip between me. I whined as he flicked slowly between my lips, his finger soaked as he brought it out and to his lips. I gripped his wrist, 

"Daichi," I whined again, but he was stronger and pulled the finger into his mouth. It was both gross and thrilling. 

He flipped me onto my back, ripping off the underwear before kissing down my neck and chest. I closed my eyes as his lips trailed down my stomach, my hips lifting to him. His hands held my hips down as he dipped between my legs, his tongue replacing his fingers' tactic. 

I held back the moan as his mouth covered me, his tongue cursing me with wicked movements as I writhed on the bed, reaching out for the blanket. I gripped it in my fingers, pulling on it as I let out a cry. He pulled away slowly curling his tongue as he looked up at me, 

"Evil," I muttered, smirking as he crawled up between my legs. 

"No baby," he kissed my cheek and I felt his cock press against my lips, "The devil." 

I whimpered as he pulled my wrists over my head, my body arching up to him. His teeth sank into my neck again, i felt him pushing himself between my lips, the length moving up and down as he wet himself. 

"Fuck," I cursed and fought to free my hand from his grip. He didn't let up, pressing the tip against my entrance. I hissed and wiggled under him, begging for it. 

"Relax." He kissed my lips as he pressed into me. I cried out louder this time, my mouth hanging open under his, he blew a hot gasp into my mouth and I felt myself stretch around him. 

He stopped once I felt the tip end, my body adjusting to him, aching around him. 

"More," I breathed, 

"I didn't stop for you," He panted, "I need a moment," an almost giggle. 

"You okay?" I teased, wiggling my hips at my own expense. 

"Fuck Yui, you feel amazing." His sharp eyes looked up from between us, his pupils dilated as he leaned down and our lips met again, I tightened my thighs around his sides, my heels touching his ass. I pulled him deeper and we both let out breathy moans, his more painful. 

He paused again before lightly pulling himself back and forth inside me, my stomach tightening as he went deeper each time. I felt myself adjusting, the uncomfort turning to pleasure. 

I wanted him, whatever he had to offer me I wanted it. His eyes were locked into mine, both of us getting louder. When I saw his eyes squint I reached around from his back, pushing his chest so he rolled onto his back. 

I cried out as I pressed into his waist, my nails digging into his chest. His knees bent up and I felt my body lean forward, holding onto him tighter as I began to ride him. 

Looking at his face I could see him straining, the control he was placing over his body as he throbbed inside me. He wasn't going to finish first, he was too much of a gentleman for that. I almost wanted to test it, see if I could push him too far, but I knew by the knot in my belly that he would win soon enough. 

"Yui," He growled as his fingers dug into my hips, holding me tightly before taking over control. I whimpered and felt my thighs quiver as I bent down, my hair falling off my forehead onto his. I moved one hand to his collar, pushing myself back up as he drilled into me. 

My eyes shut and it was somehow brighter behind my eyelids, colors exploding as my eyes rolled back, the cramp in my lower stomach exploding while my thighs caught fire. 

"Daichi!" I screamed as the wall between us shattered, my spine turning to jello as I fell onto him. He quickly rolled us back over, I felt him leave me and opened my eyes as i felt the sticky liquid hit my stomach. He made a long groaning noise before falling next to me. 

I listened to his breathing, almost giddy that we had done it. 15 year old me would never believe it, she would call me a liar. His breath steadied before he sat up, his exquisite back showcasing the muscles as he lifted his arms to rub his face. He walked away and returned a few minutes later with a warm rag, he knelt around me and wiped off my stomach. I sighed, 

"You're amazing." I saw him blush, already back to his shy self. I leaned up and stopped his hand by putting mine over it. I felt the ache in my waist as I leaned up, 

"Daichi," I pushed the rag onto the floor and cupped his face with both my hands, 

"Yui," He responded, his hands wrapping around my face. 

"We made it," He said, not waiting for me to say it. I laughed as he leaned in to kiss my nose. 

"Is that dinner still available?" I asked, looking over at the open door. He laughed and stepped off the bed, holding his hands out for me. I pushed through the stabbing pain as he helped me up, my knees shaking as I planted my feet on the ground. 

I clung to his shoulders, 

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, I laughed and flicked his ear, 

"Did you not witness the exorcism you preformed a minute ago?" He blushed again, the rash creeping up his neck too, 

"oh.." His hands got lighter on my sides, 

"It's not a bad thing honey," I giggled and pressed a kiss into his chest, the sweat leaving a salty residue on my lips. 

"I don't want to hurt you though," His eyes slowly bled into mine, my stomach aflutter, 

"It doesn't hurt," I lied. "I'll get used to it." I smiled at him, curling my fingers against the hair on his chest, 

"We can slow down, I don't want to scare you away. Not with anything ok?" He held my wrist and made sure I understood him, the shy voice gone. 

"I don't scare easily, i promise to let you know if I need to slow down." I pressed my head into his chest, looking up at his chin before he tucked it into his neck to look at me. 

"Dinner?" He asked, a smile crawling across his lips, 

"Yes please." I cheered.


	7. Saeko x Ukai* (pt.2 - family dinner)

I put the cigarette out on the sidewalk as I saw her approaching from around the corner. Just seeing her silhouette was exciting, she picked up pace and I stood up just in time for her to crash into me. 

"You smell amazing." She said into my neck, her fingers lacing into my hair and sending chills down my spin. A month since we first hooked up, a week without each other, every fiber of my body was alive as her lips pressed into my skin. 

"Don't start," I growled, my hands sliding down her sides and pushing her away. 

"We have a few minutes," she whined. I saw the street light illuminate her wicked face as she waited for me to give in, and how badly I wanted to. 

"I'm not doing this just before meeting your parents and telling your brother that we're together." I crossed my arms and saw her eyes roll before the street light flickered off. 

"Lets go then, don't want to waste any more time." She was salty, but I knew she would get her revenge. 

As soon as we stepped into the house I saw evidence of Tanaka everywhere, discarded shoes, shorts, random volleyball magazines, and what looked like a poorly drawn Kiyoko sketch. I laughed as she led me through to the dining area, her attitude ever apparent. 

Her parents were finishing dinner, Tanaka had his back towwards us, still unaware I was in his house. 

"Hey little bro," She chimed and he spun around with a red schmear of food across his cheek, 

"Hey big si... coach?" He processed for a moment while his eyes landed on our intertwined fingers, her big smile pointed up at me. 

"No, no, no, please, anyone else sis!" He rushed around the table and yanked her by her shoulders, 

"Calm down Ry," She laughed, "I'm not picking anyone else." She looked back at me and caught the smirk on my face. I returned to a frown and she rolled her eyes again, returning to face her brother. He gave me an evil look. 

"How did this happen? When? Oh god, how long have you two been sneaking around?" He was getting worked up, I'd seen this process a million times, he would move onto theatric facial bursts and then a melt down and a pouting stage. 

"All of that is none of your business," Yeah i guess telling him that I aggressively cornered her after practice and then we fucked all night was not the best story. 

"It's been a month." I said. He moved into facial dramatics, pulling his cheeks down to his jaw, 

"A month?! So he's the boy you were on the phone with every night during vacation?" He wasn't wrong, although 'boy' and the fact he even heard some of those conversations unsettled me. They were not PG and by no means should he have heard what she was saying. 

"He is the man that I said I called, yes." She popped a hip out to match his attitude. He frowned and moved into the melt and pout stage. 

She stepped back into me, my hand catching her right hip before it crashed into me, but Tanaka just threw his head back in upset. 

"Ew, mom! Make her behave!" He ran off to his mother, but she just laughed at him. She turned and I saw him in her face, but her hair was blonde and wrapped on top of her head, longer than her daughters but the same color. 

"Welcome Keishin," She used my first name and it immediately straightened my posture, 

"Thank you for having me," I smiled, her father spinning around next. Boy he didn't look like either of them, but he did look like Saeko's evil side. His harsh features and dark eyes burrowing into my soul. 

"We love having company, gives us a chance to share our cooking." He stretched a hand across the table and I took it, my grandfathers handshake taking over. He seemed impressed by it, withdrawing to finish cooking. 

Dinner was fabulous, I complimented her parents about five times before she punched me under the table. Her fingers flattened across my thigh after, rubbing the spot she drilled her knuckles into. 

We were finishing our plates as her brother suggested a movie, I almost smacked him. Knowing exactly why he wanted us to all be in the same room for a few more hours. 

"Go pick one out." His mother said and he turned, sticking his tongue out at his sister before running out of the room, her hand tightened on my leg and I released she had slid it quite a bit higher. I reached down and shoved her back down towards my knee, but her hand turned, dug her nails into my wrist and forced me to retreat. 

"Bitch," I whispered, shaking my hand as she put her hand back at the top of my leg. She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek, 

"I'm doing the fucking tonight." She whispered and my face caught on fire. Her parents had turned to do the dishes so at least they couldn't see her tongue trace up my ear. I pulled away from her, 

"Not if we're watching a movie all night with Tanaka," I was using it to my advantage now. She smirked, 

"I don't work in the morning," she shrugged, knowing full well that I did. That she was going to be the death of me. 

"I stand by my initial assessment," I said, scooting out from the table and bringing both of our plates to the counter, 

"Found one!" Tanaka called from the other room, 

"We'll be in when we finish cleaning up!" His mother called. Saeko grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway and up the stairs, 

"No no," I didn't fight her, but I also was very nervous about her family being all over the house. Tanaka on high alert. As soon as she shut her door I realized I'd never seen her room. She gave me no time to look around before her lips grabbed mine, her hands around my face. I groaned against her lips, the enchanting spell they usually cast on me taking over. 

I slid my hands under her shirt, reaching up to unhook her bra. It was a front clip so bless for that. She giggled against my mouth, walking me back until I felt something hit my knees. I fell back into a chair and her legs quickly knelt around my lap, 

"I've missed you," She said and her lips traveled down my neck. I melted into the chair and slid a hand down the back of her jeans, 

"I've missed you more," I responded, gripping her ass in my fingers. She giggled again, nibbling my skin under my jaw, 

"I seem to recall you telling me something like 'it's one week baby, that's not that long'?" She pulled back and looked at me, 

"hmm, fair," I leaned up, my lips brushing her collar, "at least i didn't say 'I could stay here another week'?" 

"I was joking," she defended, her voice weaker as i pressed my tongue along her throat. 

"Wasn't very funny as you told me not to touch myself the whole time, then called me every night trying to kill me." I dug my fingers into her hips, lifting her as I stood up. She laughed as I tossed her on the bed, crawling over her. 

"Did you? You went the whole week...?" She wanted me to have failed, 

"One whole week, did you?" I knew she hadn't. She blushed and looked away, 

"I didn't say I would.." She whined, "You kept sending me those fucking pictures!" She smacked my chest before pulling my shirt to bring me to her. I kissed her, feeling her nipples harden against my chest. I reached under her shirt and pinched one, her mouth flying off mine as she gasped. 

I twisted her softly between my fingers until she pushed on my shoulder, 

"Oh god," She sighed, "Now I'm gonna be soaked the whole movie." 

I laughed and leaned back on my heels, "At least we will both be suffering." I helped her up and we walked back down to the living room, Tanaka giving her a terrible stink eye, 

"Oh don't be so sad Tanaka, one day you'll find a girlfriend." She pat his shoulder before pushing me into a large chair. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on my lap, resting her head on my chest. I missed her, kissing her hair and feeling her lean into me. I missed her smell, her voice, the phone had distorted it all week. I missed her stupid attitude that appeared for no reason. I especially missed her warming my bed most nights. 

A week of cold bed and no girlfriend was something I never realized I would hate so much. I had done it for years, but just a few weeks with her and I realized it was not the same, she was undoing me little by little. 

"okay, let's get this started." Her father clapped his hands as Tanaka hit play and gave us another disgusted sigh. She stuck out her tongue at him and then nuzzled deeper into me. 

The movie was a terrible rate action film, Tanaka having clearly seen it a million times. He kept whispering the words and moving along with the main character. 

Saeko turned her face up to mine, pursing her lips for a kiss. I gave it to her, feeling her sigh against me before rubbing her cheek against my collar. I smiled, content. 

When the film credits rolled Tanaka suggested we watch the second installment, he would pick a franchise. 

"Not tonight bunny," His mom said. BuNNY? I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing, 

"Yeah son, it's time we old folks get to bed, and leave your sister alone please." His dad pointed at him before walking out with his arm around his wife. 

"Doesn't mean you two can't watch it with me," He turned to us and for a moment I felt bad, he was just trying to be a brother, save Saeko from the evil coach he thought I was. 

"Another night Tanaka, I have to walk Ukai home, he works in the morning." Ah, the execution on her was remarkable. 

"He could just stay here," Tanaka hadn't realized what he said, 

"I'm not sure he wants to stay," she turned to me with that wicked grin, fuck. 

"I can leave from here in the morning i guess." I awkwardly rubbed my neck, not wanting to let either of them down in that moment. Of course it was easier to let Tanaka down, and I would stomp all over that boy for her. 

"Perfect," She kissed me quickly, "Good night Ry," She pulled me from the chair and Tanaka finally realized what he had done, 

"We share a wall!!" He cried behind us. I glanced around the hallway and saw the door next to hers, a bunch of ramshackle stickers and posters pinned on it. Of course they shared a wall... 

"Are you insane?" I mumbled as I shut the door. She shrugged and slid off her sweater, 

Her hands ran across her collar, "Are you afraid you can't be quiet?" She stepped closer, hooking her fingers in my belt loops. I hissed as her teeth sank into my neck, 

"I'm not sure you can." I sighed. She giggled, yanking open my pants and slipping her fingers beneath the fabric. I tensed as her hand touched me through the thin fabric of my briefs, 

"I'm sure he will be just fine, his bed is on the other wall." She yanked me by my neck until our lips crashed harshly. I fumbled with my shirt buttons until it came free over my shoulders, quickly unsnapping her bra a second time. She stepped back and tossed it to the floor, her hands darting to her jeans and kicking them off in sync with me. 

We both giggled as we crawled onto the bed, her fluffy yellow blanket quickly getting discarded for the slick black sheets. Her pillow moved as the blanket was shoved, the small black shape catching my eye

"Nice," I said, pulling the vibrator in front of her. She gripped it and yanked it from me,

"Snoopy," She hissed and tossed it onto her nightstand. I shrugged and leaned down to kiss her collar, her breath hitched as my hand slipped beneath the black lace on her waist. I smiled against her skin, my fingers coated in her already. I looked up at her before a slipped inside her, two of my fingers feeling the warmth of her around them. 

She gasped, her hands shooting to my shoulders. I smiled and pumped my fingers into her, her back lifting off the bed as her ass dug into it. Her teeth dug into her lip and I twisted my hand, watching her head toss back. 

"Tell me when to stop," I teased, my thumb finding the bead between her lips. She hissed, looking down at me, 

"Don't you dare." I winked at her and lowered my teeth to her breast, nibbling beside her nipple before tracing my tongue around it. She let her breathing get louder, her fingers shaking against my skin. I pulled her into my mouth and slid in a third finger. She removed a hand from my shoulder to cover her mouth, biting down on her finger as I looked up to her. I grazed my teeth on her nipple, pulling my fingers out of her underwear. She looked down at me as I leaned back, she smirked as I pushed her legs apart with my knees. 

I didn't know if I was going to lick my fingers or just wipe them on the bed, as I brought them between us I saw her lean up and pull my wrist to her chin. Fuck, I felt my cock twitch as my fingers slipped over her tongue. She sucked them and ran her tongue between each one, I shut my eyes for a moment, my chest tightening. 

"Come on daddy," she whined, "Did you think I forgot who was doing the fucking?" I shot my eyes wide again as she pushed me onto my back, quickly wrapping her powerful thighs around my waist. 

"I was hoping," I admitted. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss me, only her lips went to my ear after making me look like an idiot, 

"It's been a long week, you've got lots to make up for." Her teeth pulled my earlobe. I grinned, my hands grabbing her ass. 

Our movements were synced, she sat up as I pulled her up, sliding my body down on the bed, thankful I wasn't too sweaty to stick to it yet. She gasped as her hands smacked into the wall, my nose pushing between her lips. I dug my fingers into her ass and pulled her onto my mouth. 

I missed lots of things about her, but her taste broke top five things to miss. Nearing the #2 spot as she was grinding down against my face. I felt my cheeks and chin get wet, i felt her body lean forward, her breathing getting heavier. Louder. I moved my hand under her ass, hooking my thumb inside of her at the same second I suctioned my mouth on her. She smacked my forehead, 

"Stop stop," She begged, leaning back to try and slide away. I had to use both hands to wrap around her thighs and pull her in. She grumbled something rude I'm sure, unable to hear as her legs squeezed my ears. 

I felt her shaking, her fingers pulling on my hair as she fell forward again. I heard her cursing, her hand pounding the wall as I pushed her over the edge. Her thighs widened so her stomach was touching the top of my head as she whimpered, her hand shooting next to my and between her legs. 

I laughed as she came over my chest and neck, my hands gently rubbing her thighs. I knew she hated when I made her do that, but she knew I was always going to try. 

"Fuck you Keishin," She mumbled, throwing herself onto her back. I rolled onto my stomach beside her, putting my arm over her stomach, 

"It's been a week, I couldn't help myself." I kissed her ribs and she just sighed. 

I waited for her to catch her breath, her legs curling back up and leaning over against my back. 

I kissed her stomach, leaving light kisses all over before moving up between her breast and to her chest. She giggled and squirmed under me, 

"Okay, I forgive you." She laughed as I neared her lips. I looked into her magnificent eyes, rubbing my nose on hers, 

"Thank you baby," I kissed her softly once before going back deeper. She moaned into my lips, the vibration making me smile on hers. She slipped her leg under my stomach and pulled herself under me, hooking her toes in my briefs and yanking them down. I kicked them off and ran a hand down her side, under her lower back and lifting her ass off the bed. She slipped a pillow under herself and broke the kiss, 

"Keishin," She breathed, 

"Yeah?" I looked at her open mouth, 

"I.." She looked away from me and I felt my stomach drop. She shook her head and I knew she wasn't going to say it. 

"Hey," I tapped her chin to make her look at me, "I do too." I nodded, feeling my heart race as I admitted it. 

"Oh," She smiled, her arms wrapped around my neck, "I thought it was too soon.." She flushed across her cheeks and nose. 

I did too, I realized while she was on vacation. Almost said it every night before she hung up, but we always ended with an awkward good night. 

"I don't think love has a schedule." I said, my lips falling onto her nose, 

"You make me happier than I've ever been," She said into my cheek, her lips pressing into my jaw a few times before I pulled back to look at her. 

"I'll do my best to keep that up," I grinned, "I want you to be happy." She gave me a shy look, then pulled me back for a kiss. I met her lips and forgot we were naked, forgot we were in her room. I only knew her lips and mine, her tongue and mine, her teeth and mine. Her love and mine. 

The colors behind my eyes faded and I realized I'd pushed myself against her, her lips falling open as she waited. I slowly pushed into her and she let out a muffled series of moans until my hips touched the back of her thighs. 

I cursed at how good she felt, the warmth of her warming my entire body. I began to thrust, my hands roaming her thighs and up her sides as he squirmed against the bed. I heard myself grunt a little too loud, her hand shooting up to cover my lips. I leaned down on my elbows, my hips moving faster and harder into her, she turned her face and bit into the skin on my forearm. I hissed as she groaned through the bite, her other hand weakly falling off my face and onto my chest. 

"There," She said loudly, but I didn't bother cover her mouth, knowing if I did she would just chomp down on my palm. Causing me to get a little too loud. I strained to keep the same rhythm, watching her face twist as I found a good spot. 

Her walls ached around me, shit. I felt my toes curl and I wasn't sure who was going to go first, but I knew she was close. 

I grabbed the vibrator from the nightstand, clicking the top and slipping it onto her. She let out a yelp before digging her fingers into my ass, her other hand braced on the wall above her head. Her mouth hung open as she let out breathy whimpers, her entire body tensed and I felt her tighten around me. 

Fuck, 

"Where?" I asked, she shook her head. The hand on my ass pulling me deeper, 

"In," She muttered, her eyes opening. I winced before making eye contact, 

"Are you.." I felt my stomach ignite before I could form a question, 

"Yes, I'm sure." She snapped. I gave into her and as soon as I felt her nails dig into my ass and heard her let out the all too familiar moan, I released into her. She gasped as I tensed repetitively, my legs quivering before I lost muscle control and fell over her. 

We didn't do anything but breath for ten minutes, my entire body throbbing and I could finally feel the burn of exhausted muscles in my back and abdomen. 

She pushed on my shoulder weakly, I rolled off her and watched her walk over, pulling on the coach jacket I'd given her. She left the room and I heard another door shut, water running. 

I sighed, pulling myself up to the pillows and yanking the top sheet out from the wall to pull it over my legs. I looked around and saw what I expected her room to look like, posters of her performing, pictures from her and her friends adventures. On her nightstand was a clutter of picture frames, two of them were her and Tanaka when they were younger. I smiled and looked over to the full family photo, then I saw the one at the edge closest to the bed. 

It was me, smoking. It was on the balcony at my apartment, a waist up shot of me in my robe. The cigarette balanced between my fingers as I blew the smoke into the night sky. The light from the moon catching the earrings and making them bright in the picture. 

When had she taken this? I hadn't even noticed.. Although after sex I wasn't one to be too cognizant of anything. 

"Self admiration looks good on you," She said from the doorway. I slid the frame back onto the stand and looked at her, 

"When did you take that?" I asked, she came in and slipped the jacket onto the hook it came from, 

"It was the third time I spent the night I think," She hopped into the bed and curled into my side, "I knew you thought I was asleep as we laid on that chair, I just looked up and you looked so good. I thought you would say no if i asked so I just took it, and you didn't even fuss so I knew you hadnt noticed." She shrugged and kissed my chest. 

"You know what's funny?" I laughed, "I have a picture of you from that same night, when I got into bed you curled onto my stomach." 

She smiled and danced her fingers on my stomach, "Is it framed?" She asked,

"It's my wallpaper," I laughed and grabbed my phone off the stand to show her. She got giddy and leaned up to take my phone. 

"Oh no, I look so chubby." She rubbed her cheeks as she got self conscious.

"You look beautiful," I corrected. She pouted, 

"Can you take a better one?" She pleaded, 

"Sure, but I'm keeping this one. I like this one." I stuck my tongue out at her.


	8. Bokuto* x Akaashi (Backseat)

I shoved the bags into the trunk of the large black car, aware how out of place it looked on the side of the street. I hated the cars that were gifted to the team this year, but I needed a new car and I wasn't going to say no. Not that no was an option, they kind of forced them on us. 

I slammed the trunk shut and headed over to the last stop for the day, the bookstore. I needed to get my sister some stupid book she wanted that my parents refused to buy for her. I looked it up and there was no weird inappropriate stuff so I figured it would be fine, they were just cheap. 

I headed into the store and looked around, if people were supposed to read in here why was it so dim lit? Whatever, nobody who reads for pleasure should be trusted anyway. 

I pulled the title up on my phone, trying to find it on my own. I searched for about an hour before caving and asking the clerk. I headed to the front desk, trying to figure out how to pronounce the english title. I felt my ankle smack into something, then my hand hit the floor to save my face. I flung my phone across the floor and looked at the carpet as it was inches from my eyes. 

"I am so sorry!" I shouted, jumping onto my feet. I turned and saw his shape on the chair. As soon as I saw his thighs I realized it was him. 

"I'm sure," He sighed, tucking the paper between the pages. He hadn't seen me yet, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I turned and fumbled for my phone, 

"I'll just head out, no need to stop reading." I rambled, sliding the phone across the carpet to grab. It slipped between my knees and of course this had to take longer than it needed to. 

"You think I couldn't tell it was you, your stupid hair sticks out over all these shelves." His sassy voice sent nostalgic shivers down my spine. I feigned a casual laugh and finally gripped my phone and shoved it in my pocket, 

"Again, my bad. You can keep reading," I spun and saw he was already standing, the same height I remembered him. His face had remained smooth, his sleek features haunting me the way they had for years. 

He slipped off the reading glasses and tucked them into his dark blue button up. Fuck he looked good. His eyes rolled before looking back to me

"It's fine, how dare I trip the famous Japanese national team player Kotaro Bokuto." The sarcasm dripping from his sweet lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, 

"Trip? Like on purpose?" I crossed my arms and waited for his answer, 

"I wouldn't touch you on purpose even to cause you pain, who knows what you've caught since going division 1." He looked away from me and i felt the relief of not worrying about his gaze on me, while also missing the intensity of his dark eyes. 

"I don't like what you're implying," I stepped back, watching his long fingers tuck into the black dress pants underneath the pale belt. He knew how to put an outfit together, an old skill he has since honed impeccably. 

"Sorry," He sighed, "I just get caught off guard when a 200lb owl runs into me while I'm working." 

I gasped, shocked he was so accurate with my weight so quickly. He hadn't grown much since high school, probably still 150/160 range. 

"I'm not an owl anymore," I snapped, "I'm just an ordinary guy on the national team." 

"You'll always be an owl Bokuto," He pulled the black blazer off the chair, "It was never a Fukurodani thing for you, it's who you were." He shook his head like I was the one not making sense, 

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to cut our interaction so short, 

"Just forget it, go back to whatever was so important on your phone." He walked away and I walked behind him, 

"I have time, we should get coffee, or tea. You always preferred tea." I looked around to his face but he shook his head, 

"I've got to work Bokuto, plus," He turned and put a hand up to stop me. I paused an inch from his palm, "It's been five years, no need to try and catch up." 

"Keiji.." I whined as he turned his back. He stiffened as I said his name, 

"I'd prefer if you didn't Bokuto.." His voice was less harsh now, 

"I just want a couple minutes of your time where you aren't attacking me." I waited and saw his shoulders relax, 

"I'll do my best, but I seriously have to work.." He turned and reached into the pocket of my jacket, grabbing my phone and causing my heart to race. He rolled his eyes at me as he unlocked my phone, never changing my password. He updated his contact, including changing his name from Baby Owl <3 to Akaashi 

"I'll assume your number is the same?" He raised his brows at me as he handed my phone back to me, 

"Yeah.." I somehow felt embarrassed by that. 

"I'll call you later, we can get tea another time." He gave me no sign of a smile before taking off. 

Well fuck. I didn't know this was how my time at home was going to go. 

I quickly bought the entire series and few other reccomended by the clerk, paying no attention to what she was handing me as I rushed home. Well, to my old home. 

I barged into the house and heard my family run to the door. I was engulfed in their arms, my father standing back against the doorway to laugh. 

"Yes yes, I was home a month ago, this shouldn't be so dramatic." I pulled out of their grasp and thought about Akaashi, wanting to wait for the call I knew was not going to come. He was going to ghost me, but the potential of him not ghosting me was exciting enough. 

I shuffled through with the bags of gifts and moved them into my room, I'd wrap them as an excuse to get away for awhile. 

Impatiently I sat through dinner, my leg bouncing as I held the phone, afraid I would miss the vibration. I felt the text tone and read it under the table, 

Akaashi:   
Ok. I am free until 9. I can meet you at the old cafe in 20? 

20 minutes... fuck. I looked at the clock, it was 7 now. 7:20. It took me 10 minutes to get to the Cafe if I drove. 

Me:  
See you then! Are you going to be dressed all fancy again? 

Akaashi:   
Fancy? It was a button up and slacks... so yes. 

Me:   
I'll get out of my sweats then.. 

Akaashi: 

I don't care, it's just tea. 

I smiled and looked at my family, trying to come up with something to leave, 

"Hey guys," They turned, "I'm going out..." I waited for my mother to say that was not a good excuse. 

"Have fun baby," She said and returned to the conversation they were having. Maybe being a full grown adult had its perks. I dismissed myself and went into my room, dumping out the bag of nice clothes I bought for the holidays. I snapped on the black button up, sliding into the pale pants and cinching a black belt around it. I stood in the mirror and knew it was missing something, I rolled the sleeves up and snapped on the blingy watch hoping that would be enough. Only it wasn't, the gifted watch was too blingy for me. 

I rooted through my old drawers, making a ruckus that caused my older sister to come into the room, 

"Kota... oh no.." She said as I faced her. 

"I need something, please Mika!" She pulled me across the hall to her old room, it was still set up like she lived here.. 

"I still have this, I took it after you moved out.." She turned and slipped the chain around my neck. I immediately shook my head, 

"I'm meeting him, I can't wear it.." I looked down and saw the pendant, 

"Just tuck it in," She smiled, pushing it under the shirt, "Only the chain is exposed and it still looks good." She held my chest and looked up at me, 

"Mi.. I can't.." I went to pull the chain off but she smacked me, 

"It's jewelry Kotaro!" She gave me a stern look, "Just keep it under the shirt and he'll never know." 

"Fine, I'm going to be late now anyway." I rushed out and ignored the lump in my throat, the pendant causing a flood of emotions I wasn't ready for. Why had she taken it? Kept it? I thought I'd thrown it away... 

I quickly grabbed my keys and wallet, heading out without another goodbye. I sped to the cafe, only three minutes late. I rushed through the door, seeing his wide shoulders hunched over on a stool. 

"So sorry, my sister deemed my outfit unfit.." I half-lied. He shrugged, 

"It looks fine.." He looked me over and I felt the familiar blush hit my neck. I looked away and slid onto the stool next to him, tossing the keys on the counter to hear the clang, 

"Fuck.." I cursed, looking at the wrong set of keys.. 

"Yeah?" He nearly laughed, 

"These are my apartment keys... if my parents lock the door tonight I'm screwed." I held my face in my hands and heard his chuckle, it was hidden, but i heard it. 

"Apartment in Tokyo? Or?" I looked at him and nodded, 

"Yeah this set has all the apartment keys on it, the one an hour away, the one's in Osaka, Fukuoka, and Sendai. Other than that it's hotel suites paid for by the team." I tossed the keys in my hand, 

"Three apartments?" He asked, "I can barely afford my one apartment.." 

"What are you doing now?" I asked, wanting to focus off what the team actually paid for.. 

"Editing," He sighed, "I love it, but it's not where the money is." 

"Keiji.. That's amazing, you always said you wanted to work with books." I smiled at him, proud we had both accomplished our dreams. He shrugged, hiding his smirk behind his cup, 

"Bokuto," He whined, 

"I'm sorry, habit.." I rubbed my neck and apologized. 

"It's fine," He waved me off, "Just call me Akaashi, it's what everyone calls me." 

"That's why I don't call you it.." I mumbled, "But sure, I understand." 

"It's not you," He laughed and turned to face me, "I'm seeing someone and even they call me Akaashi. I've just been Akaashi.." 

The bullet hit me unexpectantly, not that I thought tonight was going anywhere, but I was still hurt. I didn't want him to be seeing anyone, I wanted to have a shot. 

"Seeing someone?" I wasn't able to hide the surprise, 

"Yeah," He got shy, "I just, it's new and I didn't think I was going to bring it up tonight.." 

"Well you did." I looked away, wishing I had a drink to hide my face behind. 

"Bokuto.." He sighed, "Did you think I was just going to be alone for the rest of my life? I'm sure you haven't been." 

He wasn't wrong, i had been seeing people. A lot of people.. 

"No I didn't think you'd be alone, I just didn't prepare myself to hear about your new boyfriend.." I glanced back to him and saw his face go slack, 

"Girlfriend." He corrected. I would have spit my drink out, but again I was drinkless, 

"Oh? I thought.." I breathed, "I'm sorry, are you happy?" I didn't know what to ask. I'd been with mostly men since we broke up, the few women I'd been with were one night drunken encounters. 

"I don't think I am," He shrugged, "but, she's good to me and we get along super well." He looked at me and I saw the gloss on his eyes, 

"I get it," I wanted to hold his hand, his knee, let him know I cared. 

"No," He smiled weakly, "You don't. I am miserable, I just can't be alone." 

"Ke.. Akaashi," I caught myself, "I really do, I just haven't dated since us to fill the void.." I shrugged, "I chose the opposite, being in a terrible mood and hating everyone. I don't even know ten names of anyone from the past five years." 

"Wow Bokuto," He spat, "You turned into an asshole and I became straight." 

We shared a look before bursting into laughter. 

"How straight?" I asked as we calmed down. 

"Don't worry," He shot me a wide eyed glare, "The sex is terrible, for me at least." 

"So," I giggled, "she doesn't know?" He shook his head, 

"She's too sweet, too innocent. I would feel like a pervert.." He tossed the empty cup into the trash over the counter. 

"Oh come on," I nudged him, "You could just do it yourself.." I winked, 

"Yeah, sticking my finger in my ass while we fucked would be casual and not perverted." He laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Are you even fucking though? Or is it very vanilla..." I knew the answer when he slumped onto the counter, 

"Oh Bokuto," He laughed into his arms, "We've never done it not missionary in the bed, in the dark..." 

"Oh no!" I laughed. 

"I know!" He looked at me and I saw the old Akaashi, the simple smile and kind eyes. I missed him. 

"Is she hot? I need a picture.." I scooted closer and waited while he opened his phone, 

"Here," He shoved it at me and I looked at him, 

"Dude, she's insane! How did you? Oh my god, I can't even land tens like this." I stared at his gorgeous girlfriend, her long black hair hanging over her pale collar as she laughed. I imagine Akaashi taking the picture with his usual grin. 

"She's alright, makes me look a lot better at work events." He took his phone back, "I just feel nothing." 

"I'm sorry, is that really fair to her? Or is she also like, lost?" I tried to not be harsh, 

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing.." He sunk back against the stool, 

"I never thought you would be someone who was unhappy." I dared reach out an touch his knee, he flinched, but didn't push me away. 

"Me either, with you I was..." He shrugged and looked at me. I felt my throat catch, 

"Happy." I offered. He nodded, 

"I hate her, her hair is all over the apartment, I can't have my books out because she says it's 'clutter' but she has bags and plants all over the place!" He tossed his hands up in frustration. 

I grabbed his wrists and brought his hands down, 

"I want you to be happy Akaashi." I felt my eyes burn, I needed him to be happy. 

"Bo.." He sighed, his fingers wrapping around my arm. 

"I'm serious," I said, "I don't want you to be miserable, especially not when you've got your dream job." 

He looked at our hands, pulling my arms to his chest, 

"I don't know how to..." He refused to look at me as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Come on," I sighed, "It's hard, i get it.." I pulled my hand up and tipped his chin up. He grabbed my wrist and turned his face into my hand, 

"I miss you, every day." He cried, I felt my eyes well and fought back the tears. 

"I know," I sighed, "I regret it every day." I curled my hand against his jaw, he kissed my palm. 

"I'm sorry," He sniffled, "I didn't mean to get this emotional." He let go of my hand but I didn't remove it. 

"Me either," I smirked at him. I slipped my hands off him and checked the time, 

"Shit, you said you had to go at 9.." 

"Yeah, she's waiting for me..." He wiped his cheeks, stepping off the stool. I slid off behind him and grabbed my things, 

"Need a ride?" I asked, knowing he probably walked here. 

"If you don't mind, I promise not to get emotional again.." He laughed. 

"Deal." We headed out and I unlocked the car, 

"Oh, big wheels for a big guy.." He touched the car, 

"Gift, whole team got them." I rolled my eyes and got in. He slipped in next to me. I saw him wipe his cheeks again, 

"Hey, where am I going?" I turned to hand my phone to him, but he just stared at me. He shook his head before cupping my face. 

"Ke.." I sighed, 

"I know, I just want to look at you one last time.." His thumbs rubbed my cheeks and I shut my eys. Knowing it was wrong, that he had a girlfriend waiting for him. 

"Bokuto.." He made me look at him, "don't take me home." 

"But, she's waiting.." I looked at my phone between us, 

"She isn't." He shrugged, "10 is bedtime and she gets mad if I come home after 9:30." 

"Still, you have a girlfriend.." I sighed, 

"Please, you're the one thing in my life that makes me feel anything. I'll call and tell her now or I can do it in person tomorrow but can you please just spend more time with me? Unless you've got somewhere to be?" 

"Nowhere to be," I smiled, "I just don't want to do the wrong thing.." 

He laughed, "me either." 

We drove around for awhile, passing the high school where he made me pull over. 

"Do you remember when Akinori and Washio fist fought there?" He said in a fit of laughter, 

"I remember Akinori getting his ass beat." I laughed with him. 

"Come on," he unbuckled and got out, 

"No, Akaashi!" I ran after him, "We can't be here!" I whispered. He laughed and shoved me, I fell onto the grass. 

"What are they going to do? Tell us to leave? Oh no..." He laughed at me before offering his hand. I yanked him down and giggled as he landed on my chest. His legs tangled between mine as he put his chin into my chest, 

"Akaashi," I put my hand on his cheek, "Kiss me." 

He immediately pushed himself up on his hands, kneeling around my waist before dropping his lips on mine. I gripped his sides, everything in my body reacting to him. 

The power he held in his two thin lips, the way he controlled me the minute it happened. He leaned into me and I brought my hands to his ass. He pulled away quickly, i lifted my hands to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. 

"No," He reached back and slapped my hands back onto him, "You said your apartment is an hour away?" 

"Yeah," I sighed, dropping my head into the grass. 

"come on then," He pulled me off the grass and danced over to the car, 

"You're kidding," I resisted, 

"Oh we've done worse," He smirked. He wasn't wrong.. He pulled me into him, our lips connecting and any reservations I had flew out the door. 

He fell into the backseat, unbuttoning his shirt as I leaned on the top of the car, staring at him as he revealed his muscular chest and abdomen, he'd been working out... 

He tossed the shirt onto the floor, his belt following. I groaned as he lifted his ass to shimmy the pants off. Revealing the glorious thighs that my dreams were made of. 

"Can you do it yourself or?" He flipped onto his hands and knees and began to pull my belt off. I laughed as I undid my shirt, as soon as I tossed it into the car I realized the necklace hung infront of his face. I froze as he took it in his hand. 

"You wore this.." He scoffed, leaning back against the opposite door. I crawled in and shut the door, 

"My sister, she said it helped the outfit, I tried to take it off but she convinced me.." He took it off my neck and held it in his hands, twisting the golden circle in his fingers. 

"Why do you have it?" He asked, the tears rolling down his cheeks again. I wiped them, 

"You said you wouldn't get emotional again.." He rolled his eyes. 

"Bokuto.." 

"Fine, I guess I left it in my room before I moved out and my sister kept it." He sighed, reaching down into the mess that was our clothes. He pulled out the matching chain, 

"I tried to throw mine away about ten times, She keeps asking what it is.." 

"What do you tell her?" I gulped, 

"That it's a memory, a piece of my past." He unclasped the chains and slid the ring onto his finger, handing me mine. 

"I can't Keiji," I held the ring and felt my tears finally fall, "I don't want to." I set the ring down, leaning back from him, 

"Bokuto," He sighed, "just tonight, can we be happy again?" 

He was right, putting on the ring would make me happy again, being with him made me happy again. 

"Why? So i can take it off after you leave and realize I screwed up all over again?" I heard the anger as I was too harsh to him. 

"Who said we were screwing up again?" He asked, the pain apparent, 

"I have to leave Keiji! I have to go play volleyball all over the world and I can't expect you to just trust me while I'm out there, nor would I want to just leave you here all the time. You've got a job, a girlfriend!" I held my chest, feeling the overwhelming heat in my blood. 

"I can go now! I'm not tied to anything here, I don't want to hold you back. I want to go this time.." The words I wanted to hear five years ago, the words I'd needed to hear, just too late. 

"It's not that simple, what about our families. Everything we put them through! I can't just go back to how we were, we're different people now." I stared at the ring, 

"How different? So different that you don't love me anymore?" He asked. I shot him a warning look, 

"I didn't say that.." I sighed, aware of how much I wanted to say yes and take him with me. 

"So then what is it?" he sat up, "Is it that you don't want this? Or is it that you're still scared of doing something hard..." 

"That's not fair Keiji.." 

"I said call me Akaashi," He snapped, "What's wrong? Can't we try this again? Don't you want to try this again or am i overstepping?" He took the ring off and tossed it onto mine, 

"Akaashi," I sighed, "I want this, you're all I've ever wanted. I just don't want to hurt you again.." I finally said the truth, the fear from my chest. 

"It hurts more knowing you're miserable too," He leaned in and held my cheek. 

"I can't do it again.." I cried. He shushed me and crawled over to pull me into his neck. 

"You won't hurt me," He said into my hair, "I'm stronger now, I'll be careful." He squeezed me and I nodded against his skin, 

"Don't let me do anything stupid." I mumbled, 

"That's going to be hard.." He joked. I chuckled and pulled back to look at him. 

We kissed and quickly found ourselves naked, Akaashi pushing me back and pressing his lips down my stomach. I adjusted on the seats, bending one leg against the back seats and dropping one behind the drivers seat. 

His wicked eyes looked into mine as his mouth slipped over me, 

"Oh fuck," I groaned, the warmth of his tongue causing unwanted heat in my chest. I lifted my hips into him and felt him giggle. He pushed me into his mouth and I reached back to hold the edge of the seat. His mouth wrapped me in a familiar home, a place nobody else could replicate. My nerves lighting up one by one in painful agony as they recognized him. 

"No more," I whined. He pulled away, gasping as his mouth hung open, 

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping his lips. 

"Turn over," I breathed, he giggled and winked before we adjusted. I kissed up his back as he held onto the door under the window. I rubbed his thighs and pressed my cock against his ass. 

"Yes.." He groaned, I smiled, gently rubbing his sides. I pushed his leg out, his foot dropping onto the floor. His back arched down and I smiled, the rhythm we had built, as teammates, as lovers, still in tact. 

I pushed against his hole and he cursed with a giggle, "I've missed you." 

"I've miss..ah," I leaned forward as he pushed back onto me. 

"Slowly babe," I pressed my fingers into his waist, "We don't have anything.." 

"Spit on it," He reached his hand onto the window and I realized how foggy they had gotten. 

As we connected my brain melted, my bones were just loose beneath my muscles. The muscles just slaves to Akaashi. He had brought me back to life tonight, I finally felt at home. I stopped him, turning him over and grabbing the rings. I put mine on and he smiled as he slipped his over his sweaty fingers. 

We didn't need words, I settled between his legs and they clenched my ribs as I entered him again. He gripped my hair and our lips connected, my cock throbbing inside him already. His walls tightened on my and I gasped into his mouth, 

"Don't test me," I warned, "It's too good with you." 

"I.. oh fuck." He groaned, his hand reaching up to grip the back of the drivers seat, "I'm not lasting much longer," He tightened around me again and I dug my thumb into his waist. 

I leaned my head back, holding him with one hand while the other flattened on the roof of the car. I drilled into him, feeling the lack of lubrication kick in. He moaned and twisted in front of me, the most beautiful sight. 

I felt the cramp in my legs, the knot in my stomach tightening. I thrusted another time and as my hips pressed against the back of his thighs I saw him shoot a hand down to his waist, catching the majority of his mess. I smirked and gave in to the cramp, the final thrust sending my own mess into him. 

I fell on to him, pulling myself out and thanking the company for getting leather seats. 

"Kotaro," He said my name. I looked up at him, my arms not wanting to lift me to face him, 

"Keiji," I copied, 

"I love you," He sighed. 

"I love you," I turned my face to kiss his collar, he breathed for a moment before pushing me off him, 

"It's so hot in here now," He laughed. 

"So," I leaned back and twisted the band on my finger, "What are you going to tell her?" 

He shrugged, 

"Probably that my ex-husband finally came to his senses."


	9. Kuroo x Kenma* (AU veterinarian)

"Good night," I said to the cages, the animals stirring to settle down for the night. I flicked the light to the room off, stepping out to the main hallway. The office had just moved to the new location, the most space we've ever had. 

I started this animal clinic straight out of college, using the spare room in our house for the first years of business while I finished Vet school . It felt good to have made it this far, to have such a large building with my name on the front. 

"Are you heading out for the night sir?" The receptionist asked, we were a 24 hour clinic. 

"I was going to grab some food and come back, Dr. Ouka is here." I tapped my fingers across the desk, 

"Well have fun Dr, we'll let you know if anyone comes in." She smiled and turned back to the computer. 

A beautiful black dog walked in alone, slowly making it's way in. I squatted down and clicked my tongue, watching him turn and register me. He walked over and right into my chest, a beautiful Shepard by the looks of him. I gently touched the tall pointed ears and felt him lean further into me. 

"You okay buddy? Where's your parents?" I was talking to myself, but that was 90% of the job. I ran my hand down his neck and felt the soft fur slip between my fingers. He was skinny for his size, a stray? No, his collar was just buried in his fur. I pulled the tag up to read, 

"Okay, Loki." I saw his ears perk at his name, definitely not a stray. 

"I am so sorry! He jumped out of the car while I was on the phone, I didn't realize he came inside.." I looked up slowly, registering the mans voice piece by piece. Long, muscular legs, massive hands gripping his knees as he breathed behind the dog. Wide shoulders before his face. Fuck, a very pretty face. His jaw was sharp, his lips open as he breathed. His narrow hazel eyes looking directly at me as I looked at his spiky black hair, his bangs hanging down over his face. 

"No problem, were you coming here?" I asked, looking down at the dogs face, seeing both of them now I realized how alike they looked. Dark and intimidating, 

"Yes actually, He's not been eating and I've tried changing his food and wet food and everything I could think of." I sighed, standing up and tapping the counter, 

"I'll take this one," I told her. 

"But, I thought you were getting food?" She turned and got the clipboard ready, 

"I'll go after this." I turned to him, now standing and his height added to his intensity, "Get signed in with her and meet me in room 3." I brought Loki back, grabbing the new pet chart and getting started. 

I filled out the last box, Loki being extremely cooperative. I hadn't met a Shepard so docile before, he had no issues with me looking at his teeth or anything. 

"Was he good? I worry about him sometimes.." I tensed as the owner spoke, usually they weren't so scary to me. Something about this man was putting my body on high alert. 

"He was extremely well behaved actually, how long have you had him?" I asked, petting Loki as he rolled onto his side on the exam table. 

"About 5 years, since he was a puppy." He walked around and put his hand on Loki's side, easily double the size of my own. I withdrew my hand and marked down Loki's age, 

"So he isn't eating?" I double checked, 

"No, and I can't seem to figure out why.." He bent down and looked into his dogs eyes, a deep connection apparent. 

"Have you guys moved recently, any new people around, or other pets?" I asked, he looked at me with a confused brow, 

"Well we moved into a new apartment, but nothing else.." His eyes were remorseful, realizing he might have done this to his companion, 

"Okay, well sometimes that's very stressful for our animals. I'll check him for any other issues just to be sure." I began feeling around Loki's throat, none of the lumps I was cautious of. I moved down around his arms, 

"So, what do we do if it's just stress?" He asked, comforting his dog. 

"Well, first I need to see if he'll eat treats." I grabbed one from the counter, breaking it in half. I brought it over to the owner, "Give him this." I dropped the half into his palm. 

He tipped the treat infront of Loki, to sniffed it before gently taking it from him. 

"That's good, so he is willing to eat something." I smiled, "You might want to try a kind of reward system for a few nights, giving him the food from your hand or something and when he eats it let him know he's doing good." I watched the owner sigh in relief, bringing his hand up to scratch his neck, 

"Should I go back to his regular food then?" His eyes shot up to mine and I shifted, 

"Uh," oh no, my brain was lagging as it focused on his eyes, "No, try and find something with real meat, something to get his natural instincts back up. I make a homemade one that we usually recommend." He stood up and walked around to stand in front of me, 

"That would be great, where do I buy some?" He blinked at me and I turned away, 

"We don't sell it, I just have recipe cards.." I searched the drawer for the cards, pulling one out and taking a breathe before turning back to the devilish owner. His dark red button up was tucked into dark gray slacks and held up by a black belt. 

He was put together and it was killing me, I needed to sleep. The deprivation was making me think about anyone as a sexual prospect. 

"Oh shit," He took the card, "I'm ass at cooking.." He waved the card at me. 

"Well, I was going to go on my midnight snack break, I could grab a container of it from my house if you'd like.." Why? Why would I offer to give a stranger my things.. 

"I don't want to put you out," He protested, "I just have no idea what I'm doing in the kitchen." 

A terrible idea formed in my head, I hoped something else would come out of my mouth as it opened, please, anything else. 

"Well, I could show you how to make it? I mean, Loki's really grown on me. I wouldn't want him to suffer any longer," I leaned down to pet the dog, seeing his tail wag weakly. 

"Oh that would be amazing! It's not an inconvenience or anything right?" He stuck his hands in my line of vision, those veiny muscular hands were waiting for my response, 

"No, I'm usually up for the next few hours anyway doing nothing, might as well help out Loki here." I didn't look up at the owner, 

"Well, that would be great Dr. We can meet you where ever you want, Loki is usually pretty easy going." I saw that, the dog lifting his head to look back at me. What a gorgeous dog. 

"Alright well, if you're going to be in my house then I should introduce myself properly," I stood up and stuck my hand out, "Kenma." He took my hand in his and as his fingers wrapped around my palm he introduced himself, 

"Kuroo," his crooked smirk was off putting, or hot. I couldn't decide as his grip loosened and pulled from mine. 

"If you want I can just drive us, I have to come back here anyway once we're done." I shrugged, he was coming to my house because I was an idiot who over stepped for once. I never offered to help people like this, especially not strangers in the middle of the night. 

"That's fine by me, do you have an animals that won't like Loki?" He asked, patting his leg. Loki saw the pat and leaped down from the table, standing beside Kuroo. His name fit him, Black tail.. Stupid. The blood rushing up my face was stupid and misdirected. 

"No, I only have a cat and he is not the most social and will most likely just sit on a shelf until you leave, we've had dogs in the house before." I hung up the clipboard and walked out to the receptionist, 

"I'll be back in a little while, let the other Dr. know she's by herself." She nodded and slid away from the desk to walk down the opposite hall. 

I looked back to make sure they were following. I unclipped my hair and let it fall around my face, tossing my fingers through it. The headache I got from having my hair pulled back all day was intense, luckily tonight it wasn't so bad. 

A strand fell in front of my eye, the blonde edges from when I'd dyed it years ago touching my cheek. I blew it out of my face, looking around to show them which car was mine. 

"It's this one," I pointed to the black SUV, Kuroo nodded and called Loki to his side again. I opened the back door and he let himself in. Kuroo went to step in, 

"You can sit in the front, there's a lot of dog hair in the back." I pointed to the set covers and the mess of hair caught his eye, 

"Thank you, these pants wouldn't have appreciated that very much." He let out a low chuckle before walking around the front of the vehicle. As I got into the vehicle I saw the loose files on his seat, leaning over to grab them as he opened the door. 

"My bad," I hissed, scooping them up and pinning them between the seat and the center console,

"Not nearly as messy as my car," He pulled himself in and I could smell whatever version of cologne he was wearing. Some kind of scent titled 'dark rain' or 'mystic forest', something ridiculous I was sure of it. Meanwhile I smelled like a mix of animal and latex gloves. 

I was thankful I lived close, a long drive with him would not be ideal. Neither was having him in my house, but I'd messed that one up pretty badly already. He could easily be a serial killer, his dog was scary looking and so was he. I sighed out loud, I was being ridiculous, nothing about that dog was scary other than knowing the pure power he could yield if need be. 

"So," He coughed, "How long have you been a vet?" I saw him face me out of the corner of my eye, I kept my eyes on the road, 

"Officially about two years, but I've always been taking care of animals." I shrugged and was reminded of my ID clipped to my chest. I quickly clipped it to the rearview mirror, watching it spin. 

"Wow, must be nice. To love what you do I mean," I glanced at him and saw his lips turning into a frown, 

"What do you do?" I returned the question, 

"I'm currently interning with the sports management team for our national volleyball team, but I hope to not be an intern soon." His tone made me think he'd been an intern for too long, 

"How long have you done that?" I asked, he sighed, 

"About a year now, but in that time another intern has come and been promoted already," He tilted his head down and wrapped his fingers around his neck, "Not that I'm using you for a free therapy session as well as a cooking lesson." He laughed uncomfortably, 

"No, I get it. I don't mind, usually I'm alone for weeks at a time so it's nice to have company." Why? I literally just outed myself infront of him, hey look at me, I've got no friends and could be bringing you to my house to kill you... Kenma, you're so dumb. Did I not think about how he might think I'm a killer? 

"Same actually, I mean I'm not alone but no one is talking to me when they're talking you know?" I did, so I nodded. Still focused on how this whole situation had gotten so intense so fast, for no reason. 

It was silent as I pulled into the driveway, the house coming into view, 

"Wow, this is so nice. I had no idea vets made this much.." I flushed, we really didn't make this much. This house was gifted from family money, I made enough to cover bills, but if there was a house payment on this thing I would screwed. 

"We don't," I laughed, "It's a family house, so I just pay bills." I parked the car and looked back at Loki, curled up on the seat with his eyes shut. 

"Lucky you, this is insane." He laughed and got out, opening the back door and clicking his tongue. Loki slinking out of the seat to come to him. He'd trained him well, their bond was clear. 

I let them into the house, tossing my keys on the table in the entrance. 

"So the kitchen is in on the right," I pointed, "I need to get out of these scrubs." He looked at his hands, shrugging before heading into the kitchen. Weird guy, but I trusted he wouldn't steal anything while I changed. I walked past the kitchen and saw him kneeling and pressing his face into his dogs. I turned to walk through the living room to the stairs, rushing up them to my room. 

I kicked the scrubs to the floor and pulled on the dark sweat pants, matching sweat shirt too. I loosely tied my hair back and breathed before padding down the stairs in my bare feet. 

"You're a whole new man," He teased as I walked into the kitchen, I pulled the sweat shirt out by the pocket,

"The short amount of time in these before I have to get back into scrubs is one of the simple pleasures in life." I opened the fridge and pulled out the food, handing it back to him as I read off what everything was. 

I turned as I grabbed the last thing, standing entirely too close to him now. He just looked down at me and made my stomach flip, he was intense without even realizing it. I stepped back and to the side, making no apology to try and ignore the moment all together. 

"So start by just cooking the rice and I put the meat in the oven for a few minutes," I poured the rice and water into the rice cooker, turning it on before grabbing a pan for the meat. 

"Does it matter what meat?" He asked, leaning on the counter beside me, 

"Not really, I usually go for lamb and chicken. Anything will do though as long as he'll eat it." I ripped a piece of the lamb off, showing it to him before tossing it to Loki. He quickly caught it in his mouth, "Even raw lamb he likes," I laughed. 

"I've never given him just like normal food before," He sounded closer behind me than before, I focused on the dog as he fought the raw meat between his teeth, 

"I don't suggest giving him anything you're eating because that's what leads to begging, but a few treats here and there won't hurt." I hesitated to turn around, but the meat needed put in the oven. My elbow touched his stomach as I grabbed the pan, again I just moved and ignored the awkward contact. He did too, thankfully. 

"Now what?" He asked, pointing to the vegetables on the counter, 

"Well we wait now, once the rice is done we'll take everything out and kind of blend it together." I walked out of the kitchen to the living room, "I've got TV if you want to watch anything." 

He followed me out and I saw him rolling his sleeves up his arms. The tan and toned skin beneath catching the light and forcing me to look away. I figured out if he was scary or hot, the mixture of both amplifying the effects of either. Being scary and hot must have made his personal life a mess. 

"You've also got quite the game collection." He nodded to the mess of games and controllers on my floor. 

"It's an easy way to spend what little free time I have," I shrugged and sat down on the chair across from the couch, folding my legs into my chest as he took up space on the couch. 

I watched his eyes run up my legs, most likely judging the ratty sweats I refused to get rid of. Everything my mother came over she tried to toss them, leading to me pitching a fit and winning. 

"Sorry, I guess dressing down to homeless wasn't very hosting manners." I hugged my knees and set my chin on them as he looked at me, his face registering what I said and shaking, 

"No no, I uh.." He chuckled, "I actually like them." I felt the awkward smile on my face before forcing my face to go back to normal, the heat in my cheeks being suppressed as well. 

"My mother hates them, so I just figured.." I shrugged and looked over his outfit again, the way the shirt clung to his body as he leaned back on the couch was dangerous. I could nearly make out the lines of his muscled torso underneath the fabric, remembering how silky it had been on my arm. 

"I'm either dressed in these terrible clothes, or sleeping. I could probably go for wearing sweats for a few hours." He grinned before we both heard the beep of the rice cooker. Thank god no more talk about clothes. Also no more him insinuating he slept naked, that wasn't an image my mind needed anytime soon. 

We both got up and he let me lead into the kitchen, his eyes burning a hole in my back. I pulled the meat out, dumped the rice into a pot with the veggies. 

"Can you start pulling meat off the bones?" I asked, handing him a pair of tongs. 

"Of course." He took it and began putting the chunks into the pot. I searched the cupboards for the broth, reaching up to grab it, I saw him turn as my arm pulled the fabric of the shirt, revealing my waist. He quickly looked away as I pulled it off the shelf and fixed the shirt. 

Ok, so he looked at me a few times, I was rather small and he was probably confused about my age or something. I'd been told that I was small and built rather feminine, it could be off putting to some people. I never let it bother me, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. 

"Is this good?" He asked, I looked at the bare bones and nodded, adding the brother before lowering the blender to the pot. 

"If you don't have one of these it's fine to leave it chunky, I just like to mix it together." I turned on the blender and watched him lean over the pot to watch, my arms shook as I pulled the machine around the food. He saw me and lifted his hands, 

"Here, I can do that." His fingers wrapped over mine and I slipped mine out, letting him take control. He glanced at me and I was caught watching the muscles in his forearms move beneath the skin. 

He smirked before looking back to the pot, "Is this good?" He asked. I looked over and nodded, 

"Yeah." He turned off the blender and lifted it out, tapping off the now brown mixture from the end. 

"So, before I send you home with a bunch, let's see if he'll even eat it yeah?" I grabbed a serving spoon and set a scoop on a plate, leaving it on the ground. Loki just looked at us, 

"Let's give him some space, He was never an eat around people dog." Kuroo's hand pressed into my back and I quickly stepped out of the kitchen with him. His fingers spread out on my back, taking up most of the space on my back. 

"Uh," I stepped away from his hand, "Will he be okay if we're in the living room or should we go further away so he can't see us?" I turned to look at his feet, unable to keep looking at his face, 

"I don't know, he usually eats in the kitchen while I'm at work or in my room." I saw Loki laying on the ground, his face towards us. 

"We can go upstairs, I have a game room if you wanted to play something for a little while." I began walking up the stairs, feeling his presence behind me, 

"I could get into that." His voice lowered and I paused before turning onto the last step. His body hovered just behind mine. My hand tightened on the railing, his fingers inching closer to mine. Ok, think rationally, he was caught off guard by me stopping on the stairs, had to stop just behind me because of his momentum. 

I took a deep breath, stepping onto the floor to the upstairs. His body quickly appeared in front of mine, his lip pulled between his teeth. 

"Kuroo.." I breathed as he backed me into the wall, I pressed myself on the wall, my hands folding onto my stomach. 

"Kenma," His mouth forming my name was good, very good, "Tell me when to stop." I felt his hands slide under my shirt, grabbing my waist and pulling my hips against him. I leaned my head back on the wall, looking up at him. 

His eyes were darker now, his lips slightly parted as he stared into my eyes. I wasn't going to tell him to stop, he knew that. I heard my breath shake as his hand slid up my back, the other one lifting my shirt to expose my torso. 

"Nice, he goes to the gym too?" He winked at me before leaning down, his lips pressing into my chest. 

I pulled the sweatshirt off, "I've got one in the house, helps after a stressful day." I hissed as his tongue pressed between my chest. His eyes shot up to mine and he moved across my skin, tracing his tongue around my nipple. My chest pushed out towards him, my hands reaching to his shoulders. 

The solid muscle on his shoulders moved under my hands as his arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground. I gasped, clinging to his shoulders as he gripped my thighs around his waist. Our foreheads pressed together and I nodded to the right, 

"That's my room." He walked us there, his face lifting so our lips brushed. I waited until he opened the door with his foot to connect our lips. He moaned against my lips and the vibration shook my jaw. I pulled his neck, tasting his lips as he devoured mine. 

I knew this was a mistake, who knows who he even was? He could be married, he could still be a serial killer. I let out a distracted moan, his tongue running between my lips. I didn't care about anything but his skin, I reached between us and popped open the top buttons of his shirt. 

"Ah," I gasped as he bent over, my back hitting the bed. He stood up between my legs, tossing his shirt to the floor. 

"Oh, god.." I covered my face, 

"What?" He asked quickly, his hands pausing on my thighs. 

"You're so hot, it's not right.." I pulled my fingers apart to look at him. He was holding back a laugh, 

"I mean thank you? Do you want me to stop?" His teeth shined at me as he smiled. I leaned up and dropped my hand to his belt, unclasping it. 

"I definitely don't want that." He chuckled as I pulled the belt free, tossing it to the ground. I pulled the pants open and he grabbed my wrists, 

"Roll over," he commanded. I laughed, pulling myself back on the bed before rolling onto my stomach. His lips were immediately on my neck, sucking on the skin as his hands pulled down the sweatpants. I kicked them off and felt his bare legs between mine, he must've kicked off his pants already. 

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable." He said into my neck, 

"Thank you," I reached around and dug my fingers into his hair, "please don't stop." He knelt on the bed, spreading my legs with his knees. His hand went into my hair, I watched the hairband fling across the room before I felt my head yank back. He leaned over, pressing his lips into mine. 

He tasted amazing, like water on a 100 degree day. I whimpered against his mouth, pushing my ass against him. I felt my mouth open against his, "Oh.." 

He chuckled, grinding down against my ass, the hard length of him pressing against my ass. I tucked my legs under me and rolled back onto my back. I reached between us, feeling down his hard body before sliding my hand under his briefs. 

He was stiff in my hand, the impressive member straining against his underwear. I heard his low groan, his body pulling away from me, "Kenma, your hands are so cold." I unwrapped my fingers from him, 

"I'm so sorry," I looked up at him and saw him looking at my hand, "I don't know why they're like this." He lowered into my hand again, his eyes shutting, 

"It's fine," He breathed, "I don't mind." I grinned as he moved his hips to move in my palm. I pushed down the briefs and as he sprung free I felt my smile widen. He tore the briefs from my hips and brought his lips to mine. We wiggled out of the last our clothes, his hand lifting my back from the bed and moving me further onto the bed. 

I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, tracing over my own. My fingers curled against his sides, feeling the deep breaths he was taking expand his ribs. Our bodies tangled, his finger slid between our lips and into my mouth. His body pulled back and I watched his hand dip between my legs. 

"Ku.." I moaned as he pushed the wet finger inside me. I dug my head back into the pillows while his finger pumped into me, sending the shaky impulses down my legs. I reached over to the night stand, tapping the drawer. He took the hint, reaching over and grabbing the lube out of the drawer. 

His second finger slipped into me, the lube working better than the saliva as he slipped in and out of me. I hissed, my body arching up towards him. 

"You're so hot," he breathed, his free hand running down my chest before wrapping around to hold my back up. I looked at him, 

"What? No I think you're seeing things.." I whined, looking at the magnificent man between my legs. He shook his head, 

"I'm seeing some pretty amazing things then," He leaned down and kissed my jaw, "Too much?" His third finger slid in, my nails digging into his side, 

"No, uh.." I moaned, holding onto him as my body adjusted to his fingers. His lips moved across my collars, down my chest. His teeth gently pulled my nipple, making another weak noise leave my mouth. His tongue ran down my stomach, pressing his lips along the length of my shaft. 

"No, you don't hav.." I felt my fingers sink into his shoulders as his mouth wrapped around me. His warm mouth opened my body, the feeling of my stomach tightening as the need swelled inside me. I couldn't focus on anything, my senses overwhelmed by him. 

"Kuroo," I whined, "please." His mouth pulled off me, giving me the ability to look down at him. To see the desire burn in his eyes. I reached down and pulled his hand away from me, leaning up to connect our lips. As I leaned back and he slid between my legs, I felt his cock press between my cheeks. 

"Mm," He hummed, pulling his lips away, "Are you okay?" He asked, positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded and breathed in the warm air between us. 

He looked to me, "Yes, come on.." I chuckled, pulling on his sides. He grinned before kissing me, the kiss deepening, my body burning beneath his. 

I whimpered against his mouth, his cock pushing into me. He cursed under his breath, the sound raising the hairs on my neck. 

"You okay?" I teased, he looked at me with a grin and rolled his eyes, 

"Yeah sorry, just trying to focus." I laughed before he pressed deeper, turning my laugh into a moan. I felt him lift my back and push a pillow beneath me, his knees appearing around my hips as he held my ankles. 

"Fuck," I cursed, his arms pushing my legs to the side before he thrusted into me. I shot my arm up to the wall to hold myself in place, my mouth hanging open to release the pathetic moans. He stretched me, the swollen desire in my stomach bursting as he drove into it. 

His hand ran down my thigh, rubbing the side of my ass before the smacking sound rang in my ears, the loud hiss that followed drying my mouth out. 

"Oh yeah, you're very dangerous." He groaned. I looked into his eyes, my brows pushed together. 

"So are you," I breathed, my eyes screwing shut as my free hand gripped the blankets, "Yes," I let out as his hips smacked into me. 

He let out a low grunt, "Here." He pulled out and pulled me up and onto my knees. I braced the wall as he pressed his hand into my lower back. I spread my legs and dipped my back, hearing the satisfied groan from him, 

"You're amazing." I expected him to push back into me, but I felt his hands rub my ass. I jumped forward as his tongue traced my asshole, 

"Kuroo!" I gasped, he giggled before rubbing his tongue against me. I fell onto my elbows, pressing my forehead into the bed as my thighs quivered. The light he produced in my body was blinding, even as I shut my eyes I couldn't dim the power. 

Finally he stopped, my head tilted back in relief. 

"Kenma?" I looked over my shoulder at him, "How are you so perfect?" I dropped my head and chuckled, 

"I'm not," I breathed, "you just do all the right things." He chuckled, pulling my hips up. 

"You make it easy to do them," His hands ran up my back, one of them rotating my head as his fingers knotted in my hair, "I never want to stop touching your body." 

"Uhh," I cried as he pushed into me again, the knot in my stomach forming as he yanked my head back. The bed shook as he drove into me, my hands pulling the blanket to my face to muffle the moans. 

His grunts matched his rhythm, my head still pulled back. Kuroo leaned his lips down to my ear, pulling it between his teeth, I reached behind me to pull his head closer. 

"Fuck," He cursed, I turned my face to his as his fingers left my hair, kissing his jaw. He dug his fingers into my hips, his knees sliding forward to pull me off my elbow. I hooked my arm around his back, moving the control to my legs as he wrapped an arm around my belly. 

"This," I groaned, "feels deep." I whined. He went to push forward and I leaned back, "No, it's good." 

I stretched my other arm to the wall, stabilizing myself to push onto him. 

"Oh fuck," He cried, his arm tightening around my stomach, "I'm gonna.." 

"Hold on," I said, feeling myself edge closer to where he was. My legs burned, the knot in my stomach wasn't silk anymore, instead replaced with harsh 100 pound rope. 

"I can't, Kenma.." He whined and grabbed my waist with both hands, taking control of me. I gasped as he lifted me with ease, his breathy grunt filling the room. 

I let out a long broken moan, his cock throbbing inside of me. I shut my eyes and saw the explosion of colors, my body going rigid before I let out the shaky groan of completion. My load spilling onto the pillow, i didn't even care as he continued to use me. 

"Yes," He groaned before I felt the hot liquid spill into me. I leaned over, holding the wall as he shook behind me. 

He fell over on the bed, leaving my body. I gasped and looked over at him, his chest and torso red as he heaved deep breaths. 

I crawled off the bed, my knees shaking as I stood up. I grabbed the pillow and stripped the case off, watching my hand shake. 

"Kenma, you should lay down." Kuroo sat up and reached for me, I waved him off. 

"I'll be alright, it's just been a long time.." I grinned, walking to the bathroom. 

I returned and saw he'd pulled his briefs back on, laying on his stomach across the bed. I crawled up behind him, pressing my lips to his shoulder. 

"I like that," he whispered, turning his head to look back at me. I moved forward and kissed his cheek, "and that," he added. 

"We should see if he ate," I licked his ear and heard him suck in a cold breath. 

"Ok," he said. I hopped off the bed and pulled the sweatpants on, heading out without him. 

I just slept with him, a perfect stranger just gave me the best night of my life. Now it was time to go back to work like I wasn't having the hardest time standing. I waddled down the stairs and saw the plate in the kitchen licked clean, Loki curled on the couch. 

"Hey Kuroo," I turned and he was at the top of the stairs, I gulped, "he ate." I smiled. 

"Are you serious?" He brightened up, running down to stand in front of me, looking into the kitchen, "Oh thank god, you're seriously a miracle worker." He turned and cupped my face, pulling my lips to his. I felt him pull away slightly, 

"Kenma, can I ask you a question?" His hands fell loosely around my waist, 

"Sure," I kept looking at his lips, scared to look at his eyes, 

"What time do you get off of work?" I chuckled, 

"I'd be back around 5am." I sighed, bringing my thumb to his lip, 

"Mm," he hummed, "Can we be here when you get off?" 

I nodded, "I'd like that." As he smiled and brought his thumb around to feel my lips I felt the soft touch on my ankles. 

"Oh hey," I said, looking down at my cat, "meet Odin."


	10. Tendou x Ushijima* (AU Detective/Crime boss)

The calming sound of jazz music drifted over me as I leaned back in the booth. The bar was usually pretty calm on a Tuesday night. The perfect spot for an off duty detective to unwind after a long day of paper work.

"Another pint?" She asked, I nodded without looking up, enjoying the relaxation that drifted over me.

"Two pints?" His voice was annoying already. I look over and saw the spiky red hair across from me, "Taking the night off detective?"

"What do you want Tendou?" I asked, annoyed he managed to find me here. 

"Nothing, just walking by and saw my worst nightmare half asleep in a booth." His crooked smile urked me.

"Walking to where?" I asked, he laughed,

"My my, wouldn't you like to know. Isn't it frowned upon for an impaired detective to be policing civilians?" He leaned forward and put a long finger on my glass.

"Sure, but I've only had the one and you wish you were just a civilian don't you? You know one day we're going to bust up your whole operation." I narrowed my eyes at him, he'd seen me drinking or else I would go back to the station the second he left.

"I have no operation detective Wakatoshi, I'm merely a man making a living on chocolates." Yes, his storefront. The pride and joy of our town, the chocolates were infuriatingly delicious.

"We both know you weren't out taking a breather, what are you guys hitting next?" It must have been the beer talking, I shouldn't expect him to just confess at a bar for no reason.

"Well, I'm thinking we try the little chocolates with the kind of coconut and marshmallow filling, or we've been playing around with an orange candy filling. Hey question, do you prefer a gummy orange candy or more of a melt away?" His big eyes were too convincing.

"Gummy." I answered, he smiled. I rolled my eyes, looking over at the bar as the bartender wiped it down, looking anywhere but at him.

"See, I feel the same way. You know, me and you would probably get along if you weren't convinced I was some kind a king pin." He was, he definitely was and all I had to do was prove it.

"Don't we get along now? I seem to find you at the center of all my unsolved cases don't I?" I turned back to stare at him, hoping he'd do something to give himself away. He just shrugged and looked at his fingers,

"Now now, blaming your poor detective skills on someone else isn't the way to go about it." I hissed at him, watching his long arms stretch out to my side of the table,

"You're going to slip up, I'm going to be there when you do." I said. He shook his head, the bright red hair caught the light of the neon signs.

"You're more than welcome to come by the shop, I'll gladly hand over the 'slip up' chocolates. Our newbies often pour with shaky hands and customers don't like ugly treats." He winked before checking his phone. A smirk, then he was gone.

I finished the second pint, paying the bill before heading out to the street. I breathed in the night air, my face pinching as I caught a hint at the end. Chocolate. His store was just up the street, but why would he be there at midnight? A few extra steps wouldn't kill me, I was just going to go home and obsess about catching him anyway.

I rounded the corner to the shop, black inside, save for the light slipping out under the back door. I grabbed the handle, what were the chances he left this open? I yanked and nothing, again. Nothing. Of course he wouldn't leave this unlocked. I turned and shook my head, most likely it wasn't even him, just some grunt worker he made come in late and prep.

I stepped away before the door creaked open,

"Detective, want to try something?" He asked. I slowly turned around, his wide smile and squinty eyes convincing enough.

"Is it orange gummy candy?" I asked, walking into the store. He locked the door behind us,

"You might be a better detective than I gave you credit for." He dusted his hands on his apron, I followed him back to the kitchen, the overwhelming scent of chocolate and orange shocked my sinuses.

"Wow, it smells.." I looked around and heard him laugh, "Strong." I finished.

"That happens when you do everything from scratch, here.." He held out a tray, a dozen circular discs of chocolate on it, I picked one off and flipped it over,

"It would be better with an orange stamp, to look like a slice.." I glared at him, hating how much I was going to enjoy this. He pushed his lips up,

"That's a wonderful idea, I ought to name the chocolate after you since you've helped so much." I scoffed before dropping the candy on my tongue. Fuck, the chocolate snapped to let the perfect orange flavor to mix in my mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him, finishing the candy, "It's alright, the chocolate is a bit too sweet for how powerful the orange is." I lied, it was very sweet but I loved it.

"So then you'll prefer this one?" He reached back and grabbed a single disc, the darker color telling me that he already knew.

"Is there just the one?" I asked, he nodded,

"I had left over gummy, figured a dark chocolate trial piece might come in handy.." He lifted it to my face. I frowned and went to grab it, his fingers yanking it away,

"I'm not a child," I growled, but he just smiled,

"Just amuse me, it's not every day you see the man who watches your every move, a little buzzed and eating your candy." He brought it back to my lips, reluctantly I opened my mouth and let him push it between my teeth.

It was so much better this way, the bitter chocolate was just what the orange gummy needed for balance. I realized I had shut my eyes, snapping them open to see his grin.

"It's alright." I mumbled, finishing the bite. His eyes rolled back before he turned around and messed with the things on his counter,

"Well, here's a box of the overly sweet ones." He handed me the neatly wrapped white box, "You can give them to your colleagues if you hate them too much."

"I will," I took the box, knowing damn well the entire thing was going to be gone tonight.

He let me out and I headed home, upset he didn't give me anything to work with, nothing to use to catch him.

Satori Tendou; master chocolatier, community idol, and alleged King pin of The Orphans. The Orphans were a frustratingly elusive group of hoodlums, robbing businesses in the middle of the day, making people disappear with no trace, and bringing new and dangerous drugs into the community. It's hard to go off of speculation, our only hard proof that they even exist is the one former member we have locked up. Although he gives us more of his spit than useful information, he's confirmed that the group exists and that we 'have no idea how big it is'

Tendou had been his only call made, leading us to him, but he was too clean. We never caught him slipping up, even know he was being followed most days and nights or surveillance by someone outside his house.

I called the man on duty, he answered immediately,

"How did you know?" He asked,

"What? I was calling to see if anything happened?" I hurried to unlock my apartment door,

"They must have gotten past us, the bar on third just reported their cameras went down earlier and their safe is busted." The bar on third.. My bar.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed, tossing the box on the counter, only it slid a bit too far.

"What? did you see anything?" He asked, I opened the box and cursed,

"Fuck, he's got us again." I pulled out the folded paper in the box,

Detective,

Free chocolates wasn't what you wanted was it?   
I'll see you later, make sure you've got beer at home, something  
tells me your favorite bar won't be open.

love,   
Satori

What a condescending prick. I tossed the note on the counter,

"I've got to go, I had a few beers so I can't come in until I sleep it off." I grumbled, hearing the sirens in his car start. I hung up and slammed my fist on the counter.

I peeled off the clothes and trudged over to the couch, throwing myself on it. Tendou would be the death of me, this was the second note he'd given me, telling me that he shut down a business. How had I not realized, he had no reason to be at that bar, no reason other than to be a distraction. Which was what he did.

I slipped off to sleep, hoping the beer would fade quickly and I could throw on a badge and head into work. I needed to get him, his stupid face haunted me.

The sound of a cupboard closing sent my hand to my hip, no gun you idiot. I reached under the couch, un holstering one of the hidden hand guns in the apartment. I blinked to wipe away the fog of sleep, I heard the clattering of plates. I avoided the creaking boards of the old apartment as I approached the kitchen.

I turned and lowered the weapon, keeping it on his body, "How did you get in here?" I asked. He kept moving around, unbothered I had a gun pointed at him,

"You should really fix that bedroom window, it's too close to the fire escape for you to be leaving it open." He slid the plates onto the counter, the realization that he'd made food hitting me.

"Why are you here Tendou?" I asked, he licked his fingers,

"You didn't get my note? I said I'd see you later." He grinned and pulled the white apron off his head, revealing the all black, tight outfit underneath. I must have been blind to not have noticed it before.

"I got the note, why don't you just head down to the station and we'll sort it out." I stepped back as he got closer, his fingers wrapping around the gun. He brought it down to his stomach, pressing the barrel against his belt before looking into my soul,

"Why don't we just sort it out here?" He tickled his fingers up my arm, "A nice conversation over some food, no paper work.." he tipped my chin up,

"No handcuffs," I finished for him.

"I can do handcuffs baby, if this gun doesn't scare me then a thin pair of metal bracelets won't." Shit, I pulled the gun away from his crotch, setting it on the counter. He took my neck in his grip and brought my face to his, our foreheads touching as I clenched my jaw tighter.

"Tendou, knock it off." I warned, I stepped back, but he followed, his other hand grabbing my bare side. I forgot I was in my boxers, dumb ass. I was just a big dumb idiot, with public enemy number one in my own kitchen, and instead of arresting him I was letting him play mind games with me.

"I don't want to," he said softly, I breathed deeper as his hand curled into my hair, "If you want me to stop, I will."

I wanted him to stop, didn't I? I wanted him to turn around and put his hands behind his back, to confess to everything, to give me The Orphans so I could do my job.

His lips brushed mine, forcing me to relive all the nights he haunted me, part of me fixating on him for an entirely different reason. I pulled his waist to mine, pushing my lips onto his. He sighed into my mouth, gripping my skin as I spun him against the wall.

His lips were soft, the sweet taste of him intensifying as my tongue ran across his lip. He willingly opened his mouth, my tongue slipping between his lips before I pulled away.

"I can't." I breathed, stepping back from him. He nodded,

"Conflict of interest?" He asked, "I didn't know that a cop couldn't sleep with a chocolatier.."

"You could at least be honest, it's not like I can hold you to a confession no one can corroborate." I gestured to the empty apartment.

"I'm being honest Ushijima," He put his hands over his head, his wrists overlapping, "I didn't know you couldn't touch me." I winced, the fight between my bones and muscles raking my body,

"I could, I just shouldn't." I said, he licked his lips, drawing my attention to his face,

"Why not? Afraid you won't get any free samples if it isn't good?" I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Firstly, I shouldn't because you're a persons of interest. Secondly, It would be the best you've ever had, free samples would be flying off the shelves." His grin spread into a smile, he arched his body out to me before tilting his head on the wall. I bit my lip as he squirmed,

"Sounds like two reasons you should, to me anyway, you're interested and qualified.." he let out a staged moan, even though it was fake my body reacted. I stepped further from him, more distance..

"I can't arrest you, so please just leave until I can prove that you did those things." I looked away from him. He sighed,

"I'm not going anywhere, I made food and I'm at least going to eat it." His voice was defiant. I didn't have the will to argue,

"Fine, I'm going to bed. Lock the door when you leave." Leaving him in here wasn't smart, but how many times had he broken in before? He knew where everything was to make a meal, he knew exactly how to get into my place, even avoided the loud spots on the floor to sneak past me on the couch. I wasn't that dumb to think that he hadn't been here before, and knowing what he came for this time made it easier to leave him out here.

I went into the bedroom, shutting the door. When I leaned back against the cool wood I shut my eyes. I kissed him, my fingers ran across my lips, hating how it sent tingles down my body. Idiot, I was such an idiot. I crawled into bed and pressed my face into the pillow, grumbling from the mess of teenage hormones I thought I got rid of when I graduated.

The sound of him moving around, washing dishes, putting them away, and then walking across the living room. I heard my bedroom door creak open,

"Should I just climb out the way I came in?" He asked. I grumbled into the pillow, I didn't care, but having him in my room was not going well for me. He shut the door, silence. He must have went out the front door.

The bed dipped and I jumped, looking over to see him kneeling on the bed, "How did you think I got in? I had to step on th.." I heard enough. I shot my arm out and grabbed his ankle. I yanked him onto the bed, pulling my body over him. His shock was apparent as his chest rose and fell at an insane speed.

"But.." I crashed my lips into his, shutting my eyes to feel it send goose bumps down my body. I pulled his hands over his head, using one hand to keep them up there, the other hand reaching down to slip under his shirt.

A chocolatier should not have abs like this. I broke the kiss and looked down at his stomach,

"Jesus Tendou.. " I took in the definition on his torso, pushing his shirt up further.

"I don't just sit around and eat candy all day.." He sighed, I bit my lip as I looked back up to his eyes,

"If you did it would have made avoiding this a lot easier." I dipped my face to his chest, pushing my tongue onto his chest. He breathed sharper, my mouth moving over to his nipple, circling it with my tongue as his body lifted up to me.

His little gasps were perfect, my teeth pulling on his nipple to hear more of them. His hands wiggled to break free, but I squeezed his wrists harder,

"Tendou.." I looked up and saw his teeth pulling on his lip,

"I've been wanting this for so long." He breathed. I smirked, pulling myself over his face.

"Oh yeah? How long?" I asked. He grinned and locked those dark eyes on me,

"Since you barged into my shop and brought me to the station two months ago." The first time we'd met. I laughed, releasing his hands. They immediately wrapped around my neck, pulling my lips onto his. I melted against them, curling my arm under his back.

His teeth pulled on my bottom lip, his fingers scratching into my hair. I smirked before rolling us over, he quickly straddled me and leaned back. I watched him peel his shirt off, reaching for his belt and tossing it to the floor. I leaned up and held his sides, his pale skin contrasting harshly against mine.

"Your turn," he smirked,

"How? I've been in my underwear the whole time." I chuckled as he tilted his head, blinking slowly at me. I raised my eyebrows, I wasn't going to be the only naked one. Last thing I needed was for him to have been playing a game and humiliate me.

"Fine," he narrowed his big eyes. I chewed my lip as he pushed up on his knees, undoing his jeans before rolling onto his back to kick them off. He looked over at me with piercing eyes, "Now, your turn."

I laughed, shaking my head. He groaned and ran his hand across my waist, his fingers running along the edge of my boxers. Without looking I knew the cause of his smirk, watching his tongue peak out of his upturned lips as his fingers pushed under the fabric.

I hissed as he traced his long fingers along me, the electricity leaking from his hand into my body.

"Detective," he cooed, "I thought I was going to have to work a lot harder for this." I tossed my head over, looking at the wicked lips on his face before scanning up to his eyes.

"You know I have a name," I rolled onto my side and pulled his hips up to mine, "And you still have to work for it."

He opened his mouth to gasp, his hand pulling out of my boxers to push my chest away from him. I pulled him back on top of me, his legs around my chest as he pushed himself away from my waist,

"Tell me when I've earned it," he winked before dropping his lips to my jaw. I shut my eyes to bask in the feeling of his kisses, his hands pushing on my stomach to lower himself as he traced his lips down my body.

I felt the elastic waistband pull down my hip, lifting my ass to let him pull them off. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling between my legs, something in his eyes making my stomach knot.

This was wrong, I was breaking one of the cardinals rules of being a detective. I pushed my hand down to catch his face, but his mouth slipped onto me before I reached him,

"Oh Shit," I groaned, my hand falling limp to the bed. His warm mouth made my mind go numb, of course my biggest case would be able to drain the life out of me at work and at home. The muscles in my thighs tightened as his tongue pushed against me, I looked down to watch his red hair move, twisting in taunting motions.

I reached to his face, pulling him off to look at his open mouth, the string of spit connecting us from his bottom lip. I hated this face, his tongue pushed up to the edge of his mouth, his eyes drooping.

I pushed my hand around his jaw, pulling his face up to me. He chuckled as we kissed, making me fight back a laugh myself,

"You don't care about kissing after that?" He smirked, I shrugged,

"Why would I?" I knew why, but it seemed ridiculous.

"You're not good for me detective." He bent his legs around my waist, I looked down as his skin grazed me, he'd managed to discard his briefs while I was distracted.

"The feeling is very mutual," I assured him, my hands sliding up this thighs. As they curled around to grab his ass he leaned down, his tongue tracing up my ear lightly. I shuddered as his breath hitched,

"Do you want me to call you Ushijima," his hand slipped between us to grab me, "Detective," his teeth sank into my ear lobe, pulling it away before he whispered, "or daddy?"

"Fuck Tendou," I hissed, my fingers digging into his ass. He giggled before leaning up, i felt him press my cock between his cheeks. I was in trouble, not just with him, not just with the entire department, but with myself. Already he had me hooked, wrapping me tighter around his finger with each touch of his skin.

"Am i going to find what I'm looking for in there?" He tilted his head at the nightstand, I nodded. His long arm stretched over, pulling out the lube.

"I would have sworn you were into women detective." I glared at him, rolling my eyes,

"You do know that women use lube too right?" I saw him look up in confusion, he face turning to the side as he thought about it,

"Sounds fake," he shrugged, "I don't want to know." He put a finger over my lips as they curled into a smile,

I nibbled his finger, watching his eyes light up while his finger fell into my mouth.

Tendou leaned up and pushed himself back, I felt him push onto me, the pressure as he stretched made me dizzy. He cursed, his fingers tightening around my jaw, his other hand pressing against my chest,

"Uh," he moaned, lifting himself before closing his eyes, "You good?" He asked.

"More than good," i replied. He laughed before pushing further down. My hips lifted to him, the blood in my veins urging me to grab him. I looked up at him, the light from outside illuminating the sharp curves of his face. I watched him move on top of me, his face relaxing from pain into pleasure.

I tensed, my body shuddering before I gripped his waist to stop him, "Let me up." He got off me, my body relaxing as I pulled myself behind him. He looked over his shoulder at me,

"I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to work for it," He cheeky smile made me laugh,

"Let's call it time served." I smirked, watching him laugh as he reached down to lean onto the bed. His slender back arched down, my hands running up his smooth skin.

I leaned over to kiss his back, moving across his shoulders, hearing his soft whimpers as I dug my teeth into his skin,

"Oh god, Ushijima.." He dropped his head as I pushed back into him, I pressed on his lower back and leaned back up, holding his waist with my other hand.

As we moved, the fire burning up the back of my thighs and up the sides of my back. I could tell he was wearing me out, the pool in my stomach creating powerful waves. It had been awhile since a night like this, not really sure I'd ever had a night this intense anyway.

My head spun, his hair blurring as he turned his head back to look at me, "Right there, oh.." He reached up to brace himself on the wall. I dug my hands into his hips, watching the muscles in his back ripple as he craned back to grab my neck, pulling my face to his.

"You're amazing," He gasped, the feeling amplifying in my bones.

"Do you want me to.." He shook his head before I could finish the question,

"I want you inside me, the whole time." I winced at his words, my cock throbbing as they travelled down my body. I saw him lean his head back onto my shoulder, my forehead falling into his neck.

"Oh fuck," I groaned, opening my eyes to see his pale skin turned red beneath me. I smacked the side of his ass, the already red skin turning darker.

"Please," He begged, I leaned up to bite into his skin, my arms shaking as the muscles in my limbs went taut, "Cum for me daddy."

I let out a deep groan, my hips pushing into him as he fell onto his hands. The black behind my eyelids turned into a kaleidoscope of ecstasy as I felt my body pour into his. I fell next to him on the bed, pushing my arms under the pillow to pull it onto my face.

A mistake, I just made a huge mistake. I hated that his light tickles on my back weren't repulsive, that his sweet kisses on my shoulder made me smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, continuing to rub my skin. I nodded and mumbled into the pillow, I couldn't turn around and see him. I'd never be able to put those thin wrists in a pair of hand cuffs and haul him to jail if I saw his face right now.

I hate that face, even as it pressed blossoming kissed into the hot skin of my arm, even as it nuzzled into my neck while his body moved over to straddle my back.

"Do you want me to leave now? It's nearly 9am." His chin dug into my shoulder. I thought about it, I had to go into work. I was supposed to be figuring out how to arrest him,

"Tendou," I sighed, turning to look at him. His big eyes were heavy with exhaustion, his lips swollen and pouty, "Come here."

I pushed up and let him slither under me, his arms wrapping around my neck as I bent my leg between his. We laid like this until we fell asleep, my eyes undoubtably the first to shut as my face pressed into his hair.

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up, I cursed to see Tendou rolled onto his side, his back facing me. I answered the phone, no mind to see who was calling,

"Detective Wakatoshi," I heard how thick my voice was, I coughed to clear it.

"We have a problem, the Orphans took down three major banks this morning. We have no idea how they did it, but in a single hour the three banks reported computer malfunctions before their safes popped open and everything was gone. You need to get in here and get this guy." I heard the sergeant on the other end, his demanding tone making me turn and look at the sleeping figure in my bed,

"Sir, that's impossible.." I stuttered,

"Why? You know for a fact that Satori Tendou had somewhere better to be this morning?" He was laughing, but I couldn't find another way to say it,

"Sir, he's been with me all morning. Since after the bar robbery last night." I heard him grunt in confusion,

"What are you saying son?" He got serious,

"Well in simple terms," I sighed, "I slept with him, so I'm his alibi."

He grumbled angrily into the phone, "Then who the hell was in charge while these vagrants took down our main branches?" His voice raising.

I shrugged, "Maybe we've had the wrong guy the whole time, sir.." I heard him throw something and yell,

"Get his ass in here, I've got some questions for your new boyfriend."

A/N: hello. Anyone reading from the other fics I have know the drill about my psychotic tendencies. BUT fair warning anyone interesting in this dynamic that I want to make it its own fic. I'm thinking a shorter 20-25 part Tendou-Ushijima fic where he's a detective and Tendou is a criminal. Hope you enjoy reading these chapters and again feel free to message me with any requests! Happy reading!!


	11. Tsukki x Yamaguchi* (AU Paleontologist/Tech)

"Are you kidding?" Juro sighed before looking at me, his hung the phone up. 

"Another call?" I asked, he slammed his palms into the steering wheel of the van. He hated when we got called out this late. Even though it was our only job and we both knew I was going to do all the work. 

"Yeah, some stupid archaeologist or something broke his bone findy software." I hated how stupid he was, but hey, I wasn't going to pick a fight with the guy who hired me. We drove out to the university, Juro cursing as we circled the lot for an empty space. 

I pulled up the information log, the scanning software opening up on my screen to show the component parts and wires. I'd worked on one of these before, but I quickly looked up a few of the troubleshooting shortcuts. I hurried up to catch the door behind Juro, his frumpy body and crooked steps made the halls of the university echo in uneven stomps. 

"Oh, over here!" A girl called. I turned and saw her waving at us, why were there so many students here so late? It was nearly 10pm. 

I walked in first, looking over the clustering of students. 

"Our professor stepped out, but it's over here." She bounced, her red hair grazing just over her shoulders as she looked back at us. We followed her to the green tarp laid out in the corner of the room, an unfortunate piece of technology disassembled on it. 

"Great, you guys started without us..." Juro snided, I rolled my eyes, 

His attitude was the worst part of the job, I didn't mind the terrible hours, the annoying clients, the awkwardness of being watched while you fixed something, but Juro being a prick all the time was frusterating. 

I knelt down in front of the tarp, "Juro, in the van there is a new one of these," I held up what looked like a fried notecard, "and grab a few other things for water damage, that looks like the issue." 

He grumbled before walking out, at least he'd be gone for a little while. 

"Water damage?" I turned back to see a tall blonde man standing behind me, he pushed his glasses up his nose before frowning, 

"Uh yeah, see this?" I held up the crispy internal part, "It looks like it got wet and was fired up a few times, leading to its ultimate death." I shrugged and handed the piece to him. His long fingers plucked it from mine, 

"I don't know how it would have gotten wet, everyone here knows not to get it wet.." He looked around at the students, most of them looking to each other to see if anyone was going to confess. 

"Well," I tried to stick up for them, getting the feeling the girl who was too eager to show us the problem might be guilty, "Sometimes if it's stored in too cool or too hot of a place these things can happen." He shot a squinted glance down to me, 

"Well Dr., what's the prognosis?" He lifted his lip into a crooked smirk, his narrow brown eyes piercing mine. 

"Uh," I turned back to look at the pieces, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to put it back together and then take it apart to find out, I'll replace that and the other fried board first." I leaned forward on the tarp, stretching to reach the piece. I paused, realizing I had my ass in the air. I yanked the part back and returned to my knees quickly, my cheeks getting warm. 

"I'll help," he chimed, "Alright everyone, go home for the night I guess, I will see you all tomorrow at noon to get on the road." He had a calm, but assertive voice. The students making a bunch of noise as they gathered their things. I turned back, 

"You don't have to, we can get it." I shrugged as he knelt down on the adjacent edge of the tarp, 

"I took it apart, might as well help fix it." He would be better help than Juro, if Juro ever returned. He was crucial in the assembly, I'd nearly put the wrong pieces together about ten times, Juro returning with the parts and an even bigger attitude. 

"Juro, if you want you can go home. I can have my roommate come pick me up, we live right up the road." I just wanted him gone, his grump was making me angry. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, already gathering his things, 

"Yeah, I'll finish this just leave the bag and I'll bring it to work tomorrow." I pointed at the supplies. He nodded and took off, my shoulders releasing the tension he caused, 

"You two don't get along very well do you?" He asked, his eyes shooting out the side of his glasses. 

"We do, well.." I didn't know why i lied, "He just hates doing his job and like, why work here if you hate it so much?" I squinted at the professor, 

"Fair enough.." He leaned forward, "Yamaguchi?" I leaned back to straighten my name plate, 

"Yeah sorry, you are?" I stuck my hand out to properly greet him, he took it. 

"Call me Tsukki." He grinned before returning to the almost fully assembled technology. I watched him turn it over in his hands, snapping the final piece in place. His hands paused, he cleared his throat and I jumped, looking over at the supply bag. 

"I'll need to plug this into it.." I hurried to move on from me staring at his hands, fantasizing about those hands. 

"What should I do?" He asked, I turned back with the diagnostic device, 

"Uh," I looked around, "I guess whatever you have to, it shouldn't take very long." He looked around after me, leaning back against the wall, 

"I've got nothing to do, we were supposed to leaving tonight to get to out dig site and set up for the morning, but then this broke.." I saw his ankles cross each other, following his legs up to his face, he was too attractive for me to keep staring. His eyes transitioned from a light golden to a deep brown as they locked into mine. My stomach pooled with nerves before I looked away, 

"I'll have it up and running as soon as possible." I assured him. 

"No rush, you've been better company in the past hour than any of them have been the entire semester." He chuckled, 

"I'm pretty easy going, I imagine they're too preoccupied with deadlines and school stress to be easy going." I shrugged and kept my eyes on the bright screen, the loading bar appearing with the estimated time, an hour... AN HOUR? This thing took 30 minutes on a slow day and now it wants to say an hour when I need to get out of here. 

I needed away from him, something in my gut flipped when he looked at me. Something that couldn't decide if this was too good, or too bad.. 

"I guess, I just meant to pay you a compliment." I looked up to see him rubbing his neck, he was almost embarrassed. Making me feel worse for having missed the compliment. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to read into anything." I laughed awkwardly as he blushed, 

"Well if I'm upfront then you won't have to read into it right?" He leaned forward, pressing his hands into the floor. I nodded, my stomach knotting, "I think you're attractive and I have been thinking about you since you got here." 

I choked, "Me?" Me with my messy hair, my baggy work uniform, and the dumb look on my face right now. 

He grinned, pushing onto his knees to crawl over to me. I didn't move as his face came to mine, 

"Yes, you," he sat back on his feet, his face now above mine, "Do you want to know what I've been thinking about?" He asked. I looked up at him, his wicked eyes finding mine, 

I nodded, "Yes." 

He hummed, "At first I thought about how good you looked bending over," his hand traced my jaw up to my chin, "then I pictured what you might be hiding in those terrible clothes," his thumb ran across my bottom lip, "but mostly I've been thinking about these lips around my cock." 

I gasped, his thumb pushing into my open lips. I shut my lips around it, I had no idea what I was getting in to. He grinned as I moved my tongue around his thumb, I pulled him into my mouth further, pushing up on my knees. He yanked his hand away, pushing it around my neck and bringing his lips to mine. 

He tasted good, I pulled him closer as his fingers curled around my throat. His thumb pressed into my neck, forcing my lips to part in a whimper. He smirked wickedly, looking deeply into my eyes, 

"Fuck," He whispered, moving his other hand around my waist. I pulled him back, desperate for his lips again, before he changed his mind or decided to stop. He chuckled as I leaned up into his chest, our bodies pressing into each other, 

"Shouldn't we check the.." He pointed back at the screen, I looked around him and saw it had refreshed, 2 minutes. Of course, when I finally wanted it to take forever it didn't. I sighed, pushing him softly, 

"Of course, I'm so sorry." I fumbled, he laughed and moved to the side, 

"So what's wrong?" He leaned over next to me to look at the diagnostic screen. I shivered as his breath grazed my neck, 

"It looks like we fixed it with the new boards, the only error code is that the battery port isn't connecting properly." I turned it over in my hands, "I've got another one in my apartment, but Juro took the van.." I tilted my head to see his hands pressing into his knees, 

"I could drive you.." He offered. I shook my head, 

"My roommate can pick me up, I can bring the port in the morning before you guys have to leave?" I looked up and saw him drop his eyes to my lips, 

"Or i could take it with me in the morning, when I leave your place." I felt my body tense, the gaze he burned me with sending butterflies down my body. 

"Are you sure? I.." He cut me off with his finger on my lip.

"If you'll have me that is." I nodded, his finger being replaced with his lips. I melted under him, setting the diagnostic tablet on the ground. He pulled back, leaning against my forehead, 

"Let's go," he traced his finger along my jaw, "I want to see you out of these hideous clothes." I laughed, 

"i have a onesie you might prefer.." I saw him grin, 

"I can't wait to see it." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled up on my feet, looking up to see how much taller he was than me, my chin level with his chest as I leaned my head back. 

"You're shorter than I thought.." He sighed, 

"Sorry, is that bad?" I looked back down at our feet, 

"God no," He laughed, "It's a good thing." His fingers traced down my arms, "How fast can we get to your place?" 

I chuckled, "It's literally five minutes away.." I pointed out the window and he stepped away, 

"Let's go then," He pulled my hand, I followed him, 

"My stuff.." I pulled, but he shook his head, 

"We'll get it in the morning." I shrugged in agreement. We walked out and he led me to his car, his too nice for a professor car. I stood back as he opened the passenger door to the silver mercedes, the slick leather interior catching the street light. 

I slid in and breathed in the musky scent, his scent in the car. He walked around and sat next to me, reaching up to start the car. As soon as we pulled away I felt his hand slip onto my leg, 

"Tsukki.." I whined as his hand slid up my thigh, he paused, 

"Where am I going?" He asked, 

"Left, the big red building." I pointed out his window and saw him smile, his hand pushing further up my leg. 

I leaned back into the seat, the tips of his fingers tracing the zipper on my pants. I felt my body twitch under his fingers, he wiggled his fingers, making out the shape through my pants. I whimpered, grabbing his wrist, 

"Want me to stop?" He asked, I looked at his sharp eyebrow as he raised it at me, 

I shook my head, releasing his hand, "Sorry, instinct." I breathed. 

His hand moved to trace my length, my thighs tensing as he caused a reaction. I leaned my head back, hearing the zipper slip undone, then feeling the relief as he popped the button. His hand slid beneath the material, his fingers warm as the heat bled through my briefs. He lightly traced me, my hips twisting as I gripped the sides of the seat. 

"This one?" He asked too casually. I looked up and saw him pulling into the parking lot near my building. I nodded, feeling his hand continue to tease me, 

He parked the car, leaning over to brush his lips across my cheek. I turned to face him, pushing his hand off my lap. 

"Should we go inside?" I asked, his nose brushing against mine. 

"Lead the way," he murmured. His fingers tapping along me before fastening my pants back together. I sighed, reaching for the handle. It clicked as I opened the door, stepping out to adjust the stiff pants. I heard the shutting of his door before I stepped away, heading over to the crooked brown door that lead up to our apartment. 

I turned the knob, heading up the stairs without looking back for him. I was nervous, I never did this. I never let anyone I just met come into my apartment, let alone into my pants. The last person I'd been with was my boyfriend from high school, nearly three years ago now. I shook my head, unable to recognize the feeling pumping through my veins. The excitement and rush that he put into them the minute he grazed my skin. 

I gripped the handle for the apartment, pausing for a minute to listen to the music bumping from my roommate's insomniac tendencies. His body pressed against my back, his hands pushing against my back. I shut my eyes as his thumbs circled around my spine. 

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked lowly. I nodded, pushing down the handle. The music amplified around us. He stepped in and I turned to look at him as he took in the mess, my roommate dancing around in her underwear as I turned to follow his eyes. 

"Yui!" I shouted, she jumped and covered her waist by pulling her shirt down, 

"Tadashi!" She turned bright red, looking over at Tsukki. I pulled his hand, directing his gaze away from my beautiful roommate. He smirked down at me, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. 

I pulled my shoulder up, looking away as I walked towards my room. Yui returning to her dances, her nightly routine. His fingers tightened in my, stopping me just outside my door, 

"Are you worried I was looking at her?" He asked, his arm pulling around my waist, yanking me back to his body. I felt his hardness on my back, gasping as I looked back at him. 

"I.. She's half naked.. I'm not upset about it." I leaned forward, grabbing the door. 

"Trust me," He yanked me back, "I'm not interested in her." I hissed as his hand fell below my waist. I swung my door open, turning around as I stepped back into the room. His wicked eyes were glaring at me, the colored lights from the living room illuminated his blonde hair. 

"Show me then," I smiled, "Show me just how uninterested you are." I pouted my lips and pulled the buttons of the shirt free. He stepped closer to me, pulling his own buttons loose. I heaved heavy breaths as he shut the door behind him, shoving my shirt onto the floor just before his shoulders pulled out of his. He was lean, but the hard worked muscles were there. 

I stepped back, reaching out to the lamp beside my dresser, I pulled the cord and the dim light filled the room. He smirked, stepped forward to slip his belt off. He was insanely attractive, my head pounding as I watched his fingers slide over the leather around his waist. 

He reached for me, pulling my hips to him. My hands went to his chest, feeling the firm body beneath them, 

"You're very fit.." I mumbled, running my fingers down to rub over his nipples. He shuddered, 

"You too, for a tech guy too." His hands ran over my waist, fumbling with the button. I stepped back to free space, dropping my fingers to undo his pants. 

"I do my best to keep it together," I sighed. He smirked as the zipper fell on his pants, my own dropping around my ankles, 

"I knew under those clothes was something magnificent." He said. I pulled my shoulder to my cheek, the compliment sitting on my chest uncomfortably. 

"You've looked magnificent the whole time." I laughed. 

The light disappeared as he grabbed me, pulling his face over mine. His lips ravished my own, pulling my skin closer his. I whined as his hands pushed into the back of my briefs, gripping my ass. 

His lips moved across my cheek and down my neck, his hands pulling my legs off the ground. I giggled as i wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed, his tongue pressing into the crooked of my neck before his teeth pulled my skin away from my neck. 

"I love that," I hissed. He chuckled, pulling his teeth around my skin again to do the same thing slower. I moaned, my head dropping back as he sent shivers down my spine.

"That?" He asked, his voice velvet as he set me on the bed. I looked down at him, his body standing between my knees. I looked over his skin, the pale free of any imperfection, the moon light from my window lighting up his body. 

I leaned up, my fingers slipping under his briefs. He groaned as my fingers slipped around him, i hesitated before moving my hand. He twitched against my palm, the warmth of him spreading up my arm. 

His hips pushed forward, pushing himself against my hand. I gasped, 

"Take these off." I breathed. He blinked slowly, 

"You do it." I saw his lips curl into a smirk. I pushed down the waistband, watching him kick them off. I stared at him too long, his cheeks red by the time I got back to his face, 

"I usually don't get insecure.." He mumbled, rubbing his neck. I sat up and grabbed his waist, 

"No no," I kissed his stomach, "I just, I haven't been with anyone in so long, and never with anyone so..." I flushed as I looked up to him. He pursed his lips, 

"Tall?" He teased, I laughed, 

"Yeah, tall.." I dragged my tongue from his bellybutton up to his ribs, where he stopped me. His fingers curled into my hair, yanking my head back to look down at me. I left my mouth open as he pulled me to my feet in front of him. 

I pushed off the underwear, seeing his eyes drop between us. I squirmed while he examined me. 

"You're a lot taller than I thought.." He chewed his lip, 

"Does it matter?" I asked, he shrugged, 

"Not tonight, not yet." He winked. I widened my eyes at him, confused and excited. 

"I thought.." He shook his head, 

"I think it's nice to switch things up a bit, but for now.." He spun me by my waist, His hands bending me over the bed, "I just wanna feel you." 

I looked back over my shoulder at him, seeing the wall. I felt his hands pull my ass apart, looking down I saw his blonde head lean in between my legs. His tongue circled me, a weak moan arching my back down. I pressed my cheek into the bed as my bones caught on fire. 

I shut my eyes, visions of his face from tonight flipped through my mind. His body next, the feeling of him against me. My blood raced through my body, I could hear it in my ears. The only sound I could focus on as his tongue flicked against me. 

"Stop stop," I begged, my stomach tightening in twisting cramps. He gasped as his mouth pulled away from me, 

"Is it that bad?" He asked. 

"No, too good." I breathed, twisting my head around to look at him. I rolled onto my back, his proud smile hidden in shyness. His body leaned over mine, my skin prickling as he barely touched me. 

"Condom?" He asked, I nodded, pointing over at the bed side table. He moved over and sorted through my drawer, I watched him pull out the square package and the bottle. My chest rose and fell as I got nervous, more nervous than the first time I'd ever had sex. 

Finally he returned, pulling my legs up to rest on his chest. I watched his hands disappear behind my thighs, my head leaning back as I felt his wet flinger slide between my cheeks. His slender finger slipped into me, my mouth dropping open as a shaky breath left my lips. 

His pulled it out, circling me before pushing back inside. I sucked in a sharp breath, my stomach rising. He slowly fingered me, my body writhing on the bed, my legs bending down around his arms. I looked up at him, his teeth pulling on his lip as he watched himself insert a second finger. 

"Uh," I moaned, louder each time he pushed into me, thankful Yui likes her music loud. His fingers left me, his hands grabbing my legs to pull them under his arms. He knelt on the bed and pushed me back to the pillows. 

His eyes locked onto mine, his hand discarding his glasses onto the table. He leaned down and brushed lips, "I want you so bad," He whispered. I felt my body shiver, 

"Have me," I breathed, "Please." 

My hands wrapped behind his neck, pulling our lips together. His moaned against my lips, the sweet noise warming my soul. His cock pushed into me, my mouth opened to breathe into his open mouth. Our tangled breaths filled the room, his squeezed shut eyes let me know he felt it too. The tangible pressure, the pleasure filling me as his hips pressed into my thighs. 

"Fuck," I breathed. His let out a weak laugh, 

"It's so good," He sighed, "Tadashi you're incredible." I smiled, chewing my lip before I spoke again, 

"If you wanna see incredible," I pulled my arms around his shoulders, "Roll over." 

He shook his head before grabbing my waist, I laughed as he pull me on top of him. 

Gripping his thighs I leaned back, watching his face twist in agony as I lifted my body just to drop it again. His teeth caught the moonlight as his head tossed back, my fingertips digging into his flesh. 

"Uh, that's amazing." He gripped my hips, moving with me before taking over the tempo. I pulled myself forward, holding the wall as he used my body. I felt him driving my body down, hitting me with excruciating impulses. My mind went blank, nothing but his cock filled me. 

I dug my nails into the wall, dropping one hand to his neck. I dropped my head, looking at the smile on his lips. 

"Your cock is amazing.." I groaned, his fingers tightened on my body. He slammed and held me down on him, 

"Untuck your legs babe." He said. I did what I was told, his body pushed me onto my back, his hands pulling my legs onto his shoulders. 

"Tsuk.." I whined, my body being tighter around him as he pushed my legs together. I cursed louder, gripping the sides of his arms while he drilled into me. 

I listened to his sweet grunts, the sound of his pleasure escalating. His eyes opened to look at me watching him, both of us breathing in the mixture of our scents. The sweetness, the sweat, the sex. 

"Yes, yes," I cried, "Oh fuck yes." I pulled on his skin, feeling his skin build under my nails as I let out a shaky whimper. 

"I'm almost there, fuck." He dropped his head to my neck, his teeth sinking into my shoulder. 

"Cum for me," I begged, curling my arm around his back, pulling him as close as possible. 

I shut my eyes, feeling him throb inside me, his mouth shaking as the muscles in his back tensed. 

His body shook, my head leaning back in a wide smile as he let out a series of painful grunts. He collapsed onto me, falling out of me as his head laid on my chest. 

I scratched the back of his head, watching his eyes shut. 

"Come on," I pushed him, "Lay on your back." He flopped over, rubbing his chest. I pulled the latex off him, tossing it into the trash can near the bed. I walked over and pulled a clean pair of underwear on, I felt his eyes watching me as I walked around the room. 

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asked, I stayed turned away from him. 

"Only if you say you'll be back," I turned and leaned onto the edge of the bed, looking down at his face, "If this wasn't a one night thing." 

He frowned, my heart dropping. 

"I can't promise anything," he sighed, I nodded, pushing away from the bed. I made it to the door before I heard him sit up, 

"Tadashi, I said I can't promise anything.. Not that I don't want to come back." 

I smiled, "When do you get back from the dig thing?" I peaked over my shoulder at him. 

"If you want, I would cancel the whole thing. I just want to stay in this bed until I know every inch of your body, of your mind."


	12. Sakusa* x Atsumu (AU Stripper)

(-) <\--- this will indicate a time skip, either while they're sleeping, working, etc.

As always I appreciate you all and I can't wait to bring more of your visions to the page.

-

I glanced up from my phone, finally next in line at the cafe. My cousin sent me the order for all the guys in the office. I wasn't going to be getting anyone but me coffee. He should know by now, I've never brought him the orders he texted me.

"Can I help you sir?" The barista asked. I looked up, tucking my phone away as I took in the attractive boy behind the counter. He had many piercings in his ear, the blonde hair clipped on top of his head, the shaves sides of his hair were darker. I blinked to shake off the daydreaming, but his bright golden eyes were hypnotizing,

"Sir?" He repeated. I chuckled under my mask,

"Yes, just a large dark roast, hot please." I reached into my pocket for my wallet. I heard him typing the order onto the screen, then a chuckle,

"I can never figure this thing out," He mumbled, I knew exactly how much my order was, I'd gotten the same thing for years, "Sorry, first day." He smiled sweetly at me. I knew it was making me late, but standing here and looking at him wasn't the worst way to spend a few minutes.

"No rush," I shrugged. Very much rush, please hurry. It's got to be the simplest machine he was operating, but you can't be pretty and smart I guess.

"Wait, here it is, okay sir, I am so sorry again." He reached out for the money, I was placing it in his hand as I noticed the bruise around his wrist, it was fading, but evident. He noticed me looking and pulled his sleeve down,

"Work hazard," he mumbled,

"You said it was your first day.." I squinted. He chuckled,

"You don't have a day job and a night job?" I shook my head, I was fortunate enough to only need the one day job. I felt for him though, his crooked smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not one of the lucky ones I guess," I laughed, thankful the mask hid my grin. I looked at his name tag, "Atsumu, nice to finally meet a day and night job guy." He stuck his hand out for a handshake, my skin recoiled.

"I will have to pass on that, I'm a bit of a germaphobe." I confessed. He pulled his hand away and smiled,

"Nothing wrong with that, people are disgusting." He was too nice, most people didn't react with such kindness, "Name for your cup?" He asked. I heard the line behind me get impatient,

"Sakusa," I stepped to the side, looking for the tip jar. I couldn't find one by the time he called the next customer up, forcing me to step away from them. I waited for my name to be called, watching him continue to struggle with the technology.

The curves of his jaw were sharp, the rest of him carefully crafted in excellent proportions.

"Sakusa!" I reached out and took the hot cup in my hand, glancing back at Atsumu as I walked out the door. He looked overwhelmed, his head tilting back as he groaned in frustration.

I rolled my eyes at myself, rushing over to the office. I wasted so much time gawking at him, someone I didn't even know.

"Sak, jeeze you're almost late." Motoya waved me into the conference room.

"Sorry, cafe was so busy.." He looked at my cup as I set it on the table, a giggle escaping him,

"Busy with people or busy with hitting on the barista?" He twisted the cup so I could see the extended scribbles,

Sakusa ~ text me, unless I was getting all the wrong signals. In which case forget I exist.. I probably won't work here much longer.

followed by his phone number. I blushed as Motoya wiggled his eyebrows at me, tapping his phone under the table, 

"Add her." he whispered as our boss walked in,

"Later." I hissed. The meeting droned on for nearly two hours, my eyelids fighting the coffee by the end of it. As soon as the shuffle out of the room started my cousin was bugging me about who the barista was,

"Was she hot? She had to be if you, the wall of hostility, were flirting." I rolled my eyes at him,

"They were very hot Moto, like insanely." I saw him perk up,

"I'm so excited you're finally developing a personal life, did you text her yet?" His incessantly calling him 'her' was going to drive me crazy pretty soon. To be fair, I've never divulged this part of my life to him.

"No, I can do it now. If you leave me alone for five fucking minutes." He laughed,

"No chance, I'll sit across from your desk though. I will need details of each message." He pushed his body sideways in the chair. I walked around and bounced my phone in my hands, typing in his number and hovering my thumbs over the screen.

-Hey Atsumu, it's Sakusa from a few hours ago.

"I just said it was me," I informed him, pulling my mask down around my chin. Moto nodded, scrolling through his own phone.

Atsumu- I didn't think you were going to text me..

\- Why? I thought I was obvious..

A- obvious? I only put my number because you made a joke, but your eyes were solid ice the entire time. I couldn't tell if you hated me or wanted to fuck me.

"Wait, that was two dings, fill me in." Moto droned. I chuckled,

"He said hi, and that he thought I might have hated him." Moto burst into laughter,

"That sounds more like you.. wait.." He sat up and squinted at me, "Him? It's a guy?" I couldn't tell how he was going to react.

"Yeah, is that an issue?" I waited as my phone buzzed again, a double text.

"No, no, I just didn't expect it. Go on, he texted again." He smiled and I sighed in relief.

"It says," I looked down at the screen and shook my head, "This one might stay private."

"You can't leave me on a.. wait, how? You literally just started texting.."

A- I mean I was really hoping it was the latter, I've been thinking about that all day..

\- It is definitely the latter, sorry I was so cold..

A- I don't mind the cold at all, it's the reason I gave you my number..

"Sak..." Moto whined,

"Yeah yeah, he said he liked me bc I looked mean."

"That checks out." I threw a pen at him,

\- Do you work your night job tonight?

A- Yes, I'm getting ready for it in about thirty minutes.. Wanna see my uniform?

\- Is it a green jumpsuit?

A- HAHA, yes actually. It has a butt flap too so you know it fits like a trash bag.

\- Can't wait for that image.. We should probably get to know each other first though

"I'll catch up on this later, your face is freaking me out." I realized I was grinning like a fool.

"Okay," I mumbled, kicking my feet up on the desk,

A- I guess, so what is your once a day job?

\- Ah yes, it's the magnificent world of advertisement.

A- Ooo, very nice. You went to college then?

\- Not really, I started but it's a family thing so I was able to start without a degree

A- Oh wow, so you come from money?

\- Not if you're a gold digger or plan on robbing me..

A- No no, I just wanted to know how rich was the guy banging me in my head right now was..

\- You should stop thinking about him, he's probably way better than the real guy..

A- I can't wait to find out.

I gulped, wiping my lips to push the grin away. He went zero to 100 fast, but I was digging it.

\- I can't wait to try and match the imaginary me, can you cut his length in like half, just give me a fighting chance.

A- Sure, should I thin you out too?

\- You're probably okay to leave that...

A- oh fuck.. Are you at work now?

\- Yes, I'm surprised you're off from the cafe already.

A- Half shift for training, but back to you.. Are you alone?

\- ... I'm in my office

A- He has his own office? Ok dayum.

\- Why?

A- Well I didn't think it would be fair to start something if I was the only one alone..

\- Oh please start. I don't care who bothers me.

A- I like you already. Last question for now, the you in my mind.. germaphobe?

\- Just take an imaginary shower and he'll be alright. It's really the general public that freaks me out.

A- Good to know..

\- I'm going to change into my uniform, give me ten.

I looked around and noticed that Moto left my door open, that little shit. I didn't ever close it before, starting now would be suspicious as hell. The picture of Atsumu came through,

I looked down and choked, a tight pair of golden shorts and a mesh tank top was all the cloth on his body. Lace garters were clipped around each of his thighs, beautifully muscular thighs, a matching lace choker around his neck. The choker had a thin chain that connected to a cuff around his wrist, his bruise becoming obvious now.

I felt my pants tighten as I looked at his exposed skin, the wicked tongue sticking out of his mouth in the mirror.

\- Holy shit.. funny uniform though

A- I'm a dancer, do you like it?

\- Dancer? Like this isn't a joke..

A- Nope, does it bother you? I never know how to tell people..

\- Not that you dance, just all the public touching and such. Very big fan of the uniform though.

A- So no shot you wanna come see me at work tonight?

I set my phone down on my stomach, thinking about the way a strip club made my skin turn inside out. I shook my head, but the chance to see him again, that was something I was strongly considering.

\- We can see how worth it you can make it. Strip clubs are top ten to never visit for germaphobes..

A- I can think of a few things to make it worth it.. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

\- I'm doing my best to get out more.

A- I wouldn't expect that so early after meeting me. Maybe I can send a video of my set tonight, sometimes the girls at the bar are really friendly.

\- So this isn't a gay club? Sorry for assuming..

A- It is, but we aren't going to tell girls to go away because it's the only place they can have fun safely in the city. We welcome anyone who isn't a jackass really

\- I probably won't be let in then..

A- HAHA You're not a jackass

\- You shouldn't assume things so early after meeting me..

A- I wish I could fast forward through the awkward stage of meeting someone.

\- Call me? We can get the basics out of the way at least

My phone rang instantly, my heart fluttering as I hit the answer icon.

"Hey," I said, his voice carried nicely through the office, the phone face up on my desk,

"Hey, I have like an hour and a half." I looked at the calendar on my desktop screen, I had a deadline in two hours..

"Me too." I shook my head, regretting the idea of getting everything done in thirty minutes.

"Ok well, I'll start I guess," His chuckle brought me back to this morning, "My full name is Atsumu Miya, I grew up here with my twin brother. My favorite color is probably blue, I'm the immature twin, my brother has a real job and wears suits like you everyday. My favorite food is tuna, like fat tuna. As you know, I am a stripper, I used to have a day job at a grocery store but I quit because my boss was an ass hat. Other than that I'll probably need you to ask me what you want to know." He rambled. I was grinning, watching my fingers run over my red shirt as I listened to him.

"Well, I guess I can't think of anything. I'll just tell you about me now." I sighed and heard his giggle, "Full name is Kiyoomi Sakusa, only child so I respond to Sakusa better. Unless it's my mom calling me. Favorite color is green, or yellow maybe. I grew up a few towns over, but my family is spread across the whole prefecture." I thought back to the other things he mentioned, "My favorite food is rice with umeboshi because I'm a child who hates change. I work in advertisement and hate it."

His voice lifted, "What is umeboshi?" I gasped in shock,

"Has you mom never made you rice with like little pink balls, they're like sweet and delicious?" I was confused why he'd never heard of them,

"No? Are you serious? This is a real thing?" He asked.

"Yes, Well I will buy some and bring you them in the morning when I get my coffee." I made a note on my calendar to buy more. He sighed into the phone,

"Don't be offended, I'm not a big sweets guy.." Weird, that was weird to me,

"Well I'm not surprised, if you were you wouldn't have given me your number." I heard his breathy laugh.

"I guess not, but I will try them. For you." I grinned, I liked him saying for me.

"What are you up to now? You changed early for work.." I realized that it was weird to be ready two hours before he had to be.

"Well, It's new and very tight, I'm stretching it out." I bit my lip,

"Stretching it out?" I asked.

He chuckled again, "You know, kneeling on my floor, spreading my legs apart, pushing my chest into the ground," I could hear him groan and move away from his phone, clearly doing this as he spoke. I shut my eyes to picture it, yeah that was nice.

"Need help?" I joked, his shaky giggle was adorable,

"I wish, but I want more than an hour with you." I chuckled this time, "I feel like I'd need a whole day with you."

"A whole day? How much of that will you need for stretching?"

"Well," He got closer to the phone, "None if you do it right." I realized the double meaning of what I asked, turning red as he called it out.

"You're going to make this staying away thing very hard aren't you?" I asked. He made thoughtful hums into the phone,

"Depends, is it very hard right now?" I hissed at his tone, the sultry voice dripping from his lips. I picture that mouth as I blinked,

"I'm good at controlling myself, especially at work." I heard him scoff.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to finish alone.. Want me to hang up?" The tease in his voice was evident,

"Don't you dare, shouldn't you focus on stretching your shorts out anyway?"

"Trust me, they're getting a good stretch now." I groaned,

"Oh yeah?" I lifted the phone back to my face, no need in having him on speaker for the remainder of this.

"Well, they're on the ground now so not anymore." I cursed under my breath, I'd never even flirt texted anyone, let alone listened to the uneven breathing of someone about to masturbate.

"I don't want to ruin this, but I have no idea what to say." I let out a breath from my nose, listening to him do the same in response,

"That doesn't ruin anything," He breathed, "Say whatever you want, just hearing your voice is enough." I listened to his breath for a minute, imagining the heat against my skin, 

"I can't wait to hear that in person," i mumbled, he laughed weakly, the breaths getting louder,

"It'll probably be worse if you're the one causing it." I shut my eyes, chewing my lip as his breath hitched.

"I want to make you make a lot more noise than that," I heard my voice get thicker, "even thinking about it is undoing me." The honesty rolled off my tongue, but it cause him to whimper into the phone,

"Uh," he was panting now, "I want to feel your touch." I nodded, opening my eyes to be disappointed by the bulge in the gray slacks.

"I want to touch you, oh fuck," I sighed, "I need to." I corrected. He whined, small moans escaping his lips,

"Where, tell me where." His desperate breathing was getting to me, my waist throbbing.

"Every inch of your skin Atsumu, your sides, your arms, that perfect little neck." He gasped, my waist responding dramatically,

"Yes," his moan was answered by my own, my fist clenching in restraint, "Your hands around my neck, around my thighs.." He let out a long breath,

I cursed, my shoulders tensing as I put my feet on the ground, leaning my elbows onto the desk.

"You need to knock it off." I groaned. He gave me a weak laugh, "I'm serious Atsumu, you've succeeded in breaking my self control.."

"Sakusa," He moaned, "I like it when you say my name.." The noises he emitted forced my fist into the desk, the loud bang followed by a frustrated groan.

"Atsumu," I scolded, the tone of my voice getting angry, "I mean it."

"Yes baby," his voice was raspier, he was almost there, "So you're going to punish me?"

"No," I growled, "You can't call it punishment if you're going to enjoy it." I smirked, hearing his wicked whines.

"Oh fuck, I'm right there.." He let out a long moan, my thighs tensing as I dropped my head below my shoulders,

"Cum for me baby," he sounded further from the phone, I imagined his face, his lips hung open as he struggled for air, "Do it for me, Atsumu."

The phone clattered on the other end, the painful noises he released made me smile. I barely knew him, but something about the way this didn't feel wrong was nice. We were being perverted, but the knot in my stomach was asking for more, not telling me to stop.

"Damn it Sakusa," He returned to the phone, "That was intense for me."

"I liked it, I definitely didn't think that's what was happening today when you gave me your number." I pushed my pants down, thankful the throbbing had subsided for now, but the blood was still traveling low.

"I'm so glad it did, but it made me want you even more." he sounded exhausted now, his speech slowing.

"I understand the feeling," I sighed, "I'll see you in the morning though." I reminded him,

"Ugh, I'm impatient." he whined.

"Well you took a lot of our time with your little playtime, I should really get started on this deadline work up.." I was hoping to get about an hour of work in on it.

"I know, I've got to answer a few of these calls, I think something at the club broke based on the messages I kept swiping away." He laughed, the smile lifting my cheeks.

"I'll see you in the morning then," I mumbled, watching Moto walk in.

"I hope so, I'll think about you all night." I watched Moto take a seat and look at me,

"Me too, alright, " I refused to smile, "Bye for now."

"Bye baby." He hung up. I set the phone down and Moto cleared his throat,

"You escalated to a phone call?" He blinked his probing eyes at me. I knew my cheeks were red, I glanced down and saw the other clear evidence hadn't gone away yet,

"Yeah, quick way to have a conversation." I saw him squint at me, aware I was being illusive,

"Did you submit the report?" He asked, still pinching his face in my direction.

"Not yet, I was on the phone.." He smiled,

"So you like him then?"

"Yeah, I think I really like him."

-

I woke up to the ringing of my phone under my pillow. I answered without looking for a contact,

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Can I ask for a huge favor?" I pushed my head off the bed,

"Atsumu?" I turned onto my back, sitting up on the side of my bed.

"Yes dear, sorry I can see how late it is for the one job type." His joke helped wake me up,

"What's up?" I rubbed my eyes, feeling the euphoric pressure force my mouth to hang open.

"Well, my car got stolen? Everyone on shift now doesn't leave til 5am.." I looked over at the clock, it was only 11:30.

"Wait, stolen? Also those are incredibly long shifts, that can't be right." I stood up, knowing I was going to go pick him up.

"Yeah, I went out to grab my jacket and it was not here, I asked the guys inside if they saw anything but they all said no." He sounded shaky, like he was cold.

"Uh, send me the address, and uh," I sighed as I buttoned the pants around my hips, "I'll bring you a change of clothes.." He giggled,

"Of course, I am so sorry, I know this is asking too much." I yanked on a black tee. Quickly I grabbed clothes for him and shoved them into a gym bag.

"It's not too much, just one of the little things I need to get better about." His laugh was chattery, I pulled out a jacket on my way out the door,

"I don't want to push you though, I know it isn't something you can just wake up and be over." I appreciated him, pulling my mask over my nose before shutting the door and locking it.

"I really appreciate that, I don't think you understand how rare you are."

"I'm not rare, I'm just infatuated with you and don't mind you not wanting to get sick." I smiled, getting into my car,

"Well I'm infatuated with you too, and I don't mind picking you up after what I can imagine was a disgusting night of hard work. " I put the address into the GPS, it was right up the road.

"Eh, I was pretty distracted, I didn't even get off stage to walk around and gather tips.." He shivered again,

"Are you waiting outside? Why don't you go inside and stay warm?"

"I wanted to give myself some time out of the germ box you know?" I laughed, in a way it was nice to hear that he wouldn't be coming directly from inside to my car, but also I doubted it did anything significant.

"You're too kind, I don't want you to get hypothermia." I cranked the heat, even though when it hit my face I choked on the heat.

"How far away are you?" He asked,

"Two minutes it says." I didn't realize I lived so close to a strip club.

"I'll be fine then, my nipples are rock hard though." He laughed, making me laugh at the random fact,

"Well then I'm glad I get to see you before you change." He kept laughing.

"Oh yeah, please tell me you brought long sleeves."

"A hoodie too." I heard him hiss in a 'yes' gesture.

"I think I see you," I saw a hand waving, sure enough the neon 'boys boys' sign caught my eye. I pulled into the back lot, watching his jog around to my window. He looked better than in the picture, his eyeliner was even smudged and he looked amazing. I looked down and saw his body tense, his nipples were hard like he said, and his belly button was pierced.

I rolled the window down and held the bag out,

"You look so good," I smirked. My mask, idiot, he can't see me.

"You look tired, I'm so sorry." He took the bag and rushed around the car. He opened the door to create a little wall between my car and the wall of the building. He changes, tossing his accessories on the hood of the car, followed by his clothes. He was standing naked now, I couldn't see him, I was also trying to look at my phone so if he looked in it wouldn't be creepy.

The screen flashed in front of my eyes as I scrolled through the apps on my phone, hoping he would hurry so I wasn't tempted at a second perverted glance,

"I cannot thank you enough." He pulled himself into the passenger seat, setting the bag of his clothes on his feet. I looked over to see his body in my clothes, the sweat pants hugging his thighs while the hoodie swallowed his arms. He noticed me looking, putting his hands up to show the sleeves flop over his hands,

"I didn't think it would be so big," I laughed. He shrugged and folded his hands on his lap,

"Makes up for the pants being small," he turned and the glitter on his cheek caught the street light.

"So," I pulled the maps on my phone up, "Where to?"

We drove in silence, Atsumu leaning back on the seat as I stopped at another red light.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Eh," he shrugged, I saw his sweater paws move around as he fidgetted, "Boring, until my car was stolen."

"Oh shit, yeah.. What are you going to do about that?" I pushed the gas and followed the GPS,

"I have no idea, I don't even have a ride to work tomorrow." I shook my head as the immediate solution came to me. I wouldn't suggest it.

"What time do you work?" I asked instead.

"I have to be there by 7am.. I'm going to get fired on my second day." He tried to laugh it off, but it sounded like he was genuinely worried about it. I felt my stomach ping with guilt,

"Well I might be able to help, I can pick you up in the morning.." He immediately declined,

"No, I can't ask you for anything else. You'd have to wake up earlier, drive out here just to go back into town, that's ridiculous." He arm shot over and I felt my body flinch away from him, he dropped it on the center console, I felt dumb.

"No big deal, if it would make you feel better I have a spare room, you could just grab work clothes and stay at my place tonight." His eyes shot over at me, I didn't turn to meet them, seeing him in my periphery told me how much I just messed up,

"I don't think that's a good idea, for either of us." I thanked the lord for a red light, turning to meet his gaze,

"Nothing will happen, it's already so late, just come take a shower and sleep. I'll make sure you get to work in the morning and you can figure out more of your car dilemma tomorrow." I tried to tone down the magnitude of a sleepover after the tone we set with each other earlier.

"I guess it's my best option, but you have to tell me you aren't uncomfortable doing this." I looked away, of course I hated the idea of the strip club germs in my apartment. I didn't hate the idea of him there though.

"I'm fine, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Plus you'll have your own bathroom to shower in before you get into the bed, which will get stripped and everything before I ever step foot in there again." I shrugged, the cleaning lady was going to have a lot of questions. The spare room had never been used.

"Sakusa," he whined, "Why are you so nice with such a mean face?" I laughed at him, pulling into the tall brick building. It was not a nice building, and judging by the crowd around the entrance it was not a nice neighborhood.

"I'm not nice, I just like you." I scowled at the lurking people,

"I'll be two minutes, just pull over there and they won't bother you." He pointed through the window. I looked over at him now,

"Are they going to bother you?" I asked, he shrugged,

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't." He reached for the handle on the door,

"Wait," I said, but he didn't stop. I reached across him and grabbed the door, his breath sucking in as my hand clasped over his. I pulled it shut and looked over at him, our faces nearly even. I saw his surprise before I processed his skin on mine, yanking my hand off of his.

"Sorry," I blurted, "I just don't want you to go over there and get harassed." He nodded, his cheeks turning red,

"I understand, are you good?" He pulled his hand underneath the hoodie again,

"Yeah, that was my fault." I leaned back into my seat, grabbing the sanitizer from the cup holder. I rubbed it over my hand, hating that I was washing away his touch in front of him.

"I'll be fine, they usually only do it when I'm dressed like a slut anyways." I frowned at him,

"You know that doesn't make it okay right?" He nodded, but I saw the look of guilt on his face,

"I mean, they know what I do, they just make jokes." He tried to shrug it off,

"Atsumu, just forget about clothes, you can find something of mine to wear." I pulled the car up and he caused a fuss,

"No, really it's fine, you've done enough. I don't want to take anything else of yours, please just let me run up." He had turned in his seat now, the ends of the hoodie flailing around as he pleaded with me,

"No." I said firmly. He breathed out in a pout, tossing himself back on the seat,

"So you're just going to kidnap me then?" I laughed at his pouting tone,

"I guess so," I shrugged and looked over at him briefly. He was beautiful and even with the smudged makeup and messy hair, I wanted to keep looking.

"I guess I can live for one night." 

-

I heard Atsumu start the shower as soon as he got into the room, he'd asked me for a garbage bag to put all his stuff in. I explained it wasn't necessary, but he insisted.

I stripped down, heading into my bathroom. I took a quick shower, needing to be back in bed before I couldn't function in the morning. When I got out I could hear his shower still running, a pretty thorough scrub going on in there. I hated that it made me grin, the fact that he was going to be clean.

I slid back into my bed, wearing only a pair of briefs so the cool sheets stuck to my damp skin. In the same moment his shower turned off, I fell asleep.

"Sakusa?" I blinked slowly, darting up when I saw him in the doorway. I glanced to the clock, I'd only been asleep for twenty minutes,

"Is everything okay?" I mumbled, rubbing my face. I heard him pad across the room until he was infront of me.

"Yes, it's really nice actually.." I put my hands down and saw him looking at his feet. He was wearing one of my white teeshirts, it looked fluorescent now.

"What's up, do you need something?" I tried to think of everything he could need, I'd given him a toothbrush and everything.

"I just, I don't know.." He looked up and I saw the sleep on his face, how tired he was. I could only imagine what mine looked like. His lips pursed as I realized what he might want, I slid over and pulled the blanket up to reveal the edge of the bed.

He grinned, climbing onto the bed and taking the blanket from my hand. I settled back into the bed, the new spot cold and forcing a shiver from me.

"Sorry, here." He slipped his leg over mine, my breath catching as our skin touched. Clean skin.

"Closer." I shut my eyes as I said it. He pulled his body into mine, pressing his stomach against my side, setting his head on my shoulder. I pulled my arm under him, reaching around his back to rest my hand on it.

"Better?" He asked, I nodded, feeling the exhaustion weigh on me. His hand settled on my stomach before I felt his lips press on my collar. I hissed, looking down at him,

"Good night." He smiled. I nodded with a smirk,

"Good night."

-

The alarm woke us up, Atsumu squirming so his leg slid up mine. I groaned, reaching over for my phone.

"What time is it?" He asked, the sleep thickening his voice. I looked down at his hand on my skin, his fingers spread out along my stomach. Looking back to my phone as my cheeks heated up,

"5:30," I mumbled, tossing the phone onto the stand

"Why so early?" He whined, burrying his face in my neck. I tensed as I felt the warmth of his breath on my skin.

"Atsumu, stop that." I craned my neck away from him as his lips brushed my skin, the feeling of fire raging down my bones. He giggled, pushing his hand up my body to my chest. As his fingers danced around my neck I hissed.

"Stop what? We have some time," He pushed his thigh over my other leg, twisting so his body moved over mine. I hesitated to reach up, looking at the space between us, his shirt hanging down against my stomach.

"Not very much time, I still have to shower, get breakfast, dr..." His lips pressed into mine. He quickly pulled away, but i pulled his neck down, returning to the strange euphoria his mouth brought me. His lips vibrating against mine as he deepened the kiss.

His lips were sweet, moving slowly and with purpose on mine. I brought my fingers up the back of his head, curling into the hair at the top of his head. His mouth parted as his breath bloomed over mine,

"I don't think I'll be able to stop anytime soon." He laughed, "You're a lot more addictive than I thought you'd be." I chuckled, running my hands down around his neck, feeling his warm skin under mine. I wanted to just give into the hunger brewing in my belly, push him onto the bed and forget about the alarm that was about to remind us we worked.

"I supposed calling in sick isn't a good look for a second day?" He dropped his head as he laughed, 

"I would not recommend either of us skip work." He rolled off of me, I whined, turning to pull my arm around his side. I pulled him closer, listening to his giddy laugh while I buried my face in his shoulder. I breathed in his scent, the intoxication filling my veins.

I pressed my lips into his skin, pulling his side up to push our chests together. I moved across his throat, feeling his fingers dig into my shoulder as he gripped me closer.

"Stop, uh.." He pushed on me, but I held him close, my fingers sliding under the shirt to press against his bare back.

"In a few minutes, I just want to touch you." I whined, pulling our hips together. He gasped as I pressed myself against his leg, feeling the twinge send goosebumps over my skin.

"Please, oh I never want you to stop..." He wiggled himself, pulling my body over his. I grabbed the bed next to his face, my other hand sliding down his hip.

His hands laced around my neck, pulling me down to his lips. I felt his body arch up into mine, his thighs gripping the sides of my hips. I cursed as he pulled my hips to his body, my briefs providing little to no separation between us.

"Oh my.." He gasped, his lips pulling away from mine, "Okay, we have to stop.."

"No," I whined, knowing that I was seconds away from keeping him here no matter what.

"Yes, yes." He squirmed out from under me, standing up beside the bed. I groaned as his hands stretched over his head, revealing his perfect belly and the blue piercing through the button. I chewed my lip as he caught me staring, my eyes following the bulge in his briefs.

"Alright, showers and breakfast." He clapped at me and I rolled my eyes. He walked briskly out of the room, "Bring me clothes?" He called. I forgot I said I would do that.

I found a pair of gray slacks and black silk top. The top had been tight on me, but the pants were baggy. I hoped that they were just right for him, I'd kill to see his ass in these.

I walked over, pushing open the door with my foot, "Atsumu?" I called, looking around. He peaked out from the bathroom,

"Hey babe, I'll grab those in a second." He reached back and I saw him wrap a towel around his waist.

"Babe?" I smiled as he walked over, "I like it." His plump lips turned up in a smile, he pulled the clothes from me and leaned his face up,

"One kiss, then shower." He shut his eyes and I leaned down, connecting our lips. The sensation filled my face, trickling to my fingers just before I pulled away. I'd never felt so comfortable with someone touching me, not the way he did. I couldn't hide the smirk, he stepped closer and kissed my jaw, 

"Do you work both jobs today?" I asked. He shook his head,

"No, just this one until 2. How late do you work?" I couldn't help but sigh,

"6, but if you can't find a ride back to your place let me know. I can call you a car." He rolled his eyes,

"I didn't know you had chauffeur money.." My turn to roll my eyes,

"Just call me when you get off ok? I want to make sure you get home safe." He lifted his shoulder to his cheek, an innocent smile played on his wicked lips,

"Okay sir, as you wish." I laughed as he sauntered back to his bathroom.

-

"Wait, wait, he slept over?" Moto asked with a mouthful of food. I nodded again,

"Yes, I don't know how many ways to say it." I tried to leave out the morning make-out session, but he was very suspicious of me. The way he squinted and looked me up and down made me squirm,

"So that's all? He just slept in the spare room, which you won't even let me sleep in.. and you dropped him off at work this morning?" I nodded, it was none of his business if we slept in the same bed, he would just get even more upset.

"Picked him up, we showered, we slept, woke up, we showered again, headed to work. It's a rather boring story." I shrugged, feeling my phone vibrate. I looked up at the clock, it was ten after two. I answered casually, hoping Moto would assume it was work,

"Hello," I chimed. Moto squinted at me again,

"Hey babe," I pushed my lips flat, hiding the grin, "So I can get a ride from one of the girls here..." He didn't sound pleased about it though,

"That's good, right?" I saw Moto lean across my desk, I backed my head away from him,

"Yeah I guess, I just kind of wanted to see you again." I pulled the back of my lip between my teeth, seeing the suspicion grow on my cousins face.

"Me too, well I might be able to figure that out, give me one second." I put my hand over the phone and stood up, walking over to the far wall, looking out of the glass onto the city, "Take the ride home, I'll call you a car from yours to mine in a little bit." I whispered.

"I don't have a key, plus I don't want you to pay for that drive." He sighed into the phone.

"I put a key in your bag this morning," hopeful thinking on my part, "I don't mind, they aren't that expensive anyway." I looked back to see Moto returning his attention to his lunch.

"Sakusa, this feels like something you wouldn't be comfortable with," No, a nearly stranger in my apartment while I'm not there. Feels like something that wouldn't scare me.

"Just shower and I trust you to not bring cooties into my place." His chuckle made me break, the smile lifting my cheeks.

"I will shower as soon as I get there, do you need me to do anything before you get home?" His voice wasn't suggestive, but I had a feeling his face was twisted against his phone.

"Find a shirt of mine to wear." I shrugged, glancing back again.

"Anything else?" He asked,

"Nothing else, just a shirt." I smirked and heard his little gasp,

"I meant do you need me to do anything else.." His cheeks were probably red, making me grin.

"Nope, shower, shirt, maybe a little smile when I get home." His laughter warmed my body, my eyes shutting as I listened to it.

"Oh don't worry about a smile, my cheeks are sore just from meeting you yesterday." I knew the feeling.

"One set of cheeks down, one more to go." I heard his mouth drop open, a breathy chuckle coming through,

"I can't believe you said that!" He shouted. I felt my cheeks get warm, the ones on my face.

"Is that not what you want?" I lifted a brow, even though he couldn't see me. I stepped closer to the glass, leaning against the adjacent wall.

"I didn't say I didn't want it.." His voice lowered, "I just didn't think you were the type.."

I smirked, "What kind of type?" I asked,

"The rough type, I figured you were the sweet kind."

"I am sweet, can't you tell?" I joked, my laugh getting louder than I expected.

"So sweet you wanna leave handprints on my ass?" I bit my lip, of course he would just come out and say these things.

"Only if you want me to." I lowered my voice, looking back to see Moto giving me a puzzled look.

"I want you to, I want you to hurt me so good." I shook my head, listening to his held back laughter, "You make me want to be bad.."

"Alright, go home, I'm calling the car in an hour." I heard his defiant breath,

"I wanted to talk for a bit.." He whined,

"You wanted to make me hard at work, that's not happening again."

"Fine, I'll see you at your place then." He made kiss noises into the phone as I hung up. I walked as casual as possible back to my desk, Moto displaying an ear to ear smile,

"Was that your boyfriend?" He asked,

"We aren't dating." I grumbled, but I saw him wiggle his brows,

"Yet?" He asked.

I wouldn't mind dating him, so far he's shown me nothing I didn't like. Of course being a stripper didn't mesh with a germaphobe, but for some reason he didn't make me want to live in a bubble like other people did. Maybe that meant something.

"Yet." I answered.

-

I basically ran up the stairs to the apartment, unlocking the door in record time. I swung it open and breathed in, the smell of a thorough shower filled the apartment. It was body wash I had picked out to keep in there, thankful it finally got used. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen, tossing the bag and my keys on the counter,

"Sak?" His voice carried from the room.

"Hello." I called back. He appeared in the doorway and I shut my eyes immediately. The glimpse of his body in my shirt, his bare legs pushing out from under it. It was one of my nice shirts, not a tee shirt like he slept in.

"Why are your eyes closed?" He asked. I opened one to look at him, his finger up at the corner of his mouth.

"I need to shower," I blurted. He smirked, stepping out of the doorway,

"Need any help?" He asked as I passed him, I paused, his body inches from mine,

"No, that's something I usually do alone." I watched him nod with the same smirk,

"I'll just wait then, hope you don't take too long.." I winced, watching him run his hand down his torso, "I might get bored.." My blood was on fire already, he knew what he was doing to me, the twisting of his hips to allow the shirt to press against him, his hand sliding down to cover himself.

"No promises." I winked, managing to keep my cool before rushing to my room.

I had just stepped into the shower when I heard him come into the bedroom, the door shutting behind him gave it away. I looked out, the bathroom door was still closed. Him coming in here would probably make me panic pretty hard, something about being in the shower with someone else made my skin crawl.

I finished the shower, pulling a towel around my hips before looking at myself in the mirror. There was an insanely hot guy in my room, in my shirt, most likely in my bed here in a minute. I looked at my hands on the counter, usually at this point I was shaking, having to tell myself that nothing bad was going to happen. I didn't have a single quake in my bones, I wasn't even scared. 

I was nervous, but in a good way, the twitch of a smile the only consequence of that.

I walked into the room and cursed, "Atsumu.." He brought his fingers to his lips, running them across before slowly blinking at me.

His body was facing me, kneeling on the bed. The shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, save for two around his waist.

"Come here," he patted the bed. I took a deep breath before walking over, seeing him reach out for me. I stepped into his hands, feeling them connect on my skin just above the towel.

He leaned in, pressing his lips onto my chest. I felt my breath shake as his moved up my skin, his hot tongue pressing circles on my neck. His teeth grazed my collar, an involuntary whimper left my lips.

"That's a good noise," He murmured,

"Those are good lips." I ran my hands up his arms, pulling his head back to look up at me,

His lips hung open, his bright eyes already glazed with passion. I brought our faces together, pushing myself to kneel in front of him on the bed. His hands gripped my sides, pulling our stomachs together.

His piercing was cold against my warm skin, but his teeth distracted me as they pulled my bottom lip. I groaned, pushing my hands into his hair.

His mouth opened as I gripped his hair, watching his neck stretch back. I leaned down, pushing my tongue up his throat. His weak breaths paused as I reached the skin under his jaw, my teeth sank into his neck as he let out an elated moan. I continued pulling in his skin as his hands tightened around my neck, one curling into my damp hair.

His breathing deepened, "Lay down," he pushed on my chest. I watched him as I moved across the bed, placing my head on my pillow, the cleaning lady had washed all the bedding based on the fresh scent that blossomed from it.

He grabbed the towel on my waist, pushing his hand between the overlapping edges. The muscles in my thighs quivering as his soft hands grazed up my inner thigh.

His eyes widened as my hips lifted to his touch.

"Sakusa.." He looked up at me, the wide eyes making me blush, "the imaginary you has nothing on the real you."

"Stop that," I shook my head, "just kiss me." He did, his hand beginning to move around me. I felt his tongue run across my lips, my mouth opening to let him slip into it.

His warm tongue slid over mine, I felt the towel fall off my body, his hand leaving to yank it out from under me. Before he settled back over me I gripped his hips, rolling my body over his.

His legs parted and the shirt covered him perfectly, he stretched his arms behind his head to lift his back off the bed. I undid the bottom two buttons, the shirt falling around his sides.

"Damn," I looked up at his pink face, "you're so sexy." He covered his face with his hands and grumbled.

"Stop it," he laughed. I tickled my hands up his belly to his chest,

He wiggled, hooking his ankles behind me and pulling our hips together. I cursed as my member pushed into his waist, dropping my head to look between us.

"I think we're so sexy," Atsumu mumbled, leaning up to pull my earlobe between his teeth. I cursed, watching his cock twitch on his stomach,

"Are you okay?" I asked, kissing his shoulder. He pulled me closer, his skin sending a cascade of warmth down me.

I shuttered, my hand sliding down his side before sliding under his back,

"I'm so good, please never stop touching me." He leaned his head back, my lips moving up his skin, listening to his sweet moans. My hand slid down, pulling his ass off the bed. His cock pressed into my waist, both of us throbbing against each other at this point.

His arms slipped over my head, crossing his wrists over his head as my lips trailed down his body. I slid a hand between us as I licked around his nipple, the sharp intake of breath made me smile.

"Ah," he gasped as my hand wrapped around him, "Don't tease me Sakusa." I ran my teeth over his nipple, his body arching up to my face.

"Is this teasing?" I asked, flicking my tongue against his erect nipples. My hand slid down to cup his balls.

"Please," he whined, "I want you so bad." I smirked,

"Lay on your belly," I pushed back to sit on my feet. He sat up,

"I want to see you," he whined, his lips pursed. I saw how swollen they were, the color deepening the longer he chewed on them.

"It's not that time babe," I laughed, pulling his leg to turn him over. He laid on his belly, moving so his legs spread around my leg again.

I rubbed my hands up his thighs, watching his ass tighten as I kissed the dimples on his back. He made little whimpers, his knees bending to lift his body off the bed.

I slapped his ass, lightly. He giggled,

"I said hurt me," he looked over his shoulder, "I meant it." I dropped my jaw,

"I don't want to hurt you though," I chuckled, seeing him lean back, his ass resting against my stomach.

"You won't," he pursed his lips at me, "I like it."

I smiled at him, "You're not real are you?" I asked. He looked up through his lashes,

"I'm real, just not sure you are." His ass wiggled know my stomach. I looked down, running my hands down his back.

His back dipped in a deeper arch, his head dropping back between his shoulders.

I grinned before smacking him again, his body jumped before settling back against me. I licked my lips as the red mirror of my hand appeared on his skin,

"Am i real yet?" I asked.

"The better it gets the less real you are," he breathed. I pushed myself onto my belly, using my hands to guide his hips, "no," he protested as my hands spread his cheeks.

"Relax," I kissed his ass, he whined again,

"I've nev.." His words turned into a moan as my tongue flicked between his cheeks. His shower had been thorough, the freshly shaved skin sliding along my tongue nicely.

His body melted into the bed, his moans getting louder with each second that passed. I was getting more turned on the more noise he made, his body squirming as I tried to hold him still.

He let out a cry, "Stop, oh baby, please stop." I pulled away, wiping my lips as he turned around. He quickly attached our lips, climbing onto my lap. I laughed while his lips continued to move on mine with an intense hunger.

He pushed on my chest, my back falling onto the bed, my head hanging off the bottom of the bed. He quickly slid down my body, my hands fumbling to grab his face,

"Don't." I snapped, "I want a different hole of yours." He pursed his lips, looking down at my cock under his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a raised eyebrow. I nodded, pulling his face back up to mine,

"Look at me," I heard the hunger in my voice, "I need you now." His face went slick, the smile and laughter disappearing.

"Do you have..?" I nodded, pointing to the nightstand. He leaned back and fumbled in my drawer, "it's unopened.."

"Well, germs..." I shrugged. He laughed, pulling the plastic off the container.

"Wait, you don't have any condoms babe.." he looked at me,

"Do we need one?" I asked, usually I was a lot more prepared for this.

"No, but I don't want you to regret this..." he looked away from me. I leaned up and pulled him into my arms, he rested his head on my chest,

"I'm not going to regret this, ever." I ran my hands through his hair. He nodded,

"Are you sure? We can wait until we get some.."

"No way," I said, "unless you want to stop?" I saw him smirk,

"I'd rather cut off my hand than stop doing this." His lips turned into my skin.

"How do you wanna do this?" I laughed. He looked up in thought,

"Lay down," he smiled. I did what he said, watching his expertly crafted body move to straddle me. 

The room was filled with our breaths, our moans, the tension we created leading up to this. For a moment everything was silent, only the smell of us left. The silence was shattered around me, my hands shooting down to grip his thighs, he had begun to push himself down on me. 

"Fuck," I groaned, feeling the unexpected resistance. I looked up, his head thrown back as his hands reach back to my thighs. He slid lower, pushing himself around me. 

"Sak.." He whined, his body pausing each time he pushed deeper. I knew I wasn't going to last long, not after feeling him around me. He started to pull up, leaning forward to hold my chest. 

I gasped as he started to ride me, my hips lifting to him each time. He looked amazing, his eyes locking onto mine. 

His head dropped to press his forehead on mine, our heavy breaths combining as we panted into each others mouth. 

"Oh my god," He moaned, his lips catching on my nose as he leaned his head back. I reached up, holding his neck. His little moans drove me crazy, the hot breaths billowing onto my face. 

I tucked my hands behind his knees, flipping us over. 

His nails dug into the back of my shoulders, holding himself against me. I felt him tense around me, his body lips shaking against my neck. 

"Slowly," He whispered. I pulled myself out of him, watching him sigh in relief, laying onto the bed. 

"Do you want to stop?" I asked, his head shaking, 

"No, you're just a lot bigger than you think." I blushed, looking down to see his stomach was red. 

"I'm sorry," I sighed, leaning my body down to kiss his nose, "I think I know how to help." 

Kissing him was soul-sucking, the energy draining from me and into him. As I felt him get deeper into the kiss, I pushed back into him. He moaned against my lips, pushing myself deeper with each slow thrust. His lips yanked away from mine, 

"This is a lot better," He laughed, 

"It's the position, you'll get used to it." I said, focusing on my words and not the brewing fire in my stomach. 

'I'll get used to it?" He smirked, "So we are going to be hanging out more?" I felt his fingers trace down my cheeks, pulling our lips back together. 

I hummed, seperating our lips, "I'm hoping so." I said. His mouth opened to speak, but his body relaxed around me at the same moment. I started thrusting into him faster, deeper. His head dug back into pillows, the loud and beautiful cry filling the room. 

We moved together, pulling each others hair, connecting our lips until we both lost the concept of time. His fingers in my hair yanked my head back, his lips craning up to my throat. 

His sweet lips were increasing the speed that my hips pushing into him. His teeth sank in, pulling the skin between his teeth as the fire in my stomach licked at the bottome of my lungs, building like I was made of gasoline. 

"Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer," I warned. 

"I want you to cum," his sultry whisper made my cock throb inside of him, feeling the walls of him tighten around me as he moved, "Cum inside me." 

I shook my head, but he quickly turned us over riding me again. I cursed, gripping his waist so hard that my thumbs would surely leave a bruise. 

He tortured me until the fire in my body was venting form my eyes. He looked like an angel as his body moved ontop of me. 

"Shit," I cursed, feeling the walls of him tighten around me, his face pinched together while his fingertips dug into my chest. 

"Sakusa," My name on his tongue was ecstasy, "I'm gonna cum." I smirked, lifting his hips as I took control. He screamed, his hand leaving my body to smack against the wall. I watched his head fall back before I shut my eyes, living in the feeling of him, the smell of him, the sound of him. 

Germs were the last thing on my mind as his body bent backwards, the primal cry leaving his lips as he finished without touching himself. I was in awe of him, the way his body pulsed before I felt my stomach turn into an explosive knot. I pulled him down and squeezed my eyes shut again, digging my teeth into his chest as I groaned, the orgasm pulling the air from my lungs. 

I fell back, feeling him pull off of me. I was spinning, the darkness behind my eyes was anything but steady, the swirling of purple and green telling me this wasn't like anything I'd done before. I wasn't even sure anything before this counted. 

The hot towel hit my stomach, I tensed, looking down to see him wiping himself off me. 

"I'm sorry, I've never lost control like that." He turned red, giving me a shy glance. I chuckled, feeling the muscles in my body reject the action. 

"I didn't mind actually," surprisingly, I never let anyone finish on me, always making sex a kind of task with specifications. The spontaneity that he brought me, without making me panic, was amazing. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, walking back to the bathroom with the towel. 

"There is a black hamper with a deal lid in there, just put it in that one." I called, still worried about that sitting out too long. 

"I see it," he called. 

He walked back through the room and opened my dresser, pulling out two pairs of briefs. I caught them before they landed on my face, welcoming the feeling of them on my waist. He crawled into the bed, 

"Do you want to shower before we lay here?" I shook my head, pulling him onto my chest. 

"I know this is going to sound dumb," I laughed, "but I think I like your germs." His giggle turned into a groan, 

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." He looked up at me, his chin resting on my chest, "I like your germs too." He smiled. 

"Maybe I'll come see you at work one night." I shrugged, that would take a lot of prep on my part, but I wanted to be a part of his life. Every part of his life. 

"I would like that," He kissed my chest before nuzzling into my neck, "I work tomorrow night."


	13. Asahi x Kiyoko* (AU roommates)

I threw the clothes from the washer into the dryer, sighing as I looked down at the pile I'd pulled out of the dryer. It was mostly Asahi's clothes and a few towels. We shared an apartment with Yachi and Daichi, the four of us living under one roof while we all tried to get through college was rough, but I was thankful to have such a supportive group. 

I brought the basket of clothes up to the apartment, realizing my current outfit had gotten wet from the edge of the washer. The old machine didn't seal properly and the lip around the lid would hold water, and since I had to nearly dump myself upside down in the thing to grab the clothes, it was an unfortunate consequence. 

The warmth and fresh scent of Asahi's clothes tempted me, but it would be weird to wear his clothes without asking, or having a good enough reason. I still had clothes that were clean to change into, but as my finger slid across the fabric of his weird gray tee shirt I couldn't resist. 

Weird as in I didn't know why he had it, it was from high school, his name scrawled on the back of it. As it fell over my skin I was reminded of that school girl crush I'd had on him, breathing in the scent made it even worse. I shook it off, folding the rest of his clothes neatly into the basket and bringing them over to his door. I was the only one home, and entering his room was certainly off limits. Not that he ever told us we couldn't go in there, it was more like he always shut his door and we got the message. 

Fidgeting with the edges of the shirt, I thought back to a few months ago. We hosted a Christmas party, Daichi and Yachi were the masterminds of decorating and planning the thing, the entire get together was over the top and a mingling of our new college peers and old high school friends. I remember Yachi and Kageyama sneaking off, a shared giggle between them as they thought no one noticed. 

Asahi had worn one of those ugly sweaters, but even he knew it didn't make him any less attractive, the impossibly toned body underneath still evident on the bright red and green fabric. He'd avoided me most of that night, only talking to me to tell me that I looked good and then he asked where the food was. I had looked good, specifically for him. I wore his favorite color, Yachi helped me with the whole outfit and I had even told myself that I was going to tell him how I felt that night. I never did, the fear of rejection was too strong. Instead I spent the night getting wasted with Sugawara and complaining about 'boys'. Of course he knew it was one boy, all our friends knew except for him. 

I slid onto the couch, tucking my bare legs under the throw blanket and adjusting my black gym shorts so they weren't so twisted. As soon as my head hit the throw pillow I was out. 

The sound of the lock on the front door unlatching woke me up, my hand went up to my eye to wipe the sleep off my face. As I rubbed my eyes I heard him laugh, my hands freezing. 

"Laundry day?" He asked as the door clicked shut. Slowly I dropped my hands and saw Asahi at the door, his light green shirt hugging him in an unfair way. 

"Sorry, I was getting the wash out and my shirt got wet and your were so warm from the dryer..." I winced as I waited for his reply, I couldn't imagine him yelling, but I didn't know how he would react. He was impossible to read. 

He shrugged and headed towards the couch, tossing his keys on the table, "No problem." I tucked in my legs as he sat near my feet, "Looks better on you anyway, that thing hasn't fit me for awhile." 

I flushed and looked away from him, my toes were just against his thigh and I didn't want to move them, didn't want him to notice we were touching. 

"Why were you washing it then?" I asked, if he couldn't wear it then what was the point. I listened to his chuckle, then glanced over to see the red on his cheeks. 

"Uh," he reached up to rub his neck, his long brown hair tied up in a bun, "I just used it to wipe something up.." It clicked in my head the minute he said it. The slight disgust ran down my spine before the clear opportunity clicked on like a lightbulb. 

I laughed quietly, pretending to stretch so I could press my toes into his leg, "Wipe up what?" I feigned ignorance. His hand dropped onto my feet and the warmth of his skin bled through the thin knit blanket. I watched his fingers twitch over my ankle, 

"Just something I spilled," he shrugged and i pulled my feet away from him, carefully watching his brow dip as his hand fell to the couch. If I was correct it looked like disappointment. 

"Come on Asahi," I whined, pushing the blanket off my lap to push off the couch. I saw his eyes run down my legs, a tingle running through my body, "I don't want to be wearing a shirt you used to clean up food.." His cheeks got a deeper red. 

"It wasn't food, just don't worry about it, it's clean now.." He face lifted to mine as I stepped between his knees, the air getting thicker around us. I shrugged as my bottom lip pulled from between my teeth, 

"Can I ask you a question?" I felt my heart race, the time to back out was narrowing down rapidly. He nodded, his hands starting to lift off the couch before falling onto his lap, "Do you like it better on me because it doesn't fit you, or.." Fuck, no going back now. I lifted my leg and then the other, pushing myself onto his lap. His hands immediately wrapped around my thighs, "Because you thought about me when you cleaned up with it?" 

He hissed as his eyes shut, I felt my entire body heat up as his fingers pulled me closer to him, "I always think about you." I dropped my face away from his, I couldn't process anything with a clear head now. 

"You do?" I breathed while his fingers slid up under the edges of my shorts, my chest tightened as his lips brushed my cheek. 

"Kiyoko," my name never sounded so good, "You're the only thing I get off to." My hands shot up to hold his shoulders, the sound of the shorts seems ripping as his hands pushed into them, his fingers gripping my ass and bringing my waist to his abdomen. 

"What do you think about?" I asked, leaning my head back to feel his hot tongue slip up my collar. I only dreamed about this feeling, and boy I was so off. His tongue circled the dip at the bottom on my neck before slowly pulling off my skin, it felt like he pulled a piece of my soul off with his mouth. 

"You want to hear that?" He nearly giggled, but one of his hands pulled off my ass, pushing up my back under his shirt. 

"Please," I was living in his touch, his hand sliding up between my shoulders and feeling that I didn't have a bra on, "Tell me what turns you on." His nails scratched my skin as he balled them into a fist, 

"Fuck," His face drove into my neck, the sweet kisses trailing up my jaw, "Come to my room, Daichi is going to be home any minute." I nodded, 

"Okay," I went to pull myself away but his arm curled around my back, he stood up and I tightened my grip around his shoulders. I laughed while my legs hooked behind his back, the feeling of his hand spreading out under my hips made me stop. His pinky finger was slipping inside of me with each step. 

"Damn Ki," he breathed, "You're soaked." I giggled before pulling myself up on his shoulders, reducing the bounce of each movement. He didn't appreciate that, instead I felt my back press against the wall next to his door, his hand yanked down and the shorts screamed as they ripped. I looked at his with wide eyes, my mouth open in a gasp. 

He was hungry, the way his eyes drilled into mine while his hand snaked around to push between us, I could feel his heat sinking into me as his middle finger did too. 

"Ah.." I pressed my head back into the wall, the feeling of his thick finger pushing deeper into me was making my thighs tighten around him. 

"I think about how warm and tight this is," He whispered into my hair, "Only its a lot better in person." I whined as he started pumping inside of me. He felt amazing, and we were only on his finger. 

"What else?" I asked, tilting my hips to feel him deeper. My body tensed to hold him closer. 

"Usually I think about your naked body spread out on my bed, your thighs pressing into the sides of my head." He pulled his finger out of me, bringing it up to wipe on the shirt, I gripped his wrist and saw his eyes widen. I brought his hand to my mouth, pushing his finger against my tongue. 

I shut my eyes and sucked on his finger, listening to his breath get deeper, "Ki.." I opened my eyes and mouth, his eyes watching as he pulled his finger out along my tongue. I dropped my legs from around him, sliding down his body until my feet hit the floor. 

"Want to know what I think about?" I asked, his eyebrows raising over those deep brown eyes. 

"You think about me?" He was smirking. 

"Of course I do.." I reached out and swung his door open, "I like to think about how good you would feel.." He licked his lips, stepping back from me. I pulled off the remainder of the shorts, standing in just his shirt. 

"I'm listening." He growled, something in my stomach turned at the new voice. He hadn't talked to me like this, ever. It made my knees weak. 

"Let me show you.." I pulled him into his room, taking in the surroundings quickly. He'd managed to get the biggest room in the apartment, a king size bed centered infront of the massive floor to ceiling window. I don't remember this room being an option, I don't think I'd ever seen it. 

I turned and backed myself against his bed. He was still at the door, leaning back on it as it shut. I could see the strain in his dark jeans, the bulge making my head swim. He watched me climb back on his bed, spreading my legs as my hand slid down my stomach. I started to touch myself, feeling how incredibly wet I actually was. I exaggerated by twisting my hips into the bed, letting out staged moans before I began fingering myself. 

"Fuck," He groaned, I kept wiggling on the bed, my other hand pulling the shirt up to reveal my breasts. I ran my fingers over the hard nipples, a tingle down my stomach and a desperate whimper from my lips. I wasn't even turned on by me touching myself, I was turned on by him watching. 

"Oh yes.." I moaned, "Asahi.." I finally let his name roll off my lips. It felt like he teleported on top of me, the speed and gentle way he crawled over me shocked me. I reached up and felt the firm skin on my hand, He'd taken his shirt off on the way over. 

"Anything you want," he whined, "I'd do anything." His hand slid over the one between my legs, he pushed on it to make me go deeper. I couldn't form words, only a weak gasp as he pushed his finger in under my two. He held my hand against me, not letting me pull it away while he began to move his finger faster. I tensed, feeling my hips lift off the bed. 

My head went blank, a second finger pushed into me and my own two curled, the feeling sending purple and green dots into my eyes. I let out a louder cry, my thighs shaking around his body as my hips twisted harshly. 

"Yes yes yes," I cried and reached out, pulling fistful of the blanket to my face, his fingers pushed twice more, deeper and curling at the deepest point. My stomach tightened on the first one, releasing on the second as the throbbing ached through my body. I fell onto the bed and he pulled both of our hands away from me. 

He stood up, leaving me on the bed trying to catch my breath. I looked down at him, watching his pants fall to the ground and then his briefs drop. I laughed, my head falling back onto the bed. 

"That's not a sound you like to hear.." He mumbled, I shook my head, 

"No it's good, God it looks so fucking good." I leaned up on my elbows, "i just was hoping for a break after that." I laughed as he walked around the side of the bed, 

"Open," he brought his fingers to my lips, i dropped my bottom lip and let him push the twi fingers into my mouth, "When you think about us do you think about breaks?" I shook my head as his fingers pushed deeper in my mouth. His other fingers tightened around my jaw, the two in my mouth hooked behind my teeth and pulled my face to his as he leaned over the bed. 

"Good." He winked and pushed the hand down around my throat, the wet fingers slipping across my neck before digging into the skin. His lips lowered to mine and finally we kissed. A sweet one first, then a shared breath. As he came in for the second kiss he crawled onto the bed, his tongue pushing into my mouth with a fierce intensity. I moaned into his mouth, as I moved my legs to let him pull me up on the bed I felt how slick I was still, it was dripping down my ass by the time he rested me on the pillows. 

"Lift up your back," He instructed, I did, even though the muscles in my thighs fought me on it. He pushed a pillow under my ass, a wicked grin on his face. 

His hands danced up my sides before pulling the rolled up shirt over my head. I struggled to fling it to the ground, in the midst of my struggle his tongue found my nipple. As I finally released the shirt I looked down at his mouth on my breast, his teeth gently twisting on it. 

"Harder," I breathed. He nibbled me and I sighed, my shoulders pushing up as the sensation shut my eyes. His hands were rubbing my thighs while his lips made their way down my stomach, I reached for his head, "Don't, Asahi please not now.." His tongue slipped between my lips and all bets were off. 

My eyes fluttered open and watched his mouth settle between my thighs, his hands reached up and laced his fingers in mine, pulling my hands to the bed on either side of me. 

I wiggled against his mouth, the way his tongue moved was unlike anyone else, he wasn't just doing it for me, he was doing it for him. The difference was apparent and I felt my grip tightening on his hands, 

"Oh shit, that's so fucking good." I whined. His mouth pulled back and breathed a cold breath on me before returning. I shook and let him pull his hands away from mine. One found its place on my waist, pushing down on me to create another new sensation, the other hooked around the front of my thigh, yanking me closer to him. 

His mouth left me again, "I'm gonna make you cum again." His confidence was unreal, but I knew he wasn't lying, "This time I wanna hear you." I gasped, his mouth returning to me. 

He wanted to hear me, I didn't think I was being very quiet the last time, I only covered my mouth incase Daichi or Yachi were home. Apparently he didn't care about them, his tongue flicking me over and over. I dug my fingers into the bed, the first moan leaving my lips. 

His hand on my waist pulled up, somehow giving him an eye-rolling power over me. I twisted my hips and felt them twitch against his face, he followed them as I lost control over my movements, the tightening in my waist forcing a louder moan from my lips. 

"Yes Asahi," I moaned, my fingers shot down and pushed his head against me, "There there there!" I was seeing stars as the muscles in my body warned me, "Fuck I'm cumming, ah.." I let out a loud groan as another set of shakes came over my body. 

I felt the aching in my head, the sweat sticking to my skin as I rolled away from. My legs were still twitching as I shut them, laying on my side as he rubbed my leg and hip from behind me. 

"You're magnificent." He said. My eye stayed shut as he kissed my shoulder and down to my neck, 

"You're unreal." I whined. He chuckled as he settled in to spoon me, I jumped as his cock pressed against my back. 

"Don't worry, just rest.." He pushed the hair off my face, I turned and looked at him, still amazed we were in bed together, amazed that he touched me in a way deeper than a handshake. 

"Okay," I mumbled, pursing my lips for a kiss. He met them and I melted. Something in the way he kissed me made the throbbing in my body subside, I was no longer focused on the intense headache or sore waist, but rather I focus on everything his lips were saying as they moved on mine. 

He tasted like me, moved like him, smelled like us. I moaned against his lips, turning in two movements, wrapping my leg over his hip. He gasped into my mouth, his cock falling onto the inside of my thigh. 

"You should rest," he said, but I could feel his throbbing already. I dipped my hips and let my lips slid onto him, "How..?" He groaned as I got him wet. I reached behind me, touching his tip to pull him between my lips. I winced as the sensation was almost painful, my body agreeing with Asahi. 

"One more minute," I whined, I started grinding faster, the sharp tingle in my waist made me bite into my lip, 

"Ki.. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." His fingers dug into my side. I didn't stop, wanting to feel him rubbing on me like this longer, "Oh, no.. Ki please." I felt his thigh tense, his hip push forward. My toes were curling now, I brought one hand up and pulled his lips to mine. His cock twitched before I felt him shake, 

"Uh!" he grunted louder, his hand pulling me against his waist as the thick liquid dripped down the back of my thigh. I looked back, most of it had went onto the bed. 

I giggled and pressed a kiss into his chest, "Sorry for the mess." I heard his weak laughter, 

"I said anything for you, a little laundry never hurt no one." I shook my head. 

"Fuck, I need to go get my laundry." I sighed and pulled away from him. He sat up and pulled me over his lap. I smiled, lacing my arms around his neck, 

"Do you think they're going to notice if you leave my room?" He was grinning so I knew he already knew they were home. 

"I mean, if they see me.." I shrugged, "Why?" 

"Well while you were giving me the show of a lifetime I heard them come in, I don't think they've left the living room." I tilted my head and heard the TV in the next room, the sounds of Yachi getting dinner made too. 

"Shit Asahi, why didn't you say anything?" I watched his head shake, 

"I wasn't going to interrupt this for the apocalypse Kiyoko," He smacked my ass gently, "Plus I don't think they could hear anything with the TV that loud." Daichi did watch TV rather loud. I nodded, 

"Fine," I moved off his lap and held my waist, I was not looking forward to how I would feel after sex if this was how I felt now, "I'll just sneak over to my room and you walk out to them so they think the door opening was you." 

"Are we a secret?" He asked. I turned as I pulled his shirt over my head, 

"No, I just don't want to explain to them everything when we haven't talked about it." I shrugged, I didn't want him to think I wanted to date if he didn't, or the opposite. I didn't know what this was or what he wanted it to be. 

"That's fair," he smiled and got off the bed to stand in front of me. His hands pulled me against him, "You just let me know when you want to talk about it." I nodded and let him hug me, breathing in the scent on him while the sweat made us stick to each other. 

"Okay, we better go eat dinner or they will know something is up." I wiggled out of his arms and walked to the door, listening to them as I twisted the handle. 

"...and then she turned around and asked me if I was serious. Like of course I am I raised my fucking hand didn't I?" Yachi was ranting about class. 

"Well were you right?" Daichi calmly asked, Yachi let out a long sigh, 

"Of course I was Daichi, it's not even funny that you think I was wrong.." She pouted and I heard the clank of dishes, she was facing the sink. I crept into the hall and slid down to the corner, thankfully my door was already open. I looked back and saw Asahi wink before yawning loudly and walking to the living room, 

"You guys get any louder and we're going to get a noise complaint." Asahi had an amazing way of making it sound like he just woke up. I ran down to my room and slipped in, throwing myself on the bed to think about everything for a moment. 

Asahi liked me, at least enough to think about me when he was taking care of business. I felt giddy from his touch, the voice in my head didn't have anything bad to say for once. It was nice to be this excited about something, but for now I had to get laundry and eat dinner without this level of happiness. 

I folded his shirt and slid it under my blanket, Yachi wasn't one to have boundaries when it came to being in my room. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I left myself braless again, noticing the bumps in the mirror. My cheeks flushed as I thought about how many times I'd walked around like this, Asahi had probably gotten a few shows I hadn't realized I was giving. I hated bras and sometimes it just wasn't on the top of my mind. 

I grabbed an empty basket and headed into the hall, i noticed that I had kicked the ripped shorts into his laundry basket earlier, blessed. They wouldn't notice anything off about it. 

"Well good morning." Yachi chimed sarcastically. I squinted at her, I wanted to tell her everything of course, but it wasn't the time. 

"Funny, I'm getting laundry." I avoided looking at Asahi, but I could feel his eyes on me. Daichi smiled at me as i slipped out the front door. I rushed down the stairs to the laundry room, each step sent the reminder of Asahi through my legs, they were tired. 

I pulled the clothes out of the dryer, feeling the warmth of them on my skin. I pulled the black sweater to my face, breathing in the fresh warmth of it and feeling it on my skin. 

"Cute." I jumped and then frowned, 

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that you followed me down here." I finished pulling the clothes from the dryer and slammed it shut. I turned and saw his crooked smirk, 

"Don't you think walking around with this hickey is a little suspicious?" I gasped as his fingers ran over my neck, one spot lighting up more than others. Shit, I hadn't even seen it. 

"You could have warned me." I said, he just shrugged, 

"You were technically home alone most of today, you could have had someone over." I scowled at him, 

"Or.." I looked up at him, his gentle eyes looking back, "If they ask I tell them the truth." His smile picked up before falling, 

"Yeah? And what exactly is that?" His hands wrapped around my waist, 

"That a boy I really like gave it to me," I mumbled. 

"Wow, really like huh?" He giggled and leaned down so our foreheads touched, "Then tell them he really likes you back." It was dumb, but my stomach fluttered anyway. 

We went back to the apartment together, no sense being weird about it. As the door pushed open we saw the raised looked from both of them, 

"Something pressing in the laundry room?" Daichi asked. I rolled my eyes and walked to the hall with my basket, 

"Just some girl I really like." Asahi said, they both turned to look at me. 

"What?" I laughed, "It's just some boy I really like." They both laughed before Yachi chased me down the hall. I nearly dropped the basket of clothes as I spun to shut my door, 

"Let me in right now you dirty whore!" Yachi yelled. I laughed and pushed on my side of the door, 

"No thank you! I'll take my dinner to go." I said. She stomped, 

"I'll tell you about my boy.." She offered. I did want to hear about Kageyama, I wanted to know their nasty little secret, but I couldn't give up that easily. 

"Everyone knows about Kageyama, you're not slick." I heard her gasp, 

"Daichi! She's being mean!" I was not, but still i heard the other two walk over to my door. 

"Kiyoko, you know she won't leave this alone right?" Daichi offered. I sighed loudly, 

"Can I just speak to Asahi for a minute first, then we will tell you everything.." I hoped it would work. The mumbled deliberation wasn't clear through the door, 

"Fine, you two have five minutes." Yachi stormed off and i felt the door push, 

"It's me" he said. I backed up and let him in. His eyes glazed over and our minds communicated the same thought. He reached back and locked the door, 

"Five minutes he said," Asahi walked towards me as I back up against my desk, 

"Enough time for you to drop those pants no?" I saw him bite his lip, 

"You really are something huh?" He reached for my waist but i smacked his arm away, 

"Wanna find out?" I knelt in front of him and looked up, his chest heaving in deep breaths. 

"Shit," he cursed before i watched his hands push down the sweatpants on his hips. His cock came free and I smiled, i ran my hands up his thighs and felt it twitch against my cheek. Slowly I wrapped my fingers around him, pushing my lips against the head. He sucked in a breath as I wiggled my tongue against his tip. 

I let my other hand slip between his legs before I pulled him into my mouth. His balls jumped as I touched them, his hands falling to pull the hair off my face. The deeper he went in the mouth the more aggressive his grunts got, i felt him moving my face gently so I pulled away. I licked my lips as he looked down at me, 

I didn't say anything as I walked over to the bed, I laid down so my head nearly hung off the edge. 

"No Kiyoko, you're too much.." He whined. I giggled and ran my hands over my breasts, 

"You don't want this?" I gathered the courage to say the next thing, but his pained expression let me know it was okay, "I want you to come over here," I watched his head shake as his hand began to slowly rub his cock, "and make me gag." 

His eyes shut before he smiled, "You're nasty, I fucking love it." I laughed as he made his way over, my hands reaching out for his thighs. His pants were still around his knees, and to me he was upside down, but he looked amazing. 

Soon enough my fingers were digging into his ass, his one hand around my throat as he thrusted into my mouth again and again. I felt my stomach tighten each time, but he was back so quick I wasn't dying yet. I'd never done this, only seen videos and pictures of other girls doing it, but I could see why they did. His hungry growls were turning me on, and the more he did it the more I didn't mind gagging. 

His hand tightened on my neck, I wasn't making very attractive noises but he seemed to be enjoying them and he let me know,

"Fuck Ki, God you're so fucking hot." I felt his other hand slid under my pants, his finger cold as it slipped between my lips. I whimpered as he pushed into my throat, my eyes rolled back as my stomach tightened again, "You want me to cum?" I nodded as I took in a deep breath while he was pulling out. 

I was lightheaded now, my chin and cheeks slick with saliva and sweat, the entire room smelled like us as I breathed. He moved both hands around my neck and my body curled up as he drove himself into my face over and over. 

"Fuck," He groaned, one hand left my neck and then he left my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as he came onto my chin and mouth. most of it went into my mouth but i felt it dripping down my cheek. I leaned up, swallowing a few times before I turned to look at him. I used my finger to wipe what was on my cheek and now my chin, He smiled as I licked it off. 

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled, walking over to hold my face. His mouth opened on mine and his tongue ravaged my mouth. I was holding his neck and wrapping my legs around him in a matter of seconds. His body pushed mine back further on the bed, 

"Asahi.." I whined when his lips let me breathe, "Five minutes is up." His hands yanked the tank top down to free my breasts, I gasped as he dove into them. My mouth dropped as he used his wicked tongue on my nipple, and then the other one. 

I didn't fight him as he pulled my pants off, only opening my legs and feeling him return between them. 

"Tell them we need more time to talk," he said, his lips brushed my ear, "Because I'm going to fuck you til you can't." I gasped, my heart racing as he slid up and down between my legs. I was already soaked, coating him in my juices, 

"Should I get a condom?" He asked, I shook my head, 

"Please just fuck me," I whined, "Now." He gave me a wicked grin before pushing into me slowly. I gripped his sides as he stretched me. The pain wasn't bad, but I was certainly going to feel it later. 

Just as he slid deeper, just as my back arched off the bed I heard the knocking on the door, 

"Five minutes been up you bitch!" Yachi. I cursed, Asahi laughed, his hands grabbing my waist to hold me still as he drove into me. 

I yelped, "Five more!" I yelled, Asahi laughed, 

"Make it ten!" He called. I laughed with him, feeling his lips run across my neck in tickling kisses. 

"You guys are gross!" She shouted. Asahi nibbled my ear lobe, 

"I like how gross we are." He whispered. I shuddered, feeling him start to move inside of me. I raked my fingers down his back until i felt the firm flesh of his ass, 

"Harder.." I said before kissing his jaw, he groaned and began to push himself deep inside of me. I wiggled as he did, my entire body lifting against him. He started leaving soft kisses on my cheek and across my lips, then moved down my jaw, each one bringing me higher and higher. 

"You feel amazing." He breathed, "Turn around." I nodded, feeling his absence as he sat back to watch me. I rolled onto my stomach, pushing up to my hands and knees. 

"Oh the view from back here.." His hand swiped across my ass in a quick smack. I giggled and moved my hips back and forth, tempting him for another one. He complied and this time I gasped, the sting from his hand crawling up my spine. 

I looked over my shoulder to see him behind me, his hands running down my thighs to push my legs together. I shook my head, but he was pushing into me before I could object. I cried out, the tightness making him feel ten times bigger. Which he didn't need and my cervix didn't appreciate, but the more he moved in me this way the more i couldn't think about it. 

I heard him moaning, the feeling of his hands pressing into my lower back sent my shoulders down into the bed. I knew we weren't being quite now, the desperate and shaky moans leaving my lips were only matched with his forceful grunts and groans. 

"I'm gonna cum, shit.." He groaned, I leaned back up even though it made my head spin, 

"Not yet, lay down." I felt him pull out of me quickly, a lame whimper left my mouth at the feeling. He fell onto the bed next to me, guiding my legs around his sides. I knew my body was going to hate me for this, but I knew it was going to be good for both of us. 

Asahi rubbed my legs, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted. I paused, my hand around his cock as I was positioning him under me. 

"What?" I was taken aback, who just asks that in the middle of this? 

"Kiyoko," he said slowly, "Before you ride my dick and probably give me the best orgasm I've ever had, will you be my girlfriend?" I smacked his chest and laughed. 

"Of course." I smiled, dropping my hips to push him back into me. My body was already sore, already telling me to get him out and take a hot bath, but I ignored it, knowing in a few moments my body would be begging for more. 

I started slowly, feeling him lifting with each motion. I looked at his face, the way he was watching me with tender eyes. I felt butterflies in my chest, leaning down I kissed him. While our lips were being gentle and sweet I started to move faster, the bed shaking and causing something to make noise against the wall. I didn't care, with his lips on mine I felt the entire world fade away. 

Asahi's lips fell open, "I'm cumming, oh fuck get off." I didn't get off, knowing that we were safe I dropped onto him again, my lips running up his ear. I let out the shaky moan as he gripped my hips, taking over the control. 

My eyes fell back into my head and every one of my bones shook as the most intense feeling pulsed through my body. I knew my nails were sinking into his shoulder and his stomach, my face buried in his neck as I screamed, the moment the hot liquid filled me was the minute I exploded, a second of breathless tension before the crashing wave of throbbing throughout my body. 

Asahi moved so he wasn't inside of me any longer, he pushed my legs out along his sides before rolling me gently onto my back. My spine thanked him, the muscles all over my body thanked him. My eyes were heavy as I forced them to open, he settled in against my stomach, resting my legs on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around so his hands crossed on my stomach just under his head. 

"Thank you," I mumbled, running my fingers through his loosened hair, the bun had fallen out at some point. He kissed my waist, 

"Thank you," he repeated me, "Rest for a minute and then I'll help you to the shower." I nodded, but I felt my head drop harder into the pillow as soon as my eyes shut. It could have been two seconds or two hours, but he did start to move me again. I protested but i realized we were already in the bathroom, 

"You're good." I laughed, he smiled and let go of me. I went over to the toilet, peeing before taking the hot rag he offered and wiping off the inside of my thighs. It was weird that he was there while I sat on the toilet, but after everything we just did I didn't care too much. 

"Has it been ten minutes?" I asked, he shrugged, 

"I think so, but we should shower before we go tell them that we're dating."


	14. Bokuto x Akaashi* (AU online friends)

Whitetips69: Do you think if I refreshed the game it would delete my progress? 

Eyeroller5: Unless you make it to the save point over here, yeah you'll restart without your stats. 

Whitetips69: Nooooooo. My shit is lagging so bad, I guess my family is still awake and using all the wifi 

Eyeroller5: You know wifi doesn't work like that.. I'll wait at the save point and we'll pick up together

Whitetips69: I can't even see the map refreshing, it says you're right in front of me...

Eyeroller5: I changed my skin, I got the upgraded gear last night..

Whitetips69: OH SHIIIT, That you in the green? Damn that's a hot guy. I'm coming over. 

Eyeroller5: He do be showing a lot of skin to be running around with these flaming swords tho. 

Whitetips69: Alright it gave me save option, get off for the night? 

Eyeroller5: I'm done yeah, you going to bed? 

Whitetips69: Nah, I'll text you. 

*Whitetips69 logged off*

I pushed the chair away from the desk, my phone vibrating immediately. He wasted no time huh? I let it sit for a second as I powered down the computer and walked across my room to change my clothes. 

K- Early day tomorrow? 

We'd only been using a single letter and our online usernames to refer to each other for a little over a year now. Whitetips69 was K, and I gave him 'A'. 

\- No, just school like always. 

K- Same :( College is the worst. If I sign up for another 8am class just kill me. Like the first time we meet in person is going to be next semester when I decide to take a morning class and I've hired you to take me out.. 

\- I don't think I'd be able to kill you, I might not be the nicest but a murderer is harsh. 

K- Fine, ugh I wish we didn't live so far apart. We could be at a bar right now catching up. 

I sighed, I'd lied about living so far away. He'd been wary of internet strangers, but after becoming friends with him I realized it was a mistake. I told him I lived an hour away from Fukurodani, and he lived an hour away the opposite direction. 

\- We could always meet at that one town, Fukurodani is right in the middle between us right? 

K- You would drive an hour? 

\- I mean we've been friends for over a year... plus you know things about me that no one in my town does. 

K- I can be in town this weekend.. 

Shit, I felt my stomach get uneasy, it was happening. 

\- So... it's happening. 

K- I've been picturing you as hot as your online character, is this at all accurate? 

\- eh.. I mean he's kind of ripped and badass. I'm not him. 

K- Damn, I figure I should tell you I'm not my character either lol 

\- I figured a three foot tall fox man wasn't who you were. 

K- Okay, I need to get some sleep. I'm gonna try and dream a new body for you.. 

\- some guide lines, under 6 foot, leaner, thick thighs, short black hair. 

K- I like how thick thighs was just in the middle like it wasn't what I was going to focus on.. 

\- GOODNIGHT 

K- oh don't leave it like this.. Last time was really fun ;)

I blushed, pulling the neck of my shirt between my teeth. I was tired, I had practice in the morning and I didn't want to be up until 2am sexting again. 

\- I really need sleep K.. Can you keep it under an hour? 

K- Would it be better if we just spread it out over the week? 

\- Mmm, that's a lot of build up for the weekend.. 

K- Brb, booking a hotel room.. 

\- Fuck, I don't want you to feel pressured though. We should get two rooms and not expect anything to happen.. If you don't like me after we meet. 

K- I'm going to like you, but of course. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, do you want to book your own room? 

\- I'll do it in the morning. 

I wasn't going to get a hotel room, I lived in town and if I decided not to go to his room I would just come home. I was more nervous now than I'd ever been, but falling asleep didn't take longer than a few minutes. 

I woke up and saw a text from K on my phone, but I was running late for practice. I pulled on a pair of blue shorts, they were a little small but they were clean and would make do. I grabbed the university tee shirt and my bag that had a change of clothes and my second bag with my books in it. 

I made it into the locker room while everyone else was still getting ready, I tossed my things in my locker and waited in front of it to catch my breath, 

"Did you have book due at the library? Running to avoid late fees?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a petty smile, 

"Good morning Bokuto, did someone scare you when you woke up so your hair got stuck like that?" I looked at the team captain with distain, he was an airhead who couldn't possibly comprehend human emotion. 

"Funny, did you read that in your women's studies class?" Bokuto couldn't read so he picked on me for enjoying it. 

"Have you read anything? Or just study women?" I asked. I heard the coach calling us out to the court, 

"Not that you'd know anything about me Akaashi," he winked at me as he walked past, "but the last thing I would ever study is women." I laughed, there was no way he was being serious. He shrugged and walked backwards out the locker room doors, "Men require less reading." 

"Yeah, that's why." I rolled my eyes again and walked out after he left. I couldn't believe Bokuto just told me he was into men.. It didn't change the fact that he was a huge prick who relied on star power and pure force to get what he wanted. He was still my team captain and I still had to set to him, but I didn't have to like him. 

I felt the burn in my legs all of practice, I'd skipped my nightly run for a few nights and now I was regretting it. Coach gave us a five minute break and I decided to check my phone, finally reading the message from this morning, 

K- In the event we do go back to the room, I'm very excited for those thighs.. Wear something tight to the bar. 

I laughed, taking a second to think of a good response, 

\- I could find those shiny green strappy shorts my online character wears. Those should be easy to get off.. 

I smiled and set my phone back in my locker, I leaned over and put my foot on the bench behind me, retying my shoe. I heard Bokuto chuckling and looked up to see him on his phone, he nudged his best friend, Kuroo, a tall dark haired blocker who looked over at his phone shook his head, 

"You're a pervert dude." Kuroo laughed. I shook my head, Bokuto would be sharing inappropriate things with his friends during practice. 

"Hell yeah I am," He laughed and leaned against his locker to grin at his phone, I felt bad for whoever was on the other end of that text. His phone was tossed into his locker just in time for coach to blow the whistle letting us know break was up. I checked mine quickly and saw the message on the screen, 

K- Fuck, thinking about your legs around my lap is doing terrible things to me in public.. I like it though. 

I felt my face get hot as I ran out to the court, K had no idea what I looked like and I had no idea what he looked like, but ever since we started getting a bit more intimate with our messages I realized he knew exactly what I needed and the way he looked became the last thing on my mind. I was aware he was also an athlete, so when I shut my eyes I tried to be realistic instead of picturing chiseled abs and a square jaw. 

Practice was draining, by the time coach let us go I had less than an hour until my first class. Usually it never ran this long as I was able to do some of the work for my classes before getting there. I answered K while the rest of the boys walked to the showers. 

\- I can't wait to see you in person.. I hope those terrible things won't affect you in the bar. 

K- I hope they do, I give myself an hour of self control. Thirty minutes if you wear tight grey slacks. 

\- I have a pair of those actually, but if you pick my pants I want a hand in yours

K- You can put both your hands in my pants... 

\- Black jeans, and I can't wait. 

K- Top preferences? 

\- You. 

I tossed my phone down and took a second to gather myself, I needed to get in the shower and change. I looked around and saw Bokuto and Kuroo were still out in the locker room, everyone else was already in the showers or on their way home. I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes for the day, a pair of light blue jeans and a black tee shirt. I was tucking in the front of the shirt when I heard a locker slam on my right, 

"Damn Akaashi, is it greaser day in theatre class?" I didn't know why he always had something to say. I turned to look at Bokuto's outfit, a pair of black jeans and a light blue tee shirt. An unfortunate good look on him, 

"I'm surprised you know what a greaser is.. oh wait, I guess tight pants and bending over in the hood of a car would be interesting to you. Wouldn't it?" Bokuto grinned as he faked a gasp, 

"Ouch Akaashi, I didn't know you were going to come after my sexuality so fast.." I graced him with another eye roll, 

"Don't get it twisted, you might have been dreaming about those tight jeans, but I was dreaming about those dirty hands." I saw his eyes shoot open before walking out, it felt good to get the last word in. Usually Bokuto's ego was so big he refused to let me end the conversation with a good zing. 

It wasn't until my last class that K texted again, 

K- I found this bar on the internet, good? *link* 

\- Looks good, what time? 

K- is 6 too early? 

\- No that works perfectly. Gives us enough time to get a few drinks before figuring out if you have whiskey dick.. ;)

K- I can promise no amount of whiskey will ruin our night, I'm more of a beer guy. 

\- You would drink that shit.. ew. 

K- Yeah well it's going to save you a lot of disappointment isn't it? 

\- .... whatever, can we get back to you being a pervert please. 

K- oh fuck yeah, that's my specialty 

\- LOL okayyy, I'm almost out of class so I'll answer in a few. 

I tucked my phone away, seeing the dirty looks from my professor for having it out for so long. It vibrated multiple times in my pocket, I anxiously waited for her to turn around and call it a day. It felt like years until she did. 

The week went by just as slowly, each morning practice Bokuto and I got snippier and snippier, I guess my anxiety about meeting K was rubbing off on him too. Bokuto started to jump for balls I wasn't setting, yelling at me that he needed me to be better. In answer to that I was refusing to set to him, the end of day practice on Friday was the worst. 

"He is being a brat sir!" Bokuto pointed at me as he talked to coach. I gave yet another eye roll, 

"He's asking me to set balls he can't hit." I explained. I walked over to coach who was scowling at the both of us, 

"You won't even try so how would you know I can't hit them?" Bokuto turned to me, 

"I'll set you three of those insane tosses right now, you hit two of them and I'll listen to you on the court, you hit any less and you apologize for being such an asshole all week!" I grabbed a ball off the floor and saw the team stop packing up for the night. 

"Me? You've been even worse than usual. I thought we had a harmless banter going, but you've been getting really mean lately, yesterday you told me that if i fell and busted my head it would look like someone tried to mop up spaghetti sauce!" Bokuto waved his hands to make a point. I just walked to the court, seeing Kuroo appear to my left, I tossed him the ball and waited for Bokuto. 

Coach told him to get on the court. He missed the first one, a loud grunt as he hit the ground, 

"Want to contest it?" I asked, knowing it was exactly what he'd been asking for, he didn't say anything as he retrieved the ball and gave it to Kuroo. 

The second one he actually hit, my face scrunching up in annoyance. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to a third set. I could overset it, but he would know. 

When the ball bounced across the court I sighed in relief, he missed. He leaned over on his knees as I spun around to face him, 

"Sorry," he breathed, "I guess I've been kind of on edge this week. I've got an important meeting this weekend and it's got me kind of worked up." He had no idea how much I related, 

"Okay," I walked over and held out my hand to him, "I can understand that I've been a little on edge too." He looked up and nodded. 

Tomorrow was the day, the day I 'drove an hour' to meet K. I laid in my bed in just my briefs, my feet bouncing as I waited for him to answer, 

K- Sorry it took so long, I was distracted thinking about your message. If it helps, the distraction is still here.. 

\- I don't want you to touch yourself tonight.. 

K- Fuck it's been the entire week, do you know how long it's been that I went this long? 

\- I want all of it, don't you want to wait until I can finally put my tongue on your throbbing cock..

K- You better stop texting me then, even our game chats turn me on. 

\- You're not that easy are you? 

K- Only with you, you just always say the right thing. You've never even touched me but I already know I've never felt anything like it. 

\- I feel the same way, I can't wait. 

K- See you tomorrow. 

\- See you tomorrow. 

It was nice to write it. I would see him tomorrow. 

I would see him today. I woke up and spent extra time on my morning routine, I laid out the outfit on my bed, the grey slacks and a dark blue button up. I was nervous, but excited, scared he would look at me and change his mind. I went back and forth all day, an hour before we were supposed to meet he texted, 

K- I'm so nervous, but I'm on the road now. 

-I'm leaving soon. I'm nervous too. 

K- It's going to be great. 

\- I hope so. 

I changed into the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, these slacks were tighter than I remembered, but they certainly hugged my thighs and ass. I unbuttoned the top of the shirt and put on a silver chain, it hung perfectly on my chest and completed the look. I brought a book in case I got there before him. 

The bar was pretty busy, I found a seat at the bar and ordered a water while I waited. 

"Is that Akaashi sitting at the bar?" Bokuto was behind me. I knew meeting in town was going to backfire on me, he couldn't see that anyone here knew who I was. 

I spun and took him in, his usual black jeans were hugging his legs and he had on a loose red long sleeve. Even though he looks insanely good I couldn't bicker with him, 

"Can you pretend you don't know me for one night?" I turned back around and made a show of opening my book. 

"I was hoping you could do the same actually." He took up a seat next to me, I sighed and took out my phone, it wasn't quite an hour from when he left, 

\- Hey, I got here a bit early because I was speeding. Sitting at the bar. 

He must have still been driving, he didn't answer. I let it go for about forty minutes before I ordered a drink, 

"No water refill?" Bokuto scoffed, his third beer being clinked against the other empties. 

"I think I got stood up so yeah, no water refills." It hurt that he might not be coming, that I'd really let myself think this was the person I'd been waiting so long for. 

"Me too guy," he was handed another beer and brought it over to toast against my glass, I relented and tapped his glass. 

"Do you ever think that maybe dating is pointless?" I asked, Bokuto seemed to have enough alcohol in his system that he didn't have energy to come up with something snarky. 

"It has to be, I really thought I knew the perfect guy and he's not here so.." He groaned and crossed his arms on the bar, 

"Like, why would you tell me that I was special and different if you were just going to ghost me?" I saw him shoot up and point at me, 

"Exactly," he smiled and his cheeks were red from the beer, "Maybe you aren't so bad Akaashi." 

I spun my chair to face him, "You are an air head, but I guess there is more in there than volleyball." He laughed with me before his eyes fell to my lap. I felt him staring at my legs, my stomach turning as I got squirmy under his eyes, 

"Something spill or?" I looked at my own lap while he cleared his throat, 

"No, my guy was supposed to wear grey slacks here tonight too and it's ironic you're wearing them.." My heart fluttered as I looked to his legs again, 

"Black jeans.." I muttered. 

"Akaashi... Do you play online with ther username..." 

"Eyeroller5." We said together. I shut my eyes and groaned, 

"How did this happen?" I whined, "Did you do this as some kind of joke?" 

"What?" He yelled, "I'm just as confused as you are! Did you do it as a joke?" I scoffed, 

"Of course I didn't do this, how would I have known it was even you? I was just playing a game and one day this guy started playing a lot of the same areas as me and we became partners on the game.." I started, he took up where I left off, 

"...and last year I asked him for his number, we'd been texting and getting closer.. I told him things, things I never told anyone." He hung his head in his hands, 

"If neither of us did this as a joke," I put my hand on his knee, he face shot up to look at mine, "Then it was real wasn't it?" 

He dropped his hands and his fingertips brushed mine, oh no. I watched him bring his hand over mine and I sighed, 

"Who knew it would be you.." He said. I hated that his fingers were electric on my skin, they danced up my arm before dropping between my thighs and yanking my stool closer. 

"Bokuto!" I reached up and held his shoulders, my leg between his, his between mine now. 

"You lied about where you lived.." He was smiling, his thumb grazed the inside of my thigh and I hissed, 

"So did you.." I looked down and watched his long fingers trace up the inside of my thigh one by one. 

"I won't lie Akaashi," He said softly, "I've been thinking about these thighs for more than a year." My breath hitched, 

"Since when?" I asked, I bit my lip as his hands slid up from my knees, he leaned over so his cheek was heating up own, 

"Since high school, the first time I saw you stretching before practice.." I laughed, my fingers moving to play with the hair on the back of his head, 

"My shorts were too small for the first two years.." I recalled. He nodded and I felt his lip brush my ear, 

"If you hadn't been such a quite kid maybe this would have happened sooner." 

"You were kind of obnoxious, I don't think there was any way for us to be friends.." I pulled his face away from my ear, looking at his glazed eyes I felt my chest tighten. How had I not realized how hot he was? 

"That's true, I never would have given you a chance. I always thought you would like hiss at me if I sat near you." He laughed, 

"Oh please, do you remember that girl from school who would hiss at people?" I chuckled as I recalled the awkward encounter with her. 

"Oh my god yes, she scared me so much.." I felt his hands slip around to the sides of my legs, 

"Are you saying I scared you?" I breathed, 

"Not then," he said, "but you scare the shit out of me now." I smiled, our eyes still locked while his hands pushed back to the side of my ass. 

"I want to make good on those messages," I nodded and pulled our foreheads together, "I want this if you do." 

"Fuck," he groaned. I recalled all the messages that started that way, knowing now the way it was said, "Mine or yours?" He asked. 

"My roommates are home." I said. He pulled back and grabbed his keys, 

"I live with Kuroo and I'm pretty sure he's gone for the weekend. He's seeing someone who lives in his home town so." I pushed my stool back and slid off it. Bokuto grabbed my hip when I turned away from him, pulling me back against him. 

I gasped as he pushed himself against my ass, "Bokuto.." I flushed and looked at the people around us, no one was paying any attention. 

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into you.." I went weak against him for a moment, he did know exactly what to say to me. 

We walked out to his car and he pressed me against the passenger side. I felt the cool metal through my clothes against my back, but his warm skin bled through both our clothes against my front. 

"Are you going to be distracted driving home?" I asked, I pruposefully moved so my thigh slid between his, his crotch pressing on my hip while I brought my hand around the back of his neck. 

"Most certainly." He brought his nose down to mine, i sighed as he brushed his lips across mine. 

Finally I pulled his neck down and our lips connected. He felt like a warm night by the fire, tasted even better when his tongue pushed between my lips. I gripped his hair and held him against me until my lungs were screaming at me, 

We both took deep breaths against each others mouths, Bokuto ran a hand around my neck and pulled me off the car, 

"I need to get you home." He mumbled before we kissed again, I whimpered on his mouth and he pulled back, "Oh yeah, you're gonna be the death of me." I looked away and pushed down the butterflies in my stomach, 

"Then take me to your house Bokuto," I felt his grip loosen on my body, "Take me home and fuck me." He let me go and cursed, 

"Get in the car." He said. 

The drive to his house was tense, his hand inching up my thigh as he sped through the streets. I knew he shouldn't be driving with his hand on my lap, but I felt unusually safe. We pulled up and he cursed, 

"Kuroo is home, but don't worry, he's got to be on his way out." I shrugged, 

"Do you share a wall?" I asked, he frowned at me, 

"No, but I didn't think you'd want him to see us together." I thought about it. Kuroo had always been nice to me, he seemed like an understanding guy, 

"I don't care, unless you're ashamed of it.." I waited for him to tell me I was going to be a secret. 

"Are you kidding? I couldn't be ashamed of being seen with you." I smiled and got out of the car. He walked me up to the house and unlocked the door, the loud sound of video game background noise and rapid clicking were the firs things on my ears, then the mumbled voices, 

"You're terrible at this." 

"I'm kind of distracted." 

"Then focus." 

"Okay..." 

"Not on that! The g...AH! Kuroo!" 

"I'm sorry does that mess you up?" 

"Yes it does, but don't stop...Oh fuck that's nice." 

I looked at Bokuto with wide eyes. We were standing in the doorway slowly removing our shoes. Bokuto pushed his lips into a thin line, 

"Come on," He whispered, I took his hand and followed closely behind him as we slipped past the archway of the living room. Bokuto had stepped on the first step when we heard the game stop playing. We froze, 

"Akaashi?" Kuroo called. I pinched my face before slowly turning around and waving, 

"Hey Kuroo.." I looked at the figure on his lap, they turned and two big golden eyes stared back at me. Long hair fell around their face and the rest of it was pulled in a bun at the top of their head. 

"What are you.. Wait, Bokuto? I thought you were meeting A tonight.." Kuroo patted his partners side, they swung their leg over and got off his lap. I saw that they'd both been shirtless, the tv illuminated them both to show the incredible definition on their bodies. 

"A stands for Akaashi.." I shrugged, Kuroo stopped and scratched his head, 

"It's been you the whole time? Holy shit dude, that's insane!" Kuroo was laughing and holding his stomach. Bokuto come down the step and pulled me back, 

"Yeah, go back to Kenma before he decides that the game is more interesting that what we interrupted." Bokuto started up the steps, I saw Kuroos mouth drop and the corned pull up in a smiled, He grabbed the banister of the steps and called after us, 

"You don't get to be an asshole just because you're finally getting laid this year!" I heard Bokuto curse, he took me down a hallway and into his room. I looked around at the heavily volleyball focused room, Bokuto's awards and certificated were scattered across his desk and dresser while the posters from our team and the national team were all over the walls. 

"So this years been dry huh?" I asked. 

"It's been about five months," He said as he shut the door. I walked over to the desk, 

"Isn't that when..?" I smirked as he cut me off, 

"Yeah yeah, it's when we started sexting. After that I tried hooking up and I just hated it, so I'd just text you, even if we didn't talk about sex it was a better feeling." I related to him, nodding as I pulled up a picture of a small version of Bokuto with his sisters all around him, 

"These are the sisters I've heard so much about.. The wifi hogs." He laughed, 

"Last weekend we were all home for Mina's birthday, that wifi couldn't handle all of us." He took the picture and set it back on the desk. I gently touched his waist, untucking the soft shirt from the jeans. 

He watched me push my hands under the shirt and feel his tight stomach. I'd seen him shirtless everyday for nearly six years now, but touching it made my breath shake. He pulled the shirt over his head and I wrapped my hands around his ribs, before pulling him closer. 

"Yours too," He fumbled with the buttons on my shirt until it fell open around my waist. I pulled it off and as I dropped it to the ground I felt Bokuto kissing my stomach. He was kneeling in front of me, his hands around my back. I shivered when his tongue swept across my hip, 

"Not fair.." I whined, he nibbled the flesh and I moaned, desperate for more. 

"I never said this was going to be fair Akaashi," He chuckled. I felt my pants come loose and fall around my ankles. His lips made their way back up my body. 

"Yours too." I reached for his button, he pushed me back. I frowned as he undid his button himself, kicking his pants to the ground. 

"You told me I could have my hands in your pants though..." I pretended to be upset as he put his hands on his hips, wow he was hot. I couldn't believe that the Bokuto I thought I knew was actually a soft, nerdy boy who played online games. 

"You still can, I'll keep the briefs on for a little bit." He winked at me. I back up until my legs hit the footboard of his bed. He was quick to catch up to me, his fingers pulling my hips into his, "You know you got like ten times hotter the day you told me you were gay." He said before dropping his lips to my collar. 

"Did I get any hotter after you found out I was A?" He mumbled a yes into my neck, 

"Did I?" He moved one of his hands to my hair, pulling gently so my neck was exposed fully, I let out a weak gasp and answered, 

"By a lot." The feeling of his tongue on my neck was bliss, his fingers tightening in my hair while his arm pulled around my back and lifted me. I knew he was strong from being on the same team, but he was able to hold me up before I could wrap my legs around him. 

We moved to the other edge of the bed, he set me down slowly on the edge of the bed. His fingers left my hair and I pulled his face in my hands and brought it away from my neck, 

"I want this." I nodded against his face. He smiled and brought our lips together. I went soft under them again, feeling my bones melt before somehow forming harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed us up on his bed. 

"Ow," I hissed, I reached under my back and grabbed whatever was poking me. Bokuto reached for it quickly, the red on his cheeks made me laugh. 

"Can I just.. ugh Akaashi." He held my hand down on the bed so I couldn't look at it. It was small so nothing freaky, 

"Is it bad?" I asked, clearly amused. He moved up to sit on my stomach, bending over to hold my hands over my head and look down at me. I really liked this feeling. 

"No, not really. I just, should have made sure I cleaned up a bit in here. I'm sure there are more things scattered on the bed." He pried open my fingers and snatched it, "See, just a hair clip." He held it over my face while his other hand kept my wrists crossed over my head. 

"From who? Your sisters?" Trying my best not to sound jealous, 

"No, for me." He laughed, "One sec." He got off the bed and left the room. I sighed, he did get distracted pretty easily, but I wasn't in a rush. It was nice that we weren't super awkward around each other, it felt good to be able to laugh and then get back to each other without any weird tension. 

I felt around on the bed for these 'other things' he mentioned. It was clear he slept on one side of the bed and used the other side of his bed like a nighstand. I found two granola bar wrappers, an empty water bottle, and an unopened bag of gummy snacks. I laughed, leaning off the side of the bed to put the trash in the little bin he had next to the bed. It was right next to him and yet he still didn't use it. 

I laid down on the side of the bed that his snack stash was on, feeling something under the pillow. I heard him walking back as my hand was reaching under, I froze when he walked in. 

His hair was down, for the first time in my life I was looking at Bokuto with his hair not spiked up. I'd seen it fall after showers, but he was quick to dry it and put it back up, seeing it dry and longer than I expected was causing the butterflies I'd been suppressing to blow around in my ribcage. He swept the front of it back and used the small clip to pin it off his forehead. He was adorable, 

"Bokuto, you look so good.." I sat up and smiled, I saw his eyes get big as they looked at my hand under his pillow, I yanked it out and gave him an innocent grin, "I didn't touch it, you can come get it and I'll close my eyes." 

I dramatically covered my eyes with my hands and heard him chuckle, 

"I might take you up on that one." I heard him walk closer, the bed dipped and I leaned into his shoulder, 

"Is it a gun?" I teased, he laughed and wiggled his shoulder to shake me, 

"You wish, no it's much more embarrassing than self protection." He kissed my shoulder and the bed dipped more as the rest of his body climbed onto it. 

His body turned and his lips travelled up my neck to my ear. I gasped as his teeth pulled on my ear, my hands dropping from my face. I reached over and put my hand on his chest, pushing it up to slip around his neck. 

"I can show you." He licked up the edge of my ear and I gripped the hair at the top of his neck, pulling his head away from me. I twisted myself to hold his face, pushing him back to sit on his pillows as I crawled onto his lap. His hands pulled my hips closer, his lips crashing into my neck. 

I bent my face down and kissed his forehead, he leaned his head back and I pushed our lips together while his hand slipped down the back of my briefs. He dug into my skin as he hummed against my lips, the sensations combined made me shiver. His lips parted and my tongue slipped between them. 

He somehow tasted better than before, my hands pulled at his skin, wanting to be closer still. He wrapped his arms around my back and pushed up on his knees. I felt him laying me onto the bed, his other hand pulling my briefs over my ass. When my back hit the bed he knelt between my legs and pulled the underwear off, I saw his eyes grow darker as they rescanned my body. 

"Something wrong?" I chewed my lip, I'd been pretty confident about my body until he was analyzing every inch of it. 

"Oh baby," he wrapped my legs around his sides, "things couldn't be better." I sucked in a deep breath as his crotch pressed into my ass, his underwear doing a terrible job at restraining him. I slipped a hand between us as he lowered his face to mine. I gently tickled across his waist, feeling his body shiver. I smiled against his lips, 

"Fu.." He breathed into my mouth as I slipped my hand around him. I bit my lip feeling the size in my hand, 

"Oh god.." I hissed. His hips were rocking as I moved my fingers around him, 

"We don't have to go further.." He breathed, his body stopping. I shook my head and tilted my head up to kiss him, 

"I want to, I wasn't prepared for it to be.." I didn't want to say it, his ego would fly through the room. 

"So hard? You do that to a man Akaashi, your skin tastes like candy." I was giggling as he nuzzled into my neck, 

I turned my face to kiss his hair, "Yours tastes like fire; it's warm," his face lifted so I kissed his cheek and jaw, "it's strong," His breath caught as I began moving my hand again, "and it gets me really hot." 

"Akaashi," he whined, "why is this so good?" I laughed softly, looking between us to see him in my hand. Shit, it's like heights, looking at it made it worse. In my hand it looked bigger, I looked back up and kissed his nose gently. 

"It's been five months," I recalled. He shook his head, 

"No, I mean.." he gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away from him, "You. Nothing has ever felt this good." I blushed, it was flattering to know I did to him what he did to me. 

"That means it's right doesn't it? That we aren't making a mistake?" I took my hand and brushed his jaw, he leaned into my hand and shut his eyes. I could look at his face forever, especially this sweeter soft face that was nestled into my touch, 

"I'm so happy." he whispered. I didn't know if I was supposed to hear him, but I did. I pulled him to my face, 

"I've never felt as happy as I am now, because of you." I kissed all over his cheeks and lips until he was laughing, 

"We're really doing this huh?" I nodded in response, 

"Roll over." I said. He did, pulling me on top of him. I adjusted to sit higher on his waist, both of us peeling off his briefs so he could kick them to the ground. Now we were both naked. 

I felt him against my ass, the cock twitching on my skin as we started to make out again. I reached back and pressed him between my cheeks. His teeth dug into my lip before he let out a moan, 

"In my drawer.." he breathed. I understood, sitting up to look down at him. His tight skin was flushed, illuminated by the lamp on his desk. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the dip and rise of each muscle until my hands ran into my own thighs. 

I leaned over in his nightstand, one of the only non food items in the drawer was the lube. It was new bottle, but I wasn't going to say anything about that now. I used my teeth to rip the plastic wrap on it and tossed it into his bin. 

I poured some on my hand and set the bottle on the stand, returning my attention to Bokuto. His hands had rubbed my thighs the entire time I'd been dealing with that, but when I reached behind me to put my slippery hand on his erection I felt his hand on mine. 

"Ah," I gasped, feeling the twists of his hand turn my stomach into a knot. I looked down and watched him for a moment, letting him go until the first ache went down my thigh. I lifted my hips up and his hand moved back to my thigh. 

I positioned him under me, pressing myself against his tip. He cursed, 

"Slowly," he barked, then his voice softened, "please." 

I planned on it, slow was our only option with the heat he was packing. 

"Hold me here," I brought his hands up to my sides, letting him guide me down as I braced my hands on my thighs. 

I felt him push into me, my thighs jumping. The feeling was intense, reminding me I'd not gotten laid in nearly a year myself. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?" Bokuto started, but i shook my head, 

"It's definitely better if I'm in charge for now." I laughed as i dropped my head to look at him, he was insanely handsome as he laid under me. He was smirking to hide a wince as I dropped further. I whined and held his chest harder, my thighs were shaking as they held me up. 

"I'll be easy babe, get off.." Bokuto lifted my hips and the feeling of his absence wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be. He used his gentle hands to rub smoothly over my skin as he laid me down, I was on cloud nine under his touch, his kiss. 

Too absorbed in his sweet skin and gentle nibbles to notice the painful re-entry into my body. My head dug back into the bed as he moved inside me, 

"Fuck," I whined, wrapping my arms around his sides. His teeth pulled back my skin before I heard the beautiful grunt from his lips, 

"God you feel so good.." His forehead dropped onto mine, i brought one hand around and held his jaw, pulling his lips to mine, 

He hummed against my lips, my body adjusted to him as he drove his hips into me. I cried out, my fingers dug into his back as my mouth fell open. He chuckled as my bottom lip hit the tip of his nose, 

"Should I stop?" He asked with insane confidence. I ran the hand on his face back to his hair, pulling his head into my neck, 

"Not anytime soon.." I breathed. He growled into my neck before running his hot tongue up to my ear, 

"I'm going to ruin you.." He said, I gasped as his teeth pulled my earlobe, "and you're going to beg me to do it again." I didn't doubt it, but all I could do was let out a pathetic moan. He chuckled again and hooked his arms behind my knees. My legs pulled on to his shoulders as he leaned back to his knees. 

"Bo!" I hissed, my back lifting off the bed. I reached out for the blankets, gripping them in my fists as I dug my teeth into my lip. He was moving perfectly each time, even when he changed what he did it was always to the right thing and the right time. 

I was a mess, listening to him groan and curse only made it worse as I squirmed under him. Bokuto dug his hands into my thighs, 

"God you're sexy." He groaned at me. I grinned painfully, 

"I'm sure I look anything but sexy right now, you on the other hand.." I winked at him before whimpering, his arms dropped around my lower back, 

"You look so fucking delicious.. Fuck, turn over." My eyes widened before he pushed my legs off his chest. I was pushed onto my knees and he pulled away from me. A wet kiss on my lower back as his hands pushed my legs apart. 

"Bokuto.. Please.." I whined as his hands pulled my cheeks apart. His tongue pushed between them and I dropped my head to the pillow. He was amazing, every inch of my body was screaming for him, when his face pulled back and kissed up my spine, then across my shoulders, I knew he felt the same. 

"I'm not going to last much longer.." He said as he kissed up the back of my neck. I nodded, 

"Me either," I breathed. He slowly pushed back into me, my head craning back as his hand wrapped around my throat. His movements were deeper now, slower too. Each one made my stomach tighten, forcing me to be an even worse mess. 

His hand pushed into my lower back, his deep groans got louder and I knew he was right there with me. I put a hand up to hold myself against the wall, his hand fell off my neck and my head hung below my shoulders. 

"Fuck I'm coming." He whined, 

"Yes, oh god yes.." I cried, my thighs tightened, my back pushing up against his hand. I reached down and as soon as my hand slipped around my cock I was shaking with release. 

"Shit, Akaashi!" Bokuto cried as I felt him throb and release inside of me. I held myself up from not falling onto the messy bedding, but my muscles weakened as my vision came back. He pulled away, stepping off the bed and moving around to be next to me. 

"Come here," his arms reached out and took my hands, I laughed as he pulled me off the bed and supported me with an arm around my back. My hips screamed at me for moving so soon, but I knew he wanted to shower and get into bed. I pushed through it, walking with him until he opened his bedroom door and peaked out the hall. We walked naked across to the bathroom, where he set me against the counter while he warmed up the water. 

I just watched him move, his touch was gentle when he grabbed me. His eyes were tired, content as they looked at me. I couldn't help but notice that I felt a kind of happiness I'd never felt before, a calming of all my nerves. I didn't worry about anything as the hot water washed him off of me, didn't think about any of my exes as he kissed me under the water. 

I had been talking to him for so long that this felt like years in the making, that everything he did and said was done with the memories of our conversations. 

He stripped the bed, remaking it with dark green sheets and a thick, fluffy gray blanket. He pulled me under the blanket and wrapped himself around me, holding me closer than anyone else could. 

"I've waited for this," he mumbled into my hair, "for so long. I can't believe it's us." He pressed a kiss into my head. 

"Me too," I turned around and put my arm around his warm side, "it still doesn't feel real." 

He laughed, "It doesn't." His hand pushed through my hair and leaned my head back to kiss me. I whined against his mouth, 

"Don't start please, I can't get horny again tonight.." I saw him smirk, 

"Oh you can't?" He wiggled his brows at me, 

"I definitely can, but would rather be able to walk in the morning.." I pushed away from him to turn back over. He laughed giddily, 

"Fine, but if you can walk in the morning then I might have to do something to fix that.." I gasped as he smacked the side of my ass. 

We fell asleep, the feeling of his strong arms around me gave me the best sleep I'd ever gotten. Kuroo kept the house cold so the blanket was welcome on our stuck together bodies, and when we woke up leaving the bed felt impossible. 

"We have practice in an hour," Bokuto mumbled. I shrugged, 

"We could sleep for a few more minutes.." I pressed back against him and smiled as his hips shot back from me, 

"Don't you start something now.." He chuckled, I looked back over my shoulder and winked at him, 

"We have an hour baby," I whined, "I just want to cuddle." I scooted back again and felt his hand catch my ass. 

"You want to torture me.." He corrected. 

"You never showed me what your little secret was, so I'm just going to torture you until you do.." I laughed, I didn't care about whatever he kept under his pillow. I knew he would get fired up if I mentioned it though. 

"Oh you wanna know?" He bit the top of my shoulder, "I'll show you..." 

I moaned as his hand pushed down the front of my sweats, well his sweats that he let me sleep in. I had to tie the string just to keep them up. With his lips on my neck and his hand in my pants I was putty in his hands, slipping between his fingers in a series of moans and whimpers. His hand pulled away, rummaged behind him, and then his arm lifted the blanket and he disappeared beneath them. 

I was pushed onto my stomach, his hands yanking down the sweatpants. I giggled as he kissed my ass, moving up my spine again. I felt his erection press against my ass, 

"If I show you.." His voice was still full of that morning roughness, "then you have to take care of this for me." I nodded, 

"Yes sir," I lifted my ass against him and heard a chuckle. He pushed me down and his knees pulled my legs apart. 

"Fuck!" I cried as he pushed a cold object inside of me, I felt it push into place and realized what it was.. I was in trouble with him. 

"Can you keep it in until practice?" He asked. I scoffed, 

"I've never used one before.." I admitted. He kissed my shoulder, 

"How does it feel?" He asked. Different, but not bad. 

"Good," I turned under him, pulling his neck into my hands. He dropped his lips to mine and settled between my hips as we made out. It must have been for longer than we thought, but my hand was twisting around him, waiting for him to finish onto my stomach. 

"Guys!" Kuroo. I froze and Bokuto cursed, dropping his head to my neck, 

"We're up!" He called back. 

"I figured that out by all the moaning, but we have like five minutes before we have to leave." He said from outside the door. Bokuto looked at me and smirked, 

"Five minutes is all we need."


	15. Kuroo* x Ushijima (AU Boss/BDSM-ish)

"Fuck.." I hissed as i squeezed my eyes shut, finishing into the shower drain. I lazily opened my eyes to see the steaming water washing away the evidence. Evidence that I had no self control, yet again. Evidence that I knew exactly what was going to happen at work, my boss would get me all fired up with his weird flirting and then I'd have to come home and do this again.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, my boss, was a massive man. He had dark green eyes and olive brown hair, when paired with his broad shoulders and permanent frown he made anyone weak in the knees. I caught a glimpse of his shirtless beach picture with his family, it was turned on his desk so we usually couldn't see his thick arms wrapped around the shoulders of two tiny women, his sisters. His tight abs and perfect body hair was something that haunted my thoughts.

I walked up to the elevator, smacking the up button with unnecessary aggression.

"Damn killer," I turned and saw my coworker,

"Sorry Kenma," I sighed, "Just distracted in thought." I summed up the issue. The short, thin man looked up at me, peaking through his long brown and blonde hair,

"Distracted by the meeting today? Or by having the perfect view of Mr. Wakatoshi's ass for God knows how long?" He smirked and I matched him with a frown,

"I confide in you one time and you hold it against me like this." I shook my head and stepped into the opening metal doors. A giggling coworker followed me in, 

"Listen," He said in his monotone voice, smacking the floor number of the office, "I won't say I haven't dreamt of him bending me over that massive desk, but you admitted it first." I gasped and smacked his shoulder,

"You have a boyfriend, so I assumed you didn't think of our boss like that." He just shrugged,

"Sometimes the mind wanders, plus you know that he's probably into some freaky shit." I did not need to be thinking about this right now. I needed to be in the most G rated part of my mind before I entered the meeting.

"Freaky shit is exactly what I want from him," I sighed, Kenma laughed.

"You would, and no one would assume that either. He's probably into you but thinks you're straight." Oh yeah, our boss was openly gay. At least he'd told us and it made magazine covers when our sales firm became a success story, but I was not. I mean, my family knows, my friends know. I just didn't feel like mentioning it, even after working here for two years.

"I don't think I present that straight, he's known me for two years I think he could tell.." I knew that was a lie. I didn't have gay voice, neither did he. I didn't have any rainbow decoration, unlike Kenma, and I certainly didn't have any pictures of me and my ex on my desk. So, it was easy to miss it, but if it came up in conversation, I wouldn't lie about it. No sense in doing that when over half the men who worked with us were gay, and the only woman in the office was a lesbian. Ushijima made a point of being inclusive to a fault, she was a bitch. She did her work though, and she never said anything rude to me.

I left her alone, even though she was sitting VP of the firm. Those two together were a force to be reckoned with, but I was only trying to reckon one of them.

"Here we go." Kenma nudged me before the ding of the doors opening sounded. I groaned as we stepped on to the floor of the firm, the gray hardwood floors made in impossible to sneak around. Our black shoes echoed through the hall as we joined the others on the way to our large glass conference room.

I turned as we passed the first panel, Ushijima was leaning back against the table. His head snapped as if sensing me staring and we locked eyes, fuck. I held onto those dark green orbs as long as I dared, noticing his lips stay downturned until I flushed red and looked away. He was intense, and I couldn't ignore what that did to my stomach.. or my crotch.

Sitting through the meeting was awful, Kenma was smirking for so long as I avoided looking up from the manila folder in front of me. I felt my phone vibrate, slipping it between my legs to read,

Kenma- He keeps looking at you.. js

Me- He is directly in front of me, of course he would look at me... stop reading into things

Kenma- I'm not reading, look up.

Me- I will not

Kenma- You'd prefer to be on your knees looking up wouldn't you?

Me- God you're terrible..

Kenma- What if he wanted to tie you up? Would you still be all 'yes sir' ?

Me- firstly, I don't appreciate this conversation taking this turn. Secondly, yes, hell yes.

Kenma- HAHAH, love it. I bet he's into rough stuff.. can't imagine that beast of a man being very gentle..

Me- Do not make me think about this.. I've already taken care of my active imagination this morning..

Kenma- Kuroo look up..

Me- No, I already said I won't

Kenma- Kuroo, he's talking to you

I looked up and saw his deepened brow,

"Are we not keeping you entertained Tetsuro?" Oh, my first name on his mouth was horrible. Horrible in the best way.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't stop going off so I checked it." I raised the phone to show me turning it off, "Sorry sir, it's going away." I slid it back into my pocket, shooting Kenma a stabbing glare.

"Don't apologize Kuroo," He slammed his hands on the opposite end of the table, but I swore I felt it shake my bones, "Just make up for it." His eyebrows raised like they would if he were smirking, but his lips stayed downturned. I wondered if he'd ever smiled in his life, but I didn't have time to get lost in thought again.

"I will sir," I said. He held my eyes for a second before returning to the chart on the screen behind him. I sank down in the chair, a dull ache in my thighs let me know just how much I'd be paying for this later.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, Kenma only giving me two wiggly eyebrow looks. I was the first one out the door, practically running to my office. Once inside I shut the door, aware that with glass walls I couldn't hide, but it made me feel like I had a tad bit more privacy.

I dropped my head once I was sitting behind my desk, raking my fingers through my hair. He was going to give me some shitty account now, tell me that I had to make figures on something that was impossible. It wasn't worth it, all to answer Kenma's nonsense messages.

I looked up when my door creaked, his massive frame in the door way.

"Mr. Wakatoshi.." I sat up straighter, doing one run through my hair to try and tame it. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, not a good sign if I wanted to keep my job.

"Kuroo," he said, "So what was so important that you had to check your phone during the meeting?" He walked up to the edge of my desk, before I could think of a lie he stuck his palm out at me.

"Oh, uh.." I panicked, he was asking for my phone, "Just a dumb friend, i swear it won't happen again." I noticed his hand staying above my desk, I looked up and realized he wasn't going to accept any of my answers.

Reluctantly I pulled my phone out and turned it back on,

"Sorry, it'll probably take a minute.." I said nervously, the screen lighting up with the white screen and black logo. Loading.. Giving me more time to squirm under his harsh stare. More time to panic and he reached and pulled my phone to his body. I sighed,

"I see Kozume was also not paying attention.." He must have seen that was the last conversation, I watched him click and scroll. Oh no, even though he was expressionless I was dying inside. Knowing he was reading those awful messages..

"Sir, I can explain.." I reached for my phone, he pulled it away. His face met mine,

"I would love to listen to whatever nonsense you think explains this, but I'd rather you get some work done. Seeing this has been such a distraction for you," He wiggled my phone at me, "I'll be keeping it until the end of the day." My worst nightmare just doubled, my boss would have my unlocked phone for a whole day. Access to the conversations between Kenma and I that were worse than the meeting, access to pictures that I was starting to regret in this moment.

"I.." didn't know what to say, "Sir, it won't be a problem.. I promise.." I stood up and reached again, my hand was caught as his wrapped around my wrist. My eyes widened, looking at the clasped fingers on my arm,

"Don't make promises Kuroo," His voice lowered, deepened, "See me at the end of the day for your phone, unless there is something here you don't want me to see.."

I looked up, still not emotion. Unless frown was an emotion.

"I just, it's my personal information.." I squinted, hoping that maybe mentioning just one of the many workplace policies he'd be violating would make him give up. It only made him stronger apparently,

"I look forward to learning more about you," He dropped my phone into his tight gray slacks, "Seeing as you and Kenma already know so much about me."

My ribs were squeezing my lungs, they must have been. Nothing else could explain why it was suddenly harder to breathe.

"We were joking.." I tried pathetically, but he shrugged and dropped me hand,

"Take the rest of the day to think up a better excuse Kuroo," He turned away, "I look forward to it."

I nearly collapsed once he left, what had I done?

-

Kenma stopped in my office on his way out, a giggly condolences uttered before he ran off. I was done with work nearly an hour ago, but going into his office wasn't something I wanted to do, and I hadn't thought of any other excuses.

Even though I was terrified, I was curious of what all he'd seen, if he'd even went that deep into my phone. He was a professional, so maybe he wouldn't have actually snooped. Maybe, but deep down I wanted him to see some of the things on there, some of the pictures of me.

I walked shamefully up to his office, the darkened hallways made it even worse when I knocked on his door,

"Finally," He said in his loud voice. I pushed open the door and saw his feet crossed and resting on his desk, my phone the only light in the room and it was reflecting off his face. Shit..

"I didn't think of a better excuse," I shrugged, too afraid to lie again.

"I wouldn't have believed any of them anyway.." He pushed his feet down and slid my phone face up across his desk. On the screen was just my home screen, nothing immediately catching my attention as off. I reached for it, his hand clapping over mine as he stood up from his chair,

"I've learned a lot about you Kuroo," He said, that low voice rattled my spine as he leaned in, "Things I never would have known otherwise.." I hissed and turned away as his breath warmed my cheek. I felt the rush of blood up to the skin on my face and neck, a blush breaking out as his fingers pushed to trace up my wrist,

"You've told me not to apologize, so I don't know what to say.." I mumbled, a dry chuckle heated my jaw.

"I like that you listen," He said softly, "Just say that you'll make it up to me." My stomach turned, but not in fear.

"I'll make it up to you sir, I swear.." I glanced at his chest, the dark red shirt was loosened around his neck, enough buttons undone to show the darkness of his chest hair. Even in the feint light on my phone screen I could see the black curls were groomed properly.

"You'll be swearing if you do it right.." I gasped as teeth shut around my earlobe, I gripped the edge of his desk with my free hand, feeling a hot wave come over my body. He pulled my ear between his teeth until they pulled to the edge and clamped together. Denial hit me first, this wasn't happening, but then the pooling in my hips let me know just how much it was happening.

"Sir.." I breathed as I dropped my head, looking at his hand still pinning mine down on the desk.

"Dismissed." He said, pulling his hand and body away. I leaned forward, pulled in by his magnetism, "I'll see you in the morning." He added.

I nodded, grabbing my phone and tucking it into my pocket. I walked out of the office, in a daze from the raging hormones in my body. As soon as the elevator doors shut I reached up to feel my earlobe, a shocking replay of his teeth raked my body.

All night I tried to sleep, but when I shut my eyes he was breathing on my skin, saying my name. A restless night led to a large black coffee on my way into work. Usually I never drank coffee at work, too many people would get upset I didn't bring any for them. Today I didn't care about anyone else, the man I'd been fantasizing about made a move. A light and teasing move, but a move none the less.

My phone went off, making me jump.

Kenma- How'd it go???

Me- Well I have it back..

Kenma- did he say anything???

Me- Ugh, Kenma.. I think you were right..

Kenma- No way! What happened?

Me- Well he kind of bit my ear..

Kenma- holy shit.. did you say anything?

Me- He just told me to leave and he'd see me in the morning.. So I just left. I'm still not even sure it happened.

Kenma- It happened. He came in this morning with a flatter frown..

Me- Youre being ridiculous again

Kenma- He bought us all breakfast Kuroo

I froze as the doors opened, the bustle and unusual chatting filled the floor. People were fraternizing, something we didn't do. I cautiously approached the crowded break room,

"Hey guys," I said. A few of them turned and nodded, Kenma made his way across the room to me,

"I cannot believe it, so did he do anything to your phone?" He asked softly. I shook my head,

"Not that I know of, besides he went on my calendar and blocked out a couple days that I had plans on. It just says 'busy' but maybe that was an update." I shrugged. I went through my phone like a detective last night, over and over, but that was the only thing I noticed. Although I had updated my phone the night before, so maybe it was the update, and any days Ihad reminders for just got changed to busy.

"yeah maybe," Kenma agreed, "Still, he probably saw your nudes.."

"I don't even want to think about that." I did anyway, I though long and hard about it as I relooked at all my pictures, some of them I wasn't so ashamed of, others I was embarrassed by deeply.

"Here he comes.." Kenma ducked behind me as Ushijima filled the doorway and the room silenced itself. Like magic, when he walked in a room everyone stopped eating, talking, smiling.

"Don't stop on my account, not every day has to be so serious." He said, reaching on to the table and grabbing a donut. I followed his arm down to the middle finger that curled into the center of the sweet treat, his other fingers lifted and his thumb touching the side of the cake.

He pulled it to his mouth and on queue everyone started to whisper again, but the room could have been silent for all I knew. His eyes found mine as his teeth sank into the glazed donut, my stomach tightened as his tongue pushed between his lips to catch the whiteish glaze that stuck to them. Curse me, someone please send a bolt of lightening to end my suffering.

A subtle wink before he turned and left the room, I think if Kenma hadn't seen it too then I wouldn't have believed it happen.

"Holy shit.." Kenma pinched my side. I jumped and smacked his hand away,

"I have to find a new job.." I said.

"You have to go talk to him." Nope, not a chance in hell.

I avoided him like the plague, working in my office all day. I ignored all of Kenma's messages, focusing on the presentation that wasn't due for another week. Of course I was in my zone, completely focused when a banner appeared on the side of my screen. I went to click it away, thinking it was another message from Kenma, but then I saw the string of numbers. An unknown contact.. and then the message.

Unknown- Bartillo's 8pm. I've taken the liberty of cancelling your previous dinner plans. And wear one of those strappy things, I nearly came just looking at those pictures of you..

My entire body turned up a hundred degrees, I was lightheaded as I reread the message. It had to be him, my fingers shook as I typed,

Me- sorry who is this? I'm trying to get my work done and I don't appreciate being the butt end of a wrong number.

I hoped he wouldn't get upset about the attitude, a nervous smirk on my face as three bubbles appeared,

Unknown- Ah yes, but you being the butt end of anything is bound to get me hard again..

Me- I still don't know who you are.. but I can't ignore the fact that you said again..

Unknown- If you think I made it through more than two of those pictured before my slacks were fighting down an erection you are sadly mistaken.

Me- Or not so sadly..

Unknown- So, tonight then?

Me- I don't go on dates with strangers.

Unknown- Ah, well good thing it's not a date then.

Me- What exactly would it be?

Unknown- Just one man taking another man to dinner before tying him up and hoping the neighbors don't call the police..

Me- Fuck..

Unknown- as for my name, you can just call me daddy.

I covered my mouth as I gasped, I'd never been so scared and turned on at the same time. I chuckled into my hand, it was happening. I screenshotted the messages, sending it to Kenma. I didn't look at any of his messages before the picture, but they came flooding in after.

Kenma- NO WAY   
THE POLICE??   
Oh my fucking goddddddd  
Dude, he's going to FUCK you  
I'm lowkey jealous   
Well, highkey   
Fuck it, dude I'm so jealous  
SHIT  
Daddy?? Hell yeah  
So fucking lucky

Hinata and I are FUCKING tonight, but all I'm gonna think about is you and him.. 

Call me after? Or text?   
Shit, if you even SURVIVE

I smiled, my cheeks starting to hurt from it all. I loved it, I knew exactly what to wear.

-

Bartillo's, a fancy restaurant in downtown. I pulled the turtleneck up, fighting off the cold whip of the wind as I stood behind a couple talking to the valet. I didn't need to speak to him, but I couldn't squeeze past them to get inside. It wasn't exactly 8pm yet, but I didn't know whether to be late or to be early. I was overthinking everything about this and I needed to stop.

A large, black SUV pulled up. When the driver walked around the front and tossed his keys into the valet's hand I looked to my feet. Fuck he was hot, too hot to be seen with me in my black turtleneck and gray pants.

"Kuroo," He said as he stepped his black shoes into my view. I looked up and smiled,

"Mr. Wakatoshi," I answered. He shook his head,

"You can call me Ushijima outside of work," He bent his arm out, nervously I slid mine into it. He tightened his giant bicep and tucked my arm into his side,

"Is this weird for you?" I asked as we walked inside, past the couple who were skipped by my boss.

"Not at all, I understand if it is for you though.." He turned to look at me, "If you need to stop or slow down just say so, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I could tell he meant it,

"I'm fine, I just thought because of work.." I shrugged, looking away from him.

"Don't worry about it, we can be professionals at work." We were shown to a table after Ushijima checked in with the host, sitting across from him was strange. A good strange, and the small talk came naturally over the exquisite food. It felt so normal by the time we'd finished eating, like he wasn't my boss, but someone I'd known for a long time, someone I trusted.

"So," Ushijima brought the cloth to his lips, "Do I need to confiscate your phone again, or will you tell me if you've told Kenma about this?" I sighed, not even realizing when I'd told him what that meant.

"I did, he was on to it when you brought in donuts and coffee.." I squinted, setting my phone on the table anyway. His thick brows pushed in as he looked between me and my phone,

"Is he going to share with the class?" He asked. I shook my head,

"He hates everyone we work with, so likely not." I heard him chuckle as his head dropped,

"Always good to hear of the friendly work environment I've created."

"He's hard to get along with sometimes.." I laughed. Ushijima looked up and scanned my face,

"Should i give you a ride home then?" He asked.

"Oh," I felt my shoulders drop, "Uh, I can call an uber or.." I watched him shake his head,

"No need, I don't mind." He stood up and even though I was more confused now, I took his hand and followed him back out to the valet. I'd thought we were going back to his, that I'd worn this ridiculous harness under my clothes for a reason. I guess things hadn't felt as natural and good for him as they had for me. I guess I'd misread everything.

Overthinking took over as I sat in the passenger seat of his vehicle. Then his hand slipped onto my thigh and I tensed under it,

"Sir," I reached down, going to push his hand off,

"Mm," His hum caught me off-guard and I paused, "I've always liked how you called me that."

"It's formal, I was being professional I thought.." I felt like a child, confused and like he knew a million more things than I ever would.

"It is professional, that's what drew me to you in the first place. You're insanely professional," He hand slid to the inside of my thigh, "That's why when I saw you texting in a meeting, I took the opportunity."

I let go of the top of his hand as it slid up my thigh, "Opportunity?" I asked.

"I never knew if you were into me or not," I hissed as his hand rubbed my crotch through the pants, "but I knew I was very into you."

"I was," I sighed, pushing down in the seat to open my legs wider. He chuckled,

"I can see that." His fingers moved up, flicking open the slacks with ease before pushing inside them,

"Uh.." I moaned as his skin wrapped around my cock, pulling me up against my stomach.

"Relax," he said, but his hand moved in ways that made that impossible, "I don't want to get you all worked up just yet.."

"Too late," I said, looking down at my lap, "I've been a mess since last night."

"A mess how?" He asked devilishly. I frowned as I looked at the side of his face, his eyes focused on the road.

"I couldn't sleep," I felt the car stop, looking up to see we were not at my apartment, "wait, where are we?"

"I said a ride home," He reached over and refastened my pants, adjusting the erection under my briefs, "I didn't mean your home."

He would live in these insane apartments in the city, with their walls of glass and high ceilings. Not the shoe box I lived in.

He led me into the building, his hand reaching back for mine. In the elevator we stood in silence, his thumb rubbing my hand as it rose up to the 11th floor.

He let go of my hand to unlock the door, pushing it open to reveal the expensive loft. It was beautiful, but I barely had time to take any of it in before he moved in front of me and pulled my waist against his.

"Ah!" I gasped, his face dropped to suck on my neck while his hands ran beneath the sweater. I curled my fingers around the back of his neck, my other hand bent around his side and untucked the black button up from his belted waist.

He pulled away and looked me up and down, ignoring the bright red of a flush that crossed my cheeks.

"I need a shower, but you will wait in my room for me." I nodded, following him through the dim apartment to his room. I didn't know why he needed a shower, but I wasn't going to argue with time to mentally prepare myself.

A massive four poster bed was at the center of the room, thick mauve fabric hung around the sides. At the foot of the bed the fabric was tied back to reveal the wine colored sheets and a dark gray blanket tossed across the bottom of the bed. The deep red sheets were matched to the paintings on the wall, the blanket matched to the fur rug the sprawled under the bed. I looked over and saw mauve fabric chairs and a chaise lounge with wood accents to match the poster bed.

"So," He said, bringing my attention back to him, "How much detail about our nights are going to be shared with Kozume?" He unbuttoned his cuffs, looking at me through his brows.

"Depends on how much I remember," I shrugged, seeing his head shake,

"Can I ask what the dinner plans I cancelled were?" His fingers reached to his chest and undid the silver buttons. I looked away as it opened on his chest,

"I was supposed to meet my parents actually," I confessed, "but they understood when I called to cancel."

"Oh shit," He chuckled, "Do you see them often?" I looked back as his pulled the shirt over his shoulders. In person this was much more intimidating, I scanned his chest and stomach as I pulled my lip between my teeth,

"Yes, we have dinner once a week usually." I breathed as he pulled off his belt. He looked at me and for the first time I saw the corner of his lip lift slightly,

"I love that," He said, "Well, you're welcome to get comfortable." He gestured to the bed.

"Did you pick out this stuff yourself?" I asked, feeling the silky fabric that hung around the bed. It was thick, blocking any light that would shine in from his wall of windows next to the bed.

"I did yeah," He walked over to stand behind me, I stiffened as his hands wrapped around my sides. "My mother always loved this color." He dropped his head into my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It's nice," I agreed. I dropped the fabric from my fingers and leaned back into his warmth, His chuckle sounded before his arms tightened around my ribs,

"I'm excited to see this." His finger tapped through the sweater, hitting the bottom metal loop on the harness. I giggled, feeling his fuss with the chain that connected the neck piece to the chest.

"Then you should get in the shower..." I turned my head to look at him, his face lifted to peer down at his hand. He turned and his nose brushed mine, I sucked in a breath as his hands twisted my body to face him.

"I should," He pulled me against him, my hands flattened against his stomach as he pushed his lips on to mine. I couldn't have described the feeling that burned through my body if I tried, it made my fingers curl against his skin. His mouth smiled against mine, I couldn't see the smile but I knew when his hand dropped down my back and squeezed my ass that he would give me another smile before the night was over.

I was pulled forward as his mouth pulled away,

"God damn," he sighed, "You make it hard to leave the room." I blushed and looked away,

"Just go," I pushed on his skin, taking another peak at the exquisite man.

When he left the room I pulled off the itchy sweater, pushing the harness down to see if my skin was red from it being on so long. A tad bit irritated, but it wasn't uncomfortable yet. It was a new one though, so it's nice to know how long I could actually wear it.

I walked around the room, looking at some of the pictures he had on his dresser. His family was huge, those twin sisters were accompanied by what looked like younger brothers. His parents were clearly in love, in each of the pictures they had their arms fully wrapped around each other, leaning back in laughter or looking at their children with immeasurable admiration. It was different to see such a giggly family, especially when Ushijima was not the giggly kind.

Maybe I just didn't know him that well, or maybe I was unfamiliar with big families. I was an only child and my parents were clearly in love, but they weren't touchy feely like his were. All our family pictures I would stand between them.

I must have been distracted for longer than I realized, the door opened and he walked in with a green towel tied on his hips. I swallowed as he shook his hair in his hand before looking at me,

I saw his eyebrows lift, so I turned to fully face him. As his eyes burned my body, he moved closer, meeting me at the edge of the bed. He reached for my waist, but I dropped to my knees, catching his hand on my jaw.

"Kuroo.." He sighed, rubbing a thumb across my lip. I looked up at him as I opened my mouth, pulling his thumb over my tongue. He let out a low groan as I closed my lips around his thumb, I held his eye contact as long as he let me.

"Fuck," He growled, pulling my face up. He bent down and brought his lips over mine, his hands around my jaw as I stood up the rest of the way. I whined against his mouth, my hands reaching for the towel on his waist. His hand dropped and smacked them away,

"Patience," He mumbled, "Get on the bed."

His tone changed, his body stepping back to watch me. I moved and sat on the edge of the bed, as soon as I did I saw the bright red rope hanging on installed hooks inside the posts. I felt my face heat up just looking at them, but then Ushijima pulled my wrists up one at a time and tied them with the rope.

My heart was racing, pushing all the blood to my waist. He fingers were impossibly gentle as he traced them down my outstretched arms, I shut my eyes and let out a sigh when they dropped to my waist. He pulled off the pants and I felt his lips on my knee.

"What.." I shot my eyes open and watched him push open my legs, his face moving up the inside of my thigh. His shocking kisses were interspersed with deep bites, each time his sank them into my leg I let out a soft cry.

He looked up at me as he pulled off the briefs, his lips forming a terrible grin, "Do you want to touch me?" He asked.

"Funny," I tilted my head, pulling at the restraints to emphasize. The ropes tightened on my wrists, "I've wanted to touch you for two years now."

"Good," His eyes dropped to the erection in front of his face, "Then it can wait a little longer."

I gasped loudly as he pulled me into his mouth, my hips lifting off the bed. His mouth was warm as it slid over me, his hand wrapping around in front of his lips. It wasn't long before the combination made me moan and wiggle beneath him, my arms pulling the rope tighter still on my wrists.

He didn't stop, my thighs tensing as he pushed his tongue against my erection.

"Fuck, Ushijima..." I whined, "Please, stop, I'm so close.." I threw my head back as his hand left me, but pushed between my thighs. I cried out as the wet finger pushed inside of me while his throat tightened around the tip.

"Oh my God... Please," I moaned, biting down on my lip to keep some of the noise inside. His finger was soon two and my body was barely touching the bed, I realized that his goal wasn't to get me started, but to make me finish. As soon as he pulled his lips back to the tip and curled his fingers I was putty in his hands. His mouth rather..

"Fuck!" I cried as the orgasm sent electricity through my body, the nerves running up and down my body fired in weakening waves.

I was catching my breath when he pushed his hands against my thighs, lifting himself between my legs. I opened my eyes to see him grinning, closing them again as he leaned in. His hand wrapped around my throat, leaning my head back as his tongue ran up my chin and across my lips. Soon I felt my arms drop, his arms wrapping around my sides and pushing me back on the bed. His mouth was still on mine, his tongue controlling my entire body.

I'd dreamt of this day, of him like this, but nothing could compare to the real thing. When his strong hands flipped me over I reached my arms up to the pillows, bending my knees to lift myself off the bed,

"Damn," He chuckled, "I like telling people what to do but you already know.." I looked over my shoulder as he knelt behind me, his towel still fastened on his hips.

"Here," I lowered myself back onto the bed. I was smiling so I turned my face back, looking at the headboard and noticing a few more of those installed hooks behind the pillows. I pushed the pillow to the side as his breath warmed my ear,

"Actually," he muttered, "Flip over." I turned onto my side, slipping my legs under him before curling them at his sides, I looked down at his waist, reaching for the towel again. This time he let me pull it free,

"Oh my.." I breathed as he yanked the towel off my stomach and tossed it behind him.

"Go ahead.." He said softly. My fingers stretched down and wrapped around him, I felt how hard he was and looked up into his eyes. Feeling them staring back into mine while his lips parted to let out an airy moan was amazing. He let me touch him for a minute, maybe less before my wrists were pulled over my head,

"Do you have a safe word?" He asked as he tied my wrists together, I shook my head. Ushijima pushed my legs down and moved his around my thighs.

"Do we need one?" I shrugged, he grinned at me before licking his lips,

"I knew I liked you." He winked causing my face to heat up, I was genuinely curious if we needed one.

"Before anything else happens I want you to know that you're safe here," He leaned over and kissed me softly, I nodded

"I know, I'm comfortable. If anything happens that I don't like I will let you know." I smiled at him, most of the time men skipped this part, the part where they make sure that everyone involved understands. He knew from in my phone what I liked, but communication was the most important thing.

"Perfect," He graced me with a smile, "I really like you and I don't want to ruin it.." I looked away from his darkening eyes,

"I like you too," I admitted, "and the safe word is mango."

"Mango?" He chuckled, "I like it." I looked back at him,

"So," I bent my legs under him, pushing his body up, "how much am I going to remember in the morning?" He braced himself on the wall, a devilish smirk on his face as he looked down at me,

"You might not remember it.." he reached down and grabbed my hips, flipping me over under him like a doll. My arms crossed over my head, "but, I'm sure your body will remind you."

I hissed as his hand stung the flesh of my ass, wiggling my legs together. His hand fell again and my knees tightened into each other, even though I already felt the skin prickling I lifted my ass off the bed,

"Harder." I said, earning just what I asked for. I cried out when he followed it up by gripping my ass with both hands, forcing me to bend my knees out from under him. I looked down now that my body was lifted off the bed, seeing him step off the bed and walk around the bed, because of the fabric I couldn't see anything until he returned.

He tossed the bottle onto the bed, then I felt the cuff on my ankle. I shut my eyes as he strapped me into the locking bar, then he pushed open my legs and I heard it click. I wouldn't be able to pull my legs back together until he wanted me to, and if I widened them at all, they would lock the bar even longer.

"Chest down." He told me. I pushed down onto my chest again as he knelt back onto the bed.

A wet tongue circled on the red skin of my ass, then his teeth sank into it. I buried my face in the pillow, feeling him working his way inward.

"No," I whined as his tongue pushed against my hole, "Oh shit.." I heard the click as my knees slid across the sheets. I tightened my legs, but he knew what he was doing and the bar clicked twice before his mouth pulled away,

"Do you want your hands back?" He asked, the click of the bottle lid followed.

"Not yet," I turned over my shoulder and saw him raise his brows at me, "I don't want to rip these expensive sheets."

"Good," He growled, I pulled my body forward as he pushed into me. The feeling of his cock stretching me was matched with the deep groan he was making, my fingers dug into my palms as I muffled a cry into the pillows.

"I'll be gentle for now," He said through clenched teeth, "I didn't expect you to be so fucking tight."

I pulled my head back and laughed, "I didn't expect you to be so fucking thick."

"I don't think that's the issue here," He pushed deeper and I didn't muffle myself this time,

"I can guarantee that is the issue, fuck." I dropped my head again, feeling his hands rubbing my sides as he sank into me.

"How many others am I being compared to?" He asked, I frowned. There wasn't a good way to answer this..

"Why?" I asked,

"I want to know how many men I need to compete with tonight." He started moving as he pushed down on my back, I moaned before answering,

"You've already beaten over half of them," I pulled my arms under my head, wishing I had let him untie me. My body arched down under his hand, the loud click reminded me to tighten my thighs.

"Half?" He leaned over my back, one hand curling around my stomach as he spoke into my ear, "I want to be the only one you remember after this." A shiver went down my spine, his tongue sliding up the side of my jaw.

"Then you better fuck me," I said, looking back at him. My mouth opened as he picked up the pace,

"What do you say when you're asking for something?" He grinned, I felt his strokes get shorter.

"Please," I breathed, "Please fuck me."

He reached up and with a single pull my hands were freed. I immediately spread them apart and pulled the pillows into my hands. He leaned back onto his knees, pulling my body back with him.

"Ushijima.." I moaned as he lifted my hips and drove them back into him.

His hands reached up and I felt the harness unclip one strap at a time, once the neck was loose I shimmied it off and tossed it behind us to the floor.

"Your skins all red..." He said, then pushed me back onto my elbows, "I like seeing it like that."

I cried out as his smacked my ass again, I wanted to pull my legs together, but I was stuck. He thrusted into me over and over, my moans getting louder until he pulled out. I looked back,

"Hey," I snapped. He chuckled and reached down to unstrap my ankles.

"Someone gets a little feisty huh?"I shook my freed ankle as he undid the other,

"Sorry," I flipped over as he set the bar onto the floor, I watched him climb over me, "I just love that cock."

His brows shot up as his hands reached down behind my thighs, "Yeah?"

I nodded as he bent his elbows behind my knees, rubbing the tip of himself against me.

I bit my lip as he teased me, "Yeah," I mumbled, "give it to me." I knew he'd wait for the please.

"Give it to me what?" He asked with darkening eyes,

"Give it to me," I repeated, "Please Daddy give me your cock."

That did it, I was screaming as he drove into me over and over. His hips crashing into me as we filled the room with hot breath and sweat. He pulled me on top of him, mostly lifting my body on his own as I held onto the top of the headboard. He looked at me as I panted on top of him, my shoulders pinching together as my eyes struggled to stay locked on his.

"Say it again." He growled. I whined as my head fell back, his fingers digging into my ass.

"Yes," I cried, "It's so fucking good Daddy." He let out a loud grunt before smacking my ass.

"Lay down, on your stomach." I lifted myself off of him, my thighs shaking slightly as I brought myself next to him to lay down. He spun himself around me and pushed my legs together,

"Ushijima.." I whined, knowing this was going to be too much.

He slid into me and I lost the ability to speak, his hand fell onto the sore skin again, and again. I was a mess beneath him, holding the edge of the mattress in my fist and gritting my teeth. Just listening to his labored breathing and deep moans was enough to undo me. He kept spanking my ass, harder each time, earning louder cries each time.

I felt the sweat running down my shoulders, his hand holding my side as the other wrapped around my neck. He leaned down for a second,

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked. I nodded weakly,

"Yes sir," I panted. He pulled away and pushed my face down into the pillow,

"Good," I didn't know he could go deeper until now, my eyes fluttered before rolling back. My cock was rubbing between my stomach and the bed, my body pushing deeper into the bed as he pushed me into it.

"Fuck, yes, right there, right th.." I screamed as my legs squeezed together, my feet shooting into the air. My toes curled as he brought both hands down to dig into my ass, a groan from his gut bellowed out of him as my vision turned to spots.

I laid there spinning, letting the muscle spasms in my body calm down as he fell onto the bed next to me. I didn't try to move for a moment, breathing in the hot, sticky air from between my mouth and the pillow.

His fingers danced lightly across my back, gently rubbing the skin.

"Shit," I breathed out. He laughed,

"You can say that again." He moved and pressed his lips into my shoulder.

"Never in my life have I came that intensely." I admitted. He pressed another kiss into my shoulder, his hand slipping around my side.

"Me neither," He said. I turned my head, frowning at him in disbelief. I wasn't dumb, he didn't just have all these things hanging around his room for no reason.

"I'm serious," he sighed, "something about what we just did was different." I turned my head back as he pulled me against him, tucking his face into the back of my neck.

"Don't," I whined, "You'll make an even bigger mess." He gripped me tighter to keep me from laying back on my stomach.

"I'll clean up my mess.." I frowned as I felt him kissing down my back, I needed to get up and shower, not wait for him to be done being gentle...

"Ushijima!" I gasped as he face was between my ass again, he pulled his face away long enough to turn me onto my back. I wasn't going to lie, his mouth was heaven on the sore area.

He pulled away and kissed up my thigh, looking up at me.

"Want a shower?" He asked.

"Bath?" I counter-offered. He nodded and pushed between my legs, wrapping his arms around my back.

"I'll join you after I put these sheets in the washer." He chuckled. I laughed as he pulled me off the bed.

I'd done it, I'd slept with my boss.


	16. Sugawara x Daichi* (lab partners)

"Hey," Suga mumbled as he pulled up a stool next to me. We were lab partners, always were since we've been in the same classes. Now we were in our second year of college, he wasn't on the volleyball team with me, but he was still my closest friend. He still helped me practice and denied me when I begged him to be on the team. 

"Hey, did you see the syllabus?" I asked, his face told me everything, his bright hazel eyes were squinted at me as his thin lips frowned. 

"It's insane, we're going to have to be together this entire weekend just to get one thing done." He rolled his eyes at me, making me laugh. 

"Well you can come over after your last class, we should probably get some of this done while I don't have any practice or games." I flipped through the packet on my table. This project was going to kill us. The professor didn't make it sound any easier as she went through the expectations. 

Suga tapped my knee just before class was over, bringing my attention to his paper where he'd written a little blurb on the side of the syllabus. 

She's kinda hot, no? 

I looked at him and shook my head, taking my pen to answer on my own margin, 

NO, she's like a million 

He smirked, 

She's not Michi.. 

I frowned at him, my high school girlfriend. I haven't dated anyone since she broke up with me and said some pretty outlandish things before taking off to college. 

You're not funny 

He shrugged, 

I think I am 

I pointed to the table next to us, 

He's your type no? 

Suga's eyes went wide before he rolled them, looking away from me. He always hated it when I tried to get him to admit to me he liked men. I'd only caught him making out with guys about ten times at parties, but he still insisted it wasn't him. 

"Come on Suga.." I elbowed him as the class dismissed, 

"I'll see you later," He sighed, I scoffed, 

"I was messing around." I followed him out into the hall, 

"I know, I'm not mad. Just have to get to my next class." He lied, pulling his arm out of mine as I reached to stop him, 

"Suga.." I sighed, stopping as he kept walking. He turned back and shrugged at me, 

"I'll see you after class, I have a key." He gave me a fake smile and turned around. I let out a groan before turning the other way and walking out to my car. I only had one class on Fridays, he had three. 

So, I went home and waited around for him to get out of his last class. I tried to get some of our project done, but I got sidetracked looking through the memories on my phone. Finding a few pictures of us that would cheer him up if he was still annoyed with me. 

I heard my roommates come in, but a third voice sounded and I knew he came in with them. I didn't go meet him out there, I would get sucked into whatever the other two were talking about and we'd never get any work done. 

It took nearly twenty minutes, but my bedroom door creaked open and I was not met with a smile. So I knew he was still annoyed, but he hid it well. We were nearly halfway through the first part of the project when he let out a long sigh, 

"What's up?" I asked softly, Usually he shrugged me off when I asked. Usually he would use this question to give up on being frustrated and say nothing and smile. Usually was not tonight. 

"Why would you think he was my type?" He asked. I blinked at him before looking back to my laptop. We were sitting on the floor across from each other, so all we had to do was look up to see each other, 

"Uh, well the guys at the parties were kind of hard to see, but dark hair and fit was a common idea." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't take offense, 

"Well, I don't like it when you back me into a corner about liking guys. I.." He shut his laptop and I pushed mine off my lap. I didn't want him to think I wasn't listening, if anything I wanted to listen more than ever. He never talked to me about these things and it was killing me to finally talk about it. 

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I just wanted you to know that even though I found out by accident that I was okay with it and that it didn't bother me or whatever.." 

"Or whatever?" He asked, "Listen I never thought you wouldn't be cool with it, you're my best friend I just, I don't want you pointing out guys for me.." He put his hands up in defeat. 

"I'm sorry, are you seeing someone? Is that why it bothers you, or am I picking out the wrong kind?" I tilted my head at him, watching his frown deepen, 

"It bothers me because you're so observant, you can spot when something bothers me in a split second. You can tell if someone is having an off day within a minute of seeing them. You.." He looked up at the ceiling as I stared at him, seeing something in him come to the surface that I'd never seen, "You looked at me one day and before I even knew what was upsetting me, you hugged me and told me what was wrong." 

"I've known you forever.." I shrugged, but I could see his eyes were watery. 

"That's the problem isn't it?" He shook his hands, clearly frustrated. Like a lightbulb exploding in my head I realized how stupid I'd been. I deflated and moved the papers from my lap, 

"Suga, I am so much dumber than you think.." I sighed, I got onto my knees and moved closer, pulling his hands into mine. He yanked them away, 

"Apparently, just don't.." He shook his head at me, holding his hands over his head so I wouldn't touch them. But seeing the face I'd seen a million times now, it changed as I looked at him. In front of my eyes his face changed and my stomach turned, 

"Can I tell you a story?" I asked, leaning back on my feet. He didn't answer, so I continued, "Once upon a time Michi broke up with me, and I told you that she said it was because college but I lied to you. It's the only lie i've ever told you and I guess I just realized why I lied.." 

"You lied?" He looked at me with his wet eyes, 

"I lied, Michi told me that I was in love with someone else.." His elbows bent as his arms started to fall. His face was still staring blankly back at me, 

"But you only loved her, you haven't even talked about anyone else.." 

"You." I said it before I couldn't, "She said I was in love with you." He shut his eyes and shook his head, 

"Why, why would she say that?" His voice was soft, about to break down again. I didn't know what to say, but when I put my hand on his face and wiped his tears he didn't pull away. I leaned closer until our noses barely touched, 

His let out a shaky breath and the warmth washed over my lips as they spoke, "It's true." 

I brushed my lips over his as he processed what I said, then his hands fell onto my neck and pulled me into him. My heart had been racing ever since he started crying, but nothing slowed it to a dead stop like the way his lips felt under mine. I'd never felt someone's entire body in a kiss, but when he tried to pull away I felt him pull my body with his. 

"Dai.." I cut him off by reattaching our lips, he whined against my lips. His fingers tightened around my neck as he pulled himself closer. I reached out and put my hand on his side, his body pushing up to be on his knees in front of me. His lips parted and I moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip, I pulled my lips away and looked at him, 

He nodded as if he read my mind, "If you stop kissing me, I'll die." I laughed before pulling him back to me. 

His hands reached to my back and bunched up my shirt in his hands until I felt the air on my back. I broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt off, his hands on my chest felt new. He'd touched me before, he'd dressed wounds and iced bruises all over my body. But those fingers running over my tense stomach made me nauseous. 

"Now you.." I lowered my heavy eyes to his, watching him chew his lip before reaching behind his head and peeling the shirt off. Just like everything else, I'd seen it a thousand times and now it was new and shiny. My lungs rattled in my chest when his stomach pressed against mine and his arms hooked around my neck. 

My arms couldn't stop moving, adrenaline and other dangerous hormones were raging to the point that I couldn't keep still. Michi had known I was in love with Suga when I thought she was on crack for suggesting it, but the way I felt now. Like a million knives were being thrown at me and nailing my clothes to a board without breaking skin, that was proving just how observant I wasn't. Even of my own feelings. 

His lips shook as a moan sounded against my lips, his hand sliding down my side slowly. 

"Stop.." I breathed, I lifted my face and felt his tongue run up my jaw, "Fuck." I groaned. 

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, "I've thought about this so many times.." His head dropped and that gray hair tickled my neck. 

"I don't think I could stop if you keep making those sounds.." I laughed. He shook his head against my neck, 

"Don't kiss me like that and I wouldn't make any sounds," He turned his face, his lips pressing into my neck, "... and I don't want to stop unless you do." Fuck, I needed him to want to. I needed him to want to go slow and not let me have free reign right now. 

I groaned as he circled his tongue on my neck, "Don't you want to go slow? Test out this new dynamic?" His teeth pulled at my skin. 

"We don't have to have a dynamic, we're best friends.." He pulled his head back, a nasty look on his face. A good kind of nasty.. 

"Best friends?" I asked, My eyes widened as I felt my pants come unbuttoned, 

"Isn't that boyfriends are? Best friends who..." His hand slipped into my pants, I hated how instant the reaction was. 

"Fuck..." I moaned. He smiled, 

"Exactly, Best friends who fuck." I nodded and let out a heavy sigh, his hand twisting around me as he pulled me from my underwear. I pushed down the jeans and briefs, running my hands over his silky skin. 

He opened his mouth as he looked at me, my brow dropping as he tilted his head down. 

"Oh my god..." I watched him drop spit perfectly into his palm before the wet skin returned to my erection. He looked back up and smiled, 

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, I chuckled, 

"Not until you do." I answered. His mouth found mine again, my thighs tensing when his teeth pulled my lip, "Get on the bed." 

"Oh.." He giggled, "I've missed bossy Diachi." I rolled my eyes at him, 

"I've never been bossy." I said. He stood up and looked down at me, offering a hand. 

I took it, "I think captain Daichi screaming at all of us was a little bossy, but hey.." He back up to my bed, "Maybe it turns me on." I licked across my lips as he wiggled off his pants, moving back in his briefs until his head was above the pillows. 

Even though I had no idea what I was doing, I'd never slept with a guy, instinct took over as I crawled over his body, kissing his body as I inched up to his face. He squirmed under me and I smiled as I flicked my tongue under his chin, 

"Tell me what you like.." I sighed into his skin before returning my lips to it. His head turned and his chest lifted, 

"... here," His finger pointed to the curve of his neck before his shoulder, I moved my kisses to that spot, his breath caught before I felt his legs open and drop my waist between his thighs. I cursed at how much anticipation boiled in my gut, my body responding in waves to his. 

My teeth sunk into the skin and he let out a delicious moan, his fingers holding my shoulders and pulling me closer, 

"Can you.. here.." His arm wiggled between us and when his hand wrapped around me I looked down between us, he moved my erection to line up over the outline of his briefs. My stomach turned and I had to blink away the haze before I could move my head to look at him. 

His mouth was open as he looked between us, his hand moved and I felt it push into his briefs. I didn't even think about it before I pulled his hand away and replaced it with my own. It was the first cock I'd touched that wasn't my own, and I realized I was in over my head before his lips pressed into my chin, 

"You don't have to.." He put his fingers over mine, 

"I want to," I chuckled, "I just forgot that I know how to operate one of these." He giggled and guided my hand up and down him, our hands moved under my own erection through the briefs. Mixing with his heavy breaths and occasional hip twitches I was slowly becoming warmer and warmer. He was more erotic just by breathing than any woman had ever been by wearing lingerie and saying all the right things. 

He felt right, like home. Like no matter what I did it would be okay and I knew I could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't judge me for it. Unfortunately I loved him, but it would be awhile until I told him that, I wasn't going to risk scaring him off now. 

"Daichi.." He gripped my arm to stop me, "Lay on your back." He kissed me softly before I did as he asked. I expected him to crawl over me, but he didn't. Instead he knelt between my legs and I watched him rub his lips across the top of my cock. 

"Oh Suga.." I groaned, but then his tongue traced slow circles around me and I shut my eyes. The way he looked at me with my cock infront of his face would haunt these eyelids. My abdomen pulled tighter in a shiver when his mouth slid over me, his tongue pressing against me firmly just to show me how good he was. 

I was cursing as I pushed his hair off his face, my hands spread over the top of his head so that gray, silky hair poked out between my fingers. I didn't want to push his face down so I kept my grip loose, until I felt his throat take me. I squeezed the hair and let out a long groan, the sound of his torture filled the room until the ecstasy caused a ringing in my ears and I pulled him off. 

He gasped as his mouth was pulled from me, hanging it open and letting the saliva drip from his lip down his chin. I sat up, pulling his face to mine. My tongue started at his chin, then along his bottom lip before I pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He moaned against my lips and his body wiggled, then his legs moved to be around mine and I broke the kiss. 

"I don't think I've ever thought about your ass as dangerous until it was right here.." I reached to move my erection from being right behind his ass. He reached behind him, 

"Let me show you how dangerous can also be good.." I felt my stomach push up into my throat as he slid the wet cock between his cheeks, then pushed my chest back so I laid down on my back. He held onto my chest and moved his hips in a rocking motion, his cheeks creating a feeling around me that was slightly overwhelming. 

I ran my hands up his thighs, thighs that were perfectly soft and the muscles in them moved as he started moving his hips in a circular motion. I dug my fingers into his flesh, 

"Fuck," I groaned, "There's lube in that drawer." I pointed over at the nightstand. His eye brow raised as his lips tilted into a smirk, 

"For what?" He asked. 

"For when I'm lasting longer than she is.." I squinted, 

"I don't think that'll be a problem tonight," He winked before leaning over to the drawer, "and we're going to need to buy more of this.." He shook the bottle at me before he clicked it open and poured the clear liquid into his hand. 

"You're pretty cocky when you're horny.." I smirked, feeling his slippery hand twist around me longer than it needed to. 

"Do you want me to be shy?" He pouted and tucked his face into his shoulder, I shook my head, 

"I want you to make me cum.." I blinked at him. He shrugged, 

"That's not the issue," He leaned back and I felt him pressing against my cock, "The issue is how many times you can..." 

"Shit," I growled as he pushed himself onto me, it was different, but in the best way. He whimpered and I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or not, but then I saw his head lean bakc and his hands returned to my chest. 

Once he got into the rhythm he started moaning and digging his fingers into my body, I did my best to keep my moans muffled, I shared a wall with one of my roommates and I don't know what they'd think was going on over here. I didn't care when his lips parted and uttered sultry words to me, 

"Uh.." He bent down and kissed me, "I like that fat fucking cock." 

I was shocked that he'd said that, and then he let out a shaky moan, and my hips lifted from the bed. I grabbed his hips and took control, his arm shooting up to hold the wall. My thighs were burning and a red rash broke out over my chest as his long whine let me know it was just as good for him. 

I lifted him off of me and shut my eyes to take a breath, that heat nearly forcing this to come to an abrupt end. 

"Bend over the edge of the mattress." I said, he moved and put his knees on the floor and pressed his chest into the mattress. I hadn't moved yet and I watched his spine curve up to his perfect ass. I leaned over and reached up to grip his ass, his face turning to kiss the inside of my knee. 

I shook my hand and watched his ass jiggle, "That's good.." I groaned. He chuckled and wiggled his hips. My mattress was on the floor and his knees were going to be in pain if they knelt on the hard wood for much longer, so I got up and moved behind him. 

"Put that pillow under your knees babe.." I said as I reached for the lube bottle, pouring it haphazardly over his ass and rubbing it over his skin until I could nearly see myself in the reflection. Once he had the pillow pinned under his knees I pushed a finger into him, 

"Ah.." He hissed, "curl your fing... yes like that, oh God keep doing that.." He moved his elbows up around his face, his shoulders pinching together at his back. I kept making slow 'come here' motions with my finger, his moans got softer before I pushed in a second one. His head dropped against the bed and I heard him chuckle, 

"How's that?" I asked as I spread my fingers into a V, 

"Good, really fucking good.." His thighs shook for a second, I pulled my fingers back together and started to pump them harder into him, twisting my wrist to watch his arch slowly come back up. I pressed a hand on the small of his back and leaned over him, 

"Keep that ass up." I smacked the side of his ass softly, his head turning quickly to look back at me, 

"Harder.." I smiled and brought my palm down to his ass again, the stinging radiating through my fingers as he whimpered, 

"Do you like that?" I asked softly, he nodded and stiffened as I pushed in a third finger, 

"Daichi.." He hooked his arm around my neck, pulling his shoulders back to my chest, "I'm starting to think I'm not the first man you've fucked.." The burning in my bicep was making sure I was well aware of that fact, but it gave me an insane confidence boost. 

"You're the only man I ever want to fuck," I growled into his hair, "So I'm going to make sure it's the best you've ever had." My hand moved up his side, hooking under his armpit to wrap my fingers around his neck. 

He shut his eyes and gasped, "You're already in the lead.." He sighed, "push that thumb in harder and I might be the first to make a mess.." I smirked, pressing in my fingertips at the sides of his neck, but I pulled my fingers out of him to earn a weak whine, 

"Need to get on the bed yet?" I asked, he shook his head, 

"I want it like this, no. I need it like this." I ran a hand across his stomach as he knelt in front of me, his arm still around my neck as I kissed his ear. I slid my hand back to his ass and pushed myself into him. 

He sucked in a breath as I pushed one out onto his skin. My body wasn't going to be able to handle this position very long. I let go of his chest and held onto his hips, his body bent back over and slowly his back arched back down beautifully, his hands spreading over the blanket and pulling it up between his fingers. Like music he moved, tugging at the blanket as his stomach dropped closer to the bed and releasing the blanket as he curled his back up again. 

I groaned as my body started to beg for release, his head turning to look at me over his shoulder. I looked away from his face and put one of my legs out and what I thought would make it easier on my body, made me push deeper inside of him and he let out a cry, 

"Uh, that's so deep.. shit," Suga's knees spread and his body lowered closer to the bed, I lifted his hips and took a few heavy breaths, 

"Lay on your back for me.." I slowed down and listened to his relief, 

"Gladly," He crawled onto the bed and turned over, his pale chest lit up with the same heat I felt in mine. He licked his lips as I moved to kneel between his legs, gently rubbing my hands down his thighs, 

"You're very sexy.." I leaned over and kissed him, his breath warming my lips, 

"So are you, but if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to be less sexy and more angry." He nibbled my smile, 

"I'm not finishing until you do," I winked at him as I eased back into him. He hooked his ankles behind my back and his hands moved across my shoulders and around my neck, just to move back down and dig into my arms. 

His head shot back, "It's good there.. yes please don't stop that, Ah!" He cried and I dropped my face to his neck, letting out the deep groan into his skin. My lips shook against his skin, the feeling of his body under mine, his nails breaking the skin around my sides, and his hips rocking against me. 

"You're fucking tight.. Holy sh..." I bit his shoulder to keep a loud moan muffled, 

As if he wasn't the innocent kid in the hall that I begged to join the volleyball team, he wasn't the one who I called at midnight and asked for homework answers. As if it wasn't until tonight that I saw him differently, I reached down and wrapped my hand around his cock, looked into his eyes as my hips smacked into the back of his thighs, 

"Cum for me." I stared into his eyes, his brow pinching harder as his head leaned back and his mouth opened. I listened to the long whine from his mouth as he throbbed in my hand, 

"Oh ye... I'm cumming, I'm cu..!" His hole tightened around me and his body arched up as the wetness shot against my stomach and his own, looking down I watched him drain himself between us. His thighs shook, the angle I hit as he fell back on the bed and lowered his legs was enough to undo my own orgasm. 

A wave of heat washed from my forehead down my body, my toes curling as I struggled to breathe. His body wrapped around my lungs like a serpent, squeezing until an explosive release washed over me in a throbbing headache. Usually my eyes squeezed shut and I let the nonsymmetrical colors blink on and off behind them, but I kept my eyes locked onto his, even if they were squinting hard enough that he was blurry. 

His fingers dug into my ass and pulled me against him, "Just stay in for a second, oh shit.." He sighed, my body collapsing onto his. The sweat stuck us together until he tapped my shoulders to get off of him. 

He leaned onto his side and grabbed his shirt from the floor, I shut my eyes as I continued reminding my lungs that they could fill with much more air. When I opened them he was standing next to the bed and stepping into his underwear, 

"Are you leaving?" I mumbled, He turned back, 

"Did you want me to stay?" He asked and tossed my underwear over my waist. I nodded, lazily putting the boxers back on my body, 

"I wanted you to stay, to come shower with me, then to get in this bed and sleep with me." I saw him blush before he looked away, 

"Does that mean you wanna be my boyfriend?" he asked. 

"Did what just happen not prove that enough? Because I've never had sex like that.." I pushed up and got off the bed, pulling him into my body, 

"Sex is sex, dating is something else.." He shrugged and his fingers danced up my chest, 

"Did you miss the part where I said I've been in love with you.." I kissed his forehead, 

"No, but I thought maybe you were just horny." He shrugged, leaning into my chest. 

"Okay well, I want to be your boyfriend, but right now I want to get in the shower and wash that sex off so I can sleep and not wake up sticky." I chuckled. He nodded, 

"Well then, we can shower and work on this project a little bit longer.." He ran away from me, knowing I wanted nothing to do with that project.


	17. Ushijima x Tendou* (AU massage therapy)

"You have the team at two." The receptionist reminded me. I sighed, the men's volleyball team, a bunch of celebrities walking through the door all at once. Luckily we'd split them up between the five of us here, each of us taking three one hour appointments and one two hour. The two hour's were for the team captains, and three players who'd had an injury at the last game.

It wasn't anything new, us servicing the team, but usually they came in on their own time throughout the week, not all at once. Some of them never came to us at all, like the captain. I'd heard many of the other players complain about him, but I never had to interest to pay attention when the games came on the screen to pick out who was who. I just knew that the team wasn't too fond of their leader, but they respected him enough to follow him.

I finished the three players, three men I'd seen before. I massaged the palms of my hands by rubbing them over the edge of the counter, the tight knots in the backs of their shoulders would be the death of me. My head fell and I could see the red hair that needed trimmed hanging off my face, the sound of the door opening made my eyes roll.

"Just lay face down and I'll be right with you," I called out to the man behind me. I didn't hear a response, but the table creaked as I curled and uncurled my fingers. One last one, double the time though.

"The coach mentioned that you complained about a certain area after the last game?" I asked as I spun around, shocked by the size of the man on the table. He was not someone I had treated before.

"No, coach said I had to be here since I was the captain and we are going to playoffs." Shit, this must be Ushijima, the massive captain that I'd heard so much about. None of the players mentioned that he was five times thicker than I was, just his bicep as it curled around the side of his head looked like it was the size of my head.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day..." I grabbed a full container of oil, knowing that the nearly empty one would only cover his calve, "is there anywhere specific you've been feeling a lot of resistance?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not really." Very helpful. He was in only his briefs, most players came in like this and we never had an issue with it, not a lot of them had knots in their butt cheeks.

"Well I guess we'll get started then, this is just some oil.." I poured it over his leg and then my palms, as soon as I touched his tanned skin I knew I was in for another night of icing my hands. He was incredibly tense, even the loose muscles beneath his knee were twisted in knots.

He didn't make a peep as I began pushing free the tightened muscles in his lower legs, I moved up to the back of his thigh and heard the slight groan.

"If anything hurts let me know, sometimes I get a little rough without realizing it." I chuckled as I lightened my touch,

"No," his deep voice rang, "I don't mind rough, it felt pretty good." My cheeks heated up and I shook it away, digging my fingers a bit deeper on his thigh. I watched his ankles roll, a subtle way to know I was doing the right things.

I poured more oil over his back, a sharp hiss let me know it was cold from being out of the warmer too long. He relaxed as the heat from my hands smoothed it over his tight back,

"Wait," he lifted his side to pull away from my hands, "whatever you just touched hurt."

"I'm sorry, here lie back down.." I tapped his shoulder and watched him ease back onto the table. The problem with never getting a massage before is that the first one usually is a little painful, especially on someone who uses and abuses their muscles.

"I'll run my fingers gently over and you tell me where it was.." I started at the opposite side and brought two of my fingers across his back, moving down each stroke. Just below the middle of his back he tensed,

"There.." He groaned, my fingers on his lower back. The erector spinea muscles felt tight, nothing new in athletes.

"Okay, how do you sleep?" I asked, a major factor in lower back issues is how people sleep, and I can only picture this massive man sleeping on his back like a statue.

"Usually on my side, or on my stomach with my arms under my pillow. I know it isn't the best position.." He wasn't wrong. I walked over and grabbed the heating gel,

"When you sleep on your side do you put a pillow between your knees?" I asked.

"Huh?" He answered. I wish people would stop sleeping in harmful ways.

"Next time you want to put something between your legs and it'll relieve some of this tension, but for now I'm going to put this heating gel on it and loosen these up so they aren't so painful." He grumbled something into the headrest. I smoothed the gel over his lower back and moved to work out what I knew were impossibly tight shoulders.

As I loosened his neck and shoulders I could hear his breathing get louder, slight groans and grunts let me know when to deepen or lighten my touch. I cautiously put my knee up on the table and lifted my body off the ground enough to reach better.

"I don't mind if you have to kneel around me.." He said,

"Thank you," I swung my leg over his back, careful not to touch his body as I did, "it's frowned upon here, but I think it's easier to get these..." I brought my thumbs down the traps on his back and he let out a deep sigh.

"That's amazing.." He mumbled before dropping his head back into the rest. I smiled, my hands were killing me, but something about the kind of project he was, easily the tightest customer I'd ever treated, made me forget about the pain.

As I was moving down I inched my legs back, my hands gently pulling from his obliques to where the warming gel was. He tensed and his arm shot down and squeezed my knee.

"Relax," I looked down at the massive hand, his pinky curling around the back of my thigh, "I'm surprised this is the only painful area.."

"Most of this has hurt," he said, "but pain doesn't usually bother me. Whatever is going on down there though is off limits."

"Are you okay with seeing how a light touch feels? Now that it's loose it might not be so bad.." I waited to move my hands until his left my knee.

I circled my thumbs very gently over the muscle, he groaned but didn't stop me. I would continue to increase the pressure, listening to his heavy breathes try and hide the strained groans. I slipped down and pulled up from the gluteus medius, my thumbs running along the waistband of his briefs as I did.

"Shit.." He cursed. I froze,

"Is it painful here too?" I asked, watching the back of his head shake,

"No, it feels nice." He said. I finished with his back and got off the table,

"You can slowly sit up and lay down on your back now." I said. He pushed up off the table and I saw his face. I wish I would've looked away, but he had daggers for eyes. They were dug into my eyes even as I scanned his incredible jaw line and looked at his lips. He was insanely attractive, classically and deviously.

He laid down on his back and adjusted before I watched his arm stretch out and tap my thigh.

"If you need to get on the table again it's alright." He took his hand back. I nodded, missing the fact that there was no reason to get on the table now, his abs and chest were likely fine.

I grabbed the oil from the warmer and walked back down to his legs, bending one out to me and starting at the ankle and pushing up into the adductors of the inner thigh. His hips lifted as my fingertips grazed the hem of his briefs,

"You guys really get in everywhere huh?" He asked, a slight chuckle on his voice.

"Yeah, usually we'd get in here," I pushed on his hip over his briefs, "but you guys tend to be alright with skipping that." I laughed.

"So," He leaned up on his elbows and grabbed my hand, "You could work out this knot?" He guided my fingers below his briefs, along the inside of his pelvic area where it met the thigh I could feel the tension through his skin.

"That's years of use right there.." I noted, his hand still on mine as I palpated the area, "Yeah, I'll get you a towel and if you're comfortable removing the briefs just place the towel over your area.." I pulled away, hiding the blush on my face as I caught his eyes again.

I grabbed a towel and handed it to him, promptly turning around and walking to the counter. He moved around for a minute before he coughed,

"I think I'm decent." He joked. I pushed down the smirk as I turned, he'd placed the towel over himself and left his hips open.

"Perfect." I noted, dropping more oil on my hands before touching his body, I tried not to notice the dimple on the side of his ass, tried not to listen to the adorable noises he was making as the knot in his groin loosened.

I'd had attractive clients before I reminded myself, the fact that he was intense and kind of scary didn't change that he was still a client. A professional athlete who probably had a wife and children, even though his hand was ringless when it clung to my knee. No tan line either..

"So," I started, "Do you live in Tokyo with your family?" Smalltalk was the perfect cover for my nosey-ness.

"I live in Tokyo, but my parents live down South still. It's just me and the team." Not the answer I needed. I looked up at him and saw his mouth parted as he watched me, he quickly shut it and laid his head back down,

"Haven't found the woman to settle down with yet?" I chuckled, he scoffed,

"It'd be easier if I was looking for a woman wouldn't it?" He must've felt my fingers hesitate and he sat up slightly, "The men around here aren't very open are they?" I swallowed the ungodly amount of saliva my nerves were producing,

"N-no," I shook my head as his hand slipped over the back of mine, "I can't say I've had any better l-luck.." my stutter gave me away and his lip twitched up on the corner,

He pulled my hand up his hip and across his waist, "This side too." He said. I had a choice to make; remain professional and walk around the table to get this area, or climb on the table and start something with him.

I must've taken awhile to think about it, his body twisted and yanked my body up to the table, his hands wrapped around the back of my thighs as I shot my hands to his shoulders. I was still gasping when I felt the towel on my ass.

Not the towel..

"Oh.." I breathed and looked over, the towel thrown to the ground.

"If you want me to stop, I will.." He said, his eyes looking up at me, his node brushing my chin as he waited.

"Don't.." I said weakly. As soon as the word left my mouth he had a hand in my hair, pulling my lips down to his.

I whined against him, taking a moment to realize how insane this was. I didn't know him, I barely even remembered his name. When the taste of his tongue pushed through my lips I let all those thoughts go, a rush of adrenaline through my body brought my hands around his neck.

He pulled away, looking down at my chest,

"Satori?" He tapped the golden name tag, I nodded,

"Tendou to you.." I gave him my preferred name. He gave me a sly smile,

"I prefer Ushijima, but you can call me Wakatoshi if you wanted.." Of course his name even sounded powerful. I shook my head,

"You're insane you know that?" I said as I watched his fingers open the front of my white buttoned up work shirt, he nodded,

"My teammates have called me worse for better things, plus.." He pulled the shirt down over my shoulders and leaned his face in to my chest, "They all kept me from coming to you for a reason didn't they?"

I hissed as his tongue pushed over my nipple, then his teeth..

"What do you mean kept you from seeing me?" I breathed, my fingers running up into his olive tinted dark hair. He looked up at me, but I felt his hands pushing down the back of my pants,

"Well they either wanted you to themselves.." He leaned forward and pulled my hips against him, "or they knew what you'd do to me. For some reason they think if I get laid then I won't be as focused on the game.."

"How did they know that I would be into you too?" I asked, leaning back to let his lips trail down my chest.

"I don't know, but I am damn lucky you are.." He licked up between my chest before winking at me, "What do you say we give those hands a rest?"

My heart was pounding, the angel on my shoulder was urging me to run, to stop this before it escalated. I knew once his teeth sank into my neck that the devil on the other side was winning, if the worst thing I did this week was hookup with a famous man then it wouldn't be the worse thing I'd done all month.

He slid his legs off the side of the table and he lifted and set me between his knees. I kicked off the pants, my eyes darting back to the member at his waist.

"Shit, I thought steroids were supposed to do the opposite to these.." I looked up at him, knowing full well my cheeks were bright prink.

"Baby this is all from my genes and maybe the masses of food that I consume, but I didn't do any drugs to get this way.." His hands reached out for my waist,

"I feel like you could snap me in half on accident.." I watched him push down my briefs,

"I'm not going to hurt you.." He chuckled as I stepped out of the underwear, I rushed over and locked the door, "For being so skinny you've got some ass huh?" He made me blush. I snapped around and covered my waist,

"I eat, but I think gravity just pulled it all down.." I looked down at my thighs which were healthy, meanwhile my hip bones stuck out slightly and made me look lanky.

"Well come here..." He stood up and I finally saw him standing, I was relieved that he was taller than me, even if not by much.

"You don't even know me.." I sighed, but he took me in his grips anyway, He used my hair to pull my head back and brush his lips over mine, a tingle running down my spine as he did. I had a sinking feeling that what I thought was going to be one time might turn into more.

"It doesn't feel like we're strangers when I touch you though does it?" He was right, his fingers dancing down my side as the others caressed the back of my neck. I cursed at how good the rough fingers felt on my body, how they ran over my skin amplifying his lips and tongue as they pressed on my neck.

"Shit," I whined, my hands clinging to his shoulders. He chuckled,

"We should hurry.." He nodded towards the clock, I did the math in my head,

"We only have twenty minutes.." I looked between us and smirked, "back up."

He leaned back against the table as I knelt in front of him.

"You don't have to.." He started, I looked up at his reddening cheeks and bit my lip,

"I want to, but also.." I shrugged, "I don't want to kick you out before you can relax.." He chuckled before putting his hands back on the table.

It wasn't long before his fist was in my hair, the sounds of his groans were definitely traveling to the neighboring rooms by now. I pushed my tongue up against him and felt him pull my head back,

"Don't do that," He breathed, "Fuck, your mouth is amazing."

"Well if I don't do it then you'll never cum.." I wiped the spit from my lip as I smiled at him,

"That's a lie.." he scoffed, "I don't think I've ever had a blowjob like this." He let me put my mouth around him again, my hand sliding up his tight stomach and digging my fingertips in as he jerked his hips forward and pushed past my tongue.

"God yes.." He slammed his fist on the table and let out a strained groan. I froze as he throbbed in my mouth, the liquid sliding down my throat as I pulled my face away from him. 

He had his head hung and his eyes shut as he breathed heavily. I watched him as he reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, his teeth pulled on his lip before his eyes fluttered open and met mine with an intense hunger.

"You kind of scare me when you look at my eyes.." I admitted,

"Are you scared of me?" He asked. I shook my head,

"No, but I feel like I should be.." I said. He pulled me up to my feet and pulled me against his chest, looking down at me,

"I like that you don't look at me like everyone else," He lifted my chin, a thumb crossing my lip.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Like you're just waiting for me to scream or hit something.." His voice dropped as his face got closer to mine,

"I already said you don't scare me.." I lifted to kiss his lips. He smiled against mine and pulled me closer, the sound of the two hour timer buzzed and interrupted us. I ran from his arms and smacked the timer, reality coming back in a harsh wave.

"Shit, get dressed." I reached for my own clothes and pulled them onto my body. He casually pulled his briefs back on, walking up to me as I buttoned my shirt. His fingers took over for mine, 

"Relax Tendou," He smirked as he said my name, "We'll have plenty of time for rushed affairs later won't we?"

Later?

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Did you think I would let you get away so easily?" He asked,

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I smiled.

-

As soon as I walked into the door my roommates turned and greeted me, my face reddening as I looked up from my phone.

"Ten, come and get some dinner!" The tiny blonde called to me, I shook my head,

"I'm going out actually, just coming home to shower and change." I nodded at them, rereading the message on my screen,

Ushijima- Fuck, I have to go to the stadium. Coming to the game?

Me- I don't even know how to get there..

I walked into my room and put the work clothes in the hamper, hearing my phone vibrate against the dresser. Pulling a clean towel around my hips I read it,

Ushijima- It's the gigantic building where everyone is driving to, it'll be loud and my face is plastered on the front of it right over the word 'Japan'... I'd like you to be here, I have a section of the seats that get saved each game.. so you won't have to buy a ticket.

Why? I didn't take him for the type to want to see someone outside of the bedroom. I should try to be less happy about the invite, I knew the girls knew where the stadium was, and they'd know who he was too.

Me- How many seats? 

Ushijima- Five, all yours..

Me- The three of us will be there..

Ushijima- Perfect. Wait after the game and I'll come say hi.

Me- Ugh Fine.

Ushijima- Don't frown at me the whole game, I'll be distracted

Me- Should I stick my tongue out instead?

Ushijima- Save it for after ;)

Me- Is that all you want after?

Ushijima- I don't have the time to explain everything I want.

Me- Good, forcing me to watch volleyball in person no less deserves some suffering on your part. 

Ushijima- I can promise I am suffering, but I'm surprisingly limber today.

Me- You're welcome

Ushijima- Mmhmm, I'll see you soon.

Yesterday I made the first mistake of falling into his trap. Last night we texted until I passed out with the phone in my hand, and most of today he'd been leaving me messages. I was starting to think that he liked me.

"Hey," I opened my door and they turned to look at me, "I got us seats at the game tonight, go take a shower." The squeals prompted me to shut my door, laughing at them as I headed to the shower.

The stadium was packed, but someone escorted us once I said my name in the ticket line.

"Wait, how did you get these tickets?" Saeko asked, I turned my head so she couldn't see my grin,

"Just a friend," I answered, hearing a scoff from behind me,

"These are player seats," Kiyoko pointed out, "Probably one of his clients families cancelled and gave them to him.."

"Ki," Saeko gasped, "These are captain seats.." Shit, on the side of the railing wall were the captains names and pictures. His frown and narrowed eyes made my heart race,

"I wonder which one it was.." Kiyoko said. We sat down and watched the players come out from the locker rooms. Ushijima immediately looked up and smirked at me, his arm raising to wiggle his finger at me,

"Is he smiling?" Saeko nudged me, "Are you sleeping with the captain?" She asked under her breath,

"We have not slept together.." I answered, my cheeks heating up as I watched him turn to face his team.

"Oh my god.. Tendou!" She gripped my arm and pulled me over to her, Kiyoko just looking at me with a grin,

"It's new and I'd appreciate if you didn't freak out right now." I wasn't going to mention how he was coming up here after the game, "Can you just explain this stupid sport to me?"

And they did, throughout the game the were pointing and telling me loads of information I wouldn't possibly remember. Ushijima did amazing, according to them, I just knew when he looked up at me my stomach turned to liquid.

"That's it, we won.." Kiyoko said before the bell rang, then the stadium filled with cheers.

The girls went to walk away and I grabbed their arms,

"Wait, there's something else.." I narrowed my eyes, "He's coming up to say hi."

"No," Saeko shook her head, "I cannot meet him right now."

"I'm the one he's trying to fuck alright? You could be wearing a sack for all he cares." She nodded,

"It's kind of sad realizing that he's into men, kind of super amazing it's my roommate though." Saeko sighed, she did disclose that she had his poster in her room. I didn't know at what point of seeing him it was no longer appropriate, but I shrugged it off for now.

"...See you later!" I heard his voice before I saw him, then he appeared from the steps up into the box, a towel around his neck and a smirk on his lips. Sweat covered his body and I didn't mind the way he looked in that red and white uniform.

"Hey you," He walked past the starstruck girls, I laughed as he pulled me into his chest. My laugh cut off quickly by his mouth covering mine, then smiling against them,

"Sorry, I'm a little sweaty.." He whispered before pecking my lips again, I shook my head, looking away from him,

"You're ignoring your biggest fans.." I nodded towards the girls. He pulled away and turned to them,

"So you are Tendou's friends?" He asked, he put out his hand for them to shake, the other one around my back.

"Holy Shit.." Saeko took his hand,

"I wasn't totally convinced he was telling the truth until now." Kiyoko said when it was her turn. I rolled my eyes, hoping that this would end soon.

"Big fan," Saeko gulped as she looked up at him, it was nice to do something nice for the people who've been so nice to me.

"Thank you, I know it's probably weird seeing me in person, but if you want an autograph or anything I don't mind if you just ask." He tilted his head as she shook hers,

"No, I just, I didn't know you smiled.." her eyebrows raised as his head fell,

"I don't, usually I'm very focused and professional.." He looked over at me and I laughed,

"So professional." I mocked, earning a pinch through my jeans. I jerked forward and smacked his back,

"You two met at his work right?" Kiyoko asked,

"Coach made me get a full body before the game yesterday, I had the pleasure of getting it from him.." He rubbed his hand from the small of my back over my ass and back up again. I watched Kiyoko squint at him,

"So you hit on him while you were naked?" She asked,

"Hey," he defended, "How do you know he didn't hit on me because I was naked?"

"Oh come on," she crossed her arms, "We know him well enough to know he never makes the first move."

He looked at me and chuckled, "They kind of caught me red handed yeah?"

"I'm hoping to get you red handed soon so can we get out of here?" I whispered, his eyes lit up and he nodded,

"Fuck yes," He answered, "Well girls, thank you for explaining the game to him, I'll have him home later, maybe in the morning.." He pulled my hand to follow him as they protested, Saeko grabbing my other hand to tug me back,

"Are you seriously going with him?" She asked,

"Yes, I'll text you guys later." I winked at her and she let me go.

He brought me down to the locker room so he could shower and change real quick, and I sat there watching his teammates ogle me.

"Satori?" Sugawara, one of my frequent clients.

"Hey," I stood up and took his hand, he squinted at me, 

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Ushijima.." I said softly,

"Oh my god, we were hoping he got assigned to one of the girls.." His head fell,

"Can I ask why?" I asked,

"Well, we didn't know if he would intimidate you or not and we knew that he would like you. A few of us decided that we didn't want our massages to be a casualty of Ushijima's failed attempt at flirting, or for you to feel pressured.." He shrugged,

"That's surprisingly nice of you all," I smiled, "but he doesn't scare me and I think we're alright actually.." I felt my cheeks break out in another blush, Sugawara smiling,

"Glad to hear it, we have always wanted to know what the beast would be like if he had a boyfriend." Boyfriend, it's been a long time since I thought that word would ever apply to me again.

"Probably not any different, maybe even worse.." Ushijima said as he walked around the corner.

"Well that smile says otherwise.." Another teammate called as he walked up to me, the towel hugging his waist was dangerously low.

He shot them a glare before looking back at me, "Are you okay with everyone thinking we're dating?" He asked,

"Are you?" I asked, my fingers tracing down his stomach,

"Come here," He wrapped a hand around my neck, and pulled our lips together, the men around us erupted in hoots and hollers. I just laughed into his mouth,

"I'm going to have to work on getting to know you better aren't I?" I looked into his eyes and saw the light behind them, 

"I'd say it wouldn't hurt if I got to know you too." He winked before backing away and pumping his hands to shut up the room,

"That's all the show you animals are getting, let's get dressed and get out of here."

-

"Water?" He asked as he tossed his bag onto the floor of his apartment, less of an apartment and more like a house tucked in with a bunch of other houses. I looked around and noticed the impersonal layout of a rich bachelor pad,

"Sure," I answered, "Is it just you here?" I asked. He nodded,

"Yeah, Suga and I share a house on Shikoku, but other than that I'm on my own when it comes to apartments." He turned around and offered the glass of water to me, I smiled at him as I took it,

"I don't know if I deserve to be the one you get to know.." I lifted the water to my lips and kept my eyes on his. He shrugged, the team sweatsuit tight across his chest,

"I don't care if you deserve it or not," he undid the jacket and I swallowed the water just in time to see him toss it onto the counter, standing shirtless as he tapped the counter, "Do you want to get to know me?"

"Of course I want to," I sighed,

"Good, because I want to too, that's all I care about." He walked around the counter, pulling my hand into his and setting the water in front of the stool.

"Only child?" He asked, I nodded,

"You?" His hand pulled my shirt up, my arms lifting,

"Nope, I have two sisters." He looked at me and smiled,

"Did you play sports in school?" He asked. I shrugged,

"In high school I was on the track team.." My breath skipped as he pushed his hand down the front of my pants. He used his strong hands surprisingly gently as he moved beneath my underwear.

"Ask me a question babe.." He said softly, I nodded, my head leaning back..

"Favorite meal?" I asked, looking down and watching him twist me. I groaned as I watched the spit fall from his lips and slip under his hand.

"Anything with beef, preferably spicy. Look at me," I did and he pulled my lip between his teeth, "Favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple, yours?" I let out another groan and saw his eyes glaze over with hunger,

"Purple.." He answered, "You can let it out." His mouth fell to my neck, his tongue circling the curve of my neck.

"Fuck," I cursed, "How do you know my weak spots already?"

"The same way you knew mine." He answered, I grabbed his shoulders to step out of my pants, then he pulled me around his waist. His arms wrapped around my back, his head tilting to watch where he was walking. I leaned down and licked his neck, then pulled the skin between my teeth.

His breath pushed into my neck, so I bit him again, his fingertips digging into me.

"Don't leave any marks up there," He said, "Coach will kill me." I giggled into his neck,

"Walk faster then," I said, nipping his ear lobe. He laughed and we walked through a door frame, we laid down and I loved how it felt underneath him. My legs crossed behind his back and my fingers sliding down his arms.

My stomach twisted as he started to rub against me, his briefs the only thing between us. He felt good already, my hand wiggling between us to grab the friend I'd made yesterday.

"Uh, yes..." He pulled his lips away from mine long enough to kick off his underwear and come back. I pulled his neck closer with my free hand, the taste of his tongue leaked into my mouth and I got lost in it. Time passed impossibly fast and like it was frozen at the same time, a perfectly sculpted naked man was on top of me, his head dropped into my shoulder as he let out hot breaths.

"Stop," he groaned, he rolled onto his back and rummaged in his nightstand. I waited until he rolled to his side, pulling me over to him for a kiss.

"Is it time for my reward now?" I joked, he nodded,

"I'd like to think it's my reward.. but I do owe you for making you sit through a game.." His hand wrapped around my ass, he pulled me closer.

"I didn't understand a single thing.." I admitted as he pulled me over his lap, my hands pressing onto his chest as I looked down at him.

"You can learn at the next one."

"Next one?" I asked,

"It's Friday, and then the next one is an away game..." He lifted his legs and bumped me up his stomach,

"Away where?" I asked,

"Australia.." He squinted, "I don't expect you to go, but you could watch it on TV." His hands ran up and down my thighs,

"We'll see how interested you are when we get there.." I leaned down to kiss him, moving back and feeling him reach down. The lube was cold on my ass, lifting my body so I had to crane my neck to look down at him.

I shivered as he pushed a finger inside of me, my bottom lip brushing against his nose as I sucked in a warm breath.

"My neighbors are far enough away love," he smirked as a second finger pushed into me, "so you better let me know you like it."

I felt my lips shaking as he pulled me even further up his chest, my hand reaching up to brace against the wall.

"I'd like it a lot better if it wasn't your fingers.." I teased, even though my hips were warning me that I was moving too fast. I couldn't take it any slower when he let out a groan and slid his hands around to grab my ass.

He slid me back down, "Kiss me."

I leaned in and pressed our lips together, one of his hands pushed down on my waist and I felt his erection pressing against me, a weak moan leaving my mouth into his. Ushijima growled,

"Grab my shoulders," he said against my mouth, so I did, feeling his arm hook around my back and roll us, I yelped as he pushed deeper during the movement.

My head dug back into the pillows as he bent his knees around my hips, leaning back and pushing his fingers into the back of my thighs. Shit, he wanted this just as much as I did.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he bent my legs back to my stomach, he grinned before his hips showed me exactly what they were capable of. I reached back to hold onto the sides of the pillow, my mouth hanging open as his eyes locked on to mine.

"Tendou," he groaned, tilting his head over and kissing my ankle, "You're so fucking hot."

"Me?" I shot my head up and watched the sweat roll down his skin and fall on to my legs. He nodded as his teeth were sinking into my ankle, i hissed and felt a dangerous rhythm beat down my legs.

"Yes you," he said, kissing the bright red skin where his teeth were.

"Roll over." I smacked the bed next to me and he grinned,

"I don't know how long I'll last like that.." he raised an eyebrow at me and I felt a blush on my face,

"You can do it," I chuckled, "please.." I pulled my lip between my teeth as his nose flared at me,

"Don't pretend you don't know what you're doing.." he clenched his jaw, but then he pulled himself out and laid down next to me. I looked down his body, cursing as the flush deepened on my cheeks,

"You alright?" He giggled,

"Just a little dizzy," I joked, swinging my leg across his waist. I reached back and pushed myself onto him.

"Mm," Ushijima groaned, his lips pinching together. I grinned, putting my hands on his abs and feeling the sweat sticking our skin together. The noises he made as my thighs caught on fire were not making this any easier, but his head tossed back and my name passed his lips.

"Shit.." I dug my fingers into his chest, leaning over him and pausing. I felt the muscles in my leg quiver as they begged to end this, looking down I could see them under the skin. Then his hands rubbed down them, sliding up and smacking my ass,

"I got it," he breathed, I looked up to his face with a pinched brow. Both his hands dug into my waist and he pulled me down to his body.

This was how it was ending, my stomach pooled with lava as I tossed my body back. I grabbed his thighs and let out a cry,

"Just like that..." I whined, "Fuck Ushijima.."

"God damn it." He bent his legs behind me and I looked down at his pained expression.

"You're killing me," my cheeks puffed and blew out the air, "That cock is perfect."

"Don't talk like that," his eyes were sharp as they dug into mine, "I'm already about to cum.." I smirked, slipping a hand up to the base of his neck and watching his eyes widen.

"Then do it," I moaned, my finger tips pressing into the sides of his neck, "Fill me.."

"No." He growled, his lips shook as he glared at me. I knew he was trying to make me go first, but I licked my lip and started moaning louder,

"Please," I used my other hand and put my fingers against his bottom lip, "Please cum for me."

His eyes pinched shut and when his lips parted I slid my fingers into his mouth, the other hand still around his throat and I felt him pulsing inside of me. His hands were gripping me harder and moving me in smaller more specific movements.

"Ten..." he muttered, his tongue running across my fingers,

"Please..." I felt my own body about to explode, the hot cramps taking over most of my body at this point.

"Please daddy..." I felt him pull me down and his mouth widened as he let out a primal noise. I shut my eyes as the waves of release washed over me and landed on his stomach. He curled his body up and wrapped an arm around my back to hold me up.

I was spinning, the room was filled with our breath and the lack of oxygen made my vision blur. Ushijima's head dropped against my chest and I listened to his labored breathing.

"I hate you," he mumbled, I chuckled as he repeated it, "I fucking hate you."

I ran my hands over his shoulders and up to his hair, "Thank you," I kissed the top of his head, "That was amazing."

He lifted me off of his cock, "No," he groaned and kissed my collar, "it was much better than amazing."

Ushijima held onto me as we stood in the shower, his hands impossibly soft as they lathered my skin while his lips pressed into my temple,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He mumbled, I shook my head, grinning as I reached for his sides,

"You didn't," I lied, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I tapped the side of his neck and heard him chuckle,

"I didn't think I'd like it, but it was actually really hot." He pulled away from me and turned to let the water hit my back.

I was grinning as I ducked my head under the water, I heard his laugh over the water,

"You're adorable," he pulled me back to him and kissed me, pulling his face away after a second.

"Get back here," I pulled his neck back to me and knew that my ass was going to kill me in the morning. He lifted my legs around his sides, then my back pushed into the tiled wall of his shower.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded,

"Please."


	18. Kuroo* x Kenma (AU model/photographer - Degrading kink warning)

"Do you have everything?" Bokuto, my roommate, asked as I clicked shut the camera bag. I looked up and shrugged,

"Hopefully, this is like the third time I've had to run back." I sighed, my mind rushing as I tried to plan the days events, the next ten hours in a studio taking pictures of models in expensive clothes. It was the biggest job I'd gotten, well me and the other guys from the studio.

"I know," He whined, "It's so damn early I'm surprised I haven't killed you for waking me up." I looked up at the muscular man, his frosty hair falling onto his forehead as he ran a hand through it. I shook my head at him,

"Well I'm gone now for good. If I don't have everything I'll just suffer through." I waved a goodbye before sprinting down to my car. I sped to the studio, surprised I didn't get pulled over since I was dangerously close to catching a few red lights. I didn't know what to expect; expensive suits, or elaborate outfits I didn't think were function were at the top of my list. Only when I scrambled into the cold studio I realized how wrong I was.

Men and women of gloriously ranges were walking around in lingerie, not just black and red lace either. My eyes scanned the room, two men in tight shorts with body harnesses, a few ladies with neon garters and matching wrist cuffs giggling as they joked with each other. I could feel my stomach tighten as I took a breath in, I had enough self control to make it through this and get paid. At the end of the day this was business, and it wasn't like I'd never seen naked people before. Hell, Bokuto loved to walk around naked and I'd been on the wrong side of that a few times.

"Kuroo!" I heard my coworkers calling me over, I hurried over to them as they stuffed their faces with the client supplied food, "We each got assigned our models, here's your list." I was handed and sheet of paper from a man with powdered sugar and jelly filling on his fingers, staining the top of the paper. I frowned at the corner,

"You guys could eat at home.." I noted, they laughed, 

"None of us have enough money to eat three square meals Kuroo," my favorite coworker said, she had chopped blonde hair and enough sass to stop a train.

"That's fair, I live with a massive man so we usually have food." I grinned as i looked down at my paper, across the top the frilly font made my ears hot

Fantasy

"What is this?" I turned the paper over,

"Oh!" Saeko, the blonde, pulled out hers, "We each got assigned a category based on our portfolios, I got BDSM.." She waved her paper proudly. I chewed the inside of my lip, what about my portfolio made them think I would be good for this,

"So what even is Fantasy?" I asked softly, the only other man taller than me clapped my shoulder, turning me so I could follow his finger across the room,

"Maids, cheerleaders, kittens.." Asahi breathed into my ear, but I let my eyes focus on the group changing into their outfits. They seemed to be all girls, making this job a bit easier for me. Not much, but right now I think I would deny any advances from a woman. I've had weaker days though,

"What did you get?" I snapped, turning myself away from the models,

"Oh you know," He shrugged with a sweet grin, too nice for this world, "Bridal."

"You would," Saeko groaned, "Frilly lace and nightgowns for the soft boy." She mocked before wiping her hands off on her legs,

"How many categories can their even be?" I asked, how come none of us were doubled up.. 

"Kuroo, have you never watched porn or looked at lingerie?" Saeko walked over to me and hooked her elbow into mine, "You're assigned the nose bleeds, the forbidden fruits. Meanwhile most of are going to be learning something new today. Look at all these outfits Kuroo, do you really think we're catering to something as simple as a magazine spread?"

She was right, but most of the porn I watched was fully naked participants, so this was still quite foreign.

"Nose bleeds?" I asked for clarification, but she just giggled and walked over to her set of leather-clad models,

"You'll see." She winked at me before clapping at the group of attractive bodies.

I wandered over to the fantasy set, lots of outfits on the clothing rods and props stacked haphazardly beneath them. I saw two girls walk up to me in their maid outfits, not enough fabric on the outfit to dust a single shelf, but they looked magnificent.

"We're first, then we're your school girls." They looked at each other with grins before scanning my body,

"Well I prefer school boys, but you look perfect." I grinned back at them and saw the sigh,

"We never get the straight ones," A strange accent came from the second girls mouth, "Kenma will lose it if he finds out." She nudged the other girl who giggled. Kenma?

"Shall we keep it a secret then?" The girls laughed more before backing up to get onto the white backdrop. I shook my head, I always confused myself trying to understand what these people were talking about during a shoot. Last time I swore these people were planning a heist while shoot maternity pictures and I have never been more sure that I was going crazy.

Maids, schoolgirls, and referee girls passed by the camera lense over the first two hours, my mind was tired from trying to figure out what to tell the girls to do. I didn't think that anything they did looked bad, but none of it was speaking to me.

"What's next?" I asked, not even looking up from the camera as I scrolled through the last few shots,

"Cheerleaders." I looked up without raising my head, a flat chest was wrapped in red and black. I saw the toned stomach with the pierced belly button before a pleated skirt disappeared behind the camera.

"Oh.." I didn't know what to say, I knew I was missing a model, but the girls would just giggle when I asked where she was. Now I know I was asking incorrectly, because he was right here.

"Does men in skirts bother you?" He asked, I shook and scratched my head,

"No, not at all," I looked up at saw the brightest set of yellow eyes looking back at me. His lips were covered in gloss and puckered as he raised his brows at me. The attitude written on his face amplified when he crossed his arms and his hip popped out.

"Sure seems like it does." His hair dropped from behind his ear, a high pony and framing bang pieces around his face... I was in trouble. Never in my life did I think I would tell Bokuto he was right..

"So let me get this straight?" Bokuto slammed down another empty beer bottle, "You think you'd wanna fuck me?" He slammed his massive hand against his chest.

"No, but I don't think I really know what my type is, for guys at least." I shrugged and watched him raise an eyebrow,

"You know, you have to because I know." He said it with confidence I didn't appreciate,

"You can't know, because I don't." I squinted at the drunken idiot across from me,

"Tell me you don't want a tiny little femboy with cat ears to call you daddy," He grinned, "and I'll go tell Akaashi that I want to break up with him."

"That's not fair!" I shouted.

So here I was, watching Kenma blink as he waited for me to speak.

"Are you the only one?" I changed back to business Kuroo, my blood already getting too hot. He shook his head,

"This is the group one, but it's just you and me after." He gave me a fake smile, "So get over it."

I didn't have to energy to explain that I wasn't being homophobic, but rather trying my hardest... this is why she called it the nose bleeds.

So Kenma was in the center, on his knees and pushing the skirt between his legs. I didn't even have to tell him what to do, his eyes found the camera and he moved at the perfect speed. His teeth pulling on his lip as he blinked, his hand reaching up to wrap around his neck. The girls around him were touching his arms and legs, laying on top of each other and creating what I assume would make a certain kind of made combust.

I wrapped up the cheerleader shoot and changed out the lense on the camera. The prop guys came in and switched the backdrop to be black, adding white and black fuzzy pillows and blankets to the floor. I frowned at them and watched as they let their eyes wander over the where the models were changing,

"Hey!" I snapped, they both turned and coughed. Dismissing themselves before I could scold them. I turned around and looked at the pictures loading on my screen, I was feeling the inspiration now that Kenma was here. At least a few of these photo's would come out decent,

"How's it going?" Saeko came out of nowhere, my hand covering my heart as it tried to burst through my ribs,

"It's going, I think my model thinks I'm homophobic though." I shrugged and grinned as she laughed obnoxiously,

"Well you better hurry it up, we're wrapping up in thirty." She pointed behind me and whistled low, "He's your type."

"How would you even know that?" I hissed, "I hate that everyone thinks they know my type, I don't even know!"

Her shoulders wiggled as she ran off in her clanky black heeled boots. I groaned, leaning over the computer screen and letting it cycle back to the maid photos.

"Bell or no bell?" I heard his voice directly behind me. I tensed before standing straight and turning, looking down I saw his head leaned back, a black strap around his neck and a tiny golden bell in his fingers. Fingers with long black acrylic nails on them, dangling the bell so it rang in a soft song.

"Bell," I nodded and reached to take it from his hand, "Here, it can't be easy to clip this with those nails." I took the bell in my fingers and he shrugged,

"Thank you," He mumbled, I used my other hand to adjust the collar, my hand now wrapped around the side of his neck and I leaned down to make sure I connected them. I watched him swallow as I let the bell fall and hang from the strap.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him, "Magnificent." I smiled,

"Yeah.." He reached up and ruffled his hair, the shoulder length hair that was dyed blonde, but his dark roots were showing for a good two inches.

He walked over and laid on the blankets, searching in them before smirking. I watched him glance over at the prop boys, wink, and then slip a pair of black rhinestone cat ears onto his head. I pinched my lips together and started clicking. I realized I have no talent, all I had to do was hit a button and he did all the magic. He crawled across the blankets with his ass in the air, the black thong and garter hugged him deliciously, and when he looked over his shoulder back at me, wrapping a hand around his waist to show those nails around his side I nearly collapsed.

"You look pale, do you need food?" He asked, turning and sticking a hand up to stop me. I nodded,

"I'm good, really." I waved him off, but he looked skeptical,

"You seriously don't look well, are you sure you don't need anything?" Oh I needed something, a new job.

"I'm good, I want to get one from over you." I moved off the topic of me being weak in the knees and he laid down onto his back. I brought over the camera and stood next to the backdrop, holding the camera out and blindly taking a picture. It wasn't good, and neither were the next ten I tried that way,

"Can you just.." Kenma's hand tapped my ankle, "Step around me and do it that way." He pulled my ankle and I stepped over him. My legs spread as I looked down at him, nearly naked and curved between my feet.

I let out a low breath, my eyes nearly shutting as I did.

"Alright!" He leaned up on his elbows, "You're clearing not comfortable with this so we can just call it." He tried to get up but I held my hand out,

"Hold on, stay like that.." I lowered the camera and got the picture of his frown, his shoulder pushing forward and creating a delicious curve on his neck. He scoffed,

"Are you joking?" He whined,

"Listen, I'm not uncomfortable.." I said, i looked over the camera at him, "I really want a few more and then we can pack it up."

"If you're not uncomfortable why haven't you flirted with me?" He pouted, an adorable pout. I let my shock show, my cheeks heating up,

"Because I'm on the job.." I used an excuse, rather than saying i didn't have the nerve.

"So? Every shoot I've done before the photographer was a blatant pervert to all of us." He raised an eyebrow at me, I had no excuse.

"I'm not like that," I shrugged, "also you enjoy that?" I asked him seriously. His eyes dropped,

"I didn't say I enjoyed it..." He laid back down and bit his lip, "I would've welcomed it from you though."

I froze, watching him wiggle and cross his arms above his head. A smirk played on his lips,

"Are you going to take a picture?" He asked. I nodded slowly,

"One that'll haunt me forever.." I mumbled, snapping the picture before stepping back. Kenma rolled onto his stomach, looking back at me as his ass lifted, the angle of the camera was looking up his back and I groaned as I snapped the image,

"I like that noise, how do I hear it again?" He looked at me and let his eyes run down my body, I let mine shoot open.

"I don't think that'll be very hard," I sighed, he giggled,

"I'm hoping it will," He winked as he rolled back to his back, "if you don't mind."

He was no hitting on me, he was getting back at me for not hitting on him. I didn't know how to act, I knew that I wanted to put this camera down and show him a good time on top of all these blankets.

"When I'm alone and editing these pictures I'm sure you'll get your wish." I joked, kneeling down as he sat up. I took pictures looking up at him and felt my stomach tighten as he reached down and put his arms around the camera,

"Lay on your back." He said, I nodded,

"That's going to be good." I mumbled, carefully avoiding his skin as I laid my head between his arms. He looked down at the camera and smirked,

"I'm a little dissapointed.." He whispered, "I was hoping to see a bulge in those skinny jeans."

I choked, "You're relentless.." I laughed. I watched his eyes look down my body through the camera, then his arms moved and I felt the hands slide between my arms and neck, pushing his hands down to my chest,

"Kenma..." I shook my head, "Your face is getting too close to the camera."

"So put it down." He shrugged, "I'd rather see your face anyway." I refused,

"I think our session is over anyway," I shrugged off his hands, pulling myself away from his warmth.

When I looked back he was smiling to himself, sitting back on his knees. He was adorable, painfully so. I didn't look back again, packing up the camera and the rest of my gear. He was surely going to haunt my dreams and my nightmares with those golden eyes and wicked smirk.

I heard the set being taken down behind me, looking back I saw that a few of the models were shocked by this, covering their bodies as they tried to change behind it.

"Hey!" I shouted at the prop guys again, "I'll take it down before I leave, leave it." I frowned at them as they looked back to me with shock,

"We were told.." They stuttered,

"I don't care, you can see they're changing." I crossed my arms over my chest until they had it back up. Walking away with dirty looks at me, I didn't care. The perverts in the studio were always getting on my nerves, and of course with lingerie being prominent today they were worse than ever.

I finished packing my gear up, Saeko joining me with her massive bag across her back,

"Wanna get some food?" She asked, "I'm starving."

I shrugged, "Yeah sure, I gotta take down the set though." I pointed to it behind me,

"Why? Were the prop guys being gross?" She already knew,

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "The models were literally in the middle of changing too." She shook her head,

"The guys on my set took it down when they were done," Saeko nudged me, "wait wait, your boy is coming over in street clothes."

I pinched my brows in confusion, "Huh?"

"Turn around," his voice was soft. I watched Saeko wiggle her brows before I turned to face him.

"Hey," He smiled up at me, a long sleeve black sweater over his body. His hands were tucked under the sleeves as he reached up to rub his cheek, "Um, are you going to ask for my number or should I find an excuse to get yours?"

I chuckled, looking down at our feet, light-wash jeans that were heavily ripped exposed the fishnets around his legs.

"I kind of want to know what your plan was.." I looked back to him and saw his eyes roll back,

"Well," He adjusted to show more of his neck and shoulder, "I really don't know about a couple of those shots, is there anyway you could send them to me later when you get home?" I pulled my lip under my teeth,

"I guess I could do that," I shrugged, "Can you put your number in my phone?" I handed the phone to him and saw him push his fingers out to grab my phone. He typed and handed it back to me,

"Look forward to hearing from you." He winked before turning to walk away, I watched him reach back and lift the sweater up, revealing the way the jeans hugged his ass. I winced when he looked back to see if I was looking,

"So," Saeko mumbled, "Are you going to ruin his life?" She giggled.

"I hope he ruins mine." I sighed.

We got lunch, she pestered me to text him the entire time, so as we got the bill I decided to send him a quick text that I was on my way home and could send the pictures in about half an hour.

Kitten

He put his name in my phone as Kitten, my chest tightening as I felt a sweat about to break out.

"What's that face?" She asked as she returned from paying,

"Just me discovering a new kink," I blew out the air in my cheeks, "Fuck he's going to end me."

She laughed, "I'm so going to need screenshots of this conversation later."

"Maybe, if he keeps it rated PG." I typed out the message,

\- Hey Kenma, I'm heading home soon so I can get those rough copies to you in like 30.

"I sent it, I should go." I grabbed my bag. She ushered me to go, while begging me to send her any developments.

Kitten- Just how I like my copies..

"Saeko!" I called after her on the sidewalk, "I'm gonna need you to pray for me." She gave me a thumbs up and laughed,

"I got you baby!" She said.

\- I can edit them first if you'd prefer.

Kitten- don't you dare. I want to know why they weren't getting you hard.

\- Not this again, I just have self control.

Kitten- I don't believe you. Either you hate femboys or you lied when you said I was magnificent.

\- I didn't lie and I've never experienced a femboy before today. It took a lot of self control on my part.

Kitten- So you'll let me know if that control ever gives out? Specifically in like ten minutes?

\- I try not to use my work for personal reasons..

Kitten- You're too professional for my tastes.. Can't you just break the unspoken rules for once?

\- No, I would feel gross.

Kitten- Fine, text me when you're home.

\- I'll send the pics in like fifteen, my roommate usually bugs me when I get back for a few.

Kitten- still, text me as soon as you walk into the door.

\- ...?

Kitten- Thanks.

He was something, but whatever it was compelled me to text him a 'im home' text as soon as i unlocked the door.

"Hey big guy," Bokuto chimed, I looked up and saw him leaning against the counter.

"You're not funny," A voice sounded from the couch. A calm and familiar voice,

"Hey guys." I said, feeling my phone go off in my pocket,

"He's gloating right now," Akaashi warned, his hand shooting up to wave from over the back of the couch, I laughed,

"About?" I looked over at a giddy Bokuto,

"Oh you know.." He started, but Akaashi screamed,

"Do not!" He hands shot up, "He does not need to know that!" I looked at Bokuto again, a smile on my mouth as he started to motion his body in the air to show me that this was about sex. Very athletic sex by the looks of it.

"Stop!" Akaashi yelled, "Oh, why did I fall in love with an idiot..." He whined.

"Well I'm very happy for you both," I giggled, pulling my phone out as it went off again, "Akaashi, I hope you recov...." My words turned into a whine as a flood of pictures loaded on my phone, a hot rash breaking out on my face and down my chest.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked, "You look like you got punched in the gut." I shook my head, shutting my eyes,

Kenma's body was perfect, and his face was even better. The black and gold bondage on his thighs was stuck in my head, glued to the back of my eyelids.

"Kuroo?" Akaashi's voice sounded, i snapped open my eyes to see that Akaashi had sat up to look at me.

"I met someone," I blew out hot air, "and he's sending me pictures that are worse than a gut punch," my phone went off again and I groaned louder as I threw my phone down to the counter.

"Don't mind if we do.." Bokuto snatched the phone up and I didn't fight him, leaning over to put my forehead on the countertop,

"Holy Shit!" Akaashi laughed, "He's hot, he does use he/him pronouns right?" I gave him a thumbs up,

"Yeah Kuroo, be careful with him.. He looks tiny." Bokuto returned with my phone,

"He is tiny.." I whined, standing up again, "but someone needs to tell him to be careful with me." They both laughed and I took my stuff to my room, setting everything on the floor before laying down on the bed,

Kitten- Are those good enough for personal use?

\- Fuck yes.. You're the hottest person I've ever met.

Kitten- You're being dramatic, but I like it.

\- What else do you like?

Kitten- That noise you made on set, even when you thought I didn't hear it..

\- Oh yeah, you did mention that.

Kitten- yeah, whenever I got home I imagined you making that noise directly against my ear..

\- 0.0 So you've been home long enough to take these pics AND imagine me?

Kitten- and long enough to do something about it..

\- Fuck! I really don't need to think about that

Kitten- Good, because you don't have to think about it  
Video attachment (7min34sec)

I looked at the video preview, his face behind the play button, daring me to start it. I scrambled across the bed to grab my headphones, shamelessly stripping off my jeans and shirt before watching him move the phone to set it on a surface.

As soon as he let out a sweet moan I stopped it, calling his number,

"Hello?" He answered,

"I need to see you." I breathed, he giggled,

"Say it slower.." He said. I groaned before clearing my throat,

"I need to see you," I drew it out, listening to his whine on the other end.

"It hasn't even been seven minutes.." He said,

"I don't want to watch anything else do what I want to do." I heard him gasp,

"God that's hot.." He moved and the phone rustled, "Send me your address."

"I have roommates.." I sighed, not that they would mind if he came over.

"I have worse ones, trust me." He laughed, so I sent him my address.

"I'll be there in fifteen, twenty if traffic is bad." He said,

"Wait," before he hung up, "Just let yourself in, I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll tell them you're coming."

"Okay, do me a favor and smell just as good as you did this morning." He hung up before I could say anything else. I jumped off the bed, opening my door to see Bokuto laying over Akaashi, looking up with red cheeks,

"I don't care," I shook my head, "Kenma is coming over, if he gets here before I get out of the shower just point him over here."

"Hell yeah," Bokuto cheered, Akaashi pinching his chest,

"Don't stop," Akaashi growled at him, I realized that Bokuto's hand was missing, his arm wedged between them and Akaashi's legs around his sides. I interrupted a lot further along than I thought I did.

I snuck back into my room when Bokuto dropped his face back to Akaashi's, they were in love. For as long as I'd known them they'd been unable to keep their hands off of each other.

I showered as quickly, but as thoroughly as I could. I looked in the mirror for awhile, making sure my skin wasn't doing anything dumb today. I picked at the dry skin between my brows before putting lotion on most of my exposed skin, waving my hands over my body to have it dry faster.

I looked idiotic, but I was alone in my bathroom and there was no reason to not go above and beyond for this boy. He was the best thing that was ever going to step foot into my room, let alone flirt with me.

I pulled on a fresh pair of sweats and stepped out to my room, tossing my towel onto the chair next to the door.

"Oh my.." I snapped up and saw him sitting on my bed, a seriously oversized tee shirt on his body.

"Was I really that long in the shower?" I squinted with guilt, he shrugged,

"I was invited to join your roommates, but I figured you'd be out sooner or later." He joked, leaning back on his hands, "I took a look around while I waited."

The shirt, it was my shirt..

I looked down and saw his clothes in a pile next to the bed, all of his clothes.

"You're killing me." I laughed, walking over towards the bed. He spread his legs so I could stand between them,

"No," He whined, his fingers hooking into the sweatpants and pulled me in, "I'm trying to fuck you, not kill you." I coughed as his lips pressed into my chest.

"You can do whatever you want to me." I sighed. His tongue flicked over my nipple and i watched him with a pinched face. My chest was heaving harder than I would have liked, but he didn't hesitate to keep using his tongue on my nipple, then his teeth,

"Kenma.." I whined, he pulled back and looked up at me

"Pants off, then lay down please." He was so polite, I couldn't say no.

As soon as my pants hit the floor I heard him sigh, looking up at him with a concerned face. He pouted at me,

"I thought tonight was going to be me torturing you," I raised a brow at him and tilted my head,

"You're definitely capable of torturing me.." as if he hadn't already,

"Yeah but," he slid back on the bed and got onto his knees, gesturing to his body, "Do you see how little I am?"

Still confused I stood up straight and nodded, "I do.."

He pointed at my crotch, "That's going to tear me in half."

My cheeks went beat red, the feeling of a hot frying pan smacking across my face.

"Stop that," I scolded, "You'll be fine." He rolled his eyes,

"I might be a whore but I don't sleep around, so I will in fact, not be fine." He was smirking so I knew he wasn't being too serious, but I appreciated that he found a way to non-awkwardly say he wasn't sleeping around.

"So all those photographers that you said hit on you?" I leaned forward and put my hands on the bed, his breath catching as my face nearly touched his,

"None of them were worth it," he mumbled, "I've made a bad habit of teasing and never following through." His thing fingers danced across my shoulders before holding the sides of my neck,

"So why is tonight different?" I asked, lifting my nose to brush his.

"You're different," he said, "You didn't look at me like I was a slut or a play thing." He shrugged and brought his body closer, bending his head back until he was leaning back on his feet. I let him keep pulling me closer, keeping the tension between our lips.

"You're neither of those things," I said, lifting my hand to support his back while his legs swung out from under his ass. My legs moved to kneel between his on the edge of the bed.

"That's where you're wrong," he giggled, "because tonight I want to be both."

I gripped the shirt in my fist, his skin pulling between my fingers for a moment and he let out a weak gasp.

"I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable," my voice trembled as his fingers curled into my hair, trying to pull us together.

"You won't," he breathed, "but if you do I'll stop you." He lifted himself to me and as soon as his lips pushed the thick air away from between ours I melted against him. His lips were pure sin, the gloss from the photo shoot wasn't fresh anymore, but the sweet candy taste was left on them as my tongue pushed between them.

He whined against my mouth and I broke the kiss, "and if you kill me, know it was completely consensual." He turned his face away and laughed.

"Your roommates wouldn't be very pleased.." he said. I chuckled and dropped my lips to his irresistibile throat. He leaned his head away to expose his neck better,

"They know how weak I am," I sighed between kisses, "they would take care of you." I sank my teeth into his skin and listened to his hissing before I felt his nails scratching across my shoulders.

"I want you to take care of me," he breathed, "please.." the feeling of his hand leaving my back didn't register until it was wrapping around my cock. I gasped against his jaw,

"Anything."

He giggled as I lifted his stomach to meet mine, pushing us back on the bed. We laid along the bottom of the bed, his hand working me as he mumbled into my ear, my skin getting hotter with each not so sweet nothing.

"...and then I want you to fuck me." He nibbled my ear lobe and my stomach tensed, my hips pushing against his hand.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that.." I warned, trying to pull away but shot up and kissed me, pulling me back to him.

He broke the kiss, "You'll get your shirt dirty."

"Then take it off.." i smirked. He stopped twisting around me and wiggled out of the shirt, tossing up towards the pillows,

"Better?" He asked. I was leaning down to kiss his neck when his hand found me again, the other one wrapping around my neck.

"It's harder.." I answered, huffing into the crook of his shoulder,

"I can feel that," he giggled. His nails scratched the back of my head gently.

"Shit, Kenma... stop.." I whined as my rocked my hips, the heat traveling down my shoulders to my lower back.

"No," he kissed the side of my head, "Cum for me."

Like I was a circus animal waiting for a command my ribs pushed into my organs and shook free the release.

"Yes." He said softly, his nails still massaging my head. He repeated the word softer and softer until he was barely whispering, "Did you like that?"

I nodded against his shoulder and kissed his smooth skin. He took his hand off of me and I sighed in relief.

He gripped my hair and pulled my head back, my mouth opening as he looked up at me. His eyes were scanning my face before he grinned, his fingers pushing into my mouth.

My eyes widened when I felt what was on his fingers, he was waiting for my reaction. I pushed my tongue against his fingers as if pushing them out, but when he tried to pull them back as shut my lips around them.

His cheeks went red, not expecting me to do that. He whine as I twisted my tongue between his fingers,

"Kuroo..." he squirmed and pulled his hand back, "why would you do th-" when his mouth opened I smirked and spat it down into it. His eyes went wide and his jaw opened further,

I watched as his lips turned up and he pushed his tongue out at me, I chewed my lip until he pushed his tongue back and swallowed.

"Good boy.." I said softly. He pulled his lip into his teeth,

"God damn it," he pushed on my chest, but I lowered myself to kiss down his chest. I heard him whimper,

"No, Kuroo, please..." he was pushing on my shoulders, but I flicked my tongue over his nipple and he smacked my skin. I chuckled, pushing my mouth around the nipple and sucking it between my teeth.

"Kuroo!" He shouted, his chest lifted towards me while his feet kicked into my ass. I chuckled, moving my lips across his chest to tease the other one.

He squeezed his legs around my sides, "Fuck..." his hips rocked and I could feel his erection rubbing on my stomach. My teeth twisted his nipple and he gasped, grabbing my hair to push me away from him.

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him quickly. He sighed,

"No one has ever..." He looked away, bashful.

"Was it okay?" I asked, leaning back and stepping off the bed. He leaned up on his elbows,

"It was really good," he looked down at his stomach.

"I'll get a towel," I pointed and he nodded, "I'm glad you enjoyed it though!" I called from the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see what else you can do!" He called back. I smirked at myself in the mirror, noticing how my crazy hair seemed even crazier.

I ran the wash cloth under hot water before wringing it out, walking back to the bed where he was still laying on his back with his legs bent open.

"Thank you," he reached for it but I held it away from his hand,

"I got it," I said, "I made the mess." He let me wipe off his stomach before he grabbed my wrist,

"I want to make another one..." he licked his lips as I tossed the rag to the floor, "or two or three." 

"I'd be honored to help with that." I grinned and pulled him off the bed and against my body. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck,

"Wait wait," he pointed at the chair that had my towel tossed over the back, "sit there."

I walked back and sat down on the chair, he slithered off my lap and kneeled between my feet,

"Oh Kenma, you shouldn't.." I saw him look up at me with his perfect eyes,

"I want to," he shrugged. I slid down in the seat as he wrapped his hand around me and set his lips against it.

"One minute," I sighed, "one minute and then I'm throwing you into that bed."

His giggle was too cute for what followed, his tongue leaving a hot trail up my cock before wrapping his mouth around me. I brought my fist to my mouth, biting down on my knuckles while the sound of his throat filled the room.

"God damn.." I groaned, gripping the arms of the chair as I avoided looking at him, "stop stop.." I pulled his face away and brought it to mine, grabbing at his body as I stood up.

He tossed his head back and laughed as I squeezed his ass while walking to the bed.

"I love that sound." I kissed his throat, kneeling on the bed,

"I've never been so comfortable," he released his legs from my sides and knelt in front of me, "you've made me feel comfortable and I really appreciate that."

I pushed his hair off his face, holding his jaw in my hands and running my thumb across his lips,

"I want you to enjoy this," I said, "and if you enjoy it then so will I."

He looked up and nodded, "I want you.." he pulled my lips to his. I felt him moaning against my mouth as he pulled against my skin. I hummed before breaking the kiss,

"Turn around." He nodded and did so. I ran my hands down his sides and kissed his shoulder before pushing his shoulders down. He put his head into the pillows and arched his back,

"God that's perfect." I whined, running my hands over his ass.

"I wouldn't say perfect," Kenma mumbled looking over his shoulder, "because then you wouldn't smack it."

He would say that, "That's where you're wrong." I leaned over and kissed his spine all the way down to his ass, "I'd hit anything if you asked me to."

My hand stung as it pulled away from smacking his ass, his gasp was loud before he chuckled,

"Would you say anything?" He asked softly.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow and he turned over,

"Like things you don't mean, but that turn me on.." I knew where he was going, nodding.

"Yes," I kissed him as I settled between his legs, "so the spit wasn't too much?"

He blushed, "It was just right actually." I grinned as he leaned up to kiss my neck.

"Bite me," I mumbled, he giggled before he obliged. I groaned as he kept nibbling up my throat.

"Like that?" He asked, running his tongue across my jaw.

"Harder," I ran my hands up his thigh,

"Yes sir," he pulled his fingers across my sides and sank his teeth into me. I groaned as the chills racked my spine.

"Fuck me," he mumbled into my neck, "please, I need you." I was working up the nerve to say anything that he wanted, I didn't want to accidentally go overboard.

"Patience," I mumbled, pulling myself away and reaching over into the nightstand.

"Kuroo.." he sat up and kissed my chest. I chuckled,

"You weren't lying..." I muttered, pulling myself back to the bed. He looked up and pinched his face, "You really are a little slut tonight."

He grinned, "yeah, you like dirty little sluts?" His fingers danced across my back.

"I don't know, never had one.." I saw him frown,

"You want me to believe that was the first time you spat in someone's mouth and nearly made them cum from nipple play?" I laughed as he smacked my shoulder playfully,

"Yes, you are supposed to believe that. Because it's the truth." I held his face, "but, it wasn't the first time someone spat in that pretty mouth was it?"

His eyes widened, "Would that make you mad?"

"No," I shrugged, I pushed him back down to the bed. He watched me with caution as he slid my hand between his thighs, "I'll just have to fuck you better than them."

"Ah!" He stiffened as I pushed a finger inside of him, he looked at me with soft eyes, I felt my jaw tighten as his lips opened, "You've already erased his name from my head." 

I smirked at him and pulled him down on the bed, my finger moving harder as he widened his legs, 

"Kenma?" I said softly, rubbing my free hand over his stomach. He nodded, 

"Yes?" He stuck out his tongue before pulling it back between his teeth. I hissed as I watched his cock twitch on his stomach, 

"Thank you." I pushed in a second finger, Kenma bending up and grabbing my arm. His mouth was open as he stared into my eyes, 

"Kuroo!" his nails scratched at my skin, "Oh my god, yes.." I leaned over and kissed his shuddering lips, running my tongue along them, the lipgloss completely replaced by sweat and sex. 

I pushed myself over him, my hand reaching out to grab the lube again. He whimpered against my mouth, pulling at my neck to bring me closer. I let out a small breath as the warm liquid coated my cock, his teeth taking the moment to latch onto my lip and pull back. 

As if he knew it was time, he nodded and wiggled his shoulders down. My hands slid up the back of his thighs, I looked down and watched me rub myself between his cheeks. His breath was sharp as I teased him, mostly preparing myself. 

"You're okay?" I looked up and he smiled, 

"Yes," he tilted his head as I reached down. My teeth ground into each other as I pushed into him, 

"Uh," His moan filled the room, the room already dripping with sin. Slowly I moved inside of him, earning the most symphonic noises from him. He started to rock his hips and I couldn't hold back the groans anymore. As soon as it left my lips I watched his turn up, 

"There it is.." He reached around me and dragged his nails from the top of my ass around my side, my torso tightening in reaction. I wanted him, nothing felt like this. Not any of the sex I'd had before, nothing compared to the feeling in my gut when he looked into my eyes, 

"Harder." He blinked slowly as his tongue ran across his front teeth. Absolutely unraveling me. 

I grabbed his waist and moved, turning him over before pushing back into him. He yelped and reached a hand back to push on my hip, i grabbed the wrist and held it against his lower back, watching my cock making his fingers curl and open stiffly, 

"Kuroo.. Oh fuck.." He panted, I looked down his back and saw the sweat rolling between his shoulder blades. Two red scars I had missed on his right shoulder were bright now, I couldn't make out what they looked like, but they intersected at the bottom of his shoulder blade. His hair ran over his shoulder as his head turned against the pillow. 

"Mmmm," He moaned into the pillow before lifting his body up with his free arm. I looked over and saw that my shirt was still up here, grabbing it quickly. I slid my arm under his arm, lifting his chest up. I felt my stomach turn as he tensed around me, 

"I don't want you to forget his name.." I pulled his arm around his back and held his wrists together. He shuddered as I flicked my tongue against his ear, "I want you to forget his cock." 

"Unh," Kenma leaned his head back against my shoulder as I started to move again, my legs were burning at this angle but I knew he was enjoying it. He tried to free his hands, but I had a good grip on those thin wrists. 

"You didn't think I'd let you down did you?" he shook his head, 

"I didn't know it'd be this good." His nose pushed out a puff of air after he spoke, 

"Be a good slut and keep these hands back here when I let go okay?" He looked over at me before nodding, putting his head back up. I let go and waited to se eif he'd move them, but he didn't. 

"Open," I muttered, knowing he did without having to look. I pulled rolled up shirt in front of his face and slipped it between his teeth. He hummed as I pulled it back into one hand, kissing the side of his head, 

"Don't move your hands until I say you can." I reminded him, his eyes were shut and weak muffled moans left his mouth. I slid my other hand down his body, feeling the belly button ring flick through my fingers before I wrapped my hand around him. 

His protest was a higher pitched whine, but his arms twitched, wanting to move his hands. I smirked as I stroked him, looking at his face before kissing his shoulder, 

He mumbled something, my teeth scraping his skin before a long whine left his throat. He throbbed in my hand and started to squirm, his fingers scratched at my waist, but his wirsts were still crossed behind his back. 

"You can have your hands once you cum." I whispered into his skin, "I want you to make a mess," I kissed up his jaw, "like the nasty," nibbled his ear, "fucking," licked up the back of it, "whore you are." 

His body curled forward and I let go of the shirt, feeling his release leave his body while he shook breathlessly. His hands shot around and braced against the bed as he took shallow breaths. I moved back and rubbed his back softly. I saw the muscles twitching in his thighs and moved my hands to massage them. 

Kissing his skin let me know just how hot his blood had felt during that, my lips on fire as they let sweet kisses on his back. Kenma lifted a hand and pushed it into the wall, 

"Holy shit," He mumbled, "Was anything before this even sex?" He asked. I laughed against his spine, 

"Not good sex, at least not for me." I agreed. He chuckled softly before bracing his other hand on the wall, 

"Can I have some water?" He asked. 

"Of course, here." I got off the bed and pulled his arms to my shoulders, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him to the chair, "I'll take that blanket off the bed too." 

He nodded and sank into the chair, I saw him tuck his face against the back of the chair and take a few long blinks. He was drained, and I wasn't far off. I was okay with not finished a second time, but my body had to accept that still. I pulled on the fresh briefs and a pair of sweatpants, bunching up the blanket and carrying it out of the room silently. I shut the door slowly and once the latch clicked I heard a cough. 

"Waiting for me?" I asked, I turned and saw Akaashi sitting on the couch, 

"I was actually waiting for him to get out of the shower, but then I heard some questionable things from your bedroom and decided to sit out here." He grinned at me, a face I wasn't used to seeing smile. I rolled my eyes at him before tossing the blanket into the laundry room, 

"He's having a nap, and I'm grabbing some water." I said, walking across the apartment to the kitchen. Akaashi adjusted on the couch to peak over at me, 

"Well, can I have any details?" He asked, 

"Usually it's your boyfriend pestering me and you telling him to stop." I scolded, "What happened to that?" 

Akaashi scoffed, "Please, that all went out the door when that tiny boy showed up in a crop top and baggy black pants. Bokuto was half naked answering the door and he didn't even think twice, just asked which room was yours." I couldn't help but grin, 

"He said you invited him to join you two," I looked over at Akaashi to see his cheeks burn, 

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "That may have happened in a moment of weakness." I laughed as Akaashi shifted down to disappear behind the couch. 

"It's fine, I think he got what he wanted." I set the cups on the counter and grabbed the half of a sandwich that I left in the fridge. Carrying everything back over to my room, 

"Good night Kaash," I nodded at him and he wiggled his fingers at me, 

"Good night Kuroo." He sang. I stepped in softly and looked over to see his chest rising and falling in sleeping breaths. 

I reached into the closet and grabbed an extra blanket, tossing it onto the bed before putting the waters on the end table. The bathroom door was open, leaking a warm light across Kenma's body and however creepy it was, I grabbed my phone for a picture. Of course my actual camera would have better quality, but I didn't need that uploading to a work file by accident, not that anything was showing from this angle, but it was private. 

Kenma adjust quickly once I started to pull him off the chair, 

"I'm sorry," he nuzzled into my neck, "I couldn't stay awake." 

"You're fine," I laughed, "I got water and another blanket." I laid him down on the bed and he sat up enough to gulp down almost the entire glass of water. I pulled the blanket over him and he whined, 

"I need to shower.." Yellow eyes looked up at me, 

"I didn't uh, finish, so you can sleep for a little while." He groaned,

"Okay," he let me cover him with the blanket, "Is this lube going to make me sticky?" His eyes were shut as he asked, 

"I don't think so, but I won't let you sleep too long." He nodded slowly before turning his face into the pillow. His cheeks were puffy and his lips swollen, leaning over I kissed his temple. 

\- 

The sound of my timer going off was too soon, but when I went to nudge Kenma i was met with the warmth of him, but he wasn't there. I looked over and blinked at the darkness, the bathroom light peaking only through the bottom even though I knew I left the door open. 

I grumbled before turning back over and shutting my eyes. It felt like i was sucked into a black hole for a breif moment and then pulled back to the surface with the click of a glass. 

"Sorry," Kenma whispered, I rolled over and saw him holding the glasses against the night stand, "I knocked one over." He let them go and climbed on to the bed, 

"It's fine, I should get a shower too," I sighed, "Hey is there a sandwich over there?" I never ate it before falling asleep, 

"There was a sandwich over here," he giggled, slipping his body next to mine, "but then your nasty fucking whore got hungry and ate it." 

I choked on my laugh, "Alright, that's totally fair." 

"Mmhm," he kissed my chest, "I can go out there and see if there is anything else?" 

"No," I pulled my arm around his shoudlers, "I'm fine with this." 

"So," Kenma's leg curled over and rubbed between mine, "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, and you don't care that I ate your food and drank both cups of water after falling asleep before you came?" 

"The first thing might be a lie, but the rest of it is true." I shrugged, "You deserved half a sandwich and two cups of water, if not more." 

"Does that mean if I wanted to do this again you'd say yes?" His voice was softer as he asked, 

"Of course," I rubbed his shoulder, "You did say you were my nasty fucking whore, and I want to keep that as long as possible." He let out a loud giggle as I rolled over him, keeping my arm under his back, 

"Kuroo.. are you saying you want to date me? Because you've seen what I do for a living.." He was slightly embarrassed right now and it made me smile, 

"I don't care, I think it's your life and you can do whatever you want." I shrugged and kissed his nose, "I just also think it would be cool if you let me show you what it's like to be safe, comfortable, and cared for." 

His lips pursed as he made a puppy face at me, "Why?" 

"I don't know," I teased, he smacked my chest before looking away from me, "Come on Kenma," I kissed his jaw, "Because what was being insanely turned on by you in lingerie, turned into experiencing a new high that I don't want to let go of if I think it could be something big." 

He kept his face turned, but the frown left his lips, "You felt that? Like this could be real?" 

"It is real," I brushed back his damp hair, "but I think we can only find out how real by trying." 

He nodded, "This wasn't like a trophy or fetish thing for you?" His voice was so small, sweet, innocent. 

"No," I answered, "and it hurts that you haven't known anything else." His arms wrapped around my neck and his head lifted to my shoulder, I felt the wet cheeks on my skin. 

"I have now," He said, "Thank you." I couldn't help but hold him, rubbing his skin until my fingertips felt like TV static, listening to his quiet cries until they turned into steady breathing. 

"I'm gonna shower if you're alright.." I said, he unhooked his arms from me and nodded, 

"Yeah, I'm sorry." The blanket slid off my back as I kneeled and lifted my arms to stretch. 

While climbing out of the bed I saw Kenma's clothes on the ground, discarded fabric hid the black shiny material catching the light, 

"Did you come here with something on?" I looked back and he nodded, 

"Yeah, but then I saw your shirt and you were taking awhile.." I laughed, leaning back to meet him for a kiss, 

"You looked perfect, thank you." He smiled against my lips, 

"You're the first man who slept with me without anything on," he wrapped his hand around my neck, "I knew you were different." 

I grabbed his hand, "Come take a shower with me," 

"I just had one.." He chuckled, 

"I want to show you something." He let me guide him to the bathroom, pulling his body in front of mine. I stood us in front of the mirror, lifting my shirt off of his body. 

"Kuroo.." He whined, i was refusing to let him turn around and touch me, 

"Look at that," I pointed at the mirror, he frowned, "that doesn't need anything. You don't need those outfits, or harnesses, or garters, you don't need collars or headbands. You are.." I kissed his head, rubbing my hands across his stomach, "perfect just like this, and I hope you know that. Because of course those outfits are hot and sexy, but if I'm picking any version of you.." 

I spun him now, tilting his chin up, "it's the real you, the naked, intimate you." 

"Stop," he turned his face away, "You are too nice for someone I've known one day." I laughed as I walked over to start the shower, 

"I believe this about all the models, too many of them are so hard on themselves. I don't know what happened with those other guys or girls, but Kenma, I'm not them. If you want to wear a uniform and boss me around I'll let you, but if you want to be naked and go slow then I'll do that. I want you to be comfortable, whether it's owning the outfit because it makes you feel good or owning your own body because you're gorgeous." I shrugged as I looked back at him, 

"I do like getting dressed up sometimes.." He pinched his lips together, his cheeks going pink. 

"Okay," I smirked, "and about the degrading?" I saw him chew his lip, 

"That's honest to God, I actually love that shit." We laughed together. He turned away as I stepped into the shower, 

"Where are you going?" I asked, he turned around, 

"Uh, didn't you show me what you wanted to?" He pointed to the mirror, 

"Hell no," I put my hand out for him to take, "I wanted to show you what the the shower floor looks like while I'm railing you."


	19. Kageyama *  x Iwaizumi & oikawa (Japan vs Argentina)

Whenever I heard the locker room door swing open and smack vigorously into the wall I knew that he was pissed.

"What the hell was that?" Iwaizumi yelled, I looked back and saw the muscular man in the doorway, "Next week we play Argentina and if you play like that we'll be humiliated!"

"No," I rolled my eyes as I interjected, "You will, because Oikawa will never let you forget it. Anyways you're not our captain or our coach." His fists pushed down at his sides,

"Tobio please.." He groaned, "This isn't about Oikawa." I narrowed my eyes and

I hated when he used my name, like I was a child.

"It's fine Iwa, just an off day." Bokuto took over calming down the angry Iwaizumi. Everytime Oikawa came to town he forgot about having to spend the rest of his time with us. He'd throw us all under the bus and wave lights guiding Oikawa over us, weak when it came to the brown haired opponent.

Going home should be solace, but it wasn't.

Slamming cabinet doors as he yelled into the phone,

".. How can you say that?" He sighed, I looked over the back of the couch and watched my roommate lean down against the counter, his face reddening as a smooth voice muttered on the other side.

I watched his head shake, "Stop, stop that. Tobio is right here."

"Don't bring me into this." I laughed, but Iwaizumi looked up and set the phone down. Oikawa's laugh filled the room,

"Hello Tobio, ready to get your ass beat tomorrow?" I frowned,

"Only if you are." I answered,

"I plan on it, Iwa and I have plans after the game." Oikawa's voice was almost overpowered when Iwaizumi shouted,

"Stop!" I watched him yank the phone to his face, "I literally asked you to knock it off, he doesn't think you're funny."

I did, but also I hated that Iwaizumi was still so hung up on him, not that I wanted him to myself. I was living with him and we were friends, but if we got a little tipsy stumbling into the same bed at the end of the night wasn't uncommon.

Or if Oikawa left Iwaizumi frusterated with a phone call..

"Iwa.." I whined as he knelt at the end of the couch in front of my feet, he grabbed my phone out of my hands and set it on the coffee table,

"Come on.." His hands lifted my legs off the couch, wrapping them around his sides.

"You're terrible.." I mumbled, "He's going to be here tomorrow." I sucked in a cold breath as his lips pressed into my neck,

"He's not here now," He said, "and he's not you."

"You mean I'm not him," I leaned my head to expose more of my neck to him,

"You're both important to me," His soft kisses were working, "He wants me to do this."

"What?" I pushed on his shoulders, "What do you mean.. did you tell him?" His thick brows pushed down in confusion,

"Of course, I tell him everything. He'd rather I sleep with you than some rando." He shrugged casually while my skin rippled with discomfort,

"He's going to kill me." I said, "Don't you get that?" I pushed him away from me and slipped off the couch,

"He is not, please Kageyama.." His hands caught my thighs, pulling me against the couch. I looked down at his thick arms, his legs spreading to pull me between them.

"You're just using me.." I whispered, his hand lifted to my stomach and pushed up the shirt.

"I don't recall you disliking being used.." His tongue pressed into my stomach, "Come on."

"No." I said weakly, but he looked up with a raised brow, "I'm serious. Not tonight."

"Fine," He pulled my shirt back down and tapped my thighs, "Oikawa will be here in the morning."

"Morning?" I snapped,

"Yes, morning." He sighed.

"You're going to be together before and after the game?" I squinted at him, but he just smirked,

"We'll see." I rolled my eyes at him before heading into my room. They were animals, but Oikawa hasn't been here since Iwaizumi and I started doing anything. Now that he knew I was pretty sure I would wake up with a dick drawn on my face or some terrible prank of his.

Oikawa was gorgeous, and I was not even trying to compete with that, and if I was honest I preferred to top. Only the people I preferred to top was a loud emotional orange headed idiot, and a tiny anxious blonde girl. So my opportunities were few and far between, and Iwaizumi was unfortunately much more experienced than I was and knew how to get his way. Even with someone as stubborn as me.

Hinata - What are you doing?

\- About to get in bed, why?

Hinata - WELLLL, I was in the neighborhood..

\- It's unlocked.

Bless his soul.

-

Shuffling woke me up, looking over I saw Hinata still drooling on the sheet. His arms bent wildly over his head, but peaceful and more importantly, quiet. I looked towards the noise, my door was cracked open and I saw the luggage sitting on the floor.

Oikawa was here. If Hinata saw him this morning the entire game would be as good as lost, he was stupidly intimidated by him and wouldn't let go of seeing him be calm and collected before the game.

I slid an arm over Hinata's lower back, feeling how warm his skin was.

"Hey," I said, he barely stirred, "Hinata.." I shook him, but he grumbled 'no' into the bed. I pinched his side and watched him jump,

"What?" He whined.

"You wanted to get up and run didn't you?" I let his warmth bleed into my hand, a grumbled yes coming from the pillow.

"Are you going to?" He asked, I looked up, pretending to think about it,

"I don't think I can, I need to get some stuff done around here first so.." He didn't seem to care, rolling his body closer to mine so he was on his back. My fingers slid over his stomach and he looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Okay, five minutes and I'll get up." Hinata reached up and pulled my face to his. I sighed into the kiss. I let him deepen it, but when his hand slid down my side I broke it,

"Come on," I pried myself away from him, "Time to get ready for the big game." I knew mentioning the game would turn him off, and just like that the little shit was yanking on his clothes while grumbling.

"...and how dumb can I be to think coming over here was a good idea the night before the game? I'm going to have to run an extra mile just t..." I watched him zoom around the room until I was dizzy, walking over to the door I peaked out and saw that it was empty. I escorted Hinata from the apartment without Oikawa seeing him and more important, him seeing Oikawa.

Not only would he have been uptight about their strange rivalry, he would have forced me to go run with him. He's mentioned his jealousy once or twice, it was hard not to be jealous of someone like Oikawa.

"Good morning." A voice that made my hair stand on edge floated casually through the cold apartment. I turned around and saw Oikawa leaning against the hall entryway, Iwaizumi's shirt too big on his slim body, but just long enough to cover his waist.

"It's not a bad one," I shrugged, His leg bent out and I saw the patterned briefs hugging his upper thigh, no surprise when the gray material was spotted with green aliens and bright UFO's.

"I was going to wake you up when I got here.." He lifted the mug in his hands to his face, "but I noticed you had company." Shit, that's why the door was open, Oikawa had let himself in.

"So now you have boundaries?" I raised an eyebrow as he sipped the contents of his cup,

"Oh not really for anyone else but myself," those dark brown eyes rolled back, "that little spaz would have lost it and I, frankly, didn't have time for that."

"Better things to do?" I joked, but then I heard Iwaizumi's door open from behind Oikawa,

"Much better things," He reached his hand out, without looking he managed to catch Iwaizumi's hand and pull it to his lips. I hated how in sync they were, how effortless they made everything look. Iwaizumi grinned as Oikawa kissed his hand, looking the most calm I'd seen him all week. All month actually.

"Good morning Kageyama." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, walking into the kitchen. I pretended not to see the red lines down his back and chest, the dark red circles on his waist that I'm sure Oikawa had matches to. They were careful to avoid the neck, anything that would show during the game was off limits, even when Iwaizumi was with me he made that very clear.

"Good morning Iwa," I headed towards my room, pushing the door back once I was inside. It made a dull thud, not latching shut. I groaned, expecting Hinata to have dropped something on his way out, but it was a foot. Oikawa apparently not done with his ambush this morning.

"You look better kid," his eyes scanned me, my face returning to it's usual frown. I didn't answer him so he grinned, "I can see why the little sun spot was suckered in."

"Suckered in? I feel like I'm the sucker in Hinata and I's little.. thing." Calling it a relationship would be a lie, and it would stress both of us out to no end. I knew he was still unsure about us, and hell, I wasn't ready to only be with him.

"Oh Tobio," his annoyingly smooth walk moved through out my room, looking at everything, "I wouldn't think that kid was capable of suckering you into anything. You're stubborn," He turned to look at me with sharp eyes, "you get that from me."

I felt my fist curl at my side, "I don't get anything from you, you're not as influential in my life as you'd like to think you are." I lied, but his arrogance was filling the room.

"You get plenty from me," he walked back towards me, with every closing foot he named our similarities, "Stubborn, bold, arrogant, winners, and let's face it we're both adorable." His hand reached up for my chin, but i pushed his wrist away.

"Winners? I'll remember that you said that." I saw him shrug,

"There's another thing we have in common," his lips twitched into a smirk,

"Don't.." I groaned,

"Iwaizumi does have a nice cock doesn't he?" I felt my cheeks get hot, a mix of frustration and embarrassment. I hated that he knew that, that Iwaizumi was so comfortable with him he didn't even think about how I would feel with him knowing that.

"Get out of my room, I have a game today." I pushed on his shoulders to move past him, his hand hooked around my neck and turned me back to face him,

"Don't get so flustered Tobio," His face was inches from mine and I could smell the sex on his breath, his hand slid up my throat and tilted my head back, "I didn't say I hated sharing, that's something we don't have in common. I love to share."

Before I processed what he said his lips were on mine and whatever power he possessed was preventing me from pushing him away. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip as he pulled back,

"Oh.." His cheeks were flushed as he pulled away, "that was better than I thought it would be."

Like a switch I gained control of my body again, shoving him away from me and stomping across the room to my bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it, he had no boundaries and following me in the bathroom was fair game.

He kissed me, Oikawa kissed me. I liked it? Shit, I liked it...

Just like that my day was ruined, I was grumpy and nothing was going to fix that. At practice Hinata thought it was something he did that pissed me off, I had to lie and say it was Yachi, and then when Yachi brought the team lunch and tried to make me laugh, I had to lie and say it was Hinata. I told ten different 'why i was mad' lies before I slammed my fist into the locker and let out a long groan.

Thinking I was alone was my first mistake,

"So what's really wrong?" I looked over and saw Atsumu, his blonde hair sitting on his head in an annoyingly perfect way as always.

"I can't think of anymore lies to answer your question." I gave up, sinking back to sit on the bench with him. He reached over and tapped my knee,

"I overheard a couple versions, but I also overheard Iwa on the phone. Oikawa pissed you off didn't he?" I didn't how he put it together, but I was thankful he did.

"It's nothing and I don't know why it's eating away at me like it is." It was nice that Atsumu could be so arrogant and tough, but also one on one he wasn't bad.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure he was just trying to get in your head before the game. Maybe don't let him because if Hinata thinks he pissed you off then we are about to lose a pretty valuable player in this game." He was right, but I didn't think I could fix it now,

"I told him it wasn't him." I shrugged,

"Yeah, and then you told Yachi it was him, so now the two most anxious overthinkers are having a mental episode over what they did to upset you. Maybe some of us on this team can handle sleeping with more than one person, but that's because we didn't pick those two." He laughed, and I had to give it to him. He was funny, and for the first time today I laughed, shaking my head, 

"They're probably crying by now." I looked over and saw him laughing,

"They've most likely passed crying and are at full on rage."

"I better get out there then," I stood up, "thanks Miya." I tipped my head to him and he smiled,

"Anytime kid." Kid, that's what they called Hinata, not me. I frowned at him, but he laughed and pushed himself off the bench.

Outside I saw them, sitting down against the building and just staring at the ground.

"It wasn't either of you." I said, both of them jumped and then settled back against the wall, they let me walk over and stand in front of them before they spoke,

"Why would you lie then?" Yachi asked, her big eyes blinking at me, making me feel terrible.

"Because it was Oikawa, him and Iwaizumi were getting on my nerves this morning and I didn't want Hinata to find out that Oikawa was here already because he would freak out." I looked over at Hinata, a surprisingly calm look on his face,

"I would have freaked out, but I did all my freaking out trying to figure out what I did. So, I guess this is just relief." Now his turn to make me feel bad. I knelt down and put my hands out for them to take,

"Let's go win this game, I promise to do better by both of you." I felt like a horrible person, taking advantage of the nicest people on the planet. So they believed me, because it's who they are. They took my hands, let me pull them up from the ground and apologize again.

Hinata ran back into the building when Bokuto called for him, a smile that only that freak could put on his face before he flashed away. Yachi looking up at me through her lashes,

"What happened then?" She asked,

"Nothing," I smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her hair, "Oikawa just invading my privacy as usual, and I was still tired so i was extra crabby about it." She accepted this answer, wrapping her hands around my sides.

"Go in there, I'm sure Ushijima has some inspiring words before the game." She poked me jokingly and I laughed into her head, kissing it again before pulling away. I didn't know if I'd make it long enough to have to choose between the two of them, but I was hoping I fucked up along the way and that decision got made for me. I knew if it came down to me making a decision, I wouldn't be able to.

Yachi was wrong, Ushijima couldn't care less about inspiring words, he basically threatened our lives and then said good luck. What an ass. An ass almost as bad as the one we were getting handed to us, the first set was miserable, Oikawa was glowing and even when he made a mistake he managed to fix it with his team. No matter how I tried, I could never conduct how he did, never have a team that was like extensions of my own body on the court. That seemed to be our advantage, still however good our team was, Oikawa managed to keep his a step above.

The second set was better, Oikawa seeming to lose a bit of that luster. Hinata and Bokuto were killing it, the sound of their hands on the ball made a few of the audience members flinch. It just made us all grin, they loved the sport more than the rest of us and it showed in their reflective eyes when they got into the air and spotted the ball.

So a third set came around and Iwaizumi was shaking as he lectured us, saying he had trained us to his weaknesses. It didn't matter what he'd trained us on, Oikawa seemed unbothered by the stretch of the game. When the whistle blew half the team dropped to their knees, needing to be on all fours and pull in as much air as possible. Through the net I heard a giggle,

"I guess I got the part about being winners wrong," Oikawa stood at the net, looking over I saw sweat dripping from his face, "but maybe one day you'll get talent from me too."

I walked up and faced him, "I don't want anything from you, so whatever you think you gave me you can have back."

"Tobio.." He gasped, "You can't think that I want them back from you."

"I didn't say that." I frowned, "I said I didn't want them in the first place. I didn't want the stubbornness, the arrogance, none of it." I sensed the mistake as soon as I said it, my eyes shutting so I didn't see his face,

"That's going to crush him you know?" He didn't sound as cocky as I was braced for, "You mean a lot to him, and to me. We do care about you Tobio, even if you think we don't." I pinched my lips, realizing that I had to take a step back,

"I know," I sighed, I looked at him and saw the disappointment, "I didn't mean to be ungrateful or anything, I get a little annoyed with you." I admitted.

"Well I get annoyed with you, one day you were my shadow and the next you were across this net from me with hate in your eyes." I opened my mouth to respond, but the whistle blew for us to shake hands, we parted to join our teams and walk across the court.

I felt even worse, as if Yachi and Hinata were chopped liver, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the reason I played this sport the way I did. They were my pushing factor, being better than Oikawa, someone I looked up to, and making Iwaizumi proud. He was an angry man, but he'd defended me too many times. Now I was telling them that nothing they did was important, and Oikawa knew I didn't mean it.

So I rehearsed the speech in my head, that I was grateful to them for everything they did, even the mean stuff in middle school. I was grateful Iwaizumi let me live with him and took care of me when I needed it. Over and over I went through the lines, I was going to go into the apartment, shower, change, and then talk to them before they disappeared for the night.

Only when I got out of the shower I couldn't find them, I hadn't heard either of them come in, but where would they be so late.

\- You guys coming back tonight?

Iwa - We're in the room, what's up?

What? How did they beat me here? I walked down the hall, my hair still wet and only sweatpants on as I knocked and opened the door.

Like a painting, the black sheets and blankets of Iwaizumi's bed contrasted their skin. Oikawa's pale body tucked against Iwaizumi's tanned chest, his arm was wrapped around Iwa's stomach while Iwa had his arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

"Oh, uh sorry." I started to back out but they stopped me,

"It's fine, we were napping not doing anything.." Oikawa turned and stretched out from Iwaizumi's body. Iwa pulled his arm back and I watched their muscles move under their skin, stretching and pulling in hypnotic ways. People shouldn't be allowed to be that good looking and end up together, it was lucky for the universe that the two of them couldn't have children together, because that child would stop trains with a single pout.

"Well I wanted to clear up some things I said.." I looked at Oikawa, and he used his hand to pat the bed between their legs. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed,

"Kageyama, you don't have to apologize, Oikawa knows that he gets on your nerves and makes you say things you don't mean." Iwaizumi said. I shook my head,

"No, but I think that I've made it seem like over the past years I owe nothing to you guys. Even though that's a lie and I really like having you in my life. Even if it is petty rivalry." I heard them chuckle together,

"You're my favorite petty rival," Oikawa leaned forward and grabbed my arm, a weird chill went down my spine, "so I guess I'm grateful for you too."

I looked over at Iwaizumi, his eyes were on Oikawa before they lingered over to me,

"You're part of our family no matter what kid," Iwaizumi leaned back with his arms folding behind his head. The room felt tense now, Oikawa's hand had slid down to my wrist now, but we sat in an awkward silence until I gave them a concerned look.

"He knows I kissed you," Oikawa was pretty good at reading my face that was pretty frutrating,

"You two share too much you know that?" I whined, but Iwaizumi raised a brow at me,

"Is there such a thing?" Oikawa pulled me so my hand was at his thigh, his neck tilted to put his face under mine,

"What are we doing?" I breathed, nothing in my body telling me to run. Nothing in my mind telling me to stop this, even though both knew what was happening. Oikawa's lips met mine again and this time he let out a small whimper.

His hand let go of mine, sliding up to my shoulder, and then around my neck into my hair. A decision had to be made, either I was going to pull away and tell them this wasn't happening, or I was going to do what my gut was telling me to and put my hand on Oikawa's hip.

At some point Bokuto had confided in me about a threesome, and I remember how my stomach felt then. Now it was ten times stronger, so I pushed my body over Oikawa.

As my tongue slipped between Oikawa's lips, a set of hands ran up the back of my legs. I looked over with just my eyes, Iwa no longer laying next to us. Oikawa pulled on my hair, his mouth opening as he pulled mine off of it,

"Tell us to stop if we go too far." He said, I nodded,

"I mean," i shrugged, "We're in it now right?" Not really any going back.

"No." Oikawa answered, "At any point you can say stop and change your mind, just because the two of us are okay with this doesn't mean you have to be." I looked away from him as he made sure I understood.

"Thanks Oikawa." I said, "I'm good now though." I pushed back down and felt his sigh break through his lips. Iwaizumi pulled off my sweats and spread my legs so they were bent around Oikawa's hips.

I reached up and felt Oikawa's skin, softer than it should be and warm to the touch. My fingers curled under his neck and scratched into his hair, his head leaned back and a sweet noise left his mouth,

"Kiss my neck." I turned my head and first licked the part of his neck below his jaw, then moved the kisses across his throat. I was lifting my face to kiss the bottom of his jaw when I felt the tongue on me. I let out a breath into Oikawa's skin, his hands rubbed the back of my shoulders as Iwaizumi twisted his tongue is devilish ways.

I felt my breathing get quicker, Oikawa's head turned and his hands disappeared from my body.

"If I didn't know better I'd say this is your first time having Iwa do that.." Oikawa lifted my face over his again, an insanely hot look in his eyes. I felt like I looked weak compared to them,

"It is.." I admitted, my voice shook and I saw Oikawa notice. His head leaned back slightly as his arm moved,

"Oh my," He smiled, "Let's see how good it is then."

I hissed as Oikawa's hand wrapped around my erection, I watched his brows shoot up before his lips curled,

"Oikawa.." I whined,

"Not my name, his." He was demanding, but so gentle with his voice at the same time.

"Oh fuck, Iwa.." I dropped my head into Oikawa's shoulder, letting his hand twist around me. Iwaizumi used a hand that was spreading me to smack me gently. I shook, but then his hand landed harder and my teeth sunk into Oikawa's shoulder,

"Oh I think he likes that," Oikawa ran his hand over my shoulder and down my back, his other hand slowing down it's torture on me, "Iwa-chan, I'm getting jealous."

Iwaizumi lifted his face and I nearly collapsed into the bed, Oikawa's body moved to flip me onto my back. The sheet that had been over his legs was gone, his naked body arched over mine as I watched his hair tickle down my chest.

"You don't need to do that.." I said as he lifted my cock against his lips,

"I know," his tongue stuck out and quickly circled the tip, "I want to though." His tongue ran up me before he took it into his mouth, my stomach tightening as the wet cheeks rubbed against me. I looked down and watched Iwaizumi kissing across his lower back, his hands were rubbing down his thighs as he looked down Oikawa's spine to me. A wink before he stuck out his tongue and made it disappear.

"Mmm." Oikawa's moan with me in his mouth made me dizzy, I reached down and pushed on his shoulder, but nothing was stopping him. I hated how good it felt, somehow amplified by the sound of Iwaizumi smacking Oikawa's skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, my head rolling back and forth on the pillow as I tried to sink back into the bed. 

"Oikawa enough," Iwaizumi's voice was rougher than I'd recalled, but when I opened my eyes he was grinning, "You're going to kill him." I rolled my eyes as Oikawa wiped his chin, 

"He's tougher than he looks." Oikawa winked at me before his body was pulled back against Iwaisumi's. I felt my body get hotter watching Iwa's hand wrap from under Oikawa's arm to his throat, Oikawa's head turned enough to meet Iwa's lips. Clearly one of the same cloth, and watching them was turning me on. 

"Tobio," Oikawa sang, "on the nightstand.." I looked over and saw the bottle, I moved off the bed and studied the way Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa down to the bed, running his usually rough hands gently up the sides of Oikawa's spine. I could tell Oikawa was conditioned to how Iwaizumi liked him, until those dangerous eyes flew back to look at me, 

"Go ahead," he said, I pushed my brows together in confusion. Iwaisumi reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me against the side of the bed. His nose brushed mine and I looked into his eyes, watching them darken before his lips met mine. His fingers ran down my arm and grabbed the bottle, I looked down and watched him pour it over my hand. I expected him to wrap my hand around him, but he pushed it over to Oikawa. 

He sensed my hesitation, kissing the side of my mouth. 

"Kageyama.." He was using a powerful voice, "I want you to fuck him.." I looked up to him, swallowing my nerves. 

"But.." I started, then he grabbed my erection and shook his head, 

"No, I want you to show him what I've taught you." My eyes went wide, realizing just now some of the things that he would say as he fucked me. He'd known what he was doing, and asked me to try it on my own partners. Practicing for this. 

I nodded, climbing onto the bed as he backed up. His wet hand stayed on me when i turned and rubbed my finger between Oikawa's cheeks. I teased him until I could hear his breath shudder, then i pushed my finger inside of him and he sighed in what sounded like relief. 

Iwa let go of me, moving himself up the bed and pulling Oikawa's face up. I bit my lip as Oikawa used his mouth to make Iwaizumi grunt. Iwa had his fingers tightened in his hair, a pain expression on his face while Oikawa's mouth made beautiful noises. 

Oikawa gasped as his head was yanked back, Iwa bending down and kissing him. His body was bending back, and Iwa's eyes opened to look at me, telling me what to do. I heard the sound that Yachi made when I pushed on her ass and bent her back to me playing in my mind, so when I pushed down on Oikawa and slid in a second finger at the same time he cried into Iwa's mouth. 

"Oh fuck.." He looked back at me with what looked like anger, snapping his face back to Iwa's, "How dare you show him that." Iwa grinned and kissed Oikawa sweetly, 

"He would've figured it out on his own," Iwaizumi chuckled. I looked down and saw the curve of his body, my teeth digging into my lip. He was hot, and he knew it. He arm bent back and hooked behind my neck, 

"Show me more Tobio," he looked at me from the corner of his eye, "show me what that cock can do." I pushed my hands up his ass and gripped his hips, dropping one across his hard stomach and dropping to wrap around him. 

He let out a soft moan, reaching back to grab me. He rubbed me against him and I couldn't hold back the grunt in my throat. I looked up at Iwa, he was sitting back against the wall, watching us with a new look on his face. He looked like he'd been waiting for this, like he was finally getting something he deserved. 

"Uh," I dropped my head into Oikawa's shoulder as he pushed himself onto me. 

"Yes," he breathed, "oh yes." I pulled gently on his hip, releasing his erection and running that hand around his body until it was flat between his shoulders. I pushed him down and groaned as he dropped into a perfect arch, dull red imprints were at the top of his ass, bigger than my hand as I pushed down on the same spot. Iwa used him like a doll, leaving his mark all over his body. 

"Harder," it wasn't Oikawa calling to me, Iwaizumi had Oikawa's face in his lap, rubbing his shoudlers as I moved inside of him. When my thrust deepened Oikawa's back stiffened. I groaned as the feeling of him tightened around me, 

"Fuck.." I hissed. Oikawa's hands dug into Iwaizumi's thighs, Iwa wasn't holding his head down, but I could hear Oikawa gagging. My body reacted terribly and I gripped Oikawa's hip, yanking him back to smack against my waist. 

A muffled cry was let out as his face pulled off of Iwa, I had my right arm across his back, digging my fingers into his left hip as my left hand ran through my hair, the sweat dripping from it slung down onto Oikawa's back. 

"Iwa.." Oikawa whined, I watched Iwaizumi smile at me, 

"How is that baby?" He lifted Oikawa's chin to look at him, 

"It's good, so fucking good." Iwaizumi moved out from under Oikawa, he tilted his head at me to move over. His hands pulled Oikawa off of me and laid him down on his back. I saw those matching hickeys from this morning scattered across Oikawa's thighs and stomach. Iwaizumi bent over and kissed Oikawa gently, his arms reaching down and pulled Oikawa's thigh back. 

Oh fuck, they were going to kill me tonight. I pushed my knees out and lowered myself back into Oikawa. Iwaizumi disappeared and Oikawa pulled me down to him, 

"Oh thank you Tobio," he whined against my mouth between kisses. I shook my head, 

"I don't know why you're thanking me.." I groaned as his fingers scratched down my shoulders, 

"Being with him.. with us.." I nodded as he explained, 

"No, thank you." I pushed my lips into his and lifted his back off the bed so I could pull my legs closer. His lips shook against mine, 

"Fuck, he really showed you all my weaknesses." Oikawa's head dropped back into the pillow and a weak moan left his lips, 

"I guess that's one more thing I get from you.." I teased, remembering what it felt like when Iwaizumi did these things to me. His eyes widened as he processed what I said.. 

"He's coming back.." He said between breaths, "and he's not going to be gentle on either of us." 

My stomach flipped, "Can't wait." I dropped back to his lips. 

I had my hands under the back of Oikawa's knees, looking down at his pretty face twist in pleasure. I heard the bed creak before I felt the hot skin on my sides, then wet lips on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Iwaizumi kneeling behind me. I didn't know where he went, but I didn't care when he sank his teeth into the back of my neck. 

Oikawa's nails pulled across my back before holding my sides, Iwa's hands slid over his and pushed them into my body harder. I didn't know what i was expecting, but Iwaizumi managed to pull me into the perfect position to push into me without his hands. 

I cried out, still barely inside of Oikawa as my hips were held still by both of them. Oikawa's voice was soft, 

"Relax Tobio," he looked at me with his teeth in his lip. I nodded and shut my eyes, leaning into their guidance. Iwa's breath pushed against my ear and jaw, 

"Keep moving." He said, his hands pushed and pulled me in example before letting me go. I was instantly overwhelmed between being inside Oikawa and him inside of me. I let go of Oikawa's legs and dropped them to dig into the bed next to his shoulders. His soft and gentle hands ran across my cheeks and shoulders, leaning his face up to kiss over mine. 

"That's it Tobio, just like that." He muttered against the corner of my mouth. I was gaining my composure when Iwa shattered it again, moving on his own and overpowering me. I gripped the sheets and groaned, I pulled my hips back to get away from Oikawa. 

He chuckled, "Already?" I nodded weakly, 

"I've never done this, sorry if I can't last all night." I leaned back as Oikawa wiggled out from under me. 

"That's perfect honey," he knelt next to me, kissing my cheek, "Iwa's looking rather strained." 

I was going to look back, but then his hands pushed me into the bed. My mouth opened and whined into the bed until Iwa pulled out. His hands pushed my hips over to flip me over. I looked at them, kneeling over me with their perfect bodies and hungry eyes. 

I took a deep breath before grabbing Oikawa's thigh and nodding for him to get on top of me. He looked at me in shock, but I wiggled my body sideways and he knelt around my head. However impractical this was with someone shorter than me, with him it worked perfectly. I pulled him into my mouth and didn't hold back the moans he was forcing out of me, knowing what the vibration felt like. 

"Oh you two.." Iwaizumi groaned, "God you're fucking sexy together." He moved and the light was blocked as he was above my head. My eyes widened, but not as much as I imagine Oikawa's did. 

"Fuck, babe.." Oikawa yelled as his mouth pulled off mine, Iwaizumi groaning as he sank into him, I saw Oikawa's hand reach back and press against Iwa's waist. Something I was all to familiar with, doing anything to have any control over him. 

I lifted Oikawa's hips as Iwa pulled his chest up. I needed to turn around or there was going to be teeth where they shouldn't be. As I slipped back between their legs, Oikawa pushed down on my chest when Iwaizumi let him go. 

"Yes, yes, yes..ahh." His nails dug into my skin and I watched his body twitch, his head craning back as a delicious scream left his swollen lips. I jumped as I felt the splatter on my stomach, Oikawa's load shooting up my body. No one was even touching him, working it out of him, instead just the way Iwa moved ended him. 

For some reason I found myself blushing, turned on by the new information. Never in my experience, except with Yachi, had I seen a hands free orgasm. Oikawa rested his forehead in my shoulder, Iwaizumi kissing his back as he stayed still and let Oikawa come down from the high. I reached up and brushed Oikawa'a hair off his face. 

"Need water?" Iwaizumi mumbled, Oikawa nodded, 

"Please." He mumbled. I rubbed Oikawa's thigh and played with his hair, a sigh leaving his lips, "I thought you were going to be first." 

I laughed, "I can't believe you did that.." He chuckled, pushing up on his hands and looking down at me, 

"Something about that man just.." he shrugged, "i don’t know, he's.." 

"Your soulmate." I finished. He got red in the face again, looking at me as if i embarrassed him, 

"There's no such thing as soulmates Tobio.." He scolded me. I rolled my eyes at him, 

"Well when I watch you two it's like puzzle pieces fitting into each other, I don't know what else you'd call that." I blinked at him, but he looked away from me. 

"You're going to kill the mood if he hears you." His voice dropped as he sat back on my thighs, reaching out for the water. I looked over and saw Iwaizumi walking in with a cup, he even waited to take it when Oikawa was done drinking. 

"You've made a mess Oikawa," he said, all three of us looked at my stomach. I was going to shrug and ask for a towel, but then brown hair blocked my vision and a tongue licked up my body. 

"Oikawa!" I gasped, my hands shot up to push him off, but Iwaizumi grabbed my wrists. 

"You didn't think we were done yet did you?" He looked at me as my lips shook, Oikawa putting his lips around me again. Iwa dropped my hands and started running his down my legs, bending them around Oikawa as he pressed his tongue against me. I knew he was bringing me to the edge, my body twisting as I felt Iwaizumi's hand pushing down my inner thigh. 

As soon as he pushed his finger inside of me it was over, my eyes squeezed shut and the room went silent, my ears blocking the sound of my cries. Darkness was spotted with bright colors behind my eyelids, the feeling of a wave pushing from my head to my toes in aching misery followed by a lapping of relief in the opposite direction. 

When I looked back at them they were sitting on either side of my legs, Oikawa holding out the cup of water. I pushed to lean on my elbows, taking the cup and a few good size gulps. 

"You two are demons." I sighed. Oikawa laughed, 

"I think you and I are the demons here," he said, "Iwa is much worse." 

Iwaizumi frowned, "I am not the worst of the three of us," he shot a knowing glance to Oikawa, while they bickered I pulled my legs back and moved to kneel on the other side of Iwaizumi. Setting the cup down on the nightstand. 

"Well no matter who is the worst," I looked at Oikawa and then Iwaizumi's crotch, his cock resting against his stomach, "One of us still has to cum." 

The sound of Iwaizumi trying to protest was musical, Oikawa and I putting our tongues on him, our hands moving over his stomach and around his thighs. I watched his face get a dark red as Oikawa wrapped his lips over the tip, my lips kissing under it. 

"No, you both have to stop.. Oh fuck," I had my hand on his inner thigh when Oikawa's ran past mine and cupped his balls, "Kawa.. please.." 

I'd never seen Iwa like this, weak, begging. I liked it, Oikawa's tongue ran down and touched mine. I saw his eyes, moving my mouth and pushing it around Iwaizumi. I could feel him pulsing against my tongue, hear his voiceless whine as his twisted on the bed, 

"Tobio, oh fuck I'm cumming." I watched Oikawa move up, kissing Iwaizumi's lips as they hung open. I shut my eyes and pushed down until I felt my chest tighten, gasping around him. His hips thrusted up and pushed him into my throat. I reached down and pushed on his hips, feeling the liquid hit the back of my mouth. 

"Don't stop doing that," Oikawa pushed on the back of my head, so even though Iwa was wiggling and groaning incoherently, I kept moving my tongue against him. After a moment Iwa's hips fell into the bed and Oikawa pulled my hair, 

He met my open mouth with his, my face went hot as his tongue pushed into mine before I could swallow what Iwa had left in my mouth. He pulled away and I felt the saliva mixture dripping off our lips, 

"Oh that's cruel." Iwaizumi whined, Oikawa smiled at me before wiping his fingers across my chin. I watched him look into my eyes, pushing his fingers into his mouth and sucking them. I didn't ever think that this would turn me on, but I was wrong. 

He stuck out his tongue after swallowing, giggling. 

"Holy shit." I laid across the bottom of the bed, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa onto his chest, laying how they had been when I walked in. 

"We all need a shower and some food," Iwaizumi said. So we did that, the two of them took a shower in his room, me in mine. I grabbed my phone as I got dressed and noticed too many messages; 

Hinata - That game was incredible, I hate that we lost, but did you see how good we were. I don't know how we could be any better. Want to get dinner or something to celebrate? 

Bokuto - We're going to take Hinata out for food, you're welcome to join unless you want to be home while Iwa and Oikawa tear the walls down. 

Yachi- Kageyama.. Can you come over tonight? I need you.. bad. 

Atsumu - A little birdie told me that Oikawa is staying at your apartment tonight too, be safe kid ;) 

Sakusa - Atsumu tells me you're getting laid tonight and to wish you well, so well wishes. I just hope it isn't Wakatoshi, he would tear you apart. 

Ushijima - Why is everyone asking me to text you and see if you answer? 

Kuroo - Not that it matters, but what are you doing? I'm at dinner with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata and the little one seems to be out of the loop on something. At least something that Bokuto knows.. 

Bokuto - So.. I'm guessing my little overshare from the other day made you curious? Atsumu texted me. 

Ushijima - DO NOT SLEEP WITH THE PRETTY BOY AND OUR TEAM TRAINER YOU IDIOT. Oh i swear to god if I wasn't already landing in Paris I would kill you. 

Sakusa - I've been updated, and it's concerning. Don't you hate them? 

Yachi - Took care of it myself, sent you the vid tho ;p

I rubbed my face as I read everything, oh Atsumu. That big mouth was only a blessing for Sakusa, the rest of us had to be on the bad end of it. I sent 'shut up' messages to Bokuto, Ushijima, and Atsumu, 'sorry' messages to Kuroo, Sakusa, and Yachi, and then dialed the last one, 

"Kageyama," he answered, "what are you doing?" 

"About to get some food with Iwa and Oikawa, wanna come?" He hummed into the phone, 

"I'm stuffed from dinner with Bokuto, but can I ask why you didn't answer earlier?" I thought for a second about telling the truth, but then I saw the two of them in my doorway, 

"I fell asleep as soon as I got out of the shower, I ignored everyone who texted me. I figured I'd call you and let you know I'm fine since you probably panicked" I grabbed my wallet and walked over to them. 

"Oh, oh okay," his relief made me feel sick, "Well have fun with Oikawa and Iwaizumi." I did, too much if I said so myself, 

"Alright, well we're just getting food so.." I saw Oikawa wiggle his brows at me, I smacked him. 

"Even if you don't just get food.." his voice dropped, "I think you should still have... fun." 

"What are you saying right now?" I froze and gave Oikawa a concerned look, 

"I'm saying the stranger from Bokuto's story wasn't a stranger.."


	20. Sakusa x Atsumu* (Road Trip/Best Friends)

Shoving the last suitcase into the back of the car, Sakusa looked back and dusted his hands off. I smiled at him,

"Are you ready?" I asked. He shrugged,

"I better be after all that packing." We were going on a road trip, for the first time it was going to be just the two of us for a whole week. Of course we'd gone on other trips, with our friend group, but this was something only the two of us wanted to do. Driving across the country, hiking, going to new places. I was confident that the other guys were glad we excluded them, not one of them mentioned anything about wanting to go.

I had the aux for the start of the drive, sitting in the passenger seat with my feet crossed and sitting in the corner of the window. I played songs that were hard not to sing a long to, but Sakusa gave me his usual cold expression. I leaned my body over the center console, singing loudly as I looked up at him, a slight smirk,

"You look like a fool." He mumbled. I kept singing and put my hands in front of my face as if holding a microphone, I earned a chuckle.

"Come on, you can't not sing Sakusa.." I leaned over into my seat again, the discomfort in my side from leaning over the center console.

"I can, you seem to have it covered."

-

Sakusa pulled the little silver car into the gas station, Atsumu stretched his legs before switching seats. Sakusa pulled the braided cord over and plugged it into his phone,

"Are you going to play sad music?" I asked, he had a habit. He shrugged,

"I had to listen to your selection, now you get to listen to mine." I watched him smile before clicking on his playlist. I groaned, listening to the impossibly depressing songs while driving out of the stretch of city and finally seeing some fields of grass.

I looked over and saw that Sakusa had his eyes shut, leaning his head back on the seat, his lips were moving along with the words. I snapped back to watch the road, reaching out to turn the radio down slightly. He didn't seem to notice, but now I could hear his voice mumbling the words.

"...they said it'd be easy, they were fucking wrong.." I didn't know much about why this music was his favorite, all of these made my heart hurt. He'd never really been in any serious relationships, or told me about any serious feelings for anyone, so watching him sing along to a song called LOVE SUX, hurt.

"Sak, can I ask you something?" I turned down the radio and he mumbled,

"What's up?" He leaned up and looked over at me. I felt his eyes on me as I worked up the nerve to ask,

"Who hurt you?" I decided to start my questioning. He chuckled,

"I can't just like music?" He asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know, I just feel like you know all about my failed relationships and you've never really told me about any of yours." That was true, every time I was talking to someone I told him, he'd helped me take pictures to send to other people, so he went through it all with me.

"Nobody hurt me, I just don't let anyone try." There was no way he's went this long without any interest, in anyone.

"So you haven't had crushes since we met? It's been like three years." I heard him sigh, looking over to see him rubbing his face,

"I've had a few crushed, but nothing worth acting on." He groaned into his hands, letting me know to drop it. I didn't want to drop it though, if we were really best friends, which he would say we were, then he would tell me about this.

"Well who? People on the team?" I asked. It wasn't the first time I'd ignored his 'end of discussion' groan, but this time he wasn't going to let me push it.

"I'm done talking about this, just keep driving until we're at the hotel please." He crossed his arms, shifting to face the window.

He was grumpy man, it took a lot of forced interaction for him to even start letting me be his friend. I was happy to put the work in though, he was a good guy and it looked good for me to be friends with someone like him. People thought I had some kind of super power, to get a guy like him to loosen up and trust someone. I integrated him into my friend group, which would grow bigger and bigger every time there was a gathering, and even the guy who hated crowds didn't mind being around them. He would get annoyed by them, but so did I.

Grumpy or not, I'd apparently hit a nerve.

"Since when have you cared about my love life? Never once when you were asking me how to respond to someone or to hold up your ass while you took a picture did you ever ask me anything." I felt the blush breaking out on my throat,

"I've always cared, I just figured you were private for a reason." I shrugged trying not to feel so guilty.

"I am, but privates doesn't mean just bother me until I tell you. It means leave it alone." He was pretty heated as he spoke, still looking out the window when I turned I was met with those black curls and nothing else.

"Private means you don't want it public, not you don't want to tell anyone." I grumbled, I had private things, but he knew them.

"I've told people," he muttered, "you just aren't those people." Ouch.

_

The hotel was basic, two double beds and a bathroom, not anything fancy and not anything too dingy. Ever since he said he confided in other people I'd been pouting, I can admit that. I can admit that it hurt to think he would trust other people with a secret and not me. I'd never done anything to make him think he couldn't tell me everything, but maybe I'd been so selfish in our friendship I hadn't realized I was shutting him out by accident. Osamu, my twin brother, told me I was selfish, he told me that I was taking advantage of my friends and that it would cost me.

I didn't understand his rambling, but as I pulled the thick white blanket over my shoulder the conversation replayed in my head.

"You know how selfish you are?" Osamu groaned, I looked back at him, his outburst unprompted. He was looking at his phone, but quickly looked up to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked,

"You're excused," he pinched his lips before continuing, "You're a selfish person, you're not a good friend either." I had no idea what I'd done to deserve this, and I really wasn't his friend, we were brothers.

"I don't understand what I did to prompt this from you." I looked over to see his phone filling with messages from whoever he was texting. I couldn't make out anything other than the panic in those messages.

"This has been a long time coming Atsumu, you're always leaving a mess in your wake and I'm the one picking it up, trying to defend you. I can't keep saving your friendships for you since you keep taking advantage of them, of all of us." I frowned at him,

"You're totally out of line Osamu, there's nothing I do that requires you to clean anything up. If you're following behind me it's because you're too afraid to stand on your own." I knew attacking him back wasn't the answer, that I should be trying to figure out what he did for me, how many times he's saved me from losing a friend.

"I'm not afraid to stand on my own, you are. Your friends know this, they can see clear as day that you can't stand the thought of standing alone." He didn't seem nicked by the insult I threw, so i felt a weird twist in my gut,

"Can't you make your own friends and stay away from mine?" I hated that he thought he had a relationship with any of my close friends, that he had a right to speak for them like this.

"I have my own friends, and I seem to make more and more everytime you open that mouth of yours. It's going to get you in trouble one day.."

If he only knew what I'd done, thinking I was going to learn something about Sakusa, instead turning him against me on the first day of our vacation. I rolled over, the room was dark but I could make out the pale face on the other bed, his phone light was turning his skin blue as he scrolled,

"I'm sorry." I said. He jumped, putting his phone onto his chest and blocking any light from illuminating him,

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were asleep." He almost giggled, but then he sighed, "Don't apologize, I kind of lost it."

"If that's losing it then I've lost it a few times." I sat up, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Maybe," he grumbled,

"Have i been a bad friend?" He sat up to sit across from me, both of us tucking our legs to sit criss-cross. I held my shin while he leaned down against his thighs,

"No, not really. Everyone makes mistakes, but I wouldn't say you were a bad friend."

"Is Osamu a better person than me?" I asked softly, he chuckled,

"Osamu is a better person than you, yeah I'm not gonna lie about that. I do think that he's too nice, although he enjoys making fun of you with us a bit too much." I frowned at his answer, even though he tried to lighten it,

"Well then why are you my friend, instead of his?" I was glad he couldn't really see how pathetic I looked,

"I'm his friend, but I like you more. Just because he's a better person doesn't mean he's perfect. I like that you can be loud enough for the both of us and you usually don't say anything I disagree with when you speak for me," He chuckled, "and you always touch door handles for me."

"So I'm a trash person, but you like trash basically?" i joked, he laughed,

"I'm a raccoon." He said, making both of us laugh.

"Without killing the moment, I'm going to ask if you told Osamu about your crush. If you did I understand, I would've been pushy about it and likely wouldn't have been as level headed." I watched my fingers twisting as I waited for him to tell me to drop it.

"I did," he whispered almost too low, "He wasn't very helpful either though."

"I won't ask who, but maybe one day you'll be able to trust me with that?" I looked over and saw his head nodding,

"One day. It's not because I don't trust you though, so stop thinking that." I agreed, able to sleep better knowing that he would still pick me over my brother, after the argument I had with my brother that was a relief. I wasn't afraid of everyone else turning on me, but losing Sakusa made me feel nauseous.

We were back on the road early, Sakusa pulling into a drive thru before I even had the chance to complain about being hungry. Today was a better day, we stopped and looked at a few of the attractions, I would read each sign we passed on the main road and if he was interested, he took the exit. We didn't have a time frame, we both took a vacation week and were just doing whatever really.

Another cheap hotel, another deep sleep, and we were out again, far enough out that we decided today we'd go hiking for a while. Sakusa did two minutes of research on his phone before looking at me,

"There's no way I'm wearing the jackets that a million strangers have put on." I laughed at him,

"We can just go park somewhere and do it ourselves, it's not like we won't have our phones to find our way back." I wiggled my shoulders at him,

"Fine," he looked at me before shaking his head, "We're going to get so lost and you're gonna have a blast until it's dark and we can't get out. Then I'm going to have to deal with a child in the middle of the woods, pitch black, in the middle of the night."

"You're so cynical Omi-kun," I pointed over at the pull off, "Look at the timing."

-

"You packed this?" I lifted the labeled 'lost with an idiot' bag. Sakusa grinned,

"I did, aren't you proud?" He lifted his shoulder to smirk over it at me, I just stared at him,

"You labelled it yourself.. This is your handwriting." I pointed out, he snatched it from my hands,

"I.. I think it's cute that you recognize my handwriting." He turned away from me and started walking towards the trail entrance.

"Don't change the subject by pretending to flirt with me," I called after him, slamming the trunk shut. I ran up beside him, his 'flirt to change the subject' wasn't new, but usually I would just ignore it and he'd get his way.

"I'm not pretending to flirt with you to change the subject, you're the one who knows my handwriting." I scoffed,

"You label everything, of course I recognized your swirly t's and barely closed o's." I rolled my eyes and pushed to walk ahead of him.

"Awe, Atsumu likes my handwriting, I'm gonna jot that down in my dairy tonight." He mocked.

"I wish you kept a diary, I'd be in those pages like it was smut." I looked back and saw his cheeks turning pink,

"You don't have to make it sexual." He whined,

"Why, you'll flirt with me, but you won't admit you've read dirty books?" I raised an eyebrow before turning my head back to watch where I stepped.

"I don't fully consider what I was doing today as flirting, but in any case, yes. I'd much rather flirt with you than talk about what I've read on the internet."

"Well see, that's no fun.. I'll tell you something and you tell me something. I'll start," I looked up to think for a minute, "I don't read much, but I watched a weird animated show once. I think it counts as porn after the first episode though.." I looked back and his head was hanging,

"I didn't agree to this," he whined.

"Fine then, flirt with me." I teased, "I need something to keep me going since it's gonna be a dry week." He didn't answer, figuring he would just ignore me, I kept walking.

Suddenly he yanked me back, my back crashing into his chest. I gasped when his lips brushed my ear,

"Who said it was going to be a dry week?" His breath was hot on the side of my face. I chuckled, pulling away when he let go of my arm,

"That was good," I ignored the tightness in my chest, "You've definitely been reading the good stuff."

"It's pretty good, I'm learning a lot." He admitted. I turned to look at him with a grin, but he just walked past me, "You're turn."

"Unless you want me to start describing porn, I vastly underestimated how far you'd get into this conversation." I followed behind him.

"Go ahead then, unless you want to find something else to talk about." Suddenly I was the one blushing, trying to think of something else to talk about. I was silent for a minute, hoping the time would just pass and he'd forget about the conversation ending on me.

"Hey, dry week and all, you might wanna pick out a favorite soon." He turned back and dug those dark blue eyes into me.

"I have a favorite of course, I just don't think it's something I should share with you." I stuck out my tongue and shook my head at him. My eyes were shut, but they shot open when his thumb and finger pinched the tip of my tongue. Never in my life did I think Sakusa would touch my mouth, let alone my tongue. He hated it when people even sat too close to him.

His eyes looked down at mine, a slow blink, then a wicked grin I'd never seen before, "How about tonight, I'll send you mine and you send me yours?" He was a different person like this, commanding and I hated to admit what it did to my body. My legs were jello when he let go of my tongue, I knew he was playing a game with me, but damn it he was good at winning.

"How many words is yours? I don't know if i remember how to read actual stories." I pushed through the throbbing in my thighs, telling my body to be less desperate. It had been awhile since I was with anyone, even longer since they caught me off guard.

"Not too many, I'm sure you could figure it out." He shrugged.

After that conversation he dropped the flirting, dropped the whole thing in fact. I was thankful, sitting down for a packed lunch and discussing sports had never been so relaxing. We found our way back to the car without any hiccups, but he was right that we needed our flashlights by the time we got out.

He drove for awhile, pulling up to a sketchy motel. I looked at him,

"Shouldn't we look further down the road? Maybe there's something better.." I had a feeling there was going to be a body shaped stain on one of our beds if we stayed here.

"There isn't another one for twenty miles, I'm not driving anymore tonight and you were just saying how tired you were." He was right, even know my eyelids were weighing down.

"Fine, but if I see anything with more than two legs, we're sleeping in the car." I warned.

"Fine." He agreed. I waited in the car while he walked in to book a room, he returned with a frown,

"Are you good to drive?" He asked,

"Why, no rooms?" I highly doubted that this place had no vacancy.

"Rooms, but all one beds. You didn't want to stay here anyway.." He was standing at the side of the car, my door open and leaning against his back. He lowered a hand to pull me out,

"Omi-kun, I'm so tired. Can't one of us sleep on the couch or something?" I whined. It was pathetic, but I really didn't want to drive even for a little while until we saw another hotel.

"I guess.." He still pulled me out of the seat, taking a step back so we didn't collide.

The room was surprisingly clean, outdated, but clean. I crawled onto the bed as Sakusa put our bags on the floor,

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, I groaned and pushed myself off the bed, "What are... " He started, but I opened the bathroom door and went through a zombie like routine. I pushed back the shower door, grabbed the cloth from the clean stack of towels, I still had the spray in my pocket, so I wiped off the handles and used the travel sized sanitizer on them before putting the towel on the floor in the corner. I set the spray down on the sink and gestured to it.

He was chewing his lip as I walked past him, this was what we did. He showered first so that he didn't have to shower after me, I wiped down everything so he didn't have to worry about his hands touching anything before it was clean. I started doing it when I was trying to become his friend, and it's become so habitual even if he asked me to stop, I'd probably keep doing a few of the things just out of instinct.

I'd already caught myself sanitizing handles when he wasn't around, but I could laugh it off and no one would notice.

The bed was soft as I crawled back onto it, crossing my arms under the pillow before my phone went off. I reached into my pocket and pulled it under the pillow, rolling the pillow under my chin to look at it.

Omi-Omi : You thought I forgot? here's the link;

I was confused clicking on the link to bring up a clack screen with tan letters.

Sitting across from a stranger in this outfit was one thing, but across from me now was no stranger. In the overly ripped jeans that showed the fishnets underneath, in the see through shirt that showed off the piercings on my chest, I sat across from my high school best friend.

Realization struck, his dirty books. I sat up,

"Is this what you do now?" He asked, his beach curls were still on his perfect head, a bit longer now than I recalled. I tried to pull my arms around my body, hiding what I could from him.

"I was at this club actually," I said, but he just frowned at me. It was hard to know what to say, especially since he used to tell everyone I was gay, I would deny it. Now it was hard to deny, the rainbow stickers on my cheeks and the chain around my throat that ironically spelled it out in silver letters.

"I would hope this isn't your late night errand outfit." He didn't seem as bothered as he had been in high school.

I looked up at the cracked open bathroom door, steam gathering in the light. My video was saved in my history, a shameless act on my part, but I copied the link and sent it to him, upholding my end of the deal.

I kept reading, the two men on the train catching up and subtly flirting, well, I could tell the other guy was flirting even if the main character couldn't. Finally they got off the train and he offered him an escort home, cheesily using the excuse of needing to go that way anyway. I knew damn well that man didn't have to walk towards an apartment he had no idea where it was.

Once they got inside the apartment I felt my heart racing, my hands twitching to pull my phone against my chest and let out an awkward laugh. I pulled it back and kept reading,

His hand lifted the material up from my hip, the tips of his fingers sent chills up my spine. He leaned closer,

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, I shook my head,

"Please don't." I let out a whine as he pushed his lips into my throat.

Finally, the good bits. I could feel myself sinking into the bed the more i read, tossing my phone over each time the dirty talk hit one of my kinks. I hated admitting that my shorts were getting tighter from reading this, that I felt an ache in my waist when two fictional characters climbed onto a bed and started touching each other.

I heard a squeak from the bathroom, then a smack. Sakusa must have fallen, I rushed to the door,

"Are you okay?" I called, he stuttered,

"Uh, yeah, i- i'm good." He called back. I stood there for a second, making sure he was not going to let out a painful groan once he thought I'd left. Instead I heard familiar music and my eyes went wide, the video.

I walked back to the bed, picking up my phone and contemplating reading more, it got the better of me and I undid the button on my pants before bringing the screen back to my face.

My skin was on fire, his mouth twisting around my cock. His tongue was hot, not only was it dripping his spit down me, but it pushed out past his bottom lip as i felt his throat swallowing me. The sound of him pushing himself onto me was louder with each movement, he would groan against me and send pleasant vibrations through me.

"Please," I begged, "Please I want you to fuck me." I felt him pull his mouth off of me slowly, his tongue flicking against the tip when he was off.

"Is that the best begging you can do?" He asked, I watched his fingers slip into his mouth.

"Pl-Please," I was wiggling my hips back into the bed to ease some of the ache in my hips, "I need your cock."

I hissed and dropped my phone into my chest, I let out all the air in my cheeks. Sakusa was reading some good shit, I looked down at my waist, the shorts opened and my red briefs were tight against the erection.

I pushed my hand down my stomach, reading the rest of this as if I were the character. Begging and pulling at someone on top of me. I was shuddering as they described the insertion, hearing the breathy moans in my head as I lifted my hips up into my hand. I knew Sakusa could walk out at any moment, but for some reason that only heightened the cramp in my groin.

"Ah.." I put my teeth into my wrist, my phone corner pressing into my ear as I arched my body up and felt the pulsating orgasm shake through me. I laid there for a moment, breathing as if we just went three sets. I locked my phone, tossing it to the other side of the bed before slowly leaning up and taking my shirt off.

I was wiping the last of the mess from my waist when the room got brighter. I looked up and saw Sakusa shaking a towel in his hair, he looked up and saw me with my shirt balled up at my lap.

"Shower?" He suggested. I nodded, basicaully running into the bathroom after him.

_

We moved on, being roommates we were pretty used to an awkward encounter or two. I couldn't help but feel like it was different, that he'd sent me that and I'd sent him something else. That we'd literally given each other material that got us off, and I know that at least I got off to his.

I sat across from him now, shoving the fries at the little diner into my mouth a handful at a time. He looked up from his plate and shook his head,

"Chicken tenders and fries, practicing to be American?" He asked. I scoffed,

"I don't have to practice, they would love me." I said, my mouth still full of half eaten fries, he frowned,

"They do love animals i guess," he hated when I talked with my mouth full.

I swallowed the food, "I think I'm better than an animal." I blinked at him, but he smirked before looking down,

"Not if that video is anything to go off of." I felt my stomach hit the floor, he was different. Usually he was the one who would let things go and I'd bug him about it. Not me begging for them to be dropped and him bringing them up.

"Is that why you slipped in the shower?" I asked. He shrugged,

"No," he looked up, "I didn't."

"Then what was that noise?" I asked.

"Oh Atsumu," he giggled, "Didn't you notice when you got into the shower?"

I hadn't noticed anything, the shower was pretty normal, although there wasn't a handle to open the door from the inside so I had to palm the glass..

I frowned at him, "what?"

"I was uh," he cleared his throat, "holding onto the bar inside the door and it must've been loose because it broke right off... then I fell to my knees."

He must've been gripping that thing pretty hard, but my mind wandered to the picture of him on his knees.

"Where did the bar go?" I asked, caught up in the technicalities.

"I set it up against the wall right outside the shower, were you a little... rushed?" I flushed as he asked what he knew he was asking.

"Turns out I can read, and if you're gonna judge my animalistic-ness off of that video then I have ideas about you too." I squinted at him, hoping it would turn him away from the topic. Instead a new set of eyes looked up and dug into me,

"What kind of ideas?" Shit. There was a pooling in my hips, a rush coming up from my toes.

"I guess it depends," I coughed,

"Which one do you think I want to be then?" He answered my thought with his question, instead of answering.

"I don't know.." I tried not to give away my own preference.

"Oh come on," he reached across the table, I couldn't fight the shiver as he ran a thumb across my lips, "is this what you do now?"

A pathetic breath left my lips as he quoted the stupid smut. I leaned back and looked away from him,

"I guess that makes sense." I said, "You do seem like you have a lot of anger to let out."

He chuckled, "I'm not angry Atsumu."

"Then why would you be him?" I asked, peaking back over at him. He scratched his bottom lip as a smirk pulled on it,

"It's all about your... their pleasure." He eyes were wide as he corrected himself. I felt my lips part in a silent gasp, parts of my body were telling me things I didn't want to hear.

"What about me? Who am I?" I watched him shake his head,

"Depends." He stood up, tossing money on the end of the table. I wasn't finished eating, but he didn't look like he cared much. I pushed myself down the bench seat, waiting for him to step back to let me out. Instead he turned and looked down at me, my lungs froze as he reached out and grabbed my chin.

"On what?" I asked. He tilted my face back and my mouth opened as his thumb traced my lip,

"You just answered it," he bit his lip as he looked down at me, "Fuck."

I realized how ridiculous I looked, sitting on the edge of the booth with him between my legs. His fingers curled against the side of my face before the dropped to his side.

I didn't know if he was playing a game still, if his flirting was its usual playfulness or not. I knew I wasn't laughing, that I had to admit something was changing either in me or in us both.

"Omi.." I sighed as he walked away. I let him get out to the car first, waiting until I thought of how to apologize for doing nothing wrong.

He had his hands folded on top of the car, leaning over it with his head between his shoulders.

I walked over and stood awkwardly behind him, taking in the definition of his back as the green long sleeve clung to his body. I noticed things I'd never before, things like the veins in his arms as his fingers tightened in each other. Things like the way his sides expanded while he breathed, mundane things that were stirring my stomach.

"Sak..." I started. He shook his head,

"I need a minute Atsumu," he said sharply.

"No." I said. He tended before turning around and meeting me with an unhappy gaze.

"What?" He asked. I didn't know any other way to clear the air, to get my head right.

I grabbed his shirt, my fingers curling into the cool fabric and pulled us together. His lips were still for no longer than half a second once they found mine.

Instantly my head spun, not becoming any clearer. His hand ran up my neck and grabbed my hair, his other hand pressed on my hip.

"Uh!" I gasped into his mouth as he spun us, pinning me against the car. I knew this wasn't a game anymore, that his tongue slipping between my lips wasn't a silly way of changing the subject.

Getting swept up in things, my fingers digging into his arm. His teeth sank into my lip as he pulled away.

"Sakusa.." I swallowed. He took a deep breath,

"I'm so sorry," he wiped his mouth,

"Sorry?" I asked, "For the best kiss of my life?" His shock was apparent,

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. I nodded, "I told Osamu that I had a crush on you three years ago."

My mouth dropped, "this whole time?"

"You were too good of a friend though, to risk it." I shook my head as I laughed,

"You like me? You just told me that my brother was a better person than me.." he grinned,

"Well I'm not trying to fuck your brother am I?" I felt a rash break out on my face,

"Are you trying to fuck me?" I looked down at my feet. He stepped closer so I could see his feet settle in front of me, his knee hand reached out to my thigh. I felt heat in my chest as he bent my leg between his,

"Omi-kun.." I sighed as I felt him push himself against my leg.

"You tell me." He whispered, I leaned my head back and let him drop his lips to my skin. I pulled his hips closer, he groaned as our waists met.

"We should stop." He said, i shook my head,

"I don't want to," I pulled his face in my hands, "I want you to ruin me."

Sakusa cursed before pushing his head nearer mine. His lips devoured mine as his hands lifted my feet off the ground. I squeezed my legs around his sides, feeling the intense grip leaking in around my thighs.

"Should we head back to the motel?" He asked, I could feel his erection growing against mine, not even the jeans were keeping us separate.

"No," I breathed, "Backseat?" I tapped the car and saw him tilt his head,

"We're in the middle of a parking lot.." he said. I sighed as he set my legs back down.

"Fine, we can do it your way..." I slipped away from him and pretended to pout. I looked at him before getting into the car,

"Don't do this," he rolled his eyes,

"I'll get my way, one way or another." I winked. He smiled and we both got into the car. He started the car, our eyes met and I decided then and there that I wasn't going to play it fair.

"Drive," I said. The way he licked his lips told me he knew.

We pulled onto the street and his hand slipped off the wheel, sliding up my thigh. There was no music playing so he could hear my breathing get deeper,

"Unbutton," he said. I listened, watching his fingers push under the opened jeans. I bit my lip as he pulled me out of my briefs, touching me gently before he put his hand out flat in front of me.

"Spit." He said. I looked over at him, but his eyes were on the road. So, I listened.

"Fuck.." I hissed, wiggling against the seat as he twisted his hand around me.

"Atsumu.." he sang my name with his wicked tongue, "Tell me what you want."

"I- I.." fuck he was good at this, better than I was..

"Tell me or ill stop." He threatened. I looked at him, a curve on his lips.

"I want you to keep going," I reached over and touched his leg, "and I want to touch you too."

"Mmm," he shifted in the seat and let me open his jeans and free him.

"Sak.." He just giggled.

"I thought you wanted to touch me.." He raised one of those thick eyebrows.

"Well, now that I can see it.." I sat forward, pushing his hand off of me and putting it over my shoulder.

"No.. Don't do tha..." he didn't pull me away as I tucked my head under his arm. I ran my tongue along his cock as he told me not to.

I kept teasing him with my tongue, watching him shift in the seat until I pushed my lips over him,

"Oh..." he groaned and I wanted to smile, I shut my eyes and remembered the story. I stuck out my tongue past my lip, it didn't disappoint

"I'm pulling over, get in the back." He said. I giggled, looking out the window to see him driving into a pull off. I smiled as he pulled the car over to a shaded area, I crawled over the seat, kicking off my pants onto the seat.

He waited until I was settled and then he turned around and looked at me,

"Better be naked by the time I get back there." He opened his door and I ripped off my shirt, the back door opened as I kicked the briefs onto the floor under the front seat. He pulled his shirt off before he crawled on top of me. I heard the door pull shut, looking down I saw his foot was in the door handle. I smiled, reaching up to brush his sides,

"You're a lot more muscular up close." I breathed, looking at how tight his skin was pulled over the muscles in his shoulders.

"You go through the same training that I do," He lowered his face to be closer to mine, a rush tingling down to my fingertips. His lips brushed mine, then his tongue stuck out and tickled my lips.

I opened my mouth and breathed in his scent,

"That mouth is dangerous." He whispered. I pulled myself back, untangling my legs the best I could in the back seat.

"Gimme your hand," I smacked his arm, he lifted a hand and let me grab it. I pulled it over and stuck two of his fingers in my mouth. He smirked as I ran my tongue all over his fingers and between them,

"What is this for?" He said softly. He knew, because when I let go of the suction of his fingers, his waist pulled back and he started to lean on to his knees.

I watched his hand run up my thigh, "I want you to use them.." 

He smirked, dropping his hand between my thighs while his other massaged my leg. I heard my breathing shake as his middle finger began teasing my hole, 

"Use them to do what?" He asked. I felt my cheeks getting warmer, 

"Finger me." I was embarrassed, but it was turning me on how talkative he was now. I always thought that he'd be kind of ~eh~ about sex because germs, but then he pushed his finger inside of me and I let out a warm gasp, 

"Omi.." I put my hands up on his chest, his body bending over mine, 

"Like this?" He asked, I could feel him curling his finger as it slowly slid in and out of me. I started to rock my hips against his hand, 

"Yes, like that.." I answered. He put his tongue on my collarbone, moving over to nibble my shoulder, 

"Atsumu.." He said my name sweetly, I nodded and pulled my lip between my teeth to stop whimpering, "I've wanted to make you squirm for awhile now, and now that I've got my chance..." 

He leaned back to brush his nose across mine, I waited, but he started to push in the second finger and I let out a louder breath directly on his lips, 

"..I'm gonna make you regret waiting this long." I already did regret waiting this long, but he never once gave me any indication that he was in to me, or men at all really. 

"Ah.." I hissed as he started to pump his fingers faster, the pace methodical and absolutely unfair. He knew exactly when to pull his fingertips up and when to spread them apart. I was putty against the leather seats, and he knew it. His tongue was flicking the metal that was through my nipple, his fingers twisting the other. 

I reached to push his arm away from between my legs, to stop him before I finished too soon. He felt like a rock on top of me, looking up at my pained face with wicked eyes, 

"Tell me." He said, then his teeth rolled my nipple between them. 

"Uh!" I shouted, my hips pushed back as far as I could, "Stop, Sakusa.. I don't want to .." I felt my words get stolen by moans as he kept his teeth and fingers performing their torture. 

"Why not?" He asked, his mouth placing a soft kiss on my chest and his fingers pushing deeper, but then pausing. I shook, holding onto his shoulders, 

"I don't want it to end yet," I watched him smile, 

"As if I would be done with you even if you had came," He pushed down and kissed me. I whined against his lips, pulling at the back of his neck until he was closer than humanly possible. I wanted him, the more he touched me, the more I realized I'd never been touched correctly by anyone before. 

His fingers slipped out of me, running up my side, I was surprised that I could still feel the spit on them. I wanted him badly enough to make it work, to do whatever I had to so he wouldn't stop what we started. 

"Sit back," I mumbled, pushing on his chest. We fumbled in the seat until he was on his back and I was kneeling between his legs. He had one bent up against the seat, the other was bent with his foot on the floor. 

I reached down and ran a finger down his hip, his cock was waiting against his waist, through the briefs I could still make out too much detail for my own sanity. 

"Want them off?" He asked, I looked up at his face. A face that I'd seen a million times, but it was different the past day, I could see the years of looks I'd missed written on it now. 

"Yes please." I smiled, he left his body and pushed the briefs down past his ass, something I had taken a few glances at in the course of our friendship. 

I leaned back and pulled them past his ankles and tossed them to the floor with mine, looking at the member left bare. I chewed my lip, just seeing it against his stomach made mine turn. 

"Tsumu.." He sang. I reached down and wrapped my hand around it, lifting it from his body. His breath was shaking as I lowered my face to it again. When I had pulled it out before, his pants had hid most of it, now that I had it front of my face I was getting nervous. 

"Fuck Omi-kun," I looked up at him, pursing my lips against his tip. His eyebrows were pushed down over his nose, 

"Go ahead," He reached a hand down to push into my hair without pushing my head down. I smiled, sticking out my tongue to flick against him, "Yes, keeping using your tongue.." 

His moans were getting deeper as I ran my mouth along the underside of his cock, my tongue pressing against him periodically to earn louder noises. Once I pushed my mouth over the head he was gripping my hair tightly, his hips pulling his body into the seat. 

"Oh God," He started to move his hips up into my mouth, I didn't mind the feeling of him nearly pushing past my tongue, but I needed to see his face when I let him. I pushed down on his thighs, moving my body so I was directly above him. 

Looking through my lashes at his beautiful face, I pushed my throat over him. His mouth opened and it was silent until I felt my chest shake with a gag, pulling back with a gasp, 

"Fuck yes," He groaned as I did it again, and again, each time his face twisted deeper. I felt my eyes watering, each breath I took coming off of him got shorter and shorter. Eventually I just let his hips thrust himself into my throat until my body made me stop him. I pulled my face away from him, looking down to see the gross amount of saliva dripping from my lips onto his cock. 

"Shit," He breathed, "Did I hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head, 

"I don't mind actually," I pushed his leg down and slid mine around his hips. 

"I would've never thought you were such a cock slut." He still had a hand in my hair, using it to pull me to his face. I was shocked he would even use a term like that, "but I can't say I don't love it." 

"uh," I wasn't the one with the power anymore, and watching the spit fall from my lip on to his reminded me that he wasn't wrong. I reached behind me, pulling his cock between my cheeks, "Oh shit.." I cursed as the wet member rubbed itself against me. 

He knew what he was doing even when I thought I was the one doing it. 

"Do you want to do this? I can wait until we have lube.." He paused. I swallowed before looking at him, it was the smart thing to do, to wait. 

"I need it," he was right, I was a slut, "I can do it." I sat back and he stretched me, causing a pathetic cry to pass my lips, 

"Oh," he groaned through his teeth, "Slowly," he instructed. I nodded, 

"That's the only way with a cock like that." I teased. His eyes shot open and blinked at me, 

"I don't know how I feel about that kind of language from you.." His lips turned up at the ends, 

"You don't want me to tell you..ah.." I grabbed the back of the headrest as I pushed him deeper, "How good it feels when you stretch me, or how.." I stopped talking as I lifted myself, the feeling of him overwhelming me. 

"Fuck, I was hoping I would hate that nasty mouth in bed." He wrapped his fingers around my waist, "Now all I'm gonna hear is you when I try to go to sleep later." 

I laughed, but then I started to ride him. His fingertips dug into my skin as I watched the droplets of our breath roll down the window. No one ever felt this good, no one made the awkward position in a backseat feel like the best thing in the world. He was perfect, even if perfect was a size too big. 

"Kiyoomi!" I cried as he bent his legs and started to thrust up from beneath me. 

"Don't say my name," He growled, "It's too much." I listened to his panting as he held my body over him. I hated his rhythm, the way it was making my vision go in and out of focus, the way it turned my stomach into a water balloon, then kicked it down the stairs. 

"Too much? Wanna talk about who has too much of something?" I reached down and gripped his chest, his pace slowed down enough that I could see the sweat roll across his forehead, between the birthmark on his forehead. I leaned over and kissed between his brows, 

"I want you on your knees," His hand ran up my chest before grabbing my throat, "So I can see your ass bounce on my waist." I gasped, his hand pulled my throat and his lips grabbed mine. He pulled out of my while he kissed me, a chill ran down my thighs in response. 

"So," I licked his lip after breaking the kiss, "Why don't you bend me over and do what I asked you to in the first place?" He looked down between our bodies, 

"I'm going to wait until we're prepared before I ruin you.. but for now," He reached down an pushed himself back into me. I muffled my cry in his shoulder, "I'm gonna make sure you finish." 

So he did, he lifted my body and used it. He showed me that we were certainly not doing the same athletic training, because no one should be able to throw me around like a doll and yet there he was. My legs were useless, full of painful numbness as he drove himself into my body over and over. 

The sound of his restraint was making me lightheaded, that or the absolute vigor in his thrusting. Either way I tossed my body forward and like a bad movie, my hand slid down the steamed up window with a sharp squeak noise. 

"Kiyoomi," I said his name again, "Fuck, right there." I felt my body tightening, 

"Shit, I can feel you grabbing me.." He clenched his jaw and tossed his head back against the door. I put my hand at the bottom of his neck, feeling how sticky and hot his skin was. 

"Please, don't stop that, oh.." I couldn't feel my thighs, but my toes curled until they burned, 

"I'm gonna cum," He whined, "Fuck you've got to relax.." 

"No," I felt him slowing down, the spit was nearly gone but I was almost there, "I want you to cum, and then.." I moved my hips back and forth, "I want you to keep fucking me until I finish." 

"Don't say those things to me," He shut his eyes, "You're gonna kill me." I chuckled, starting to force my legs to lift my body and lower it. He groaned, pulling at my skin but not stopping me. 

"You're cock is throbbing, Omi.. I want it, please give it to me." I bit my lip, looking as pathetic as possible while I begged him. His lips lifted to bare his teeth, then his mouth opened and I could see his veins popping out in his neck. 

"Atsu...Atsu-mmm." He couldn't finish my name, but a deep yell left his mouth as his body lifted off the seats and pushed my body forward. I gripped the headrest of the drivers seat, feeling him throb and release inside of me. While he was still groaning I started moving again, 

"No.. n.. Oh that's good." He looked surprised, but I was finally able to slip up and down him at my own pace. 

"Yes, ye-" I panted, reaching back to hold his thighs. He smiled at me, then I felt his hand start to jerk me off. I whimpered as a spasm shook my core, 

"I can feel you throbbing," He mocked me, "Give it to me, come on baby." It wasn't him calling me baby that made me cum, it wasn't him calling me baby that made me cum, it wasn't him calling me baby.. 

"Oh fuck!" I screamed and shook on top of him, the orgasm ran from the cramps in my legs in four directions. It felt like an electric current shocking each one of my nerves until I couldn't feel anything but the throbbing in my skull. 

"Atsumu, you're so hot." He leaned up and kissed my chest, he kept kissing my skin as he moved us in the cramped space. I let him put my legs and arms wherever he wanted them, he laid me down and bent my legs over his lap. I watched him wipe himself off with my shirt, then he rubbed my burning calves and left kisses from my knees to my ankles and back on each leg. 

"You don't have to do all that." i said, finding my voice. He looked over with a frown, 

"I want to, I like taking care of you." He pulled my feet apart and kissed down my thigh as he moved to kneel on the seat, 

"What are you thinking!" I grabbed his face and shook my head, "Do not start with me again, not until we have lube and a bed." I laughed as he gave me a guilty look. 

"I'm not starting anything," He shrugged, "I'm cleaning up." His neck was stronger than my hands, and he pushed his face down as he yanked my thighs up. 

"Omi!" I screamed as his tongue flicked the sore hole, heat tingled up from his mouth and reminded me how terrible I was. I should've waited, now I was going to be grumpy because I was in pain. 

I jumped and grabbed onto the door behind me, "No, Sakusa.." I felt my body relax and let go of the mess inside me. I hated that he couldn't open doors, but he could do this. I guess this was his own... 

"Was that so hard?" He asked, wiping his lips as he sat back. 

"I hate you." I breathed. 

"Well that's good." He smiled, he leaned over and pulled my neck so our faces met. I opened my mouth and his tongue pushed in immediately, the taste of us filling my mouth until I was dizzy, 

"Can I nap while you drive to a hotel?" I asked, he chuckled, 

"Of course, but put briefs on just in case the windows clear up." He winked. 

\- 

Another day passed, this time we were hand in hand as we walked around a museum. He would point at something and tell me all about how he knew what it was, and I would just look at him, in awe that I'd taken so long to fall for him. 

He caught me staring and looked around, 

"Are you even listening?" He asked. I shook my head, 

"All I keep hearing is the sound you make when you cum." I whispered, his eyes went wide and the hand that was high on my back lowered itself, 

"Are you ready already?" He tapped my ass, I shook my head again, 

"No, but I don't think I can wait for my body to feel normal again." I pulled my body against his, whispering into his jaw, "I kind of like the pain though, as long as it's you hurting me." 

"Don't." He put a hand on my throat, pushing me back, "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Yes you do," I breathed, "You want to hurt me because you love me." I felt his fingers tighten around my neck. He looked around us again, apparently alone because he pulled my lips to his. His hand left my neck and pulled around my back. 

"Say it again," He breathed into my mouth. I giggled before tickling down his biceps, 

"You love me." I smiled. 

"I do," he nodded, "Pathetically, I am hopelessly in love with my best friend." 

"Me too." I mumbled. His shock was written on his face, "I don't know why, but it's like I've been in love with you since we met, but only realized it when we got here." 

"What are we doing then?" He asked, "I thought this would just be a fling for you.." 

I was hurt that he thought that low of me, but I hadn't given him any reason to think highly of me after divulging my entire love life to him over the years. 

"I want to date you," I kissed his cheek, "I wanna be your bestfriend," I moved to his nose, "I wanna kiss you in public," I giggled, "I wanna be your boyfriend." 

"I can't believe this is happening." He laughed, 

"Believe it," I pushed him away from me, spinning around to show him my body, "This is all yours for the low price of.." 

"11.99, I bought some on the way to the hotel last night." My mouth dropped, 

"Then why are we at this boring museum?" I grabbed his hand, spinning myself into his side. 

"Because you were in no shape to do anything this morning, I was going to not say anything until you did." He nudged me playfully as we headed towards the exit. 

"Well I appreciate it, but let's be honest.." I looked at him, "With a cock like that, I'm not going to be in good shape for a long time."


	21. Kenma* x Akaashi (Facetime/semi-public)

Maybe the sky was darker today on purpose, it would make sense. The one day I decide to leave the comfort of my desk chair and join my friends would be the day the sun refused to come out. 

I felt the phone in my pocket buzzing, the other streamers wondering where I went. Why I wouldn’t be getting on for the first night in over a month. The answer was simple, I was lured out of the cave by the potential of getting laid. 

It wasn’t unusual for such a proposition, most of the gang was curious about me, about the things they could do to a body like mine. I only entertained a few of them, but now that Kuroo and Bokuto were off travelling with the team, it was just Akaashi and I. 

It started innocently, Bokuto mentioning through his red cheeks that Akaashi had a sex dream about me. Flattered, of course, that such a man as Akaashi would give me those kinds of thoughts. Akaashi smacked Bokuto for outing him about it, but I thought it was cute. 

I thought it would comfort him if I told him that I’d thought about him too, but it only made him hide his face in Bokuto’s arm the rest of the night. Bokuto said it was because he was shy, but I’d known them for years, there was no reason to be shy now. So, I told Kuroo about it, who then pressed me for explicit details, which he used against me later. It wasn’t like we were dating, but he couldn’t help but give into the dark man that had always been there. 

So now I walked into the diner, hearing the bell ring over my head as i passed through. I saw the glasses and sleek black hair sitting in the booth, the sound of two other voices arguing floated through the store. 

“No, I said that it’s entirely possible that they ran away and got married.” One voice, 

“That’s not the reason! You’re insane if you think that!” The other, clearly fed up. I stood at the end of the table, tying my hair back. 

“Tell Tendou that Bokuto and Kuroo got married in secret and that’s why Bokuto hasn’t asked Akaashi to marry him!” 

I blinked at the strikingly beautiful man, his gray hair was longer now that it ever had been. 

“I am trying to tell Lev that he’s insane for thinking that.” Tendou gestured lazily. I looked over at Akaashi, his deep eyes looked up at me, a grin before he slid over on the seat. Something in my stomach fluttered, but I sat down calmly, 

“I think Kuroo mentioned something about that actually,” I fanned the flames. Tendou dropped his head to the table as Lev turned and got louder, yelling about how he ‘knew it’. 

“Kaash?” I put my finger on the book page, “What are you reading?” 

“Oh,” He looked up, “It’s about this town that experiences a bunch of random natural disasters and..” 

I couldn’t help but grin when he faced me, his eyes were the color of the ocean and I hated how pretty he was. His voice trailed off and I saw the book lift to cover his face from the other two, 

“Did you get my message?” He asked softly. I nodded, 

It started with the drunken confession, but it continued beautifully. He started texting me a bit more frequently, telling Kuroo to give me messages when he came over. Kuroo didn’t help, he was painfully aware at how my current infatuation was going. He would tell me what Akaashi liked, the stories he’d heard from Bokuto, some of them he’d seen himself. 

I was jealous, but it made sense that the three of them would get together. I wasn’t scared of Bokuto, but I’d expressed a few times that he was much too loud and too big for me. 

Then the pictures started, the snaps of him and Bokuto slowly became more and more intimate, soon I couldn’t risk opening them while streaming. Then the phone calls, Bokuto expressing how okay with this he was before he brought Akaashi to the edge. It had been a new kind of courting, but it was working. 

So the message, before I came I saw my phone light up. Across the screen was another screen shot, Messages from Bokuto /telling/ Akaashi to sleep with me. That he wanted pictures and was eagerly waiting. 

It was flustering to see Bokuto like that, so okay with sharing Akaashi. He knew at the end of the day no one could steal that light from Akaashi’s eyes, and this way neither of them ever had the regret of being each other’s firsts and only’s. 

“I did,” I breathed, “If we wait long enough, they’ll be at the hotel..” I saw his eyebrows lift,

“You can try Kuroo first then,” Akaashi grinned, “I’m sure they’ll be together.” 

I let my mind wander to what they would do, then to what would be happening between us. 

“Uh, guys?” Lev’s voice made a chill run down my spin, Akaashi snapping the book down. Lev wasn’t looking suspicious, but rather concerned. 

“Huh?” I asked lazily, 

“We found it..” He said. I frowned at him, waiting for clarification. 

“Found what Lev?” Akaashi asked. Tendou slid the phone across the table. I let Akaashi lift it, leaning closer to read the screen. Akaashi was a faster reader, 

“They did what? I am going to kill him.” Akaashi dropped the phone, the marriage license on the screen. 

Kuroo and Bokuto had gotten married, about a year ago. I nearly laughed, but Akaashi started pushing me out of the seat, 

“Call him.” He snapped, “They need to be yelled at before the game starts.” I saw slight amusement on his face, underneath the frown. I dialed Kuroo before we were outside, 

“Yes honey?” He sang into the phone, giggling in the background. 

“Um, warn Bo that he’s about to be very unhappy.” I mumbled, Kuroo laughed, 

“What? Why?” Oblivious. I saw Akaashi take a deep breath as the phone rang against his cheek, 

“We found your marriage license, Tetsuro Bokuto.” I heard silence before it adjusted to be insanely quiet. 

“No no no, they said it wasn’t legit. Where did you see this?” He hissed. I grinned as Akaashi started waving his arms, 

“It’s online babe, it’s legit and Akaashi is not pleased that you got his last name first.” I could hear him sigh, 

“This is a cruel joke, I swear Kenma I did not mean to actually marry that animal. Please don’t think that anything happened.” He was concerned about what I thought? 

“Why would I care?” I lowered my voice, leaning against the glass. 

“Well, uh...” His stutter was cute, “I just, I thought it was them and it was us... like in the long game.” My cheeks were tight from the smile, hot from the blood rushing to them. 

“I didn’t know you thought about the long game, Kuro.” I used his childhood nickname, hearing the giggle, 

“Did you think I was using you or something?” He asked. He couldn’t see me, but I was shaking my head anyway, 

“I thought maybe once you started using my crush on Akaashi against me, maybe you we over me.” I admitted, he just laughed more, 

“No way, I just liked seeing you get all flustered. Speaking of,” He raised his voice, “Are you two hanging out tonight?” 

I looked over, Akaashi wasn’t yelling anymore. He was pouting, his cheeks puffy as his lips pushed out. 

“I think so, this whole marriage thing put him in a mood though.” I kept watching, he bit his cheek, fighting a grin. 

“Oh shit… I can hear what Bokuto is saying to him and it’s going to be very good for you. Also, I’m filing for divorce as we speak.” He laughed, 

“Too bad you can’t get an annulment huh?” I waited for him to realize, going through the stages of not recognizing the word, googling it, realizing what I meant. 

“Hey!” He shouted, “I don’t like that you’re so much smarter than me.” 

“Hmm, well you just admitted to wanting to marry me. So, I don’t believe you.” I giggled, “Also it’s kind of hot that I won’t be your first marriage.” 

“Stop,” Kuroo groaned, “I said long game first of all, and you aren’t the first because I intend to make you the last.” 

“Don’t say these things,” I teased, “It’s going to make me blush.” 

“Oh hey, we’re pulling up to the stadium so I’ll call you later?” 

“Yeah that’s fine, hey Kuro?” I chewed my lip, waiting, 

“Huh Kitten?” 

“I love you.” It was the first time I’d said it to him, he’d muttered it before. Usually into my skin, which convinced me that he didn’t mean it, but was overwhelmed from his orgasm and let it fall from his lips with nothing else to say. 

“Oh you’re evil. I love you too.” He giggled before hanging up. I looked at the screen, the picture of my frown as Kuroo’s wild grin smashed into my face. It had been my background for years now, ever since he stole my phone to take the picture and then take it upon himself to set it. 

“I love you, yes even though you married him first…” Akaashi rolled his eyes at me as I walked over to him, “Well listen, Kenma is standing right in front of me and he’s wearing some ripped jeans that do bad things to my stomach, so I have to let you go.” 

I shook my head, dropping it to hide my blush. 

“Yes I remember the deal,” Akaashi laughed, reaching out to put his fingers on the buckle of my jeans, “He’s right here.” 

He yanked me against him, a gasp leaving my mouth as he put the phone to my ear, 

“Bo…” I breathed, looking at Akaashi with big eyes. He just grinned, 

“Hey sorry I married your soulmate, to be fair he’s mine too.” I just laughed, 

“It’s no problem, sorry about what we’re going to do to you both later.” I winked at Akaashi, a nod on his head. 

“I am sure we won’t mind, hey I gotta go. Love you guys!” He hung up. 

“They’re crazy.” I mumbled, Akaashi pushed his hand behind my head instead of taking it back. 

“Aren’t we all a little crazy for getting so tangle up with each other?” He asked. I felt the heat of his breath washing over my face, 

It was shocking when he pushed his face into my neck, “Kaash!” I gasped. His tongue was cold on my throat, but it warmed as it circled my skin between his lips. I held his shoulders, leaning my head back to let his mouth move across. 

“Lev and... ah, and Tori are waiting.” I muttered, he answered me with a nibble. A hot chill down to my fingertips, 

“Let’s get back to them then,” He licked his lips as he pulled back, “We haven’t even ordered food yet.” 

It was torture, sitting next to him as his hand slid up my thigh. I stuttered through my order, not even hungry anymore. Lev excused himself, a phone call ending with him needing to leave. Now that it was just Satori, Akaashi got braver, his fingers were quick with the button and zipper of my jeans. 

I pushed on his hand, asking him to wait, but when I looked over he just grinned. 

“Uh.” I smacked the table, the red head looking up with a confused frown, “It’s hot,” I managed. Akaashi’s hand was soft, his touches were barely there and it made my blood boil. I knew now why he insisted I sit on the inside of the booth. 

“Mine is too,” Tendou slurped up his noodles, “I’ll probably just take it home for Ushi. It’s too spicy.” 

“That’s smart,” Akaashi said, like he wasn’t pulling my erection out of my briefs in the middle of the diner, “He likes spicy food?” 

I clenched my teeth as he started twisting his hand around me, I needed to not be in public. I needed him to spit on his hand. 

“Can I see that?” I pointed to the napkin, Tendou handed it to me as he answered. 

“He does, he’ll eat anything though. I made these test truffles that were mint and chili and he ate like twenty of them and got sick.” I pretended to chuckle at the store using the napkin to cover my face. I waved it like I was wiping my nose, dropping a silent string of spit onto myself. 

“Oh..” Akaashi said, a little too enthusiastic. I grinned before dropping the napkin, “Mint and chili sounds interesting.” 

“Hmm.” I groaned, feigning interest. Akaashi’s now somewhat wet hand was making it hard to sit still. I looked down, the way he touched me wasn’t at all the way he talked casually. His wrist turned quickly, but the strokes were slow, focusing at the head. I was melting into the booth, 

The waitress came and asked if were finished, ‘almost’ nearly left my lips. Tendou asked for a box before excusing himself to the restroom. It was horrible waiting for him to be out of earshot, 

“Akaashi, you have to stop.” I reached over and grabbed his arm, but he didn’t. 

“No,” He grinned, “You have to finish.” He leaned over, his hot tongue running along my jaw. 

“I can’t,” I protested the cramping in my stomach, “Not here.” 

“You can, grab your napkin.” He said against my cheek. I shook my head, no one had ever been so evil. 

“Please.” I whined, A warning spasm pushed my knees together. 

“Grab your napkin Kenma,” He dragged his teeth over my earlobe, “I want you to cum.” 

I hissed, angrily grabbing the napkin, 

“You’re terrible.” I whined, “Why?” Another spasm and I gripped the edge of the table, 

“I like seeing you squirm.” His voice was warm on my neck, “It’s always turned me on when Kuroo teases you in public.” 

I shuddered and shot my hand over, digging my fingers into his thigh. 

“Why did I have to end up with you guys?” I dropped my head back against the booth, Akaashi making a pleased sound, 

“Come on Kenma, I can feel you throbbing. I know you want to cum.” Damn him. Weak squeaks left my mouth, 

“Fuck you.” I whined, my toes curling inside my sneakers. I fought the moans as I pushed the napkin over my waist, my fingers digging deeper into his thigh as the orgasm shook me against the booth. 

“Oh yes.” He was pleased, “Thank you.” He kissed my jaw, taking the napkin from me. I fixed my pants quickly, seeing the tall red head walking back. 

“It was great meeting up with you guys, we should do this every time the boys leave.” Tendou gave us his lazy eyed grin, 

“We should.” Akaashi slid his hand down his leg before packaging up our food, “I’ll send you the link to that website I was talking about.” He nodded at Tendou. I felt like I wasn’t actually there with them, just watching them interact as my vision unblurred. 

I walked out with them, waiting for a cab. Akaashi let Tendou have to first one, I sighed as he returned to my side, 

“Do you still hate me?” He asked. I shook my head, 

“I never hated you, I just haven’t ever done anything like that.” I sighed. He was even prettier when the streetlights were the source of his illumination. I cursed at the blush on my face, 

“Want to come to our house? You can take a nap in a king size bed for once.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh, 

“Kuroo says he’s getting a new bed, he’ll get a bigger one.” It was unusual that Kuroo was so tall and yet slept in a standard bed, the two of us only fitting on it comfortably if he was inside of me. So when we were spending the night together, he came to my house. 

“Mhm,” Akaashi laughed, “He’s likely to move in with you before that happens.” 

We hailed a cab, heading to the fancy Tokyo apartment. I loved their place, it was homey from the books and blankets that Akaashi had everywhere, and slightly cluttered from the bull that also lived here. I kicked off my shoes, padding across the cool floors as Akaashi tossed his keys on the kitchen table. 

“You know where the bedroom is,” He muttered. I headed over to the hall, walking into the bedroom. It was warm in this room, the dark blue and black accents were set off by the light wooden furniture. The bed was one of those fancy poster beds, the tall wooden posts at the four ends of the bed were joined at the top by blue fabric wrapped around more wood. 

I peeled off the hoodie and jeans, my briefs and Kuroo’s tee shirt enough as I slipped into the bed. It smelled like them, their mixture of Bokuto’s musky cologne and Akaashi’s calming earthy smell. It was the perfect environment to pull me into a deep sleep. 

Pulling me out of that sleep proved easier than I thought it would be, soft touches down the inside of my leg made my eyes flutter open. I hadn’t forgotten where I was, sleeping that comfortably let me know that it was a new bed. 

“Wakey wakey.” Akaashi sang softly, I looked down at the voice, those soft touches had been lips. His firm hands were around my thighs, rubbing down towards my hips. 

“How long was I asleep?” I ask, widening my legs as his face moved down. The kisses were getting sloppier, slower transitions from his tongue flattening on my skin to the press of his lips over the same spot. 

“About an hour,” he answered, “but, I was getting tired of just watching you sleep.” 

“Shit…” I breathed, half because I didn’t mean to sleep that long, and half because Akaashi sank his teeth into my flesh. 

He chuckled after pulling away, “Kuroo said you liked that.” I felt the heat on my face from knowing they talked about me, without me. I guess it was no different from him telling me what Akaashi liked. 

“He enjoys talking about me, when he isn’t talking about Bo of course.” I saw the grin, 

“Yes, those two are something.” He pushed his body between my legs, covering me with him. Instinct put my hands on his sides, feeling the lean muscle through his shirt. 

“Speaking of…” I looked over at the nightstand, “The game should be done.” Akaashi reached for my phone, 

“Choose your fighter, Kenma.” His voice lowered, as if he knew of a game we were playing and I didn’t. If I called Kuroo he would never share the screen with Bokuto, he was selfish like that. 

It rang, the silly picture of Bokuto and Kuroo holding up stuffed animals at the mall stared me back until a white ceiling answered. 

“Kenma! Hello darling.” Bokuto’s voice was much louder than I expected, Akaashi flinched away from me, laughing to himself. 

“How was it?” I asked, looking under my phone to watch Akaashi’s hands pushing the shirt up my stomach. 

“Good, we won, but you could’ve figured that much.” I saw motion on the screen and returned my attention to it, “Are you in my bed?” He asked, his freshly washed hair hung over his eyes even as they squinted at me. 

“I am,” I smiled, “It’s very nice.” I made a show of wiggling down into the sheets. 

“It is, Akaashi did it all so I had little say.” He shrugged, “but, if you’re in my bed why are you calling me?” His grin was adorable as he tried not to say what he was thinking. 

“We just thought…uh,” I lifted the phone, looking down as Akaashi tugged off my underwear, “video was better than a picture.” I finished. 

“Oh… OH!” The camera moved with too much motion, making me dizzy until it steadied in front of black hair, “They’re being so kind as to call.” Bokuto filled him in. 

Akaashi started kissing my waist, my teeth holding my lip to keep from letting out a premature breath. It was hard when his kisses were so soft, followed by bites that were just right. I reached over, setting the phone up on the charging dock. It was already angled perfectly, and smile on my face as I caught the looks on theirs. 

“Did you lock the door?” Kuroo asked, 

“Uh, pretty sure.” Bokuto answered, a smack, 

“Go lock it, idiot.” 

“Fine, damn.” 

I pulled Akaashi’s face away from my hips, he looked up slowly. Those eyes blinking at me, 

“You lay down, I’ve already been tortured.” I said. Akaashi grinned, 

“Fair enough.” I peeled off the shirt as we switched positions, Akaashi doing the same with his remaining clothes. The boys were silent, just watching as I ran my hands down Akaashi’s stomach. 

“Your hands are so light,” He noted, “it’s truly not fair.” 

He was even more beautiful from this angle, my face lowering between his thighs, looking up as his chest lifted with each breath. Beautiful, and when I ran my tongue along the bottom of his cock and his head tilted back it was on. 

There were few things I could say I was proud of, even making the top of all my classes in college wasn’t up there. I was proud that I found energy to do the things I love, I was proud of Kuroo doing the things he loves, and I was proud of knowing how to do this. 

To take the tip of my tongue and before my mouth was even around it, make it twitch against me. Flicking my tongue against the head, right before pressing it flat and running over the tip. Finally I would push my lips over, taking one hand to slid down his thigh while the other pinched gently around the base. It was gift really, being able to know I was good at this. Using this gift on Akaashi was its own present, wrapped with a big red bow. 

“Fuck, Kenma!” His hips lifted as he squirmed. I just put my hand on his stomach, feeling it shake under my palm. My lips pulled off, kissing down before licking up and starting again. 

“Ah,” His fingers finally knotted in my hair, pushing it back so I could look up and lock on to his gaze. 

In the background I heard them; 

“Shit, he really knows how to do that...” Bo. 

“It’s a curse really, if he’s too busy with school or something he knows he can just do that and I’m done.” 

“Kaash seems to like it…” 

“Shut up you two,” Akaashi groaned, “This is not a curse…” I felt my fingers getting wet now, the further back in my mouth I pushed him, the more saliva fell down him and onto me. 

I knew what was next, pulling off to take a breath. I kissed down him again, taking his balls into my mouth one at a time, he tensed, 

“Fuck…” Akaashi hissed. I moved my hand from his base around him, the spit covering my palm and slipping between my fingers as I dropped him from my mouth. 

“Remember the diner?” I asked, he shot me a concerned look, 

“Yes.” 

“What happened? The diner?” Bokuto asked, 

“I think they met Tori and Lev for lunch or something.” Kuroo answered. 

“We did,” I grinned, “Why don’t you tell them what else we did?” I waited for him to open his mouth before I dropped my hand between his legs, his eyes widened as my finger pressed against his hole. 

“Uh.. We, well… I might have made Kenma…” I pushed my finger inside of him, my mouth dropping over him again, “Ah, under the table. I jerked him off and made him cum in a napkin.” Akaashi hurried to finish the sentence as my tongue pushed past my lip and I pulled him into my throat. 

“What!” Kuroo yelled, “Kenma never lets me touch him in public,” now pouting. 

“Akaashi does that shit all the time, it’s annoying. Hot, but annoying.” 

I listened to Akaashi’s moans, sliding in a second finger before they dried. His body lifted just enough to force a gag from me. I didn’t mind, pulling back to let my chest settle before repeating. 

“Shit, that looks painful.” Bokuto hissed, looking up I could see him biting his fist on the screen. 

It wasn’t painful, anymore. I knew that the sound of my gagging was bringing Akaashi to the edge, I could feel him tensing and pushing back into the bed. Instead of letting him have what he wanted, I pulled my mouth off of him. I kissed up his stomach, keeping my fingers inside him. I spread them, watching his abdomen tighten and reveal the muscles beneath, 

“I know you want to cum Akaashi,” I mocked what he’d done to me, watching his face turn away from mine as it got even more red, “I can feel you gripping my fingers.” 

“Kenma…” He groaned, his back lifted from the bed when I curled my fingers, 

“Do it Akaashi,” I kissed his chest, “Cum all over yourself.” 

He did, a delicious moan left his mouth and then he was shuddering, sinking back into the bed with a series of twitchy movements. I was pleased with myself, Kuroo would never let me do that to him, let alone to completion. 

“Fuck you.” He mocked. I looked at him with a grin, nodding to look at the phone that was unusually quiet. 

Bokuto was wide eyed at the screen, Kuroo had his hand over his mouth. It was hot knowing they were watching, that they were inevitably going to be getting off to us… Just like any other night, only now we were together in their thoughts. 

“Now what boys?” I asked. They looked at each other, a panicked look of ‘there was homework?’ 

“Uh…” Bokuto stammered, Akaashi chuckled, 

“Don’t worry about it babe, I can think of something.” He sat up and pulled my legs around his lap. I felt his hands sliding down my back, 

“You’re okay?” He asked softly, I nodded, 

“You?” I asked. He answered by kissing my cheek, 

“Be a little bit loud yeah?” He whispered into my ear, making a chill form and run down my spine. 

“If you know how to use that thing, it won’t be a problem.” 

He we quick to push me off of him, moving to push me onto my elbows as he knelt behind me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing his grin as he squeezed a clear bottle onto his hand. 

“When did you grab that?” I asked, he pointed at the phone, 

“That man has this shit all over the house, it was down between the footboard and the mattress.” 

I looked up at Bokuto, a shamed look before he held his face in his hands. He mumbled into them and Kuroo just looked at him, equally as unable to hear him. 

“Are you having a stroke?” Kuroo asked. 

“I said,” He pulled his hands off his face, “that I wouldn’t have to keep them everywhere if he knew how to just not try to have sex in every room.” 

I chuckled, Akaashi joining us in the laughter. 

“I mean,” Kuroo shrugged, “It’s smart.” I rolled my eyes, the amount of times that we’ve had to just make do was too high for him to just now think that was a good idea. 

A hand slid down my back, arching me down towards the bed. I let the boys keep talking as Akaashi ran his thumb around me. Deep breath, then he pushed it in and I clenched my jaw tighter, pushing my forehead into the bed. 

“Kenma, is that okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, your fingers are bigger than they look.” I said. He laughed through his nose, then placed his lips on my ass, slowly working his thumb inside of me. I could feel myself adjusting to him, he could too. That was the downfall of getting involved with a bottom-heavy switch, they knew all the signs and how to’s. 

He knew he didn’t have to sit here and do the one finger, two fingers, nearly end it with his fingers before he used something else. It was good, but it was also intense. It wasn’t something we wanted Kuroo and Bokuto to know, It was saved for special occasions because it needed to be done just right. We needed to be in control. 

His hand slipped around my waist before he pressed against me, “Good?” He was double checking. I nodded, 

“Mm-hmm.” I hummed. 

The pressure was enough to make me lean back up to my elbows, but then he was stretching me and I dropped my mouth open to let out the weak moan, 

“Oh fuck,” I looked at the screen, my pinched brow as he sank into must have made them squirm. They were further apart from each other now, Bokuto chewing on his fist again, Kuroo trying to keep a straight face, but his cheeks were red. 

“Shit,” Akaashi whined, “Lean back.” I reached back for him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I hooked that arm around his neck, his hand sliding around my chest and up to my neck. 

“Yes, Oh Kaash…” I felt his rhythm hit me perfectly, my head leaning back to his shoulder. He held me by my neck as he pushed deeper inside of me. His cock was good, slightly thinner than Kuroo’s, but the perfect length as I leaned back against him. 

“…no, it’s that button, yeah.” I looked down as saw them reaching at the phone, taking screenshots. I couldn’t laugh, not with Akaashi groaning into my hair. Not with him starting to thrust harder into me, a smacking sound as my body rocked against him. 

“Spread your legs,” He said. I did, he lowered us until his legs pushed between mine and he sat down. I pushed my legs out, putting my feet on the bed and feeling his fingers tighten around my neck, 

“Ken…” He breathed, I started taking over the rhythm. I knew his other hand was bracing him against the footboard, keeping us from falling backwards off the bed. He felt much thicker like this, and he knew it. Whimpers leaving my lips as the burning intensified in my thighs. 

“Shit, ah…” I looked at the phone as I felt my head start to throb, “Akaashi, your cock feels so good.” 

Both men groaned, then Akaashi. 

“There’s that mouth again.” He groaned. I looked over my shoulder, seeing his face twisted in pain, sweat rolling down his temple. 

“You love it.” I managed before he let go of my neck. I bent forward and held the bed next to his legs, he eased himself back, the feeling of him leaving me made me shudder. It wasn’t long until he was standing at the end of the bed, pulling my hips back. 

I was in trouble now, I knew that when I looked back and saw his face as he pushed back into me. I hissed, but then he was out. 

“Don’t play games Akaashi.” I whined. 

“Tell me you don’t like this…” He pushed back in, “and I’ll stop.” I couldn’t say that though. 

“Fuck!” I cried, his waist slamming into my ass, thumbs digging into my back. His pace was punishing, and when I pushed my hands out in front of me I felt the firing of nerves up my back, 

“Right there, yes yes…” I sounded pathetic, but the feeling made my toes curl and cramps form in my legs and stomach. He was perfect at keeping the same motion, 

“Is that it? You’re already going to cum?” He smacked his hand across my ass, the sting made me twitch before dropping my face into the sheets. I whined into them as he repeated the smack across the other cheek, digging his fingers into me and harshening his thrusts. Deeper and deeper until I was screaming into the sheet, until I felt an ocean forming in my chest. 

Waves taller than skyscrapers loomed over me, crashing down when his hand pushed to arch my back a tad more. 

“Yes! Oh my…” I couldn’t even finish before the second wave hit me, it took my breath and made my fingers hold the sheets until my knuckles were made of fire. My head was pounding at the same speed that the cramp ached in my waist, telling me that one more wave was end me. 

My toes curled and I swore my thighs couldn’t get any tighter, a spasm shaking my legs as the third wave hit. The wave was black vision speckled with green and purple, a painful pleasure ripping from my waist, and a cry sounding from my lips. 

He shook behind me, my vision returning blurry and making me lightheaded as I looked back at him. The same face that was so peaceful behind printed pages was looking at me with parted swollen lips and sweat falling from his brow. Those blue-green eyes were almost black now, he folded himself over my back, kissing my shoulders. 

“Jeeze,” He mumbled, “You’re hot.” 

I gave him a breathless laugh, pulling myself up the bed and grabbing the phone. 

“Kenma, are you okay?” Bokuto asked. I nodded, looking at Kuroo stare at the ceiling, his teeth had dug into his lip hard enough to leave a dark red imprint. 

“Are you guys okay?” I teased, 

“No,” Kuroo answered, “It’s taking a lot out of me to not try and find a way home tonight.” 

Akaashi joined me on the bed after pulling the top sheet off, he leaned over my back to be in the camera, 

“You two have each other…” Akaashi suggested. The men exchanged a look, Kuroo frown enough of an answer to Bokuto’s raised brow. 

“That’s not what’s going to happen.” Kuroo grumbled. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto turned back to the screen, “Not tonight.” Kuroo smacked him, 

“Not ever dude, I could never enter you!” He shook his head like they’d had this conversation a thousand times, 

“I know, you keep saying that. It’s like my ass isn’t good enough for him.” Bokuto gestured, as if Kuroo was crazy. 

“It’s good enough for me,” Akaashi sent kisses, “Kuroo doesn’t know what he’s missing.” 

“Yes, I do,” Kuroo defended, “What I’m missing is what you just had. That’s what I’m always missing.” 

I hid my grin by handing the phone to Akaashi, “I need to shower.” I mumbled. 

All in one night, in one night we found out that Bokuto and Kuroo got drunkenly married, that Kuroo wanted to marry me, that I loved him, and that Akaashi could lay pipe like a plumber.


	22. Oikawa* x Ushijima (AU-ish. College/Long distance Bf's bc I felt angsty)

Everyday started like the last, it was getting old. At least for me, I was getting tired of waking up every day and doing the same routine. Getting myself out of the twin size bed that was lofted across the room from another twin size bed, one that Matsukawa slept on. He was always gone when I got up, either on a morning run or off with his boyfriend. Makki, it was about time they finally got together, but sharing a room with one of them when it happened was not fun. 

Then I would carry my things across the hallway to the /public/ bathrooms, taking the fastest shower possible and avoiding the looks from the other people who were a little too interested for nine in the morning. Not that I didn’t appreciate the attention, it was something I enjoyed, but I hated being in the bathroom where everyone was naked, including the people I did not want to think about naked. 

Then back to the room, where I was able to take off the squeaky shower shoes, wiping off my feet and the shoes once more before getting dressed. Today it was ripped black jeans and a light blue long sleeve, but most other days it was a hoodie and a pair of tight pants. Nothing about today was special, but I gave myself a look in the mirror before heading out, tossled the light brown hair, winked, and told myself it was going to be a good day. 

Not that any day could be a good day with Iwaizumi in America, everything felt so 2D without him. His constant harassment was a comfort to me now, so when we’d get on the phone or he’d video call me, I’d ask with the biggest puppy eyes I could muster for him to be mad at me. He never was though, not until I forced the matter. 

We still weren’t together, but now there was an unfillable physical distance keeping us apart. I was hoping that the looks I was seeing on my screen weren’t in my mind, and that when he’d mumble before hanging up he was saying what I thought he was. I couldn’t ask, not with the temper on him, he’d shut his video down immediately and I’d have to beg for him to forget about it. I just wanted to know if when he came back in a few months that things would be different between us, that maybe he’d sit closer to me than he had before. Maybe his hand would stay wrapped in mine a bit longer, and maybe he’d finally meet me halfway when I leaned my face close to his. 

It was hopeless, I shook my head now, putting myself in a mood for the rest of my day by letting the thoughts of Iwaizumi come in waves like they always did. 

I sank down into the seat of the lecture hall, knowing full well that soon the worst part of my day was going to walk in. An oversized man with dark hair and bad attitude, Ushijima. He’d always resented me for not being the setter for Shiratorizawa, choosing Aoba Johsai instead. Choosing Iwa instead. 

Today would be different, I needed it to be different. So, when Ushijima came down the room and picked the seat in front of me I waited. Instead of saying something snarky, as I usually would, I sat in the slight chaotic hustle and bustle of everyone getting into their seats, silent. 

He looked back to me, a frown on those thick eyebrows. He didn’t say anything, waiting for me to speak, but I shrugged and pulled the notebook across my lap. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked, not concern in his voice, instead annoyance. He appreciated our banter apparently, but I did not. It was tiring dealing with his homophobic and angry rhetoric for the past two years of college, let alone all the sass I dealt with during the volleyball tournaments. 

“Oikawa,” He groaned, “Are you going to just be silent for once?” A smirk formed on my lips as he asked, 

“No,” I answered, “but, I’m done playing this game with you.” 

He shook his head, a confused look as he turned in his seat to better face me, 

“A game? I didn’t know we were playing a game.” He lifted an eyebrow, 

“A game, the one where I say something about how terrible your outfit is, or how bad your bed head is. Then you start going off about how only I would care about those things.” I tapped the pen against the paper, watching his frown grow, 

“Only you would care about those things, it’s not a lie to say that.” He shrugged, “You seem off today though, wearing real pants instead of leggings.” His long fingers reached over the back of his seat and tugged at a fold in my jeans. I pulled my leg away from him, 

“Don’t just touch people’s clothes.” He withdrew his hand dramatically, 

“You act like I grabbed your ass or something, relax.” He was calmer today than usual, maybe I should be a mood every day and he would be more civil. I could deal with this banter. 

“Don’t tell people to relax either, it only does the opposite.” I could feel a grin tugging at my lips. 

“You’re different today Oikawa, calmer?” The professor made their way to the front of the room, class was starting soon. 

“Not really, I guess if I had to pick something it would be sadder.” I was honest, egging to see if he’d take that and run with it. He pinched his brows together, 

“Sadder? Oikawa is capable of sadness?” I rolled my eyes, 

“If you must know, yes I am.” I pointed with my pen, the professor looking at us. He turned in his seat, lifting a hand to apologize to her. 

He didn’t let it go, even when the lights turned down and the slide shows started. A folded piece of paper passed behind him and on top of my notebook. I groaned, unfolded the paper and saw his horrific scrawl across the page, 

\- So… Sad huh? 

What, did he want to be friends now? I figured the best way to get him to shut up would be to overshare. To tell him everything sappy and terrible about my heart living in another country. 

\- Yes, Sad. A monster like you might not know what it’s like to have the man that you love leave you. To have them live in another country and only be able to see their smile on the screen, to not touch his skin anymore. I miss him, I dream about him and I can’t think about anyone else. Sleeping around didn’t erase him, and we’ve never even kissed, I wouldn’t know what it’s like to replace lips I’ve never felt. So yeah, I’m sad. Last night he called and I swore he said he loved me before he hung up, but he hangs up so damn fast I couldn’t process. So I’m sad, I’m in love with a man in America. I don’t feel like dealing with some kind of homophobic rant from you either, it is what it is. I’m in love with Iwaizumi. 

The pain in my chest was real, writing down these thoughts, sharing them with someone other than Mattsun and Makki for the first time. I passed it back, sliding it down the back of his shirt. His shoulders pinched together before I heard his chuckle, leaning forward to reach under his shirt and grab it. 

I tried to focus on my notes, scribbling down the words on the slide even though my eyes kept trying to blur, trying to cry. I refused to let the tears out, looking up to the ceiling a few times before they would blink away. 

A paper slid across my notebook again. I unfolded it, surprised by the length of his response, taking up the rest of the one side in chicken scratch. 

\- I do know. I know what it’s like, only I did know what his lips tasted like. I’d felt them on mine before he got on a plane and left, and now when I see his face on my screen it feels fake. Nothing feels real when he’s in Paris and not with me, he’s the one thing in this world that makes me weak. Weakness isn’t something to brag about, but if it was for him I would lay down on nails and watch him walk over me. I feel for you, I had no idea that you two hadn’t told each other how you felt. It was so obvious to the rest of us. Also homophobic? Why would I be homophobic, I’m dating a Parisian chocolatier. 

In no world were those the words I’d just read. I blinked at them, tucking the page into my notebook and ripping out a clean one, 

\- Wait… The red head?? Or the little one with black hair? The blonde??? Who are you DATING? Dating? I cannot believe YOU have a BOYFRIEND and I DON’T!! Not that I want one, just Iwa. I could use some physical affection though, the men around here are… mediocre? I’m sure you wouldn’t know much about the current scene, but it’s pathetic. 

I passed it back to him, down his shirt again. I didn’t bother taking notes now, I was invested. I needed to know everything about his love life, now that it was interesting. I never would have pictured him being in love, let alone with a man. 

\- The red head, Tendou. I am overlooking your other suggestions, those are my CHILDREN. I have a boyfriend because I didn’t tip toe around my friendship once he said he was leaving, I had to support him. Support didn’t mean letting him run off to Paris without knowing I was in love with him, so I told him the night before he left. We spent the night together and he told me that he was mine the whole time. Very cheesy and adorable, but when it comes to the ‘scene’ I do have some knowledge. We might be dating but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re in different countries and horny all the time. It is… not the best, but I’m not sure it’s our fault. 

‘He was mine the whole time’, mental note made to say that to Iwaizumi when he finally fell in love with me. It didn’t shock me too much that he was still sleeping with people, although I knew what it felt like to have your heart separated from your sex. Although after a few times, I was numb to the feeling of either. 

\- I guess, I just hate that these men think they know what they’re doing just because they’re older. Like… I am not getting off from your shit rhythm and skinny dick. ANYWAY, you spent the night together and talked all night like an adorable rom com?? I need details to distract me from the heart ache. 

He reached back as I was about to slide it into his shirt, a grin on his face. I liked this, manifesting worked. At least today it worked. 

\- TMI OIKAWA, I did not think you were a bottom! We are experiencing different scenes then. ANYWAY, we did. He was perfect, it was only awkward after the first kiss, but then I grabbed him and he warmed up in my grip. I still think about that night, it was the best night of my life. He was the best night of my life, and I cannot wait for spring season to start because we’re going to be meeting up more often. 

I should have known he wasn’t on the same scene, that made the most sense. I wasn’t one to assume though, I’d been shocked a few times when I walked in on Mattsun and Makki. 

\- SORRY, but I’ve only topped a few times and it wasn’t worth-while. Mostly I’d let Iwa use me however he saw fit until I was just a flesh rag. Now I’m thinking about it and I wish I would’ve had a night like you’re talking about. Maybe one day… So, spring season? 

The lights flew on as I passed it to him, quickly he scanned it, tucking it into his pocket as he stood up. I gathered my things, meeting him as he stood at the end of the aisle. 

“Flesh rag?” He asked. 

I shook my head, laughing as we walked up the steps to get out of the lecture hall. 

“Yes, just a piece of meat for him to use and abuse.” I saw him give me a bewildered look, 

“I would have thought you were the frail, gentle type. None of this toss me around and degrade me shit.” He nudged me as he mocked me. I stepped in front of him once we got out of the door, turning around to walk backwards and run my hands over my chest, 

“Oh be gentle with me, I only did conditioning twice a day for the last eight years of my life so I’m fragile…” I saw his laugh for the first time, his lips wide to reveal his teeth as a weirdly adorable sound left his lips. 

“That’s fair, you’re just the pretty boy so I figured.” He shrugged, motioning for me to look behind me. I checked, a crowd gathered on the courtyard directly in my path. I stepped back to his side, looping my arm in his, 

“Pretty huh? You think about me as pretty?” He didn’t yank his arm away from mine, letting my hand spread out on the impressive muscles as I held his arm with both of mine. He didn’t do anything when my fingertips slid under the sleeve of his shirt. 

It had been awhile since I felt the tingle in my stomach from touching someone, something that could be seen as innocent giving me a tiny rush. 

“You are pretty; pretty annoying, pretty talkative, pretty judgmental too.” His arm flexed as he turned us to keep walking along the sidewalk, away from the crowds. My hand pulled off as the muscles made themselves known even further, it was flustering. 

“Well,” I slid my hand further up the inside of his arm, “You’re pretty too, pretty brooding, pretty mean, and pretty big.” 

He seemed to have caught the last one, bending his arm to fully flex it in my palm while pinning my other arm against his side. My face went red when he did this, even worse when he spoke, 

“You should see what else is pretty…” He wasn’t looking at me, I was thankful since I had to look at my feet to keep from imploding. There was no way he’d said that, maybe I was hearing things. Maybe everything about today was a fever dream. 

“I see plenty of pretty when I look in the mirror.” I decided this was safer, to ignore what he might have been implying. 

“Mmhm.” His arm fell back down to his side, shaking off my grip. I dropped my arms, realizing I must have chosen the right course of conversation if he didn’t want me touching him any longer. 

“I have another class,” I mumbled, reaching for my bag at my side. I was going to grab my phone, give me something to look at while I kept walking until the building I needed appeared. Only his hand slid around my back and pulled my hip to his. 

“Oikawa,” His voice was against my face, running along my ear and drifting across my cheek in a wave of chills, “You’ve been doing more than standard conditioning, haven’t you?” 

I felt his hand on my ass before he squeezed, it was no secret that I was rather un-gifted in that area. Too much time was spent crafting this face and bone structure, not to mention the perfect hair to match. The rear end was over looked, left to me to take care of. 

“Are you complaining?” I asked, a lump in my throat as I spoke. His chuckle was followed by his body stepping in front of mine, his face pulling away to look down at me. 

“If I was?” He lifted an eyebrow. 

“I’d have to say something along the lines of, you wouldn’t be complaining if you could see it in action.” It was bold, and even though I felt like throwing up, I was always rather good at keeping a cool face when teasing somebody. As long as it wasn’t Iwa. 

“Then I am complaining, because I want to see that in action.” He was so serious, so much so that it almost felt like a joke. I gave him a beautiful smirk, one I knew like the back of my hand, 

“You couldn’t be so lucky.” I put my hand on his chest, pushing past him. His fingers grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, my back slamming into what felt like a wall. A warm wall that softened after the impact, 

“I’ll have it,” His breath was hot on my ear, but his tongue was even warmer, “I’ll have every inch of you until you’ve forgotten what sex was before me, I’ll have it until you can’t stop twitching and need help sitting up. I’ll have it and I’ll ruin it.” 

Like ribbon, I unraveled, his words sank into my skin and worked their way to my waist like poison. He knew what to say, how to say it, and where to place his hands as he did. 

“Maybe,” I said as calmly as possible, I wanted that. I wanted whatever the swirling in my stomach was hinting at, whatever he wanted to do. We were in love with different people, there was no chance of falling in love, so there was only the tension, the heat. 

“Go to class ‘Kawa,” He pushed me away from him, “I’ll see you later.”

I looked back, slightly frustrated that the teasing was over, but I was already going to be late to class. He looked at me with those deep green eyes, so I blinked my light browns’ at him. 

“You’ll see parts of me later, I still have your snap.” I winked at him before running off to my class. He was able to turn around my opinion of him in only a few hours, turn it from hatred to desire and then some. I wanted to see what a man like him could do, what he had that made him so confident. 

I wanted to be ruined. 

Focusing on class didn’t come easy, and once it did it was ripped away just as fast, a text message on my screen. 

Ushijima – You forget we have each other’s’ numbers?   
\- No, but maybe you would’ve changed yours. How was I to know?   
Ushijima – I’m sure that’s what crossed your mind.   
\- It was and you can’t prove otherwise  
Ushijima – I can’t, but I can guess that you’re not thinking about that now. You’re thinking about me. 

His arrogance would have chaste anyone else, but it matched mine and that was rare. I needed him. 

\- I’m thinking about /some/ of you, the parts I haven’t seen.   
Ushijima – I can remedy that, I can remedy that right now.   
\- Do not send me a dick pic, I will kill you   
Ushijima – Oh you wish you could kill me… you just don’t want a hard on in class.   
\- That is PART of the reason, the other is that camera’s rarely do it justice.   
Ushijima – Fair enough, but you’re only getting PART of your wish then.   
\- Huh? Plz, I do not want a pic.   
Ushijima – Not that part, I bet I can get you hard just by text.   
\- I’ll just ignore you, you’ll get left on delivered for the next hour.   
Ushijima – Or, I’ll convince you to leave your class and come to my apartment. Where I can get my hands on you.   
\- Apartment? Like with roommates?   
Ushijima – No, like the apartment that is mine. I live here by myself and I’d love to show you the view.   
\- Apartment… no roommates… a view  
Ushijima – Not the topic I thought would get you raging, but here   
Ushijima – Attachment: 1 image

Shit, the picture was of a beautiful apartment, a wall of windows that over looked the city. I should have known he would be living a lavish life, he was after all Japan’s favorite child. 

\- Yeah that’s what’s making my jeans tight.   
Ushijima – Mm, so do they get any tighter when I say I want to press you into those windows, spreading your legs with your hands over your head? Does the thought of me fucking you over the lights of Tokyo make you wanna unzip? 

This wasn’t fair at all. I’d been fine until now, until he started painting a picture. 

\- No, I’m actually feeling the pressure release. Must not be into it. 

A lie, a big fat lie. 

Ushijima – Oh, well then I guess if I showed you the kitchen and all the ways I’d bend you over in there nothing would happen? If I showed you the edge of the counter that your fingers will be begging to dig into as I pound that tight ass, nothing would happen?   
\- What kind of counters?   
Ushijima – Attachment: 1 image.   
Ushijima – Just the standard granite slab, it’s pretty cold too so you can rest your head on it when you need a cool down.   
\- Hmm, nope. I’m actually feeling kind of bored.   
Ushijima – Hmm, he doesn’t want to fuck on the window or the kitchen… the bathroom? You want to stand in my shower and let the water run over your head?   
\- If you’re not there, then yes. I’ll take a shower in a non-communal bathroom. That gets me hard.   
Ushijima – Deal, you can come shower here after class.   
\- THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING   
Ushijima – Too late, I want you naked in my house and if this is how I get it, then this is how I’ll have it.   
\- I’d shower alone.   
Ushijima – Fine, I can work on changing your mind once you’re here. That or you’ll shower twice   
\- Twice??   
Ushijima – Yeah, once alone and once after I fill you with cum, it’s been awhile too so you’re gonna be a mess. 

Oh no. I felt the twinge of pain on my hips, wiggling them in the seat as the sound of the video played in the dark room. 

\- You’re assuming I’d let you get that far.   
Ushijima – I don’t have to assume. I know that once you get a taste you’re gonna let me do whatever I want with you. And I want to feel your ass gripping me as you ride me, I want to push you into the bed and hold your legs together so you can’t relieve the pressure as I fuck you. Fucking you even as you beg to stop, reaching back and digging your nails into my skin to deal with the overwhelming cock inside of you. 

Not fair, not fair at all. 

\- Oh yeah? And what if I don’t want that?   
Ushijima – You do, you want to be shown what it’s like to feel something. I know that, I know that you want to leave your body and exist on another plane for a little while. I can help that, I can satisfy so many of those urges in your body with the urges in mine.   
\- You think you know me.   
Ushijima – I know you because we’re the same, we’re in love with ambitious softies who act hard. We’re obsessed with power, I see that in your eyes and I always have. I thought I was mad that you weren’t my setter, but I think I was just mad I didn’t have your fire joining mine. You want to feel powerful, needed, god-like. I can do that, and you can do that for me.   
\- This is borderline harassment…   
Ushijima – Tell me to stop then.   
Ushijima – Go ahead and tell me to stop and I will.   
\- …   
Ushijima – Here’s the address, make sure you hydrate and eat first. I don’t need you passing out after round one. 

ROUND ONE?? 

Saying I was impatient to get through the rest of my day was an understatement, I was chomping at the bit. It had been so long since I felt this kind of anticipation, the cold and hot turning in my chest as I ran through possible scenarios in my head.

I needed to change, or at least bring a change of clothes if I was going to pretend that I was only there for a shower. That was the plan, to show up and use his shower, nose turned up at him until he begged for it. Or took it, a little force was all I needed. 

Approaching the door I could hear Makki inside, laughing. I eased open the door so they had to cover if they needed, but they were sitting on the floor when I looked up. 

“Hey ‘Kawa, wanna come grab dinner with us later?” Mattsun asked, I shook my head. I didn’t know whether or not to tell them it was Ushijima that I’d be with tonight. I knew once I grabbed clothes and tried to leave they’d want details about who I was going to be with, maybe I would lie. 

“No, I have plans already.” I shrugged casually, hoping it would get dropped. 

“Well look at you, leaving the room for once. It’s been a good two months of moping.” Makki snided, I frowned at his calm face. Annoyed that he was even here enough to know I’d been moping at all, let alone for how long. 

“Not everyone had a boyfriend Makki, you ought to be more considerate of that.” I tilted my head at him before walking past their little set up, a game of sorts between their folded legs. 

“I am considerate of that, but after six years of watching you and Iwa pine over each other and do nothing about it. I’m tiring of stepping around your feelings.” He wasn’t giggly anymore, it sat wrong with me that he would say those things. As if he ever ‘stepped’ around my feelings, the both of them were barely considerate. 

“I bet you step around his, how many times have you yelled at Iwaizumi like you yell at me? You always tell me that I’m too sensitive, but maybe it’s because you rag on me and not him all the time.” I didn’t face them as I spoke, I knew Mattsun would step in if I said something too harsh, but Makki was the one to speak. I hadn’t gone too far apparently, 

“What am I going to do? I’ve mentioned it to him and he hangs up. I’m not going to fly over to America just to tell him to get his shit together, you wouldn’t even fly over there to tell him you’re in love with him.” I could tell he didn’t want to argue, but to make it known that he tried. 

“I would never embarrass myself like that Makki, if he didn’t feel the same way then it would be horrible. He’s never even mentioned wanting me to visit him in America anyway, so what’s the point?” The bag was packed, a change of clothes and a towel folded inside. 

“What? He literally asks me all the time when you’re going to go to America… Has he not said anything about it?” Mattsun. I turned, frowning at him, 

“Ha, ha,” I fake laughed at him, “I’ll see you guys later, I need to forget about Iwa for a little while.” I slung the bag over my shoulder, sighing as Mattsun stood up, 

“I’m serious Oikawa, everyone knows that you two belong together, you’re just both so stubborn.” Now was not the time, I’d already gotten myself out of my funk for the day and now they wanted to pull me back into it. 

“If I thought there was a chance, I would say something. It’s not stubborn, it’s self-preservation. I’d rather suffer with a best friend than be miserable without one.” If they weren’t standing in the way, I would’ve pushed past them. 

“Do me a favor?” Makki shrugged, “Just, mention going to America when he calls tonight. I bet you get more of a response then you thought you would.” 

When he called tonight I wouldn’t answer, he knew that I was busy some nights, he even mentioned how ‘unbusy’ I’d been lately. It was hard not to overshare with him, I wanted to know if he was jealous, but all he ever said was that I ‘was better than that’. He had no idea how much worse I actually was, how pathetically in love with him I was. 

“Okay.” 

I left it like that, satisfying their need before I left, following the directions to Ushijima’s apartment. Why did they have to be there? Now that my mind was put back on Iwa, I didn’t know how much pretending I could do once I got up to the apartment. 

A too nice building, the staff dressed in gold and green uniforms that seemed entirely crease-less. I was nervous, but I didn’t bother to knock. The door was unlocked when I pushed the handle, feeling cool air trickle into the hall from the apartment. Stepping out of my shoes, I carried my bag through the entryway. 

“Hello?” I called, he wasn’t on the long black couch or the matching chairs that faced the windows. I looked over in the kitchen, but his massive figure wasn’t there either. Everything was so clean, it looked like no one actually lived here. There was a smell though, a calming citrus scent that wafted into my nose nicely. 

“Bathroom’s down the hall, second door on the right.” He was behind me, turning around to see him leaning against the doorway into a room. It didn’t look like a bedroom, maybe an office? What did he need an entire office for? 

“Thank you,” I put my hand out to feel the cool stone of the kitchen island, running my finger along it, “You hire a maid twice a week or something?” 

I made a show of checking my finger for dust, he just shook his head, 

“I don’t live like an animal, and I wipe down the surfaces often.” He was still in the same clothes as earlier, jeans and tee shirt. Nothing fancy, but the way they hung on his body as his arms crossed his chest and his ankles crossed… He knew he looked like that. 

“Well that’s a surprise, I would’ve figured Tendou was the clean freak.” His grin was amusing, 

“He’s a hurricane, every time he’s here I spend at least a whole day finding his messes all over the place.” 

“He visits?” I asked, maybe I could get two birds tonight, killing one by getting laid, and killing the other by figuring out what to say to Iwa. 

“Of course he visits, I’ve visited him too, it’s just not very often that one of us can find a long weekend to fly across the world for each other.” He walked over to the kitchen, his hand plucking off a picture from the fridge, “It’s roughly 10 thousand kilometers between us, but we make it work.” 

The picture slid across the counter, sticking under my fingertips. 

“He shaved his head…” I noticed the red hair wasn’t as wild anymore, no more spikes. I also noticed how wide his grin was, holding out a piece of candy between his fingers. Ushijima was at the other end of that smile, a slight grin on his parted lips as he waited for the treat. In love, that’s what it looked like. 

“It was an impulse decision, but I don’t think it looks bad.” Another shrug. 

“Well, aren’t you two just the cutest.” I slid it back to him and he looked at it for a moment, 

“We are, the only people giving us a run for our money is you and Iwa.” I rolled my eyes, 

“I’m done talking about him today, I just need a shower.” He showed me to the bathroom, staying in the doorway a bit longer than he needed to. I looked over my shoulder at him before peeling off my shirt, then pushing down the jeans. 

“Hurry up in there,” He said, “I’ll have dinner ready when you’re out.” 

“What?” I turned, facing him with confusion, “This isn’t a date, we’re not having a meal.” 

“I didn’t say food would be ready, but we are certainly eating, well… I will, you’ll be gagging.” 

A red flush on my cheeks, “I’m only getting a shower.” I said weakly, he chuckled, 

“and I’m only 5 foot.” He walked away before I could act astounded, offended that he would suggest us sleeping together.

I left the door open as I showered, part of me wondering how long it would take for him to grow impatient. Even after taking longer than I needed to, he never came in. I didn’t bother getting dressed, only wrapping the towel around my hips before walking out to the hall. 

“Waka?” I called, I heard a chuckle from further down the hall, 

“First name basis now?” He called. I followed the voice, 

“Well if you want to shove your dick down my throat then I would say we can use each other’s first names.” I dropped the act, impatience had wore me down faster than him. 

“By all means,” He was sitting in a chair, his bedroom was rather plain. Nice none the less though, but nothing elaborate or showy in here. I looked back to him now, in the corner on the room, his legs crossed as he watched me. 

“What happened to ‘I’ll ruin you’ Ushijima? He looks rather calm now.” I walked over, standing at his feet. 

“He’s here still, don’t worry,” His legs uncrossed, I stepped between them, “What happened to only needing a shower?” He asked. I reached down and grabbed his wrists, putting his hands at my sides. I wanted him to touch me, to start something. 

“Well I had a lot of time to think in the shower,” I was pleased when his hands slid down to the edge of the towel. I ran my hands down his arms, resting them on his shoulders. 

“Did you now?” He dropped my towel to my feet; he didn’t look me up and down before pushing his face to my skin. His lips trailed up and across my ribs, then to my chest. I leaned him back, climbing onto his lap. 

His head leaned back as my face bent over his, my finger running across his jaw. He was hot, and he’d said all the right things. We were the same, like he said earlier, we both needed something we couldn’t have and made up for it with this. 

“Off.” I tugged at his shirt. He didn’t hesitate to lean forward and wiggle out of his shirt, revealing a painful image below me. He was firm and tanned even though it wasn’t summer. Everything about this was going to replay in my mind over and over again. 

“Here,” His hands started moving my hips, making me grind against him. It wasn’t something I usually did and as I felt his pants get tighter beneath me I grinned, he was going to show me a lot of things tonight. His breathing got harder, his hands sliding around to grip my ass, 

“You’re so hard,” I breathed, feeling him twitching through his jeans. I trailed a hand between us and undid the button and zipper, he lifted his ass off the chair, letting me tug them down. When he sat back again he watched me slid off his lap. Kneeling between his legs and pulling the rest of the jeans off. 

I put my lips on his thighs, moving up them until I was at his underwear, letting my hands slid above my face and pull the waistband down. I didn’t know what I was expecting, but it was terribly proportional to his body. 

“You okay?” He asked, I nodded, wrapping my hand around the base. He sucked in the air around us when my tongue slid up the length of him. I knew how to do this, be the right amount of sloppy and slow. 

That wasn’t what he wanted though, he wanted full on messy. His fingers dug into my hair and pushed me down on him, I would have smiled if I could. I didn’t mind this, the way it felt when his head smacked the roof of my mouth and forced a spasm in my chest. The way the drool slipped past my lips and covered him and the hand I was using in front of my lips. 

I put both hands on his thighs, lifting myself to feel him pass my tongue. I was making unattractive noises, his cock leaving my mouth open as he thrusted his hips off the chair, 

“Fuck… You take that so fucking good.” It was practice, too many shameful nights of researching how to train my gag reflex paid off. That was until my brace on his legs weakened and my mouth slipped just a bit too far down, I dug my fingers into him as the tightness in my stomach rolled up to my chest, his pulled me off of him immediately after my throat tightened around him. 

“You really are just a doll huh?” He kept my head leaned back, my mouth open as the spit rolled down my cheeks and neck. I stuck my tongue out a bit, a flash of darkness in his face before two fingers pushed over my tongue. 

He made me gag on them, pulling them out quickly over and over. I knew my eyes were bloodshot, my stomach resented me and I’m sure my cock was painfully solid. Something about this was better than I’d thought it would be, the idea of being used had always intrigued me. Who better to try it out with then the other power-hungry monster in Japan. 

“God,” He hissed as he grabbed my face, “You’re going to kill me.” He yanked me to his lips, those wet fingers slipped around my neck and back into my hair. His lips were soft, firm on mine before parting to let his tongue through. 

I whined against his mouth as he licked my lips, flicked the roof of my mouth with his tongue. He pulled me against him as he stood up, one hand leaving my face and hooking around my back. 

“Turn around,” He growled against my lips. I spun once his grip loosened, immediately he pressed his wet cock between my cheeks, I started rubbing up and down against him. He was going to hurt me with that, and I was going to make it worth it. 

“Just like that…” He groaned, his arm wrapped under mine and his hand flattened on my chest, “I’m not going to fuck you, not until you’ve earned it.” 

“Ah…” I gasped, his fingers tightening around my throat, harsh words against my ear. I reached my arm around to hold his neck, “I wouldn’t want you to.” 

“Good,” He breathed, starting to rock his hips with mine, I could feel him twitching as he slid between my ass again and again. It was teasing, my body reacting terribly to the feeling. 

“Touch yourself,” He said. I didn’t need told twice. I wanted to see what he’d do, so I held my hand up in front of my chest, my palm facing up. He chuckled before his head leaned forward and he spat on my hand, fuck. 

His lips pressed into my jaw, his hand sliding under mine and guiding me down my body. I jerked against my own hand when I finally touched myself, the spit felt too good on me after two months of not doing anything. 

“Yes, keep doing that.” He slowly pulled his body away from mine, his hands on my hips started to turn me, “Bend over.” 

I braced the chair, but then he yanked one of my arms back, 

“I said keep touching yourself.” Shit, he was serious. His lips trailed down my back, hands spreading my legs before they spread my ass. 

“Ah!” I hissed when his tongue pushed against me, he moved it slow at first, building up the tension in my stomach, then flicking it to force out the shuddering moan in my throat. I was slowing down my hand, thankfully he reached between my legs and smacked it away. 

I was never treated like this, sure I’d had a mouth back there before but it wasn’t something that felt this good. I felt weak, reaching around to grab his face and pull it closer. He didn’t shake it off, instead he let me me pull at his hair and rock against his face, 

“Shit, Oh my… Stick out your tongue more, yes… yes!” I was pathetic, my breath struggling to escape smoothly. He started groaning with his mouth against me, then a pressure built and he pushed a fingertip inside of me, his tongue just above it. 

I let go of his head, reaching forward to grip the arms of the chair. He didn’t take his time, soon two fingers were pumping into me and making my legs shake. 

“You need it, don’t you?” He asked, working his mouth up my spine. 

“Yes, please.” I dropped my head between my shoulders, 

“I like that, say it again.” His voice was harsh, but not as harsh as the rhythm and curl of his fingers, 

“Please,” I whined, “Please fuck me, I need it.” The embarrassment of all this would settle in at some point, but right now I didn’t feel anything but him and the things he did to my body. 

“What do you need Oikawa?” He asked, his lips now at my ear, “Tell me what you need.” 

“I need your cock,” I breathed, “I need your fat cock inside of me.” 

“Fuck,” He groaned, “You’ve got a nasty mouth.” I grinned, looking back to see his head dropping against my shoulder, 

“A nasty mouth seems to be working…” I felt his fingers spread, A weak moan passing my lips, 

“Don’t forget who’s going to be the weak one when we’re done here.” He sank his teeth into my shoulder, 

“Fuck!” I cried as he pulled his fingers out, 

“On the bed, on your knees.” He said. I swallowed the lump in my throat, the anticipation built up. I walked over to the bed on my wobbly legs, climbing onto it just how he wanted. 

The click of a bottle opening and then shutting didn’t do anything for my nerves, and then the hand that pulled me apart so he could press against me. 

“Oh…” I hissed, the cold lube sending a chill down my arms and legs, He didn’t wait before pushing in, both of us letting out shuddered gasps. 

“Shit, relax Oikawa.” He groaned through his teeth, 

“Easy for you to say,” I pushed my arms out on the bed in front of me, easing my chest onto the blankets. 

“Not so easy actually, because you need to relax or I’ll never be able to move in here.” I scoffed, then he pushed deeper and my teeth clenched together. I shut my eyes, my mind focused on relaxing even though I was feeling the worst pressure I’d ever felt. 

“There you go.” His hand was soft as it rubbed my sides and down my thighs, “Oh that’s good.” 

I whimpered into the bed as he started moving, my fingers curling into it. He was hard to take in my mouth, but this was something else. I could feel the stretch and desperation in my hips, and once it eased he started to move harder, causing my thighs to shake, 

“Waka… oh, please…” I needed him to slow down, not because It was hurting me, but because it was making it hard to think. He didn’t listen, or rather I never finished my sentence. His hands dug into my hips, the bed dipped as he pushed down on my back. 

“Together,” he reached under my waist before pushing me down to the bed, “Toru.” I forced my legs together, he climbed behind me and knelt around my hips, 

“Slow, please.” I breathed, 

“Or what?” He asked, easing back in to me. The way he felt like this was overwhelming, stealing my words and turning them into desperate whines, “You’ll cum all over yourself and the bed?” 

I hated that, that such stupid words made my body shudder. He dropped into me until his hips were against my ass, 

“You’ll feel helpless? Overwhelmed by how good this feels?” He wasn’t going to stop, then his hips started moving and I let out a cry, 

“Hnn!” I pulled the blanket to my face, whining into it as he let out grunts behind me. He sounded good, like he was struggling just as much as I was. 

“Hit me.” I said. 

“Huh?” He groaned, “I cannot hear you.” 

“I said,” I looked back at him, “Hit me.” I watched his eyebrows push together in pain, then I felt the sting of his palm. I shook against the bed, I didn’t have to ask for him to do it again. He hit each cheek twice, then his fingers dug into them. 

“Fuck,” He roared, I was always curious what guys like him sounded like in bed. I always thought it would be weaker, smaller moans that brought out their soft sides. I was wrong, instead he just got scarier, and that was so much better. 

“Unh, are you gonna cum?” I looked over my shoulder, ignoring the alarms in my own stomach, “Are you gonna fill my little ass with that hot… Ah!” I couldn’t finish as he changed his angle, the shocking feeling radiating through my body. 

“Yes,” He put his hand around my neck again, pulling my back to his lips were against my cheek, “and then I’m going to flip you over and put your legs around my head, pulling every last drop out of your sore ass with my tongue.” 

Oh My God

“H-” I couldn’t form the words, my eyes rolled back, 

“I told you I’d leave you twitching, I told you that before me nothing actually satisfied you.” His teeth raked down my jaw, “I’m going to make sure you regret ever calling me homophobic.” 

“I didn’t know.” I whined, he pushed me back into the bed, his hands pushing down on my shoulders. 

My body moved in his rhythm against the bed, the stimulation was glorious, and when the cramp formed in my muscles I gave into it, 

“Right there, fuck I’m gonna cum, just like that!” My mouth was open as my chest tightened, my eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm built, 

“Yes,” He groaned, “You feel so fucking g-” 

A pop turned into a ring as my hearing shut off, a powerful quake in my bones. I knew that when my mouth opened and my mind wandered that it was the best orgasm I’d ever had. I also knew that it wasn’t the man behind me I was thinking about, or the name that I screamed into the blanket. 

Maybe he hadn’t heard it over his own orgasm, now that he was shuddering behind me I knew that he had finished. I waited as my skin finally realized it was covered in sweat and was hot to the touch, the come down hitting me. He pulled away, a sigh from us both as he left me. 

“Shit,” I rolled over and looked at him standing at the end of the bed, “You’re amazing.” 

He grinned, the sweat rolling down his brow, his chest glistening too. 

“Should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.” He mocked. I instinctively kicked at him, then a sore ache went through my waist as he grabbed my ankle

“Fuck!” I hadn’t even thought about this part, since high school I hadn’t thought about those after feelings. 

“You can hate me later,” He kissed the inside of my leg, “I’ll make sure you have a good reason.” I didn’t think he’d actually do it, but his face between my legs proved otherwise. 

-

I woke up under cool sheets, my head pushed into a damp pillow. I didn’t dry my hair before climbing into the bed. It was dark outside, the windows only letting in the pale yellow moonlight. 

I stretched my neck before reaching for my phone, 

Ushijima – Had to run, help yourself to anything in the house. Stay as long as you want, you’re in the spare bedroom so make yourself comfy. Don’t stay too long or I’ll make you chip in for rent. Be back in a couple hours. 

What could he be doing in the middle of the night for a few hours? He just sent the message, so it must’ve been him leaving that woke me up. 

\- Okay, I cannot imagine what the rent here is, but I don’t want any part of that.   
Ushijima – Funny, hey I think Iwaizumi called you while you were sleeping.   
\- Probably, I can talk to him tomorrow though  
Ushijima – You should call him, the wifi password is on the fridge if you need it.   
\- I cannot call him after that, also it’s the middle of the night?   
Ushijima – And? It’s not the middle of the night in California.   
\- How would you know what time it is in California?   
Ushijima – I googled it to find out why you were getting a call at 1 in the morning. It’s only 4am now, so you should call before he has to go to his second practice or something   
\- WHY DO YOU KNOW HIS SCHEDULE??   
Ushijima – Come on Kawa, you think he was going to leave you here without someone to watch after you?   
\- EXCUSE ME WHAT?   
\- YOU WERE RUDE TO ME EVERYDAY   
\- IWA WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO WATCH ME   
Ushijima – That’s where you’re wrong. If I was nice to you it wouldn’t have been genuine, this way I could keep an eye on you without you thinking I was hitting on you or something. Also, that kind of backfired.  
\- I do not believe for one second, that man hated you   
Ushijima – He still does, but why don’t you call him and talk to him about why he chose me instead of tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.   
\- Did he tell you to tell me to call him ? I really don’t appreciate being out of the loop on all this.   
Ushijima – OMG just call him. GOODBYEEE

This was frustrating, but now I needed to know what the hell happened. Two years ago Iwaizumi left, I went with him to the airport and he promised he’d come back for holidays, but he didn’t. Something always came up, his mother thought that maybe he found a girlfriend over there, she missed him, but she didn’t know how much that thought hurt me. Then she visited him, she came back and said no girlfriend, but that he was making friends with his team mates. 

I walked out of the room, a dull ache in my waist as my body protested moving. I set up my laptop on the island, not even bothering to text before I called Iwa. He answered from his phone, the screen showing the sky moving and glimpses of his neck and shoulder, 

“Sleepy-Kawa, awake so early?” He was annoying. Running while he talked, talking while he ran. Who did that? 

“Why did Ushijima know when your second practice was?” Blurting it out was a problem I had. He slowed down, holding the phone so I could see his face. 

“Uh, what?” He had a fake frown on, even from Tokyo I could see how fake it was. 

“Why does Wakatoshi Ushijima know your schedule?” I repeated. I figured something was going on, with the pressure from Makki and now Ushijima. Nothing annoyed me more than being left out. 

“He knows the Polar Bears schedule, his dad is the coach. Didn’t I tell you that?” His what? 

“No, you didn’t tell me that.” I pouted, “Is that how you decided Ushijima would be a good guard dog while you were gone?” His eyes shot wide, 

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” He shook his head, “Listen, I didn’t want to leave you there without anyone looking out for you. I know how reckless you can get.” 

“Reckless?” I scoffed, “Well you picked the wrong man because he let me do some pretty reckless stuff tonight.” I didn’t want to be mad. I was though, I was mad that he didn’t trust me, but that he still left. Mad that he really thought I needed him to look out for me, and when he couldn’t he took it upon himself to ask someone else. 

“Did you get it out of your system?” He didn’t sound mad or confused, which only made me even worse. 

“What? Aren’t you mad? You trusted him and he just ignored for a piece of ass.” I was standing in front of the camera, arms out. He looked away from the screen, 

“You think I didn’t know you were going to sleep with him? I’m surprised it took this long.” Where was the mad Iwa? The one who used to grab the front of my shirt and tell me I was being an idiot, the one who would hang up on me if I even started to argue with him. 

“You wanted me to sleep with him?” I was confused, still a little angry, and now a little hurt. He didn’t pick someone to watch me because he loved me, he did it for some other reason. 

“I knew it would happen but listen Oikawa, I…” He took a deep breath and I watched him lower the phone so I wasn’t looking at his face anymore, just up at his chin, “I want you to know you’re not just a piece of ass, I hate that you always act like you’re some slut or something and it doesn’t affect you.” 

“Whatever Iwa, you can call off the watch dog and whoever else you have spying on me.” I sneered. 

“I’m not spying on you, jeeze Oikawa, I didn’t think I’d have to wait this long for you to notice.” He chuckled, 

“Sorry I didn’t notice sooner that I was being babysat by some of the meanest motherfuckers on the planet.” 

“Not that you idiot,” He walked inside a doorway, heading up a set of stairs. His apartment building, “Hold on while I unlock the door, please?” 

“Can I yell at you while you unlock the door?” I leaned down on the counter, 

“Go for it.” He said.

“How annoyingly frustrating do you have to be? Like really, asking Ushijima to keep me out of trouble while you galavant around America. You said you’d come back for the holidays and I have yet to see you, do you have some secret family in California now? A wife and a baby? Or am I the only person you treat like a child?” 

“Hold on, I want to show you something.” I was scoffing as he ignored me. 

“Iwa,” I whined, “It’s not fun if you’re not going to argue with me too.” 

“You get like this don’t you? I thought maybe if Ushijima fucked you then you’d be over the whole ‘yell at me daddy’ stuff.” 

Shocked, my mouth wide as he dared say such a thing. 

“Yell at me daddy? Are you kidding me? Wait, why are you thinking about Ushijima fucking me anyway?” 

“Yes, yell at me daddy. Tell me that’s not why every time I call you, you act like a brat until I put my foot down. And then tell me you don’t touch yourself after. Lie to me Oikawa.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat, 

“I’m not talking to you about when I do or don’t touch myself.” Suddenly I was bashful, conserved. Iwaizumi never talked about that stuff. 

“Come on, I’ll show you something if you tell me.” He was grinning, a grin I’d never seen and one that did terrible things to my stomach. 

“Show me what?” I asked, 

“Come on, doesn’t matter what it is I know you wanna see it. So tell me, do you think about me when you touch yourself?” He looked amused, my lips parted in slight shock. 

“Iwa…” I sighed, “I say your name with other men.” I answered. 

“Yeah you do,” He smiled, “God, I’ve been thinking about that ever since he told me.” 

“He told you?!” I shouted, “What is happening?” 

“Here,” He turned the camera around, “It’s us. The pictures in my apartment are of you, it doesn’t matter where I am or who I’m with. You’re home Oikawa.” 

My heart shattered in my chest, There were pictures of me in his apartment, one’s he took. I saw him walk over and show me the fridge, our goofy selfies he said he hated pasted on it. 

“Iwa-chan, why are you telling me this?” I could hear my own emotion in my voice. 

“Because I love you, I didn’t know if you felt the same way for a while, and then I did know but I didn’t want to say anything before I left for America. Then we were doing so good staying in touch and not fighting, I just didn’t want to lose you, or be selfish and ask that you pick me from across the world.” His face filled the screen, instantly going slack as he saw mine, “No, Toru, don’t cry.” 

“I’m fine,” I sniffed, “I’ve loved you for so long, I.. Oh Iwa, it’s always been you.” /Thanks Tendou/ 

“I couldn’t come home and see you Oikawa, because then I’d have to leave you. I didn’t want to risk that ruining what we had.” I wiped my cheeks, 

“Please, I need to see you.” I whined, “I’ll fly out there, anything.” 

“I’ve been waiting for you to lose patience and come out here, but then you’d have to leave.” He shrugged. 

“I don’t care, we can deal with that another time. I just know that I’ve been waiting to hear those words and now that I have them nothing is going to take them from me. Not even the ocean.” I looked at his face on the screen, a face I’d let break my heart a million times. 

“Oikawa, you’re everything I need.” He groaned, delicious words. 

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you head to practice?” I looked at the time, but he kept walking through his apartment, 

“Come on Needy-kawa, don’t you want to see a little more?” He winked and I let out a breath, 

“You’ll be late to practice,” I chewed my lip and he set the phone down on his bed, peeling his shirt off, 

“They’ll understand.” He shrugged, “I’ve been late before.” 

“You’ve been having phone sex with other people?” I asked, he scoffed, 

“Firstly, we were not going to have phone sex. Secondly, I just meant you could watch me change into practice clothes when I said more.” He raised an eyebrow at me, thoroughly embarrassed, I dropped my head to the counter, 

“Maybe don’t wink at me then!” I groaned. 

“Well now I’m interested in this phone sex you thought we were going to have.” His voice was giggly, adorable. 

“Iwa, please. I don’t want to embarrass myself any worse.” I looked up and noticed his pants were gone too. Even on the screen he was killing me, to touch that skin, pulling it’s tanned surface under my nails. 

“Kawa, please?” He reached for the phone, “I can get mad at you?” 

“Hmm?” I was weak to his smirk, those dark eyes finally begging me for something. 

“Do you want to help me then? I know you’re tired, so maybe you can just help me.” He was so confident, comfortable moving from our friendship to sex so fast. Not that I was complaining, If I wasn’t still recovering from the night then I’d do more than help him. 

“Yeah? You’re gonna have to show me what you’re working with.” He grinned, 

“I’ll save the reveal until we’re in person, but don’t worry about it. There’s a reason I picked Ushijima.” 

My eyes went wide, then blinked furiously at the screen, 

“Well now I need to see it.” I held my hand out, gesturing for him to lower the camera, 

“Bulge is all you get, at least until you show me what you’ve been working on at the gym.” He aimed the camera down, the imprint of his growing erection on his green briefs. Shit, I’d seen him in his underwear before, but never like this. 

“Hold on.” I shook off the pants, stepping away from the counter. I spun around and lifted on my toes, “Can you see?” 

I knew he could, the bright white and green briefs showing on my camera. He nodded, 

“Let me see those red marks, pull them up.” I forgot that Ushijima had smacked me, I lifted the leg of the brief over my ass, his hiss was adorable, “God I want to give you some of those.” 

“Iwa!” I shouted, 

“What? I do, I wanted to bury my face in that thing when it was much smaller, so now… I’m so fucking hard.” His chest was rising and falling a bit deeper now, he was touching himself. 

“What else have you been wanting to do?” I asked, walking back to the screen. 

“I want to kiss you, put my fingers in your hair and finally be the cause of those cute little breathes you’d do when stretching.” I liked that he used to listen to those and think about that, I liked knowing that he liked me too. It sucked knowing we wasted so much time waiting. 

“I’ve always wanted to be the reason you moaned, like when you’d roll out a cramp in your leg after practice. God that noise got me off for years.” I admitted. 

“Yeah?” His eyes fluttered, “Take off your shirt.” I did, knowing that even though Ushijima didn’t comment, he would. 

“Do you like?” I asked, his mouth was open, showing his teeth, 

“I’m going to kill Makki, he was supposed to tell me if you did anything like that. Uh..” He groaned and shut his eyes, 

“Look at me,” I said, lifting my fingers to my nipple. He was frowning as I touched myself, “The piercings hurt, but now I’m so much more sensitive.” 

“Oh shit…” He shuddered again, “You’re so hot, it’s cruel.” 

“Thank you Iwa,” I sang, “You’re not so bad yourself, especially when you make those cute faces. Are you getting off to me?” 

“Y-Yes, I always get off to you, oh fuck.” His head leaned back, 

“Wait, don’t cum yet.” I whined, “I want to show you something.” 

“Not fair, you’re such a piece of shit.” I laughed as he groaned, I took the laptop back into the spare bedroom. Even though I was sore and should know better, I didn’t care. I wanted to get off with him, to let him see me. 

“Yes, Oh, Toru. Youre doing so good.” I wiggled against the bed, looking over at the screen where he laid down too. 

“I want you, only you.” I breathed, my hand moving with my hips. 

“Ah, don’t say that, not until we’re together.” He breathed, I could hear his whines getting more desperate. 

“Please Iwa, cum for me and I’ll never let anyone else touch me.” He groaned loudly, a shaky breath followed and I watched him twitch on the screen. 

That was enough to undo me, a painful orgasm ran through my tired bones, as I called his name. 

“I’m coming home next week, it’s my mom’s birthday.” He sighed. 

“Well happy birthday, but I hope you bring enough gifts for me too.” I grinned. 

I couldn’t believe that is happened, that Iwaizumi said he loved me.


End file.
